Un juego del destino
by Ingrid Cullen
Summary: Bella y Edward son tipicos adolecentes que el destino se encarga en juntar .¿Que pasara cuando uno entre en la vida del otro?¿Como sera su vida y la de los demas apartir de ese momento?... el destino esta planeado y no hay hay vuelta a tras.
1. ¿Quién soy?

**un juego del destino **

**Capítulo I "¿Quién soy?**

**-Bella- **

Quien soy, buena pregunta, si le preguntas a mi madre ella diría –es una niña responsable estudiosa, bella, amorosa, a veces egoísta y gruñona, pero que más podría pedir, ella es perfecta solo por el simple hecho de ser mi hija -. Eso es lo que diría ella, aunque… no entiendo por que me sigue llamando niña si ya voy a cumplir los 18, pero ella es mi madre, esta medio loca, solo no le digan que yo dije eso, por que si se entera me llegara a comer con todo y caca como ella suele decir, pero la comprendo hasta cierto modo, su vida no ha sido fácil podríamos decir que ha tenido que partirse el alma. Por culpa mía y después por el fastidioso, mal genio y gracioso de mi hermano Emmett. Ustedes dirán, como puede tener alguien mal genio y ser gracioso, pues créanlo es posible. Mi hermano les diría –la enana es la criatura más molesta, antisocial y come libros de la historia -.

Pero qué decir de él es todo un rompe corazones, tiene una larga lista de espera con las chicas del colegio, todas babeando por él. Y esto lo ser por su amigo Jasper y su celosa novia Rosalie Hale o como ella prefiere Rose.

El es lindo y podría decir que es guapo, el es el capitán de equipo de futbol americano en su colegio, es alto, musculoso, tiene unos bellos ojos café, como los míos, solo que los de son mas lindos, al menos eso digo yo, un cabello castaño oscuro con risos despampanaste.

Porque he de decir que el no sale del baño por las mañanas hasta que alguien lo saca a patadas, por que se tarda siglos en el, disque arreglándose.

Pero lo que yo no entiendo porque todas babean por él, si es medio tonto, bueno que digo medio tonto completo .Ok ahora que lo pienso mi hermano es todo un sex simbol. Cuando quiere realmente es un amor, por que cuando no, que dios me libre, se pone de un humor de los mil diablos .se parece en eso a mi madre.

Lo que me trae de nuevo a ella, como iba diciendo suele batallar un poco con nosotros, está bien un mucho, pero eso cambio desde que conoció a Phil su actual marido. El es una buena persona y todo, pero nuestra vida dio un giro de 360° desde que entro en ella.

El juega en las ligas menores, pero es todo un profesional según Reneé. Pero se preguntaran y tu padre o acaso fuiste inseminación artificial. Pues no! Somos naturalitos - jaja - para mi desgracia.

Todos dicen que soy muy parecida en carácter a mi padre. Todos dicen que me tengo que enorgullecer de eso… pero que va pamplinas.

Mi padre es el jefe de policía en un pueblo llamado Forks, vive ahí mucha gente se preguntaran, pues no! Es un pue- blo, aunque según Emmett, lo mejor que le pudo pasar es que mi padre le pidiera vivir con el después de que mama se caso, porque Emmett detesta a Phil.

Gracias a eso conoció a su hermosa novia Rose, el dice que parece súper modelo, que es rubia, con el cabello ondulado, hermosos ojos azules y una figura que te deja sin aliento.

Y cabe aclarar que dije "el dice" porque la verdad no la conozco, a ella y a su hermano Jasper uno de los mejores amigos del mío, solo los conozco por teléfono, que ridículo no.

He oído de varias personas del instituto, de Alice la mejor amiga de Rose junto conmigo eso dice ella, también dice que nos llevaremos bien, eso su hermano Edward, de unos cuantos del equipo de futbol como… así Mike, Tyler, Jacob, la verdad no se de cuantos más.

La verdad entrar al instituto de Forks, es lo mejor que ha pasado a Emmett, porque cada vez que me visita viene con una sonrisa de idiota, solo que ahora parece un verdadero idiota.

Y no me mal interpreten Forks es lindo, pero no deja de ser un pueblo, yo solo voy en vacaciones a "ver" a Charlie mi padre y esta vez a Emmett. Hace un año que entro a la preparatoria en el instituto de Forks y un año que no voy a ese pueblo.

Pero volviendo al tema, si le pregunta a mi padre les diría – ella y Emmett es lo mejor que la vida me ha dado – eso les da una idea de lo protegida que estoy cierto, con un hermano"súper fuerte" y como padre al jefe de policía de un pueblo .Pero gracias a dios nunca he necesitado de eso.

En algo en lo que si estoy de acuerdo con Emmett es que soy un ratón come libros, que siempre estoy en mi burbuja de protección, leyendo dibujando o que se yo, pero siempre alejada del exterior, supongo que para Emmett no es nada agradable. Mira que tener una hermana antisocial, bueno no antisocial sino solitaria diría yo, siendo el popular en su escuela no es agradable. Pero creo que en el fondo agradece que yo sea así, porque no tiene que espantar a los moscos como él llama a los chicos que se me acercan. eso es algo que no soporto los celos de Emmett, me cagan.

Yo me considero una persona "normal", voy a la preparatoria en un instituto en Seattle en un grado menor que el de mi hermano. Soy tímida peor cuando agarro vuelvo no hay quien me pare, nunca he tenido novio, pienso que solo son un estorbo y una pérdida de tiempo. Porque miren a los "novios" – mi vida esto-,-amor aquello-, te extraño- , besitos mi cielo -, silo que tu digas corazón-, que macuarradas son esas, y no falta el tipo que parece chicle y aparte es mandilón. Si eso es tener novio, saben una cosa yo paso. Lo que me recuerda burlarme de Emmett por volverse así –ja ja no se va escapar-.

En general soy solitaria y lo disfruto, pero todo cambiara para mi desgracia.

Phil consiguió un nuevo empleo en… así Arizona y pues mama va tras él. Está buscando casa ahora mismo ,para comprarla vivir allá y tener esta como de descanso, mientras yo, su amada hija bien gracias, aquí empacando por que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que era hora de vivir en Forks con Emmett y Charlie, en pocas palabras me corrió al pueblo todo por irse detrás de Phil.

Solo espero convencerla ahora que regrese en la tarde aunque… creo que ya tomo su decisión y cuando lo hace ni por que discutir es caso perdido.

Y como decía yo vivo en mi burbuja o eso era hasta ahora.


	2. Terminal

**Capítulo II "Terminal" **

**-Bella-**

"Beep beep beep beep" mmm… estúpido despertador, me tapo con la almohada y solo finjo que es un mal sueño.

Y cuando todo había pasado… "Beep beep beep beep".

Me levanto con toda la ira que puedes acumular después de dormir tanto, apago el despertador y lo aviento a la puerta e importándome tres cacahuates me tapo y vuelvo a dormir. No se cuanto tiempo paso solo escucho entrar a Reneé, mi madre, azotando la puerta detrás de ella.

- Bella que rayos te has creído levántate ya o perderás el autobús- mientras entraba levantando el despertador, atravesó la habitación y abrió las cortinas.

- Ay mama cierra esas cortinas, ¿Qué no vez que me lastima la luz? - y esa era la verdad, yo siempre me encontraba a media luz, algo que a Reneé le molestaba bastante, decía que parecía topo y que un día me iba a quedar ciega, la verdad no me importaba.

Después de que tuve una crisis de estrés, hace un par de años me quede con problemas en la vista y con una migraña de lo más espantosa.

- No, porque si lo hago te vas a quedar otra vez dormida, te conozco - escuchando esto me levante deprisa en la cama comenzando a refunfuñar.

- Pero no soporto… -

- Pero nada jovencita levántate, daté un baño y baja a desayunar, tienes 30 minutos sino subo por ti y te llevo a la Terminal como estés, así que muévete - se acercaba a la puerta cuando musite para mí misma - Por mí el autobús se puede ir a la mierda - en eso mi madre se voltio encabronada seria poco diría yo.

- ¿Qué has dicho Isabella? - Oh oh! Creo que no dije tan bajo como pensé, mi madre había escuchado por que me llamo Isabella y solo lo hace cuando estaba molesta, ok ahora si me iba a matar.

- Yo no he dicho nada mama - otro error de mi parte solo le decía mama cuando quería algo. Mierda! Me lleva la que me trae.

- Claro que lo hiciste Isabella Marie Swan, perfectamente te escuche diciendo "por mi el autobús se puede ir a la mierda" -.

- Entonces si escuchaste para que preguntas - dije.

- Pero que te has creído Isabella, que no loo entiendes, sin importar, hoy mismo te vas a vivir a Forks con tu padre y Emmett sin excusas, a si que muévete o te llevo a la Terminal en pijama - dicho esto salió de la habitación azotando la puerta.

Mejor no podía ser, hoy me iba de seatle para vivir con Emmett y Charlie, bueno creo que eso no iba a ser tan malo teniendo a Emmett.

Pero no me había levantado de la cama aun y ya me había peleado con Reneé, genial.

Me levanté yendo al armario, tomado un pantalón de mezclilla y una blusa morada a rayas con blanco, unos calcetines cualquiera y mi ropa interior, tomé la toalla de encima de la perilla, poniéndome las sandalias y metiéndome a bañar.

Después de un baño nada largo, por que en una hora salía el maldito autobús y me faltaba todavía vestirme, desayunar e ir a la Terminal.

Como flash me vestí, por que no quería que renee empezase a gritar y nos volviéramos a pelear.

Tome mi maleta, la cual parecía que me mudaba al fin del mundo y baje lo más pronto posible las escaleras, deje mi maleta a un lado de la puerta de salida, dirigiéndome al comedor. Había huevo con jamón en la mesa. Wuacala no andaba de humor para eso, en dado caso solo quería tortilla de huevo, me quede viendo la mesa.

- Hay huevo con jamón en la mesa - me volví a ver de dónde provenía la voz de Reneé.

- Pero por tu cara no creo que comas eso o ¿Si? –

- Me conoces bien no - le dije.

- Claro soy tu madre - diciendo esto se volteo al escuchar la puerta abrirse y ver tras el umbral a Phil. Ella salió corriendo como niña que termina un día en el kínder a los brazos de su hombre. El la tomo en brazos dio vueltas y la beso, yo solo me voltie, es más de lo que yo quería ver por el momento.

Ver eso era volcar mi ánimo, creo que Reneé era más feliz con Phil, que pasándola conmigo ¡genial! Lo prefería a el que a su propia hija.

Me fui directo al frigorífico que estaba en la cocina, lo abrí tome la leche, me dirigí a tomar una cuchara, plato y cereal de los gabinetes. Después me fui a la mesa y me senté a desayunar.

- ¿Ya estas lista? - pregunto Phil.

- Solo deja me lavo los dientes - dije, tomando mi plato, lavándolo y dirigiéndome después al baño.

Estando en el baño me lavé los dientes y vi a mí alrededor, mmm… este era el último momento que pasaría en esta que consideraba mi casa, pero bueno ya no podía hacer nada. Suspire y salí, mire a Reneé y a Phil que me esperaban abrazados en la puerta, me dirigí a ellos.

- Lista - es lo único que salió de mi boca.

Mientras nos dirigíamos a la terminal miraba por la ventana.

- Seattle - suspire y volví a suspirar de repente oyendo un…

- No te acabes el aire la ciudad no se va a ningún lado- había dicho Reneé.

- Cierto pero yo me voy de aquí y no sé cuando vuelva, que tal que cuando lo haga todo sea diferente -

- Bella por dios no seas dramática - me decía mientras me miraba por el espejo.

- Mama no soy dramática solo soy realista -

- Pero que dices, eso no es ser realista sino pesimista -

- Mama no sea exagerada -

- Mira Bella la exagerada aquí eres tú, solo te estás mudando, por eso no se va acabar el mundo -

- Mama pero yo no me quiero mudar -

- Bella, no otra vez, por favor -

- Mama entiéndelo yo no quiero vivir en ese pueblucho de quinta -

- Bella ya tuvimos esta discusión, ya tome la decisión y no se discute punto -

- Pero mama -

- Mama nada, te vas a Forks y es la última vez que te digo, la próxima vez que repliques te prometo que no volverás a Seattle por el resto de tu vida y es mi última palabra - dijo bajando el espejo y se cruzó de brazos.

Phil se volvió y tomo su mano, Reneé lo miro pero miro de nuevo a la calle.

No quiero vivir en ese pueblo "pinche madre" en eso se volvió mi mama retorciéndose en el asiento, eso era mal señal… un momento lo dije o lo pensé.

- Por dios Bella ya me arte… - dijo mi madre hasta que le interrumpió Phil diciendo…

- Chicas tranquilícense las dos, Bella tu - y me miro por el retrovisor mientras tomaba con fuerza la mano de mi madre - solo te mudas y no precisamente al fin del mundo, vas a vivir con tu hermano y Charlie, solo olvídate por un momento del pueblo si, solo piensa en lo feliz que vas estar con las tarugadas de Emmett o ¿no? -

- Eso es cierto -dije.

- Vez no están malo después de todo -

- Cierto creo que será bueno después de todo - terminando yo de hablar el se volvió a mirar a Reneé diciendo…

- Y tu tranquila, solo ponte en su lugar Seattle es su hogar ahora, eso significa que no lo quiere cambiar, porque ella se siente a gusto y claro no es lo que ella desea -

- Ok creo que exagere -

- Si un poco amor - dijo Phil besando la mano de Reneé.

- Ella no debió insultarme -

- Pero yo… - no pude terminal por que Phil interrumpió

- Chicas ya llegamos - dijo, mientras estacionaba el carro.

Nos bajamos Phil abrió mi puerta y saco mi dirigimos a la terminal, llegamos viendo que faltaban 20 minutos para que partiera el autobús y nos sentamos a esperar a que pasara el tiempo, Reneé se par diciendo - Voy al baño - y se fue.

Phil se volvió - Bella yo entiendo cómo te sientes, pero también deberías entender a tu madre, no debiste a verla insultado -.

- Pero Phil yo no se lo dije a ella -

- Ok te creeré, tienes que disculparte después con ella -

- Por qué dices después - dije.

- Por si no lo has notado ya están llamando para que suban al autobús, te voy a extrañar -me abrazo y me dejo sin aire y me soltó diciendo - Te quiero como a mi hija, cuídate, diviértete mientras puedas, salúdame a Charlie, también a Emmett - en eso mi madre llego me abrazo y dijo

- Cuídate, salúdame a Charlie, también a Emmett y les das muchos abrazos de mi parte a ambos - dijo eso separándose. Yo tome mi maleta dirigiéndome al autobús, un muchacho la tomo y la metió en un compartimiento, me gire a verlos Reneé corrió y me abrazo

- Bella hija te quiero - se volvió llorando a los brazos de Phil, mientras yo me subía al autobús. Me senté hasta atrás en la ventana.

El autobús arranco, vi como Reneé y Phil se despedían con la mano, yo solo pude sonreírles.

El autobús salió por completo de la terminal mientras yo sacaba de mi mochilita mi iPod y veía por la ventana Seattle.

¿Esta era la última vez que lo vería? La verdad no lo sé, pero me dolía mucho dejar ese lugar, que para mí era mi hogar… o eso pensaba, mientras pasaba detrás de mí la ciudad y nos íbamos internando en la carretera, me introduje totalmente en mis pensamientos. De repente pasamos un letrero "Usted está saliendo de Seattle… Buen Viaje".

Seattle se había quedado atrás y con todo ello lo que he vivido.

Mi vida entera la pase allí, ahora todo había quedado atrás y para mi desgracia todo iba a cambiar desde el momento en que bajara del autobús. Mi vida cambiaria por completo y no había remedio. Tan solo esperaba que fuera para bien.


	3. El viaje

**Capítulo III "El Viaje" **

**- Bella-**

Ahora me encuentro en la mitad de la nada, escuchando mi música, sentada al fondo en la ventana de un autobús con dirección a mi infierno personal llamado "Forks".

Sé que tal vez suene algo exagerado, pero ese lugar solo trae problemas. Primero en este lugar termino todo lazo entre Reneé y Charlie. Segundo es un hoyo del que no puedes salir, sino me creen miren a mi papa es el jefe de policía desde hace años y también a Emmett, clavado a la tierra de ese lugar por su novia Rosalie, a ella la quiero mucho, es mi mejor amiga, es la única que he tenido en toda mi vida aparte de Reneé. Pero no me simpatiza el hecho de que viva en ese pueblo que solo lastima cada vez que aparece en mi vida y ahora, por una mala jugada del destino viviré ahí.

Y tercero, por culpa de este mi madre y yo nos peleamos a cada instante. Si mi despedida pudiera a ver sido la más emotiva, todo lo que recibí fue regaños, gritos, desconfianza y sollozos por parte de Reneé gracias a este pueblo.

**-Flash Back -**

Me encontraba en mi cuarto empacando, lo poco que me faltaba y rezándole al cielo que pudiera convencer a Reneé de que el lugar más apto para que yo estuviese era aquí con mis padres .En eso se escucho el parar del motor del auto de Phil .Instantes después el ruido del giro de la perilla, seguido del grito de Reneé

- Bella hija ya llegamos – escuche, esto era como una bendición y me baje como demonio a recibir a Reneé.

- Reneé – dije, mientras la abrazaba - volviste –

- Tranquila Bella solo me fui unos días, no era para que me extrañaras tanto – lo que ella no sabía era que no era eso, la había extrañado cierto, pero yo estaba esperando con tanta ansiedad su regreso para hablar con ella e intentar hacerla entrar en razón y no me mandara a Forks.

- Reneé en la cocina hay comida - dije saltándola de mi abrazo.

- Gracias Bella – dijo, mientras se iba a la cocina seguida de Phil, que ya había metido las maletas del viaje.

- Reneé, voy a estar en mi cuarto – dije.

- ok Bella -

- Reneé -

-¿Sí? -

- Cuando termines puedes venir quiero hablar contigo-

- Claro Bella -

Después de eso me fui por agua a la cocina, me tome un vaso, subí la escaleras y me detuve en mi cama, poniéndome los audífonos para escuchar mi música. Luego de un rato tocaron a la puerta pero lo ignore, sentí cuando Reneé se sentó a un lado de mi en la cama y abrí los ojos quitándome los audífonos diciendo: - Reneé es necesario que me vaya a vivir a Forks – Reneé solo rodo los ojos, se levanto de la cama camino hacia la puerta, volvió a mirarme, puso una mueca y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

Me pare como un rayo de la cama tratando de seguir a Reneé, pero en mi intento me enrede en la colchoneta de mi cama y fui a dar al suelo. Como pude me levante, salí corriendo tras Reneé que se dirigió a su cuarto. Sé que me había dicho que eso no lo iba a discutir conmigo, pero la verdad no podría rendirme sabiendo lo que ese pueblo hacia con mi destino. Entre en el cuarto de mi madre, quedándome parada en el umbral.

- Reneé, enserió es necesario que viva allí - dije, Reneé solo volteo diciéndome

- Te dije que eso no lo iba a discutir contigo, la decisión está tomada y punto -

- Mama sabes que no me molesta en absoluto ir de vacaciones allá, pero es completamente diferente que yo viva ahí, las cosas no van hacer iguales -

- Si lo que te preocupa es encontrar tu cuarto diferente en casa de Charlie, la verdad no lo creo -

- Mama es que no es eso -

- ¿Entonces que es Bella?- dijo ya molesta.

- Mama las cosas ya no serán iguales contigo, ya no hablaremos, no tendrás quien te cuide,¿ Con quién vas a pasar tu tiempo? -

- Si es eso lo que te preocupa, para eso tengo a Phil y lo sabes, en cuanto a lo nuestro, estas bien tonta, si piensas que te voy a dejar de querer tu eres mi hija y nadie escúchalo bien, nadie te va a quitar un lugar en mi corazón - dijo esto y me abrazo - En cuanto a lo de hablar, hija para eso tienes tu celular o ahí está el teléfono en casa de Charlie, el internet o el fax –mama soltó y se sentó en su cama.

- Mama no va a ser lo mismo -

- Claro que si Bella -

- Mama sabes que el mejor lugar en el que un hijo puede estar es a lado de sus padres –

- Por eso Bella. Has pasado 18 años de tu existencia conmigo, no ha que ser egoísta Bella, Charlie tiene derecho como yo de pasar tiempo contigo y creo que llego el ese día -

- Pero mama mi lugar es contigo -

- No, no lo es, tu lugar es donde este tus padres y las personas que te quieren, tú misma lo dijiste -odiaba que Reneé usara mis palabras en mi contra, es no era justo.

- Mama pero tú y Phil son mis padres, también me quieren -

- Cierto, no lo niego, ahora Phil es como un padre para ti, pero en Forks esta también tu padre y Emmett ellos también son tu familia, ahí tienes amigos y apuesto que ellos te quieren mucho, Bella aquí nunca sales, no tienes amigos, allá todavía no estás y ya tienes amigos, tienes a Emmett, a Jasper , a Rosalie. Bella no les niegues una oportunidad, no te la niegues a ti misma -

- Mama eso es cierto, allá tengo amigos y a Emmett, pero mama entiéndeme tu, este es mi hogar y no me quiero ir a vivir a Forks -

- Bella la decisión está tomada y no hay más que discutir -

- Pero mama -

-Bella ya cállate, vete a tu cuarto antes de que me agás hacer o decir una estupideces – me volví y me dirigí a mi cuarto, cuando escuche.

- Y Bella no quiero volver a tener esta discusión contigo, ahórrame la molestia de tener que castigarte - me metí a mi cuarto, entre y azote la puerta, me avente en la cama a llorar. Lo único que conseguí de esta conversación es una pierna morada, gritos y una amenaza por parte de Reneé.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando del coraje que me invadió y tampoco supe a qué horas me quede dormida.

**- Fin de Flas Back -**

Después de recordar me puse a verdad creo que exagere un poco con Reneé, ella solo pensando en mi bien y yo de egoísta, nunca pensé en ella; en que ella la ha pasado mal, ahora tiene una oportunidad de ser feliz, tener paz y pasar tiempo con su amado Phil. Además que es lo peor que me puede pasar en Forks.

Creo que realmente metí la pata con Reneé, me siento terrible.

Tome mi mochilita, busque en ella y saque mi celular, marque el numero de Reneé, me dije a mi misma "Bella tienes que disculparte con Reneé por ser una egoísta" empezó a sonar del otro lado del auricular, sonó y sonó. Los nervios me invadían, cuando se escucho - Hola - estaba a punto de decir algo cuando - soy Reneé ahorita no t puedo atender deja tu… - no deje que terminara el buzón de voz de Reneé, cerré mi celular metiéndolo de nuevo a mi mochilita de donde lo saque.

Me dedique a ver el paisaje, por lo visto ya no faltaba mucho para que llegáramos a Forks. Conocía muy bien la vegetación, Charlie me hizo aprender donde crecía cada planta por si alguna vez me llegaba a perder en alguna de las excursiones que hacíamos Emmett y el hijo de Billy, uno de los amigos de Charlie; no recuerdo su nombre, pero íbamos al monte a incursionar o acampar. Era algo que siempre anhelaba al venir aquí de vacaciones o también que íbamos a comer helado después de ir a correr.

Cosas insignificantes pero lo mejor de mi infancia.

Algo que nunca olvida de este lugar es su rico olor a tierra mojada también el desagradable que es que llueva todo el tiempo y los truenos que no dejan dormir.

Ahora que no pienso Forks no están malo después de todo, tenia buenos recuerdos de ese lugar, creo que solo es mi mala disposición. Que malo puede pasar en un pueblito como Forks, además como antes dijo Reneé voy a tener amigos, algo nuevo para mí, gente que me quiera y era mi oportunidad de ser alguien social.

De repente pasamos un letrero que decía "usted está entrando a Forks ¡Bienvenido!". Había llegado la hora de enfrentar al destino y tomar al toro por los cuernos.


	4. Gran dia

**Capítulo IV "Gran día" **

**- Emmett-**

Me encontraba disfrutando de un muy acogedor sueño algo "especial" con mi diosa personal Rosalie esa mujer me ponía a mil y me traía completamente loco y como no estarlo si era la persona más sexy del planeta, cuando sonó mi celular. "rin rin rin rin" mmm… estúpido celular, solo espero y sea algo importante, no revise quien era solo dije: - Esperó que sea importante, estaba teniendo un estupendo sueño con… -

- Oso, lo siento por despertarte, tal vez en otro momento tu sueño se haga realidad, pero ahora por favor muévete por que te tienes que bañar, además tienes que ayudarnos a todos a arreglar las cosas para cuando llegue Bella, así que apúrate -

- Ok cariño -

- A por cierto, cuando termines de bañárteme hablas para irme a tu casa -

- Por qué no te dejas caer por aquí ahorita, no te apetece un baño con este bombón – dije, con una voz completamente insinuante tratando de convencer a mi novia.

- Oso sabes que siempre, pero quede de pasar por Alice y Edward en 10 minutos e ir a comprar algunas cosas para la bienvenida -

- Bueno ya será otro día- comente totalmente desilusionado.

- Cuando quieras Emmett, bueno nos vemos al rato besos - y antes de que pudiera contestar me colgó. Pero que esperaba, desde que le dije que Bella iba a vivir con nosotros en Forks se puso como loca a organizar una bienvenida, se que Bella no soporta las sorpresas ni las fiestas, pero la verdad cuando le dices a tu novia, la cual se pone como niño cuando le dices que va a venir Santa Claus en la noche, no puedes hacer mucho y menos cuando tiene una amiga como Alice Cullen a la cual le encanta hacer fiestas. He de admitir que todas las fiestas que se hacen en la casa de los Cullen siempre son de lo mejor que hay en este pueblo, pero dudo que Bella le agrade en lo mas mínimo y menos como suele quedar un lugar arreglado por Alice y Rose.

Solo espero que Bella no se enfade conmigo, menos con Rose por la dichosa fiesta.

Así que después de volver a poner mi celular en la cómoda, me dirigí por mi ropa y me metí a bañar.

Mientras me bañaba recordé la tarde en que llamo Reneé par decirnos lo que iba a pasar.

**- Flash Back –**

Yo acababa de llegar a la casa después de ir al cine a "ver" una película con Rose. me disponía a meterme a baña cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono de la casa. "rin rin rin" "rin rin rin". ¿Quién podría ser? Nadie llama a la casa a esta hora, Charlie está trabajando y si fuera para mí no llamarían a la casa. "rin rin rin" cuando llegue a la sala conteste.

- Hola… Charlie – Reneé, eso era realmente extraño, solo llamaba a fin de mes y era día 20.

- Hola, hay alguien ahí -

- Si, lo siento Reneé, soy Emmett – dije, aun abrumado por su llamada.

- Hola hijo esta Charlie -

- Lo siento Reneé pero todavía no llega del trabajo, pero quieres que le diga algo por ti -

- Ahora que lo dices si - para que Reneé hablara fuera de los días en que acostumbra realmente era raro, pero más raro era que quisiera hablar con Charlie, siempre hablaba para platicar conmigo. Algo malo estaba pasando aquí.

- Dime entonces - dije.

- Bueno Emmett la cuestión es que Phil consiguió nuevo trabajo – rodee los ojos - ¿Y eso qué?- comente

- Pues la cuestión es que e en Arizona -

- Eso significa que ya no vendrá Bella a visitarnos la próxima semana -

- Si tan solo me dejaras terminar -

- Lo siento -

- Bueno como decía, Phil tiene un nuevo trabajo en Arizona y nos vamos a mudar. Pero lo que quería decir era que por eso Bella ira a vivir con ustedes, creo que llego la hora de que cambie un poco su vida – yo solo me quede callado sin saber que decir, así que era eso lo que ocultaba.

- Emmett ¿Estás ahí? -

- Si Reneé, solo que no puedo creer lo que estás diciendo -

- Bueno pues créelo, Bella va en una semana, su autobús llega a las 7:00pm el próximo viernes –

- Ok -

- Ya lo apuntaste, no quiero que se te vaya a olvidar y dejes ahí a Bella -

-¿Reneé? -

- ¿Qué? Solo lo decía, con eso que tienes una memoria del tamaño de un cacahuate -

- Gracias por la confianza- dije, mientras Reneé estallaba en risas.

- Reneé créeme no se me va a olvidar - es que como podría olvidarme de eso, mi hermana por fin viviría con nosotros y dejaría a Phil. Todo sería mejor con ella aquí.

- Bueno Emmett hablamos luego -

-Ok Reneé -

- Cuídate hijo y salúdame a Charlie -

- Esta bien, Bye - y después de esto colgó.

**- Fin de Flash Back -**

Ya era el gran día y la verdad era hora que no me creía eso.

Salí del baño y llame a Rose. Después de un par de minutos llego ella acompañada de Jasper y Alice, cuando yo terminaba de desayunar.

Todo el día nos la pasamos arreglando el cuarto de Bella y la sala para la fiesta.

Eran las 6:30pm cuando Rose me dijo: - Emmett ya es hora de que vayas por Bella -

- Cierto - agarre las llaves de mi Jeep para ir por la enana de mi hermana, no sin antes despedirme de Rose y decirles a Alice y Jasper que estuvieran listos, dicho esto me fui.

El trayecto de casa de Charlie a la terminal fue corto, cuando llegue eran diez paras siete, así que me senté a esperar.

Después de un rato de espera dijeron por el altavoz que el autobús procedente de Seattle había llegado, que los pasajeros saldrían a la sala del lado oeste.

Al ori esto salí corriendo, no podía esperar a ver a la enana.

Cuando llegue a la sala la vi, iba con su maleta, una mochilita en el hombro y en la mano llevaba su celular, yo solo pude correr a abrazarla y darle de vueltas.

- A mí también me da gusto verte Emmett - dijo, mientras yo la abrazaba mas fuerte dándole vueltas aún, cuando protesto diciendo: -Emmett… aire – después de que dijo eso la puse en el suelo y la mire.

- Es que la verdad no puedo creer que este aquí y sobre todo que vayas a vivir con nosotros -

-Ay Emmett te extrañe tanto – y me abrazo

- Yo también enana, yo también -

Mientras me seguía abrazando pude recordar lo mucho que la echaba de menos, quería y extrañaba a la enana. Pero aun teniéndola en mis brazos no podía creer que estuviera allí.


	5. Arreglos

**Capítulo V "Gran Arreglos" **

**- Rosalie-**

Había llegado el día que estuve esperando hace ya casi un año. Por fin iba a conocer a Bella, mi mejor amiga junto con Alice, la hermana de Emmett y mi hermosa cuñada.

El día en que Emmett me dijo que iba a vivir con él y su padre Charlie, yo me puse a saltar mucho y también grite como loca.

Se me ocurrió hacerle una fiesta de bienvenida, para que así nos conociera mejor.

Le dije a Emmett lo que pensaba, pero tan solo repitió lo que yo ya sabía "a ella no le gustan las sorpresas, mucho menos las fiestas"; Pero eso no me importo, lo primero que hice fue llamarle a Alice para contarle.

A Alice ya le había contado lo maravillosa que era mi cuñis y ella estaba más que encantada por la fiesta, pero también súper ansiosa de conocer a Bella.

Después de esperar una semana e ir de compras casi todos los días para los arreglos para la fiesta, hoy era el gran día.

Siendo sincera no pude dormir toda la noche de la emoción. Cuando salió el sol me dio un baño, arregle, desayune y llame a Alice, habíamos quedado que yo pasaría por ella y Edward para terminar de arreglar la casa de Emmett.

Marque el ya conocido numero, no había terminado de sonar la primera vez cuando la duende contesto.

- Rose ya vienes por mi -

- Si hola Rose como estas - dije con fingido enfado.

- Lo siento, pero me imagino que has de estar igual de emocionada que yo -

- Lo estoy, no pude dormir por lo mismo -

- Pues ya somos dos -

- Pero vale la pena ¡no! -

- Claro que vale la pena - dijo ella

- Claro que si, haría cualquier cosa por mi cuñadita - dije, recordando como la describía Emmett. Me dijo que era chiquita, con pelo y ojos color chocolate, que era muy pálida llegando a muerto, que no tenía mucho cuerpo pero se notaba que debajo de toda esa ropa holgada que usaba había una chica hermosa esperando el momento adecuado para emerger, algo que Alice y yo nos íbamos a encargar de cambiar, solo espero que Emmett no se enoje con nosotros por eso.

- Uuy uuy, me creo mucho porque tengo cuñada - dijo Alice burlándose.

- Jajá que graciosa Alice, lo que pasa es que estas celosa de Bella, por ser mi cuñis preferida -

-Es la única que tienes mensa-

- Sí, pero la verdad no creo que Jasper tarde mucho en emparentar con alguien -

- ¿Así? -

- Sí, pero dejemos de hablar de Jasper, arréglate paso por ti en 10 minutos -

- ok -

- Bueno nos vemos en un rato -

- Sí, oye por cierto Emmett ya estará despierto -

- No te preocupes de eso yo me encargo -

- Que bueno que lo digas, no soportaría el mal genio de Emmett recién levantado -

- Ey -

- Bueno pues, chao -

- Bye duende - dicho esto colgué y me puse a gritarle a Jasper.

- Podrías dejar de gritar - no me di cuenta cuando había bajado así que me pego un susto de muerte.

-¡Tarado me asustas! - y él como si nada se puso a reír.

- Bueno ya vámonos, creo que tu y Alice tienen todavía cosas que hacer - dijo cuando recupero el aire.

- Cierto - tome las llaves, también mi celular.

Mientras las lanzaba las llaves a Jasper para que el manejara, yo le llame a Emmett y como había dicho Alice todavía no se había levantado. En el trayecto a casa de los Cullen Emmett me regreso la llamada haciéndome saber que ya estaba listo.

Llegamos a casa de los Cullen y nos abrió Esme, ella era como la madre que nunca estaba con nosotros.

- Pasen chicos -

- Buenos días Esme - dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba.

- Hola Esme ¿qué tal tu día? - pregunte cuando Jasper me dejo pasar para ir a platicar con Alice a la sala.

- No puede ser peor -

- Mmm – al llegar le dije a Alice si estaba lista.

- Lista - dijo ella.

- Voy por Edward - replico mi hermano.

- Me temo que Edward no podrá acompañarlos por una semana - dijo Esme a un lado de nosotros.

- ¿Y eso? - pregunte.

- Pues Edward tiene varicela - contesto Alice.

- Oh!! - Jasper la miro con los ojos bien abiertos, ellos tenían una conexión que jamás entenderé, podrían pasarse horas "conversando" sin decir absolutamente nada sus movimientos decían todo para ellos.

- No te preocupes a mí a me dio varicela hace unos años - contesto a una pregunta no realizada por parte de Jasper.

- Bueno que esperamos - dije con impaciencia. Odiaba que me dejaran fuera de la plática.

- Claro - dijo Jasper jalando a Alice con él.

- ¿Esme tu vendrás en la tarde? - pregunte aunque creo conocer la respuesta.

- Lo siento cariño, tengo que cuidar a Edward -

- Bueno ya será para la fiesta dentro de un mes -

- ¿Cuál fiesta? De que hablas Rose -

- Es que exactamente en un mes cumple años Bella y quiero hacerle otra fiesta -

- Aaa!!!, claro prometo no faltar a esa -

- Conste que ya lo prometiste eee!!! -

- Claro, pero ya váyanse todavía les falta comprar los regalo, si no mal recuerdo -

- Cierto, bueno ya me voy, le dices a Edward que se mejore pronto, nos vemos luego Esme - y salí corriendo a mi coche para ir a casa de los Swan.

Tocamos la puerta una vez esperamos y nada, Alice ya estaba impaciente por que nos fuéramos. Al final la fiesta iba a ser con nosotros, sin Carslie, Esme ni Edward, nada mas a él se le sucedían estas cosas, pero qué más da.

Alice se para frente al timbre y lo toco como un millón de veces.

- Alice ya voy no seas impaciente - dijo Emmett mientras abría la puerta.

- Es que Emmett a veces eres muy lento -

- Y tú eres una desesperada -

Alice le saco la lengua, yo me reí de ella, mientras ella metía las bolsas de los arreglos con Jasper detrás, a veces parecía una niña.

Sentí las manos de Emmett en mi cintura, como adoraba que me tomara en sus brazos.

- Te extrañe - dije poniendo mis manos en su cuello.

- Dudo que sea más de lo que yo a ti - mijo mientras se acercaba a mí para terminar posando sus labios sobre los míos.

Me derritan sus musculosos brazos y sus besos era una combinación explosiva. Nos separamos para tomar aire.

- ¿Fresas? -pregunte

- Así, estaba desayunando - esbozo una sonrisa que me hizo agua la boca, no pude soportarlo así que lo bese. Emmett definitivamente era mi perdició besamos acaloradamente, por un momento olvide que teníamos público, mientras nuestras lenguas bailan no importaba más, hasta que oí un carraspeo, nos separamos para ver quién era y no es que importara mucho.

Deduje que fue Jasper por lo rojo que estaba, así que no importo y lo volví a besar a Emmett.

- Rose si no te separas ya y nos vamos te juro que te echo un balde de agua fría - dijo Alice.

Me separe de Emmett mirando con coraje a Alice.

- Ya vámonos se nos hace tarde - dijo mientras me jalaba a mi carro. Me volteé y le grite-Limpien la casa, no nos tardamos -

- Aja, como si fuera posible -dijo Emmett solo para Jasper.

- Te escuche Emmett Swan -

- Cariño solo estoy jugando -le abrí la puerta a Alice y me subí a mi auto.

-¿Rose que vamos a comprar? -pregunto Alice de camino al centro comercial.

- Pues, Bella antes que nada necesita un guarda ropa nuevo, accesorios y porque no un perfume -

- Ok ya tengo una idea de donde conseguirlo todo -

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial lo primero que fuimos a buscar fue ropa. Entre Alice y yo encontramos un par de conjuntos, bueno más bien los armamos. Uno era una blusa azul turquesa sin mangas con un lindo escote en la espalda y un shorsito blanco, el otro era una blusa verde con escote al frente algo pronunciad a mangas ¾ y unos jeans con decorados verdes, los pagamos y nos dirigimos a la tienda de accesorios. Después de buscar un rato encontramos los aretes, pulseras y collares perfectos para cada conjunto.

- Ahora nos falta los zapatos, el perfumé y la ropa interior - dijo Alice enumerando con los dedos.

Entramos en una zapatería y no tardamos mucho en encontrar lo que necesitábamos. Salimos de ahí y fuimos por la ropa interior, encontramos algo atrevido pero conservador supuse que a Bella le iba a encantar.

Después fuimos por el perfume, entre las dos escogimos uno fresco, dulce pero que olía prometedor, terminando de comprarlo fuimos por unas bolsas para arreglar los regalos y un poco de papa el china para adornarlos.

Cuando llegamos a casa los chicos ya casi terminaban de limpiarla.

- Alice que tal si tú empiezas arreglar la casa y yo envuelvo los regalos -

-Sabes eso es injusto -

- Claro que no, tú siempre lo haces todo -

- Bueno solo subamos a ver cual es de cada quien y en qué bolsa -

- Esta bien - dije sabiendo que siempre se salía con la suya.

Alice bajo y yo me puse a adornar las bolsas, cuando termine las puse en la mesa, que ahora tenía un pastel y un hermoso mantel blanco, ya Alice había puesto globos, serpentina y la manta que habíamos adornado con un "bienvenida Bella".

Me di vuelta para ver el reloj, eran las 6:30, busque a Emmett con la mirada y le dije: - Emmett ya es hora que vayas por Bella -

- Cierto -me contesto, mientras tomaba las llaves y se dirigía así a mí, me tomo de las caderas, me acerco a él y me beso, se separo y yo suspire.

- Estén listos -les dijo a Alice y a Jasper y salió de la casa.

- Que emocionante, ya llego la hora - dijo Alice mientras abrazaba a mi hermano.

- Si que emoción - le contesto el reafirmando su abrazo. La verdad no creo que mi hermano estuviera emocionado por esto, pero claro no me iba a poner a investigar ahorita.

- No es para tanto - declare. Yo salía que no era así y me estaba muriendo de los nervios y la emoción, pero no podía permitir que lo notaran, me había muerto de las ganas por este momento por mucho tiempo y hoy era el día en que final mente conocería mi querida cuñada y mejor amiga.

**_Bueno este capitulo no es de los maz interezantes pro deja ver k rosalie solo aparente ser muy dura por que la vida la agopeado muy fuerte....._**

**_en el proximo capitulo estara la bienvenida y las ocurrencias de emmett junto con lo k puede pasar reuniendo a tanta gente en una habitacion, es uno de los mas graciosos que e tenido el gusto que les guste lo que estiy escribiendo prometo_**

**_subir otro capitulo antes del fin de semana los quiero a todos y ai nos leemos._**

**_pd: podrian dejar uno que otro review para saber k es lo que opinan xoxox_**


	6. La bienvenida

**Capítulo VI "La Bienvenida" **

**- Bella -**

Instantes después de haber pasado aquel letrero el autobús no tardo en llegar a la terminal. La gente empezó a bajar, la verdad yo no tenía prisa y fui la última en bajar.

Agarre mi mochilita, me la puse en el hombro mientras bajaba del autobús.

Fui hasta donde se encontraban las maletas y tome la mía.

Busque en mi mochilita mi celular para llamarle a Emmett, seguro se le había olvidado que hoy llegaba.

De repente sentí unos brazos que me cargaban y me daban de vueltas, supuse que era él.

- A mí también me da gusto verte Emmett - dije, el me abrazo mas fuerte dándome vueltas a un, me estaba ahogando con aquellos brazotes que me envolvían.

- Emmett… -dije tratando de respirar, ya que me estaba costando trabajo - aire - pareció entender por qué me soltó y me puso en el suelo.

-Es que en verdad no puedo creer que este aquí y sobre todo que vayas a vivir con nosotros -

- Ay Emmett te extrañe tanto -así lo abrasé y en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que me hacía falta tener a mi lado al fastidioso y lindo hermano que era Emmett.

- Yo también enana, yo también - nos quedamos abrazados un buen rato hasta que me dieron ganas de llorar.

- Emmett ya, que voy a llorar -el me soltó al instante para quedárseme mirando.

- Sigue igual de chillona -

- Emmett!!!!- grite refunfuñando.

- E igual de gruñona -dijo mientras se le dibujaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Emmett!!!- le volví a gritar.

- ¿Qué?- me dijo, yo le hice muecas, me conocía bien y sabia que me molestaba que me digiera eso y todavía se le ocurría decir ¿Qué?.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- dije molesta, mientras el seguía con sus risas tontas.

- Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía sacarte de quicio- dijo aun riendo.

- Ya vámonos- dije, con el no se podía tratar y no quería ser más el punto de sus burlas.

- Vamos ya!!!- dijo demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto y conociéndolo este tramaba algo.

- Emmett, ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?-

- Si, que te extrañe- me dijo casi brincando mientras me despeinaba, estaba segura que algo escondía. El no puede decir mentiras, es tan transparente que siempre se delataba él solo, pero ahora estaba tan feliz que no importaba mucho lo que fuera, cualquier cosa no estaría tan mal.

- Bueno ya vámonos no queremos hacer esperar a… alguien- a eso me refería con lo de transparente.

- ¿A qué te refieres?-

- Pues a Charlie a quien más podría referirme enana-

- Creí que te referías a alguien más-

- Claro que no-dijo mientras tomaba mi maleta y me daba un golpe en la espalda.

Nos dirigimos a la salida y estuvimos caminando hasta que paramos enfrente de un monstruoso Jeep todo terreno.

- Wow ¿este es tu carro?-

- Si que esperabas-

- No se otra cosa-

- Enana como si no me conocieras-

- Cierto, pero ¿Pero para que quieres un Jeep Emmett?-

- Como que para que quiero un Jeep, pues para ir de excursión, tonta Bella-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio, lo cual si te pones a pensar era cierto.

Nos metimos a su Jeep, encendió el motor y no fuimos. Todo estaba tan tranquilo hasta que Emmett interrumpió.

- ¿Te cuento un chiste?-

- No-

- Hay no seas amargada solo uno chiquito-

- Que no- en eso para mi salvación sonó su celular.

- Si ya está conmigo- dijo mientras volteaba a verme, con una sonrisa tan usual en su rostro.

- Aja, aja, si, ok bye cariño besos, nos vemos al rato- de cuando acá Emmett aceptaba sin replicar, definitivamente iba a adorar a Rose. No puedo creer que alguien ponga a mi hermano en su lugar sin más ni más wow y me solté riendo.

- ¿De qué te ríes?- dijo cuándo colgó.

- De nada- dije entre risas.

- ¿Acaso te ríes de mi?-

- No como crees cariño-le dije, haciendo que pusiera un puchero y no aguante más me solté riendo aun más fuerte.

- Esta celosa-

- ¿Yo celosa?- dije incrédula.

- Si estas celosa porque le hago mas caso a Rose que a ti- y cuando iba a contestarle para decirle lo muy equivocado que estaba, note que habíamos llegado a la casa.

- No recordaba que fuera tan linda-

- Pues no me sorprende- dijo burlándose de mí.

Antes de bajarme le di un golpe y salí corriendo, el salió detrás de mí para devolverme el golpe.

- Enana ven acá-dijo mientras corría hacia mí.

- Si claro hermanito-ni de loca iba a dejar que me alcanzara, así que di la vuelta rodeando su Jeep con el pisándome los talones.

- Te voy a alcanzar-dijo, salí corriendo a la puerta para entrar y dejarlo a fuera, así que abrí la puerta y encendí la luz.

Lo primero que vi fue la casa adornada con globos, serpentinas y una manta que decía "Bienvenida Bella". Detrás de la mesa estaban Charlie, una rubia despampánate la cual supuse era Rose, un chico más alto que ella también rubio, con facciones idénticas pero con un aire angelical y abrazado a él se encontraba una chica con cara linda, sonrisa hermosa y cabe bello corto en puntas.

De repente todos gritaron "Sorpresa". Yo me quede en shock quería salir de ahí. Había llegado a casa y me encontraba con una emboscada, di un par de paso para atrás y me tope con algo, después sentí unos brazos y brinque del susto, cuándo me volteé me encontré con Emmett riéndose como tarado.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa, mientras me empujaba hacia dentro.

Todos corrieron hacia mí, me moví para salir corriendo, una estampida venia hacia mí. Pero cuando menos lo pensé ya tenía a todos encima de mí abrazándome y gratando.

Cuando por fin me soltaron Emmett me puso una mano en el hombre, lo volteé a ver haciéndole saber que era hombre muerto.

- A mi ni me mires- dijo mientras levantaba las manos excusándose.

- ¿A no?-maldito Emmett, me chocaban las fiestas y a él se le ocurría hacerme una.

- No, fue culpa de Rose, si a alguien vas a matar es a ella- enseguida me voltee a verla.

- Gracias Emmett. Pero no me culpes, no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de hacerle a mi cuñis preferida una bienvenida-

- Pero sabes que no me gustan las fiestas-en eso intervino Alice.

- Corrección es una bienvenida, porque si fuera esto una fiesta habría música, luces y mucha gente-dijo esto casi brincando, por lo visto le fascinaban las fiestas. Supuse que tenía una cara graciosa por que todos se rieron de mí.

- Y ¿tu porque no hiciste nada?-le dije a Charlie.

- Oye una bienvenida no te va matar, pero cállate y abraza a tu padre-solo sonreí y lo abrase.

-Te extrañe Charlie-

- Yo también Bella-sonó el teléfono de la casa y se fue a contestar.

Cuando regreso me miro y dijo- Chicos se quedan en su casa ¿Qué me iba a dejar con estos locos?

- Me vas a dejar aquí- dije alarmada.

- Bella, ni que fueras a ser la cenar-dijo Emmett.

- No le habrán a nadie y no se desvelen mucho- dijo mientras cerraba la puerta y yo volteé con miedo, pero cundo los mire sus caras expresaban alegría.

- ¿Seguros que no me van a comer?-dije algo asustada, no era de más asegurarse, ellos se echaron a reír.

- Seguro- dijo Jasper.

- Creo que no me conoces-

- Jasper ¿no?-

- Si, me da gusto conocerte Bella-

- Igual-

- Rose ¿Por qué me hace esto?-

- Bella no es una fiesta y bueno no me vas a abrazar-

- Tonta- le dije y la abrase

Después sentí que unos bracitos me rodeaban.

- Bella que gusto me da que este aquí -

- Igual supongo-

- Pero que mal educada, soy Alice Cullen, seremos buenas amigas- dijo con alegría y dando de saltos.

- Ok- dije, ella sí que era entusiasta.

- ¿Bella tienes hambre?- me pregunto Jasper.

- No, comí algo en el autobús gracias-

- Ven vamos a la sala-dijo Alice jalándome del brazo con una mano y a Jasper con la otra.

Cuando estábamos ya todos en la sala me sentaron en el sofá y ellos en un sillón, Jasper en una esquina a un lado de Alice que lo abrazaba, después Emmett y finalmente Rosalie sentada en descaso del sillón tirando sus piernas en el regazo de mi hermano. Parecía estar en una sala de interrogación, los miraba y note algunas cosas como cuando Emmett tomaba a Rosalie ella suspiraba y también como miraba Alice a Jasper con carriño y cuando ella desviaba la mirada, el la miraba a ella con una dulzura y un amor. Estos dos se gustaban y una de dos no se habían dado cuenta o se hacían patos. Eso me daba una idea yo haría que terminaran juntos.

- Bella y que tal tu viaje- comento Jasper sacándome de mis locos pensamientos.

- La verdad no estuvo nada mal-

- ¿Por qué no partimos el pastel?- fuimos a la mesa y me senté a un lado de Emmett y Rosalie y Jasper y Alice quedaron sentados en frente de nosotros.

Abrí el pastel y cuando estaba a punto de partirlo

- Espera!!!!!- grito Alice y salió corriendo a la sala, cuando volvió traía en las manos una cámara fotográfica. Genial fotos.

- Alice!!!- dije haciendo una mueca.

- Ándale solo un par- dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado, no podía con esa cara, así que no me queda más remedio que aceptar.

- Esta bien- ella agarro la cámara, tomo una foto y se puso a decir - Córtalo-

- Que lo corte, que lo corte- dijo Emmett a mi lado todo emocionado

- Ya voy no sea impaciente- le conteste

- Anda apúrate ya quiero comer pastel- dijo mientras hacia un puchero de impaciencia, me solté riendo y los demás conmigo. Emmett nos miraba cómo diciendo ya callensen yo quiero pastel y no pude más que reír más fuerte.

- Ya no te rías, quiero pastel- dijo con una cara de completo mártir. Respire tratando de calmarme porque ya me dolía la panza de tanto reír. Cuando logre controlarme partí el pastel, Alice se puso a tomar fotos como loca a no sé qué diablos, yo no sé que tenia de divertido en tomarle fotos a alguien mientras parte un aburrido pastel.

Partí un pedazo, tome un plato voltee a ver a Emmett como diciendo quieres, a él se le iluminaron los ojos, pero yo me volví para darle el pastel a Jasper, el me sonrió. Partí otro pedazo y se lo pase Alice, ella seguía tomando fotos a no sé qué diablos, ella me agradeció cuando tomo el pastel. Después tome otro plato y puse otro pedazo de pastel y me volví a donde estaban Rose y Emmett, el sonrío y estiro los brazos.

-Toma Rose- le tendí el plato, mi hermano hizo un puchero. Alice lo alcanzo a notar y le tomo una foto.

- Ya dame pastel!!!- dijo Emmett ya un poco desesperado.

- ¿Y si no quiero?- dije para hacerlo renegar.

- No seas mala y dame pastel- dijo ya sufriendo.

- No, es mío- dije tomando el pastel en forma posesiva entre mis brazos, el bricho haciendo un berrinche diciendo: -Ya dame pastel- todos nos reímos tanto por en berrinchito de niño de 5 años que Emmett esta haciendo. Partí un pedazo y se lo pase.

- Gracias-dijo con una sonrisota en la cara que no le cabía, mientras corta mi pedazo vi cuando Emmett salió corriendo en dirección de la cocina. Después volvió con unos vasos y un par de refrescos. Comenzó a repartirlos le dio a Rose, a Alice, a Jasper, sirvió otro vaso enfrente de él y se sentó.

- A mi no piensas darme- dije cruzada de brazos.

- No-

- ¿Por qué no?-

- Por qué no- a no pues si qué bonita respuesta.

- Pero es mi bienvenida, dame refresco-

- Si pero son mis refrescos, así que no te doy-

- Dame refresco- grite, ya me había molestad, el rio contento para después servir un vaso y lo puso en la mesa. Cuando iba a tomarlo lo quito.

- Te doy para que veas que yo no soy malo- me dijo y me dio el vaso, yo suspire contenta por tener mi refresco.

- Ahora puedo contarte el chiste- me dijo

Yo me volteé mi contenta con una gran sonrisa y le dije -No-

- Ándale, nada más uno-

- Bueno solo uno- dije resignada.

- Ok, ok- dijo meditando cual iba a contar -Bueno ya se cual, primer acto se abre el telón y aparece un vaso- dijo volteando a mirar a los demás -Segundo acto aparece un pato- ya me ese chiste, no deje que terminara y dije - Agua- pato- mar- todos se rieron de la cara que puso Emmett porque yo le había arruinado el chiste.

- Ay- dijo Emmett. Dándome un golpe en la nuca que hizo que terminara en el suelo, yo solo me eche a reír mas fuerte en el piso y todos junto conmigo incluyendo a Emmett. Cuando Emmett logro parar de reír y yo me pude parar del suelo el dijo- Primer acto…-

- A no, dijimos uno-le dije

- Pero, ni siquiera termine de contarlo-

- Claro que sí, yo lo termine por ti-

- Eso no cuenta-

- Claro que si-

- Que no-

- Que si-

- Bueno que tal si abres los regalos-dijo Jasper interrumpiéndonos.

- Claro- dije contenta de no escuchar otro chiste de Emmett.

Me pasaron los regalos y mientras ellos comían yo tome una bolsa morada con papel china blanco y lila.

- Es de mi parte- dijo Jasper - pero no sé que es porque los regalos los compraron las chicas-

- Ok- lo abrí y mientras lo sacaba notaba la emoción de todos, pero en especial la de Alice, de la bolsa saque dos cajas de zapatos muy bonitos. Unos azules de plataforma y otros negros con verde de tacón.

- Pruébatelos- me dijo Alice. Bueno que mas da no .Me puse primero los azules y me dijeron que me quedaban geniales, tome los otros y me los puse.

- Ambos te quedan muy bien- dijo Rose.

- Bueno el que sigue ¿no?-Estaba a punto de agarrar una bolsa rosa cuando Emmett grito.

- Primero el mío-

- ¿Y por qué primero el tuyo?-

- Pues porque quiero saber que es- dijo simplemente.

- Menso- el solo sonrió muy entusiasta. Me paso una bolsa dorada igualmente decorada como la anterior, de ella saques hermosos accesorios en tono azul y negro con verde. -Pero yo no tengo nada que ponerme con eso, estos no son los colores que suelo usar- les dije a lo que los demás se encogieron de hombros.

Después tome una bolsa azul, la abrí y la jale por qué no salía. Salió volando ropa, apurada tome un short, muy diminuto por cierto.

- No es muy corto- dijo Emmett.

- Claro que no, esta genial-dijo Alice-Verdad Bella-

- Si creo- conteste. Después tome una blusa azul con un lindo escote en la espalda, que estaba en la mesa. – Esta muy hermosa-

- La escogió Rose- dijo Alice, pensé que Rose iba a decir algo por lo que acaba de decir Alice pero ella se llevo a la boca una cucharada de pastel, de repente alguien carraspeo.

- Creo que te falta esto- me dijo Jasper, cuando voltee no podía creer lo que me enseñaba, solo esto me pasaba mi, mis amigas me hacen una bienvenida y se les ocurre regalarme ropa interior, sentí el momento exacto en el que la sangre se me subió a la cara, lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue gracias.

- Que se lo pruebe, que se lo pruebe- gritaba mi hermano, genial me llega la chin…. Por si fuera poco me puse mas roja al voltearlo a ver, seguido de esto Rosalie escupió lo que tenía en la boca y todo fue a dar a la cara de Alice, mientras Rose se revolcaba de risa.

- Ewww wuacala Rose- le dijo Alice la cual seguía retorciéndose en su lugar. Yo deprisa corrí a la cocina por un trapo húmedo para Alice.

- Toma- dije, tendiéndole el trapo.

- Gracias, pero creo que voy a necesitar bañarme-

- Lo siento Alice, no era mi intención- dijo Rosalie algo apenada pero aun riendo

- No pasa nada- contesto, mientras se limpiaba con el trapo.

- Bueno, porque no sigues con los regalos- comento Jasper.

- Si ábrelos, a ver que más te encuentras- dijo Emmett burlándose.

- Ok- luego tome una bolsa color verde, la abrí con cuidado y recelo, no quería más sorpresas. Al abrirla note que era ropa y pensé que tal vez sería igual. Moví la ropa, no me equivocaba, encontré otro conjunto de lencería color marfil muy bonito.

- ¿Qué es?-pregunto curioso mi hermano.

- Ropa- conteste

- A ver- saque de la bolsa una blusa color verde con decorados negros en pedrería con un escote algo pronunciado al frente, también saque de ella un pantalón negro de mezclilla con decorados del color de la blusa.

- Wow es perfecta, es mi color favorito-

- Sabia que te iba a gustar el verde, digamos que una intuición- contesto Alice con aire de autosuficiencia sabiendo que su regalo me había agradado.

- ¿Y este?-dije al tomar la bosa que faltaba en la mesa. Todos me habían regalado algo no tenía sentido.

- Pues digamos que es de Edward-

- ¿De quién?-

- De mi hermano- dijo Alice

- Ah!!! ¿Pero por que el no está aquí?-

- Pues porque se le ocurrió enfermarse-dijo Jasper

-¿Qué tiene? Está bien-

- Si, solo tiene varicela-informo Alice

- Podrían dejar de hablar de Cullen- dijo mi hermano un poco molesto, siempre le había molestado el hecho de quedar fuera de una conversación.

-Ok solo tranquilízate-

- Ábrelo, estoy segura que te gustara- canturreó Alice con emoción. Abrí la bolsa rosa que se encontraba frente a mí, note una pequeña cajita, parecía una caja de perfume.

- Un perfume- lo saque y lo destape olía delicioso a flores y frutas frescas.

- Que rico huele, pero no es lo que acostumbro usar-

- No hay cambio de imagen, si no cambias de aroma- me dijo Rose.

- Pero yo así estoy bien- la idea de cambiar de imagen no me desagradaba, lo desagradable era que querían cambiarme toda.

- No te moleste, pero no tienes sentido de la moda- dijo Alice

- Claro que si lo tengo-

- No es cierto, pregúntale a cualquiera-

- ¿Verdad que si lo tengo?-dije volteando a ver a los demás. Ellos bajaron la mirada y se hicieron los occisos. Eso solo significaba solo una cosa, Alice tenía razón.

- Ok, tal vez tengas un poco de razón-

- ¿Un poco?-ella sabía que tenía toda la razón del mundo y eso quedaba más que claro.

- Esta bien, tienes la razón-

- Yo siempre tengo la razón-rodee los ojos por u comentario.

Después de esa platica de moda termine de comer el pastel y subí los regalos a mi cuarto. Cuando baje todos estaban en la sala platicando de la escuela, de que haríamos en la semana que quedaba de vacaciones y cosas que no entendí. Sin darme cuenta ya eran las 11:00pm.

- Creo que ya nos vamos- dijo Jasper al pararse. Alice puso mala cara y se me ocurrió una idea.

-¿Y por qué no se quedan a dormir?-

- Que brillante idea-grito Alice, brincando en su lugar y como si nada se sentó y se cayó.

-Que pasa Alice no te gusta la idea-dije confundida

- Claro-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que no tengo que ponerme-

- Ay Alice, eso solo ropa-

- ¿Qué? eso es importante-

- Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Rose

-Oigan y si vamos por ropa y volvemos-comento Jasper.

-Mmm…no sé si Carslie y Esme me dejen-

- Alice por dios con tu cara de corderito degollado convences a todos, pero conociendo a Esme no creo que te diga que no-le dijo Jasper mientras la abrazaba por la cintura y ella se sonrojaba.

-¿Y ustedes?-le pregunte a Jasper y Rose.

-Por nosotros no te preocupes-dijo Rose

-¿Por qué?-

- Porque nuestros padres están de viaje-comento Jasper

- Oh!, entonces que dicen-

- Nos quedamos… bueno si pero no, me entendiste- dijo Alice muy contenta, pero la verdad parecía que me había hablado en chino

- La verdad no-

- Lo que Alice quiso decir es que vamos por ropa y volvemos –interrumpió Jasper.

- A ok ya entendí-

- Bueno que esperamos- grito Alice impaciente.

- Alice cual es la prisa, donde es el incendio- comento mi hermano.

- Es que ya quiero volver- Alice puso una cara de completa ansiedad provocando nuestras risas.

-Ya dejen de reírse y vámonos-

- Ya vamos Alice tranquila- dijo Rose cuando se dirigía a mi hermano y lo besaba. Alice jalaba a Jasper a la puerta.

Cuando vi su auto no me sorprendió ver que traía un Porsche rojo convertible, era de imaginarse, cuando tus papas tienen dinero. Rose encendió el auto, Alice bajo la ventanilla saco la cabeza y grito:- Adiós bella, no te muevas de aquí- adonde mas quería que fuera. Tardo mas en meter la cabeza de nuevo que en sacarla para decir que volvían pronto.

En la puerta Emmett y yo no podíamos aguantar las risas.

Después solo vi el auto desaparecer, volvimos entrar a la casa y yo me fui a mi cuarto mientras que Emmett se quedo en la sala viendo televisión.

**bno este es un capitulo del os mas divertidos que escrito asta el momento ......**

**pro solo es el principio jaja**

**bno les comento k voi no habia odio subir nada x k surgio un pequeño problemita solo espero y m perdonen **

**tambien les aviso que voi salir de vacaciones y no voi a estar en tres semanas pro **

**les deje este capitulo y veri se les puedo dejar uno o dos mas en mi ausiencia **

**los quiero por el echo de k se tomen el tiempo de lerr mi historia y si no s mucho pedir podrian dejar un par de review **

**bezoz kuidensen y portensen mal bye**


	7. Pijamada

**Capítulo VII "Pijamada" **

**- Bella -**

Ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que los chicos se fueron. Aun no lo podía creer la tarde que había pasado con mis amigos, wow, amigos que bien se siente tenerlos.

Acababa de terminar de vestirme, pues me había metido a bañar, no creía que con eso de la pijamada me pudiera bañar a gusto.

Estaba a comenzando a secar mi cabello con una toalla, cuando sonó el timbre, me dije " seguro Emmett abre, a quien engaño, el estaba viendo la tele y cuando lo hace se desconecta de la realidad".

Baje corriendo de la escalera, como la luz del pasillo de las escaleras estaba apagada no vi que quedaba todavía un escalón antes tocar el piso, alcance a equilibrarme y pude llegar a salvo a piso. Me mire de pies a cabeza, no podía creer que estuviera entera. Tenía que recordar nunca mas bajar la escalera corriendo, aunque estuviera emocionada, si volvía intentarlo… tal vez me costaría la vida, un precio que no estaba dispuesta a pagar.

Volvió a sonar el timbre y recordé porque casi me mato. Fui a la puerta, la abrí mientras me secaba el cabello con la toalla, allí se encontraban los tres, les sonreí y los deje pasar. Traían con ellos una mochila cada quien.

-Emmett ya llegaron!!- grite

- Si ya los vi- dijo mientras apagaba la tele y se dirigía hacia nosotros

-Trajimos sleeping back, para dormir en el suelo- comento Jasper

-Está bien, voy por unas cobijas para tirarnos mientras- cuando fui por ellas sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Baje con las cobijas y todas las almohadas que pude, apenas veía por donde caminaba, sentí unas manos que me paraban.

-Espera yo te ayudo- me dijo Jasper, y deje que tomara un par de cosas.

Cuando llegamos a la sala pregunte - ¿fue mi idea o sonó el timbre?-

-No si sonó- me dijo Alice, mientras me ayudaba junto con Jasper acomodando las cobijas en el suelo y aventando las almohadas encima de las mismas.

Cuando volteé venia Rosalie, con platos, vasos y refrescos. -¿para qué es eso?- la Dije extrañada

- Bella ¿para que se usan los platos y los vasos?-

-Para comer- dije, no había comida, ¿para qué quería los platos?, mire que los ponía en el piso junto a las cobijas.

-Enana – volteé a ver a Emmett traía 4 cajas de pizza… ah!!! Para eso eran los platós, se me había olvidado que ya no éramos pequeños, pero eran muchas ¿para que querían tanta pizza?- mande comprar pizza- me dijo.

-Si ya lo note-

-Bueno, no se ustedes pero yo ya tengo hambre- dijo mientras ponía las cajas en las cobijas.

-Tú siempre tienes hambre oso- le dijo Rosalie a Emmett.

Note como Jasper y Alice platicaban se veían bien juntos… un momento le dijo oso, me solté riendo mientras ellos discutían.

-Cariño, eso no es cierto-nunca había imaginado a mi hermano en esa faceta, la verdad era muy divertido verlo y no podía mas que reír.

-Que si!!!-

-Que no ¡!!- decía mi hermano, hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en el suelo revolcándome de la risa.

- ¿Y tú qué?- no pude contestarle estaba muy ocupada riéndome de las ridiculeces que hacia.

- Ey, ¿ustedes saben lo que tiene la enana?- Rosalie voltio, yo seguía riéndome.

-Oso, ¿crees que este bien? -jaja oso

- No lo se amorcito- le contesto a rose, comencé a dar vueltas de la risa, por fin pude decir algo.

-Oso!!!!- y me solté riendo de nuevo.

De repente salió volando una almohada, me golpeó callándome de una sola vez.

Me levante lo más rápido que pude, tome la almohada y se la avente a Emmett, este la esquivo y la almohada fue a parar al rostro de Alice, definitivamente hoy no era su día.

Ella estaba tan inmersa en la plática con Jasper que no lo vio venir.

-Idiota!!! , ¿Por qué me golpeas?- dijo mientras le aventaba la almohada, pero esta le dio a Rosalie.

Así es como empezó una guerra de almohadas, todos contra todos. Golpes aquí y allá, cosquillas, almohadas volando por todos lados.

Me canse de tanto reír y aventar almohadas, me tire en las cobijas mientras recobraba la respiración, Emmett se acostó a un lado diciendo

-Ya te echaba de menos –con lágrimas en los ojos… por tanto reír.

- Yo también – se levanto y fue por los platos.

-Bueno, a comer- mientras comíamos reíamos de los chistes de mi hermano. Una vez nos conto uno y terminamos llenos de soda y casi ahogándonos.

Pensé que iba a sobrar pizza, pero para mi sorpresa…. No.

Emmett, el solo se comió lo de dos cajas, entre Rose y Alice se comieron una, yo solo comí dos rebanadas y Jasper el resto.

-Wow… Emmett, sí que tenias hambre!!!- dijo Jasper.

-Se los dije-

- No crees que exageraste, con todo lo que comiste necesitaremos una grúa para moverte- le dijo Alice.

-¿Ahora qué hacemos? - pregunte.

- no se que quieres hacer - me contesto Alice.

-No sé qué quieres hacer-

-¿Qué tal si vemos una película?-

-claro-contestaron Emmett y Jasper al unisonó, lo cual nos hizo reír.

No recuerdo que película pusimos, ni que paso después, solo que estaba en la sala, tirada en las cobijas y recargada en el pecho de Emmett, a un lado Rosalie, arriba de mi cabezo estaba Jasper y a mi costado Alice. Todos apretados en las cobijas, casi podría decir que uno arriba del otro.

No se que hora era, me levante con sumo cuidado para no despertar a nadie y me dirigí a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Se escucho la puerta abrir, salí corriendo. En ella se encontraba Charlie contemplando la sala.

-Shh!!!- dije, se dirigió hacia donde estaba.

-Buenos días bella ¿Qué tal tu fiesta?- me dijo mientras ponía sus cosan en la mesa.

-No fue una fiesta-

-A no- dijo Charlie dudoso.

-No, fue una bienvenida-me lo habían repetido tantas veces que ya hasta me la había creído.

-A ok, ¿y qué tal?-

-Pues me divertí mucho-

-A bueno-cuando ya se iba.

-Oye Charlie, ¿Qué no se supone que trabajas en la mañana?-

-A si, solo que sucedió una emergencia-

-¿Que paso?-

-Nada importante, no te preocupes- dijo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

-Voy a dormir-

-Ok-

-Nos vemos más tarde-

-Si Charlie-

Me volví para ver la sala. Y me fui a la cocina antes de que me diera un ataque de risa.

Cuando llegue me solté riendo, no sé cómo pero Emmett había quedado con sus piernas arriba de Rosalie, la cabeza sobre las piernas de Jasper y abrazaba las de Alice.

Tome algo de cereal y me puse a desayunar. Mientras lo hacía recordaba que no me había disculpado con Reneé, estaba tan entretenida con todo que no me acorde.

- Buenos días- me voltee, estaba en mi mundo que no me di cuenta cuando Jasper entro a la cocina.

- Buenos días- conteste.

- Lo siente ¿te asuste?-

- No, estaba pensando-

-¿Puedo?-pregunto tomando el cereal.

- Claro, adelante-estuvimos en silencio desayunando hasta que recordé

- Oye Jasper puedo preguntarte algo- dije pensando que tal vez me metía en lo que no.

- Claro lo que sea-

-¿Te gusta Alice?-dije jugando con mi cereal, como no dijo nada lo mire, el tenia los ojos como platos, parecía como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

- Jasper ¿estás bien?-

-Sí, solo que me sorprendiste ¿a qué viene esa pregunta?-

- Vamos Jasper, no soy Emmett, puedes confiar en mí, soy una tumba-

- Esta bien, si me gusta-dijo sonrojándose.

- Ja lo sabia-

- ¿Cómo que ya lo sabías?-

- Si, es solo que suelo observar mucho las personas-

- Ahh-

- ¿Y por que no le dices algo?-

- Porque, pues… no sé si le gusto-

- Mmm, quieres que te eche una mano-

- No sé, ella primero que nada es mi amiga, no quiero echarlo a perder, ¿me entiendes?-

- Me gustaría decirte que sí, pero de eso no se mucho-dije mientras volvía a mi cereal.

- Oye-

-¿Si?-dije mientras volvía a mirarlo.

- Pero no aria daño intentarlo ¿no?-

-Yo creo que no-

-Y podrías ayudarme de vez en cuando-

-Claro, para que están los amigos-wow amigos que extraño era decirlo.

-Bella, ¿estás bien?-

- Si, solo estaba pensando que tengo amigos-

-¿Nunca los habías tenido?-

-No-

-Bueno para eso estamos nosotros, cuenta conmigo para lo que se, te debo una-

-Vale-seguimos desayunando en completo silencio, cuando terminamos lavamos los trastos y fuimos a despertar a los demás. Fui a despertar a Rose mientras Jasper despertaba a Alice.

- Despierta!!-grito Jasper en el oído de Emmett. El se levanto, como estaba a su lado me tomo de la pierna y me jalo. Termine en el suelo mientras los otros reían.

-Ay!!-dije, por el santo porrazo que me había dado, Emmett se tallo los ojos y me miro.

-¿Qué hace en el suelo?-

-Me tiraste idiota-dije molesta.

-¿A, si?-

-Si idiota-

-Lo siento, pensé que eras una almohada-yo rodee los ojos y me levante.

-Muévete-le dije

-Qué tal si nos vamos a bañar-dijo Rose

-Claro, supongo que ya conocen cual es i cuarto-

-Si-grito Alice.

-Bueno pues bañasen ahí-

-Yo pido el baño primero -dijo Rose saliendo corriendo .

-No, yo-Alice detrás de ella. Me iba a poner a levantar la cobijas junto con los chicos cuando escuche que gritaba Alice.

-Bella que esperas-

-ya voy-dije mientras doblaba una cobija

-Bella…mueve tu lindo trasera hasta aquí- me espante y tire la cobija

-Déjalo, mejor ve antes que venga por ti-dijo Jasper

-Ok, ¿ustedes pueden?-dije señalando las cobijas

-Claro, por quien nos tomas-

-Bella…muévete o voy por ti-grito Alice de nuevo.

-Me da miedo-dije al ver a Jasper

-Ya te acostumbraras-solo asentí

-Anda ve- fui escaleras arriba. Alice me esperaba en la puerta, dando de golpes en el piso con su diminuto pie.

-Ya era hora-dijo mientras me jalaba hacia dentro y me aventó en la cama, luego ella brinco en mi cama.

-Ahora suéltalo-¿de qué habla?

-Alice ella no sabe de qué estás hablando-dijo Rose mientras se metía al baño. Alice la vio y luego a mí.

-Cierto, ¿Por qué te mudaste? ¿En donde vivías antes? ¿En donde estudiabas? ¿No extrañas tus amigos? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te gusta Forks? ¿Te gusto la bienvenida?-entre mas preguntaba, podría apostar que mas abría los ojos, ¿Qué no podía hacer una pregunta a la vez?

-Alice una pregunta a la vez le va a dar un ataque-grito Rose desde el baño

- Cierto, a ver ¿por dónde empiezo?- y antes que pudiera decirle que por el principio ella grito mientras brincaba en la cama.

- Ya se, ¿te gusto la bienvenida?-

-Claro me divertí mucho-

-¿Te gusta Forks?-

-No mucho-

-Mmm ¿en donde vivías antes?-

- En Seattle-

-¿Por qué te mudaste?-

-Por que mi mamama decidió que se iba a Arizona con Phil su nuevo esposo-

-A mm ¿No extrañas a tus amigos?-

-No, allá no tenia-

-¿Por qué?- Alice cada vez hablaba más rápido, pero no importaba.

-No, soy solitaria-

-Pues eso va a cambiar ¿verdad Rose?-grito al baño

-Claro-grito Rose desde el baño. Como rayos le hacía para escuchar lo que decía, entiendo que escuche a Alice pero a mí.

-¿Y tu novio?-

-Amm no tengo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Oye hablando de novios ¿te gusta Jasper?-sabia que se iba a callar, ella se puso seria y también roja. Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

-¿Alice?-

-Amm…tanto se me nota-dijo, jugando aun con sus dedos.

-Claro que se nota, sabía que te gustaba Jasper-dije emocionada.

-¿Qué???-grito Rose saliendo del baño, nosotras la volteamos a ver asustadas de su grito.

-Te gusta mi hermano-siguió gritando, Alice salió de la cama se paró de puntitas y le tapo la boca con las dos manos.

-Cállate, no grites… acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere-dijo Alice furiosa

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Bella?-

-Yo no le dije, además no sabía que ibas a pensar-dijo Alice algo avergonzada.

Tome mis cosas, me fui al baño y antes de entrar me asegure que estuviera todo bien y no se mataran. No me importo escuchar sus grito yo disfrute mi baño, termine y aun gritaban, salí sin que ellas lo notaran.

Iba bajando las escaleras para hablar por teléfono, cuando me tope con Jasper.

-¿Qué sucede haya adentro? Parece que se están matando-dijo preocupado.

-Nada importante, ya las conoces-

-Ok- dijo y se fue. Me dirigí a la cocina tome el teléfono, marque el numero de Reneé y espere.

-Hola-

-¿Reneé?-dije.

-Hola Bella ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada , solo hablaba para platicar-

-¿Cómo estuvo tu viaje?-

-Bien-

-¿Cómo te la has pasado?-

-La verdad muy bien, Emmett fue por mí al aeropuerto y cuando llegue Rose, Alice y Jasper me tenían preparada una bienvenida con regalos y todo-

-Que bien hija-

-Sí, fue genial-

-Te notas feliz-

-Lo estoy, pero no hablaba para eso-

-Entonces para que hablabas-

-Pues Reneé quería disculparme por mi comportamiento, fui muy egoísta y tu tan solo pensabas en que aquí estaría mejor-

-No te preocupes, ahora sigues pensando que tome una mala decisión-

-No, ya veo que tenias razón ¿Reneé?-

-¿Si?-

-Siento que hallas pensado que te insulte-

-No te preocupes Phil ya me lo explico.

-¿Así?-

-Sí, me dijo que te lo decías a ti, Bella ya me tengo que ir-

-Ok, bueno, podrías agradecerle a Phil por mí-

-Claro, cuídate Bella y salúdame a todos-

-Ok-

-Bye-

-¿Reneé?-

-¿si Que pasa?-

-Te quiero-

-Yo también-y colgó. Colgué el teléfono y me fui a la sala, en ella estaban todos.

-Bella ven-dijo Emmett palmeando el sillón para que me sentara junto a él.

-¿Qué vamos hacer hoy?-pregunto Alice

-Lo que sea está bien-dije

-Bueno que tal si vamos a patinar-dijo Emmett eufórico. Y empezó de nuevo mí día con mis amigos en mi casa.

**bno aki estoy de vuelta**

**y les agradeseria kn toda el alma y el corazon **

**k dejaran review para ver zu **

**opinio ....**

**grax x dedicar tiempo a leer mis lokuraz**

**x ezo loz kiero bno bezoz bye**


	8. Primer dia

**Capítulo VIII "Primer día" **

**- Bella -**

Pase toda la semana que me quedaba de vacaciones con mis amigos en el parque, de compras, jugando videojuegos, viendo películas, comiendo en la calle y durmiendo en mi casa o la de los Hale. Su casa era hermosa y prácticamente era nada más de ellos, porque sus padres nunca estaban. Nunca pudimos ir a la casa de los Cullen a visitar a Esme y Carslie los padres de Alice por que su hermano seguía con varicela, dijeron que para el lunes iría a la escuela con nosotros. A lo que Alice refunfuño diciendo "estúpido Edward, nada mas a él se le ocurre enfermarse".

Hoy era el gran día, era lunes y yo estaba muerta de los nervios. Primero porque era mi primer día en una escuela desconocida y segunda por qué Alice y Rose quedaron que no iba a salir d casa si ellas no me arreglaban.

Ya había desayunado cuando sonó el timbre una y otra vez.

-Ya voy, ya voy-grite, pero el timbre seguía sonando con impaciencia. Llegue a la puerta y abrí.

-¿Quién estaba tocando el timbre?- ellos voltearon y apuntaron a Alice que dibujo una sonrisa y dijo- Que puedo decir, estoy emocionada- entro corriendo con dirección a mi cuarto seguida de Rose.

-¿Siempre es así?-

-Sí, sobre todo cuando se trata de ropa y compras-dijo Jasper

-Bueno los dejo antes que el duendecillo de la moda venga por mi-subí y me interne en mi cuarto ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí? pensé. En mi cama estaba mi ropa y Alice seguía lanzando cosas del armario mientras Rose sacaba de una maleta enorme kilos y kilos de maquillaje y en mi buro había maquinas... muchas de las cuales desconocía su uso.

-¿Pero que demonios…? ¿Qué hace mi ropa en la cama?-dije furiosa.

-Pues en la cama esta toda la ropa que no sirve-dijo Alice

-¿Como que no sirve?-

-No, todo lo que está ahí es ridículo y nada lindo-

-Es mi ropa yo decido...- Alice me interrumpió ignorándome por completo.

-Bella ¿Dónde dejaste la ropa que te regalamos?-

-¿Pero por qué tiras mi ropa Alice?-dije

-Ya te dije que no sirve, ¿Dónde está la ropa?-

-Claro que sirve- dije mientras intentaba meter mi ropa al armario, pero Alice no me dejaba.

-Eso no entra al armario- dijo apuntando mi ropa.

-Claro que si-

-Que no y ni lo intentes-

-Acaso te volviste loca!!-le grite enojada

-No la…-Rose interrumpió antes de que Alice pudiera terminar.

Bella, tranquilízate, te van a salir arugas-

-No importa-conteste

-Bella ¿Rizos o lacio?-dijo mientras sostenía un aplancha en una mano y en la otra unas pinzas para el cabello.

-Ninguno-conteste ya más tranquila

-Bella, tienes que dar una buena impresión, oye ¿Dónde están las cosas que te regalamos?-

-Debajo de mi cama-dije ya tranquila

-Las encontré- grito Alice -Azul o verde- dijo enseñándome las blusas

-No voy a llevar eso a la escuela-

-Así, claro que lo harás-contesto Alice

-Bueno tienes dos opciones eso-dijo Rose señalando la ropa-o maquillaje-

-Eso- dije apuntando a Alice que sostenía aun las blusas.

-Bueno escoge una verde o azul-dijo Alice

-Azul-

-¿Rizado o lacio?-

-Puedes simplemente ondularlo-dije rindiéndome.

-Está bien-dijo Rosalie con cara de salirse con la suya

-Metete a bañar-dijo Alice

-¿Qué tal si se arreglan primero ustedes? Lo mío es más sencillo- dije tratándolas de convencer.

-Yo primero-dijo Rose y la vi tomar unas cosas para luego irse al baño.

-Alice voy abajo-

-¿A qué?-

-Me siento encerada-

-Está bien, pero no tardes-Salí huyendo, eso parecía el mismo infierno. Baje las escaleras y empecé a gritar el nombré de Jasper.

-¿Qué paso Bella?-dijo levantando la vista de la televisión, en donde el y Emmett estaban jugando videojuegos.

-Me acompañas tengo que ir por unas cosas-

-No que hueva-

-Jasper- lo mire tratándole de decir algo como muévete tarado es por ti bien.

-Ya voy- dijo levantándose tan lento como un caracol

-Oye antes vamos por dinero a la cocina-desde que llegue supe que papa ponía el dinero para nosotros en la segunda galletera del estante.

-Claro cuando entramos tome la galletera y saque dos papeles-¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Claro, pero no entiendo para que quieres mi horario-dijo sacándose una hojita de la bolsa.

-Ya veras, ya verás-

-¿Qué es eso? Pregunto viendo que sostenía también unas hojas.

-Son mi horario y el de Alice ella y yo tenemos cinco de las clases juntas- y después de decirle eso salimos de la cocina.

-Emmett préstame tus llaves-

-No que te lleve Jasper en el auto de Rose-

-No préstame tus llaves-

-Ay como friegas- me dijo para después lanzarme las llaves para seguir jugando con el videojuego- pero eso si que maneje Jasper-

-Ok- salimos de la casa para después subirnos al Jeep

-¿A dónde vamos?-dijo Jasper

-A la escuela-

-¿Para qué?-

-Ya ve ras-

-Así, me prestas tu horario-

-Claro- dijo y me lo tendió .Ok esto iba de maravilla, Alice estaba ocupada no se daría cuenta.

Note al tener el horario de Jasper que el tenia las mismas materias solo que a diferente horas. Alice y yo teníamos juntas matemáticas, historia, lengua, literatura y gimnasia. Y la verdad no me hacía mucha gracia tener matemáticas a primera hora y parecía mejor el horario de Jasper así que me quede meditando que horas cambiar con el. No tardamos en llegas a la escuela y Jasper hablo

-Supongo que vamos a la dirección con la secretaria de los segundos ¿No?-

-Así es-comente mientras bajábamos del Jeep

-Ven te enseño donde es- atravesamos el campus hasta llegar a un pequeño edificio. Adentro había una barra y detrás de la misma unas secretarias.

-Buenos días-dijo una de las secretarias.

-Soy nueva y quería ver si puedo cambiar unas cuantas horas de mi horario-

-Tal vez ¿Qué materias son las que quieres cambiar?-

-Son mi primera hora de mate…-

-Las clases de matemáticas están llenas, la única forma de cambiar es con otro alumno- me dijo sin dejarme terminar.

-Si para eso estoy yo aquí-le contesto Jasper.

-Entonces no hay problema- nos dijo la secretaria mientras tecleo algo en su computadora.

-¿Alguna más?-

-Si literatura y lengua-

-Supongo que las que estén llenas también intercambiaras con el-dijo apuntando a Jasper

-Así es- contesto el

-Bueno listo-saco un par de papeles de la impresora y nos los dio. Uno era rosa y el otro era el horario nuevo.

-El rosa es el papel de traslado de clases, se lo dan a sus maestros cuando entren a clases- nos dijo

-Está bien-conteste

-Muchas gracias-dijo Jasper

-No tienen por qué chicos-nos contesto la secretaria.

-Hasta luego –dijimos para luego salirnos. Cuando estábamos en Jeep note que Jasper tenía en la cara una sonrisa de oreja a oreja de completo idiota.

-No tenías que hacer eso Bella-

-Claro que si-

-No es cierto y tú lo sabes- bueno claramente no iba a discutir eso.

-Bueno entonces tómalo como un regalo-

-Si sigues haciendo esto por mí no sé cómo voy a pagarte-

-Pues cuando yo lo necesite me cobro-

-Por supuesto y no dudes en decírmelo-

-Claro pero ahora podrías ir más rápido, quiero que sea una sorpresa para Alice y si tardamos mucho tendrá sospechas- el acelero entendiéndome.

Mi horario había quedado mejor, a primera hora tenia literatura con la profesora Masen, segunda historia con el profesor García ,tercera artes con la profesora Grey, cuarta lengua con Contreras, quinta matemáticas con Aragón, sexta biología con Banner y ultima gimnasia con Rangel.

Cuando llegamos a la casa entre corriendo, no quería que Alice me viera, pero me tope con Emmett y Rose que estaban desayunando en la sala.

-Ya llegaste-dijo Rose

-Si ¿Ya salió Alice?-

-No y da gracias por ello-contesto

-Sabes no quiero que le digas que salí -frunció el seño mientras decía -¿Qué ocultas Swan?-

-Después te enteraras, solo prométeme que hoy no sabrá que salí- le dije mientras rogaba con las manos juntas en señal de suplica.

-Está bien-de repente se escucho que bajaban las escaleras. Yo no había notado que Rose ya esta lista y se veía guapísima con una falda de mezclilla y blusa roja, con todo y accesorios de color rojo llevando risos hermosos.

-Bella, apúrate faltas tú y queda una hora- me gritaba Alice desde las escaleras.

Cuando la vi enserio que se veía hermosa con el vestido que llevaba. Era un vestido algo veraniego color amarillo con listone blancos, llevaba hermosos accesorios y bellísimos zapatos.

-Wow Alice te vez increíble- le dijo Jasper mientras corría a abrazarla. Yo no sé cómo no se daban cuenta de lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

-Si Alice pareces un angelito-le dije

-Gracias- dijo dando una vuelta para enseñarnos su vestido.

-Bellas faltas tú- dijo Rose levantándose y jalándome escaleras arriba.

-Metete a bañar, nosotras tendremos las cosas listas para cuando salgas-comento Rose.

Tome mis cosas y me metí a bañar.

Teniendo en cuenta que me había bañado e n un jacuzzi este baño era después de ellos el más relajante de mi vida. Mientras corría el agua sentía que con ella se llevaba la preocupación, los nervios, el miedo, la ansiedad y todo con el simple contacto del agua contra mi piel, mis músculos se destensaron y entre en completa paz. Por un momento me olvide de todo, de que era nueva en una escuela desconocida, de que tendría que pasar vergüenzas y la última pero no por eso la menos terrible de todas que era tener dos chicas de mentes esperándome afuera del baño con planchas y ropa que enseñaba demasiado para mi gusto. Sería un infierno…. Y se hacían llamar mis amigas. Ignore ese hecho y seguí bañándome.

-Bella apúrate se hace tarde… no vamos a terminar contigo-grito Alice haciendo que volviera de mi magnifica paz, al desastre de antes.

-Bella enserio apúrate-gritaba mas fuerte Alice

-Ya voy –le conteste, con lo poco que la conocía podía decir que si este pequeño duendecillo no conseguía lo que quería rápido, no le importaba meterse en problemas para conseguirlo.

-Bella ¿Ya?-gritaba una impaciente Alice desde afuera.

-No Alice deja de apurarme- no había pasado ni 5 minutos cuando volvió a gritar.

-Bella si no te apuras te voy a sacar y no me importa como estés-me apure rodo lo que podía, no quería comenzar mi día con Alice sacándome desnuda y a rastras del baño.

-Ya- dije cuando Salí del baño-

-Ya era hora-dijo Rose acercándose y diciéndome al oído-prométeme no tardarte mucho la próxima vez-

-¿Por qué?- me volteé a preguntarle.

-Me saca de quicio cuando se pone así, promételo-me dijo suplicando.

-Está bien prometido-me jalaron y me sentaron en la cama. Rose me arreglaba el cabello mientras Alice me pintaba las uñas. Después me pusieron accesorio.

-Toma póntelo-me dijo Rose aventándome el conjunto. Resignada me puse el diminuto short y la blusa. Por último me puse las zapatillas de plataforma.

-Wow Bella te vez increíble-comento Alice

-No exageres-

-No creo que exagere Bella-dijo Rose

-¿No tienes un espejo?-pregunto Alice

-No solo allá abajo-

-Y que esperas vamos-con impaciencia me jalo a la puerta.

-Espera mi mochila-la tome y entre las dos me bajaron por las escaleras.

-Enana!!! ¿Eres tú?- dijo Emmett

-Si quien más va a ser Emmett la abuelita de Batman-

-Pues… es que no pareces tú- dijo mientras se llevaba la mano a su cabello.

-Otro exagerado-en eso Alice me jalo y me llevo hasta el espejo de cuerpo completo que estaba en la sala.

-Vez que no estábamos al apersona en el espejo, esa no podía ser yo. Era hermosa, tenía bonita figura, largas piernas, en pocas palabras era bellísima.

-¿Esa soy yo?-apunte al espejo mientras miraba a Alice, la verdad no lo podía creer.

-Claro, tontita Bella-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba.

-Por que tanto grito… Bella te vez hermosa-dijo Charlie cuando me vio.

-Bueno lamento arruinar el momento pero si no nos vamos ahora no vamos a llegar- dijo Jasper

-Claro vámonos-algo que siempre había odiado era tener la atención de la gente. Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la puerta, como vi que nadie más caminaba me volteé y dije- Que esperan muévansen-todos reaccionaron y fueron a donde me encontraba, antes de salir todos volteamos a ver a Charlie y sin querer dijimos "hasta luego Charlie" al mismo tiempo. Decidimos que como era mi primer día, era mejor llegar todos juntos para darme apoyo, así que nos fuimos en el carro de Rose.

-Estas muy nerviosa Bella-

-Si Jasper…. Se me nota-

-Claro, deberías relájate, nada te va a pasar y si algo te pasar cuenta conmigo-dijo mirándome con ojos protectores.

-Pero quien te crees eh Jasper, aquí el hermano soy yo, Bella yo te cuido- dijo abrazándome con aire de pertenencia y con celos en la voz.

-Chicos dejen de pelearse por quien cuida de Bella, ella sabe cuidarse sola ¿Verdad Bella?-dijo Rose mirándome por el retrovisor.

-Claro, viví un año sin alguien que me cuidara Emmett-

-Lose, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres mi hermanita y te voy a cuidar te guste o no ¿Entendido?-

-Si- dije mientras lo saludaba de forma militar.

Sin darme cuenta ya habíamos llegado al instituto. Suspire y mire a todos mis amigos que me veían inspirándome valor.

-Bella ¿Estas lista?-dijo Jasper teniéndome la mano para bajar. Hoy iba hacer un día difícil.

-Tranquila no pasa nada- me abrazo y luego susurro un –Gracias-

-No gracias a ti-

-Bella vamos a clases- me dijo Alice.

-Amm…Alice tengo que ir a la dirección, tu sabes soy nueva-espero y no se dé cuenta que estoy mintiendo. Si mi hermano es transparente yo soy traslucida, no se mentir me sale pésimo y las personas se dan cuenta rápido.

Alice me miraba algo extraña y en fuero interno rezaba para que me creyera.

-Mmm… está bien, nos vemos en clase-dijo mientras caminaba a la puerta con Jasper.

Me pase la mano por la frente secándome el sudor frio que me provoco el mentir, cuando sentí una mano y brinque.

-¿Te asuste? dijo Emmett

-No como crees- dije en tono sarcástico.

-Anda vamos- me acompañaron hasta la puerta. Emmett la abrió y yo suspire.

En el instante que se abrió todos los ojos vinieron hacia donde estábamos. Me quede estática en mi lugar, no me gustaba que la gente me mirara hacia donde me encontraba, me ponía nerviosa y provocaba accidentes, esta no era forma de empezar mi primer día.

**bno aki estoi de vuelta **

**zpero y lez guzte zte capitulo no z muy interesante pro asi entenderan **

**mejor el otro .....**

**kiero darles las gracia x dejarm review me asen feliz **

**y ya se me ocurrio una idea gracias a ellos nserio grax **

**y kiero agradecer a Sabri- C x dejar ese review m zirvio de mucho grax **

**tmb a la linda persona k keria ke scribiera pronto ..... **

**aunk a decir vdd el chantaje no funciona mucho knmigo pro **

**yo tmb ztoi ancioso x zcribir t tngo una noticia para ti ya tngo hecho hasta **

**el capitulo 14 zolo k no loz puedo zcribir todos de un jalon **

**zolo t pido k tngaz un pokitin de pazienzia eh maryliz**

**y por ultimo a mi hija ermoxa nna grax x ztar apoyandome **

**n zta lokura de zcribir**

**grax a todos loz demaz x leerme **

**loz kiero a todoz bezotez**


	9. De mal en peor

**Capítulo IX "De mal en peor" **

**- Bella -**

Al entrar al instituto me convertí en una estatua, no se cuanto tiempo estuve así.

-Bella, todo está bien-dijo mi hermano tratándome de reconfortar mientras caminábamos y me abrazaba.

-Yo no diría lo mismo-en eso el timbre sonó y maldeci por un momento a ver cambiado las clases con Jasper ahora estaría sola.

-Mira a una profesional Bella-dijo Rose mientras caminaba hacia su salón moviendo su despampanante figura de aquí a allá por el pasillo, al llegar a un salón se detuvo en la puerta, se voltio hacia nosotros mordiéndose los labios seductoramente y le lanzo un beso a Emmett. Mi hermano casi salía corriendo tras ella, pero dudo que llegara sin caerse gracias a toda la baba que se le cayó.

-Es tan sexy que...-dijo con la voz ronca en tono lujurioso.

-Emmett- grite, la verdad no quería saber más de lo que ya había visto y oído en esta última semana.

-Que, tan solo digo que me la podría comer-

-Sabes, no vemos después-dije tratando de huir. Yo me fui a buscar el salón que me tocaba.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo-grito.

Cuando llegue al salón que suponía ser él de literatura toque la puerta.

-¿Puedo pasar profesora?-pregunte nerviosa.

-Adelante-pase y le di el papel de ingreso y el de traspaso.

-Swan…eres la hermana de Emmett-dijo con horror dibujado en su rostro.

-Si ¿algún problema?-

-No, solo que…-

-Sí, lo sé mi hermano puede ser un fastidio, pero no soy igual-me defendí.

-Ya lo veremos-dijo mientras me recortaba-pase y tome asiento-

La clase fue muy tranquila, la maestra se presento, dicto el temario, la bibliografía y antes de que terminara la clase su forma de evaluar. Al sonar revise mi horario y note que tenia clases con Alice. Por favor que no pueda hablar con ella.

Saque el mapa que me había hecho Emmett para no perderme, anduve un rato hasta que encontré lo que suponía era el salón de historia. Me pare en la puerta, pues ya tenía rato que había empezado.

-¿Se le ofrece algo?-pregunto un joven alto, moreno, de cabello castaño, llevaba saco lo que me hizo pensar que era el profesor.

-La verdad me perdí-dije avergonzada, todos rieron y no pude evitar ponerme roja.

Para ubicarme era tan mala como para hacer algún deporte.

-¿Qué salón buscabas?-dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta.

-Buscaba el salón del profesor García- dije mirando mis zapatos y jugaba con mis manos. Genial me había perdido, se habían burlado… ¿Qué más podía pasarme hoy?

-Pues lo has encontrado ¿Tú debes ser Isabella Swan?-

-Sí, Bella-

-Ok Bella toma asiento estamos por empezar-

Gracias a dios el único asiento que quedaba en clase estaba lejísimos de Alice, no quería explicar porque ya no teníamos todas las clases juntas.

La clase fue igual que la de literatura solo que más aburrida, el profesor dio por terminada su clase y salimos antes.

Mientras tomaba mis cosa me preguntaba" ¿Por qué rayos tengo que aprenderme nombres de muertos para pasar una materia?

Sentí una mano en mi hombro y me volteé estrepitosamente para encontrarme con un chico rubio con una cara de fastidioso.

-Lo siento si te asuste, soy Mike-dijo tendiéndome una mano. Ya me habían hablado de el Alice y Rosalie, dijeron que era un pesado y aunque no lo conocía ya me caía mal, pero primero estaban los modales.

-Hola-dije estrechándole su mano.

-¿Así que tú eres Isabella?-

-Bella, solo Bella- odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

No me importo dejarlo hablando y me dirigí a mi próxima clase.

-No sabía que la hermana de Emmett fuera tan hermosa-dijo. Yo no quería escucharlo mas así que aceleré mi paso.

-Por qué tanta prisa hermanita de Emmett-

-Oye…-de repente de un pasillo salió una chica de cabello largo y cara simpática.

-Mike déjala en paz-dijo ella.

-Pero si no estoy haciendo nada-contesto él a su favor, algo con lo que yo no estaba de acuerdo.

-Mike ¿Que no tienes clases?- y este se fue enojado.

-Perdónalo, a ve ces es muy grosero, soy Ángela-

-Hola, soy Bella-

-¿Oye que clase tienes?-

-Artes-

-Que bien yo igual, vente vamos- llegamos, entregue los papeles a la maestra y me mando a sentar. Me senté junto a Ángela en clases.

La clase paso sin más, como las otras y al salir Ángela me deseó buena suerte.

Ángela no hablaba mucho, pero aun así me callo bien, era de esas personas que no tienen que llenar todos los espacios vacios con platicas.

Mi siguiente clase paso y antes de que lo notara ya era hora del almuerzo.

Al entrar a la cafetería note como Rose y Alice estaban sentadas en una mesa a la orilla de la cafeterí por mi almuerzo y me encamine a donde las chicas, en el camino me tropecé con algo y cuando estaba a punto de caer con mi charola un chico alto, moreno, guapo y con buen cuerpo me sostuvo, pero eso no evito que mi almuerzo terminara en mi blusa.

-Lo siento, ¿Estás bien?-me pregunto mientras levantaba las cosas del suelo, cuando levante la vista su cara se me hizo familiar.

-¿Bella eres tú?-dijo él chico con una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Disculpa te conozco?-dije cuando me levantaba.

-Soy Jacob, Jacob Black-Black…Black…. Porque me suena el apellido.

-Soy el hijo de Billy el amigo de Charlie-con razón me sonaba.

-Jacob, ya me acorde, solíamos salir de excursión-se le dibujo una sonrisa hermosa y grande, aun mas grande que la anterior al escucharme decir que lo recordaba.

-Veo que te acuerdas-

-Como no acordarme, era lo mejor-

-¿Enserio estas bien?- dijo regresando al tema de mi blusa.

-Bueno si, acabas de salvarme de un buen golpe, pero la blusa no se salvo-dije con una sonrisa, había olvidado por completo era tan fácil hablar con el.

Cuando me di cuenta Alice y Rose estaban a nuestro lado.

-Hola Jacob –dijo Rose.

-¿Bella que has hecho, acabas de arruinar la blusa?-dijo Alice algo furiosa mientras apuntaba mi blusa.

-Lo siento, no fue apropósito-conteste.

-Alice no la regañes fue mi culpa- dijo Jacob

-Jacob acabas de arruinar una hermosa blusa eres un…-comenzó a gritar Alice.

-Jacob no deberías estar en el entrenamiento-dijo Rose interrumpiendo antes que Alice terminara sus insultos.

-Así, vine por una botella de agua, ya me voy, adiós Bella nos vemos luego-dijo yendo a comprar un agua.

-Bella ¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?-pregunto Rose

-Acabas de arruinar una blusa y quién sabe si se le quite eso-dijo apuntando a mi blusa.

-Es que… -no sabía que decir, por favor que alguien me salve.

-Chicas no se molestan si les robo a Bella un rato-dijo Jacob que había vuelto.

-No, claro que no-dijo Rose contenta mientras Alice miraba con rencor a Jacob.

-Ven Bella-dijo tomándome de la mano y siendo mi salvación.

Salimos y nos dirigimos a un locker, me soltó, lo abrió y me dio una playera.

-¿Y esto?-¿para qué quería yo una playera?

-Se llama playera- me contesto asiendo una cara graciosa y no pude evitar reírme de su respuesta.

-Si ya lose, ¿pero para que la quiero yo?-pregunte aun sin saberlo.

-No pensaras quedarte con eso ¿o sí?- dijo apuntando mi blusa.

-Tienes razón, pero no la vas a usar-

-No, es el primer día, no pasa nada, además la necesitas más que yo- bueno en eso si tenía razón.

-Toma, para tu almuerzo-dijo tendiéndome un billete.

-No lo puedo aceptar-

-Claro que si- dijo muy seguro de sí mismo

-La verdad no quiero regresar ahí-dije agachando la cabeza, el metió su billete a su bolsa de donde la había sacado

-Bueno si quieres puedes venir conmigo al entrenamiento y quedarte en las gradas-

-Enserio-dije sonriendo, sabiendo que eso significaba solo una cosa… mi salvación.-Claro, cámbiate y nos vemos aquí-él se fue a cambiar y yo también. Me cambie la blusa por la playera, al verme al espejo no te que era una playera del equipo y además se me veía bien.

Salí y me encontré con Jacob.

-¿Lista?- me pregunto ofreciéndome la mano.

-Si-dije mientras tomaba su mano. Llegamos a la cancha, los chicos ya estaban entrenando y alcance a ver a Emmett a lo lejos.

-Bueno quédate aquí-dijo apuntando a las gradas, yo muy obediente me senté y me recargue en una de las bancas.

Note como Emmett le gritaba a Jacob y este solo agachaba la cabeza asintiendo.

No voy a negar que había chicos guapos y que Jacob te podía dejar sin aliento, pero eso no importo mucho cuando vi un chavo alto, de piel blanca y cabello cobrizo, que llamaba mi atención por completo. El entrenamiento termino y Jacob vino hacia donde me hallaba.

-Bella vente vámonos, te llevó a clase-dijo dándome la mano y yo la tome gustosa.

Cuando íbamos a dar la vuelta hacia el edificio nos encontramos con Emmett.

-Bella ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo, vi que me miraba y recordé que tenía tomada la mano de Jacob, lo solté y mi hermano puso una cara que reconocía siempre, una cara que solo decía"celos".

-Pues vine a verlos entrenar-dije tratando de sonar de lo más normal- ¿Por qué le tomabas de la mano?-

-Emmett yo solo... -Dijo Jacob

-Tu cállate Jacob-

-Me ayudaba a encontrar mi siguiente clase-

-¿Tomando tu mano?, no lo necesitas-dijo con petulancia y odio mirando a Jacob.

-Vamos Emmett, el es nuestro amigo desde que éramos niños-

-Bueno está bien, pero te estaré vigilando Black- dijo mientras se apuntaba a los ojos y luego a Jacob.

-Bye Emmett-dije rebasándolo y caminando a grandes zancadas, Jacob me volvió a tomar la mano.

-No le tomes de la mano Black, si veo que lo vuelves a hacer… ¿por que llevas su playera?-grito mi hermano desde donde se encontraba, Jacob y yo salimos corriendo. Al entrar en el edificio nos soltamos riendo de los ridículos celos de Emmett.

-¿Siempre es así?-pregunto Jacob después de recobrar la postura, mientras caminábamos a mi salón.

-Si, a veces es peor-el solo se rio.

-Bueno es este el salón de matemáticas-

-Gracias Jacob, por todo, después te regreso la playera-

-No hay porque ¿Si quieres voy por ella hoy en la tarde a la casa?-

-Claro, bueno bye- dije metiéndome al salón.

La clase se matemáticas fue entretenida, el profesor nos puso en vinas y nos hizo jugar con el primer tema que hablaba sobre números primos y naturales. Nunca pensé que una clase fuera tan divertida y menos siendo de matemáticas.

Sin darme cuanta la clase termino ms rápido de lo que pensé. Me dirigía camino a la clase de biología cuando me tropecé con algo, cayendo al suelo mientras mis libros volaban por el pasillo.

-Mierda!!!- Dije mientras me sobaba, estaba a punto de levantarme cuando alguien me tendió una mano. Me quede helada al ver que era el…era el chico del equipo de futbol. Wow que hermoso rostro, tenía unos muy hermosos, llamativos y expresivos ojos verdes y una sonrisa que me paralizo y me hizo quedarme en el suelo tirada.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí?-volteé a ver a todos lados, acaso me hablaba a mí, claro quién mas si me daba la mano. El me levanto sin hacer esfuerzo alguno, al estar ya en pie lo solté y agache la cabeza.

-Toma, esto es tuyo-dijo ofreciéndome mis libros.

-Aaa… gra…gracias-tarada porque te pones nerviosa, no es más que un chico… si pero es el chivo más guapo que he visto en mi vida.

-No hay porque, soy Edward, Edward Cullen-dijo

-Soy Bella… un momento dijiste Cullen- eso quiere decir que aquel chico no era otro sino el hermano de Alice y vaya que hermano.

-Si ¿Por qué?-dijo levantando una ceja.

-Tú eres el hermano de Alice- dije contenta

-Si-dijo asintiendo con la cabeza, teniendo una hermosa sonrisa en la cara.

-Gracias por el perfume-

-¿Cual perfume?-

-Pues el que me diste por la bienvenida, bueno me voy a clases- y lo deje ahí e n el pasillo con cara de confusión.

Entre al salón del Sr. Banner, le entregue los papeles. El salón estaba bastante grande y en vez de haber pupitres había mesas de laboratorio y bancos para cada quien. Me senté en la única mesa que quedaba, de pronto sentí que alguien se sentaba a mi lado, la verdad no importaba yo me dedique a mis cosas.

-Gracias por su presencia joven Cullen-dijo el profesor… Cullen acaso dijo Cullen, me volví en mi lugar para ver quien estaba a mi lado. Cuándo lo vi n lo podía creer Edward Cullen iba a hacer mi compañero de clases.

-Lo siento profesor, no vuelve a suceder-dijo Edward a mi lado.

-Más vale que así sea joven Cullen-dijo el profesor.

El profesor comenzó apuntando cosas y yo me puse a pensar en no sé qué diablos, bueno si se estaba pensando en la persona que estaba a mi lado. En eso Edward dijo algo que no escuche por que no estaba prestando atención.

-Decías algo-dije

-Dije hola de nuevo -me contesto

-Así que tú eres la hermanita de Emmett-

-Sí, soy la hermana de Emmett-dije dando énfasis a la palabra HERMANA no eras mucho mayor que yo quién se creía este tipo.

-Lo siento Bella-me dijo

-No hay porque –

-Bueno, antes me decía de un perfume ¿de qué hablabas?-

-Bueno, es que el día que llegue tu hermana y Rose me hicieron una bienvenida y hubo un perfume de tu parte-

-Aaaa ya entendí, si me entere de la bienvenida y que estuvo bien genial, que lastima que estaba enfermo-

-Sí que lastima-

-¿Y a que huele?-

-¿A que huele qué?- dije confundida

-El perfume- dijo rodeando los ojos

-A eso, pues a frutas o algo así-

-Que rico- dijo y yo sonreí.

-A ver a qué hora jóvenes Cullen y Swan-dijo el profesor interrumpiendo nuestra platica.

-Lo siento-dije agachando la cabeza y me puse como tomate, nunca me habían regañado en clase, que pena.

-Que hermosa te vez sonrojada-creí a ver escuchado.

-¿Dijiste algo?- le pregunte a Edward.

-No, yo no dije nada-dijo sin voltearme a verme.

El resto de la clase me dedique a "poner" atención. Al terminar tome mis cosas y me fui a lo que supuse iba a ser lo peor de todo el día GIMNASIA.

Como ya sabía la distribución de la escuela gracias a perderme varias veces en el día, me fui a los vestidores y me cambie. Al terminar me dirigí al gimnasio y en el camino me tope a Alice, genial era hora de enfrentar al monstruoso duendecillo.

Cuando estuve enfrente a ella note que tenía una cara de impaciencia y golpeaba el suelo con su diminuto pie.

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-Algo que quieras decir Bella-

-LA verdad si-ella al instante cambio su semblante a uno relajado y contento, de seguro pensaba que le iba a explicar el por qué ya no estaba con ella en la mayoría de las clases.

Después de ver que yo no empezaba me indico por señas que continuara

-Ya conocí a tu hermano-

-Enserio, ya conociste a Edward-dijo contenta y con una gran sonrisa.

-Si-

-Verdad que es muy mono-

-La verdad no está mal-dije asiendo gestos, pero la verdad a quién quería engañar Edward estaba buenísimo, podría apostar que traería a todas babeando, además yo no estaba a su altura.

-Como que…- me contesto Alice y note que su cara pasaba de incertidumbre a un enojo repentino.

-Buen intento Swan-

-¿De qué hablas?-dije haciéndome la tonta mientras retomaba el paso.

-¿Por qué es que ya no tenemos clases juntas?-

-La verdad no lose, llegue y un chavo me dijo que si yo era la nueva, para después decir que me hablaban en la dirección y en la dirección me dijeron que cambiaron mi horario, eso es todo-

-Enserio-dijo Alice aunque en su cara se veía claramente que no me creía mucho.

-Enserio Alice- y en ese momento agradecí tener enfrente el gimnasio. Alice no volvió a sacar el tema hasta que el profesor Rangel nos puso a calentar.

-Bella adivina quien está en la mayoría de mis clases-dijo demasiado entusiasta para mi gusto, pero yo ya sabía la respuesta "Jasper", pero se suponía que yo no sabía nada así que trate de poner mi mejor cara de sorpresa.

-¿Quién Alice?-

-Jasper-dijo brincando.

-Que bien por ti- dije, pero supongo que no convencí por que la mire levantar una ceja y mirarme incrédula.

-¿Qué?-pregunte

-No es nada- dijo volteándose mientras seguía calentando.

El profesor tomo lista, dijo que trabajáramos en binas para hacer ejercicio y se fue por el pasillo a lo que suponía era el cuarto donde guardaban el material y antes de voltear ya tenía a Alice colgada del brazo.

-Tú y yo- dijo, pero eso no sonaba a pregunta.

El profesor volvió y empezó a repartir balones a lo loco tocándonos a Alice y a mí el de baloncesto.

-Bella- me dijo

Nos pusimos a hacer pases, después de un rato me perdí en mis pensamientos, no me había dado cuenta que tenía en las manos el balón mientras pensaba.

-Perdón Alice decías algo-

-Si gracias-dijo

-¿Por qué?- la verdad me encontraba confundida, no había puesto atención a su plática.

-Por cambiar el horario con el de Jasper-

-No hay problema es lo menos que podía hacer- …. Un momento que dijo y que dije. Tarada pensé golpeándome la frente con la mano. Por estar pensando en no sé qué diablos había admitido lo de las clases.

-Tranquila Bella de verdad que te lo agradezco- me dijo Alice, para después correr a abrazarme, de repente se separo y pareció como si le hubieran puesto quedo como congelada un tiempo hasta que empezó a gritar dando de brinquitos.

-Jasper va estar conmigo-

El resto de la hora paso lenta como era de esperarse, la pelota casi me mata un par de veces. Mi hermano me llamaba imán de pelotas y supongo que tenía razón.

Habíamos quedado de vernos en el auto de Rose para ir todos a casa. Alice y yo nos dimos prisa, ella al ver a Rosalie salió corriendo a decirle no se qué cosa, dejándome a la deriva, pero al notar cómo me miraba Rose supe que le estaba diciendo lo de Jasper.

-Bella ¿Qué tal tu día?- me voltee para encontrarme a un muy sonriente Jasper.

-La verdad de mal en peor, pero supongo que es normal tratándose de mi- y en ese momento volvió a mi mente lo que sucedió en gimnasia, Jasper tenía que saber.

-Jasper-

-Si Bella-

-Alice ya sabe lo de las materias-dije y lo volteé a ver , el se paró en seco y se quedo estático ¿Qué estos reaccionaban igual también?.

-Le dijiste- comento cuando logros salir de shock.

-Pues la verdad no, ella lo descubrió-

-Por que no me sorprende-

-A ver déjame pensar….-dije mientras "meditaba" y ponía un dedo en la comisura de mis labios-Así porque es Alice-dije lanzando los brazos al aire.

-Cierto-dijo sonriendo y después me abrazo-Gracias Bella, voy a estar con Alice-

-Solo no te vayas a poner a gritar tú también-dije algo asustada, no quería quedarme sin oídos, suficiente había tenido con la reacción de Alice.

Jasper se separo y me tomo de los hombros.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-dijo dijo levantando una ceja.

-No por nada-dije separándome para seguir caminando.

Llegamos al auto y ya estaban todos menos Alice.

-¿Y Alice?-pregunte

-Edward y ella se fueron ya-

Después de eso entramos al auto y el instante en que me senté todo fue un alivio. Lo peor de este día ya había pasado.

**Bno ya zta aki otro capitulo **

**z uno de loz k maz me guzta**

** zta divertido **

** y me encanta lo celso malevolos de emmettt**

**pro kieren saber**

**x k dijo algunas cosas ...**

** pz lo veran en el ziguiente **

**capitulo **

**azi kmo la version de este dia por parte de Edward **

**y tmb zabran k pazo kn Edward mientras tuvo varicela**

**veran k loz obrez ztan medios lokoz y zon celozoz **

**zin razon en particular jaja**

**bno dejo zte capitulo :**

**para mi hijita k m apoya**

**para mariliz k kiere k m zalgan tentaculoz**

**para zubirlo maz rapido **

**graciaz niña zolo tranqilita veraz k la zpera vale la pena **

**o eso digo yo **

**tmb a sabri- c k m deja review k m ayudan a inspirarm **

**n algunaz lokuraz **

**grax chicaz x todo**

** y aloz demaz k lez paza x k no dejan reviw jaja **

**n z crean **

**pro zi m guztaria k dejaran un par de elloz **

**aunk zea para ver k opinan de mi hiztoria rara **

**bno loz dejo lez zkribo pronto **

**bezoz bye**


	10. De vuelta a la escuela

**Capítulo X "Primer día" **

**-Edward -**

Ahora me encontraba cruzando la sala para llegar al comedor; Después de levantarme por los gritos entusiastas del duendecillo mi hermana, los cuales entraron por las rendijas de mi puerta.

Cuando entre al fin en el comedor me encontré solo a mi mama.

-Buenos días Esme-

-Buenos días hijo-dijo poniendo una hermosa sonrisa, como adoraba ver feliz a Esme.

-Esme, ¿Dónde esta Alice?- le pregunte, claramente escuche gritar a Alice.

-Ella se fue hace un rato, después de desayunar-apoco me había tardado tanto bañándome.

-¿A dónde fue tan temprano Esme?-

-A casa de los Swan-

-Ya parece que vive ahí-

-Supongo que está bien. Ahí está Emmett y Jasper ellos la pueden cuidar, además esta Rosalie con ella no hay que preocuparse Edward-

-¿Y ahora por que pasa tanto tiempo allá?- dije mientras tomaba el desayuno que tendía de la mano Esme y me sentaba a desayunar.

-Supongo que es por la hermana de Emmett, al parecer es una chica muy agradable por lo que he escuchado-

-¿Y por qué se fue tan temprano?-

-Por que la van a arreglar-

-Pobre-

-Ni que lo digas-cuando se trataba de compras y moda mi hermana era el mismísimo diablo que vino del infierno a torturarte.

Después de la practica con Esme y desayunar me senté en la sala ya que faltaba rato para irme.

Me recosté en el sofá y me puse a pensar en todo lo que había perdido la última semana al estar enfermo.

**-Flash Back-**

Me levante muy temprano gracias a la entusiasta de mi hermana, hoy llegaba la hermana de Emmett y esa idea le entusiasmaba tanto que le estábamos planeando una bienvenida, mejor dicho Rose y Alice lo hacían.

Cuando decidí levantarme de la cama, algo me detuvo, todo mi cuerpo me dolía y estaba caliente, en pocas palabras me sentía fatal, así que decidí recostarme de nuevo.

-Edward apúrate no tardan en llegar por nosotros-grito Alice.

-Oh mi cabeza- me sentía que de un momento a otro me iba a explotar y acabaría regada por todo el cuarto.

-Edward-grito mi hermana mientras entraba en mi cuarto azotando la puerta.

Yo instintivamente puse mi mano en mi cabeza y seguramente hice una cara de fushi por que Alice me vio raro.

-Edward ¿te sientes bien?-

-Sí, me siento de lo mejor-dije en total sarcasmo.

-Esme-grito hasta quedarse sin aire.

-Podrías gritar más fuerte- en pocos momentos mi mama ya estaba en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Edward se siente mal-comento Alice. Esme cruzo la habitación hasta llegar a mi lado y tocarme la frente.

-Dios santo Edward, estas ardiendo en fiebre ¿Cómo te sientes?-dijo tenía que preguntar eso.

-La verdad fatal-

-Carslie- grito

-Podrían dejar de gritar- dije agarrándome la cabeza.

-Mande-dijo mi padre asomando la cabeza por la puerta.

-Edward se siente mal, podrías revisarlo-

-Claro amor-le contesto Carslie, lo primero que hizo fue tocarme la frente.

-Alice tráeme mi maletín-dijo, mi hermana en dos por tres estaba de vuelta con el maletín.

-Toma Carslie –le dijo cuando regreso, el lo tomo y saco el termómetro para después meterlo en mi boca. Luego levanto mi camiseta y miro mi estomago.

-Mmm.…creo que tienes varicela Edward, no vas a poder ir con los demás a casa de los Swan-

-Que varicela- dije infartado no podía ser eso cierto, le quite de la mano la camiseta que aun levantaba del tal forma que yo no podía ver mi estomago, cuando la levante y la puse de tal forma de que pudiera ver note que mi estomago estaba lleno de salpullido de color rojo.

-Pero no estaban ahí ayer-

-La varicela brota rápido Edward –

-Eso significa que no voy a poder salir ¿cierto?-

-Así es, pro será por una semana o dos, no es nada, que te puedes perder en una semana-dijo esto mientras tomaba el termómetro de mi boca.

-Edward tienes 38° de temperatura, necesitas bañarte para que se te baje la fiebre-dijo mientras se levantaba y me despeinaba.

Era mi última semana de vacaciones y yo la iba a pasar tirándote en mi cama, no me mal interpreten me encantaba estar en mi cama tirando la hueva, pero esto era totalmente diferente.

Carslie tomo a Esme y se la llevo a la puerta diciéndole cosas, al llegar a l umbral Carslie se volvió a mirarme.

-Por cierto Edward, cuando salgas de bañarte no te vayas a secar deja que se seque solo, si te frotas te subirá la fiebre y el salpullido se activara mas-

-Ahorita vuelvo Edward-dijo Esme y después desaparecieron los dos de mi campo de visión.

-Oh Edward siento tanto que te vayas a perder la bienvenida-dijo Alice preocupada sentándose en la cama.

-Si yo igual- le conteste.

-Bueno ya me voy, comprare algo de tu parte-antes de que llegara a la puerta le hable.

-¿Si?-dijo volteándose para mirarme.

-Diviértete mucho por mí-

-Lo hare-dijo al cruzar el umbral. Genial eso era la última conversación divertida que tendría en muchos días.

Me encontraba divagando ya cuando las manos y la cabeza de mi hermana traspasaron el umbral.

-Edward que te mejores, te quiero hermanito bye- y después se fue con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Segundos después se escucho que un auto se paro en la entrada, seguido de la puerta escucho la voz de Rose y Jasper, una corta platica y después se fueron.

Que fraude todos mis amigos iban a divertirse mientras yo aquí tirándote por la estúpida varicela.

-Edward ya te sientes mejor-me grito Esme desde la planta baja.

-No-

-Báñate y ahorita subo con algo para que desayunes-

-Está bien-

Como pude me levante y me bañe. Deje que el agua se secará sola como dijo Carslie y me quede solo en bóxers tirado en mi cama.

El baño enserio que fue como un regalo que hizo que momentáneamente se me quitara la comezón. Estaba empezando o a quedarme dormido cuando llego Esme con una charola de servicio.

-¿Esme que traes ahí?-

-Algo de para que comas-cuando lo puso en mi regazo vi que era pollo.

-Es lo mejor para cuando te enfermas-dijo Esme a mi pregunta no realizada.

El resto del día fue come pollo, toma agua, metete a bañar, no te rasques, duerme un rato. En la tarde pensé que era Alice la que había llegado, pero fue Carslie que me reviso y bajo a cenar.

Esme subió y dejo mi cena mientras abajo cenaban ella y Carslie.

Se escucho un portazo y supuse que era mi hermana, después escuche como paso volando por el pasillo en dirección a su cuarto; estaba cenando cuando escuche a Alice que volvía a correr.

-Alice- le grite, ella se paro en la puerta.

-Que paso Edward, acaso necesitas algo-

-No, estoy bien gracias-

-Ok ya me voy-

-¿A dónde vas tan noche?-

-Voy a dormir a casa de los Swan Bella va a ser una pijamada-

-Aaa…diviértete pues-

-Claro-

-¿Oye como estuvo la bienvenida?-

-Pues genial, pero ya te platicare luego, porque se me hace tarde y me esperan abajo-

-Ok bye Alice- Alice se acerco a la cama y me dio en la frente un beso a la vez que me deseaba buenas noches. Luego se fue a las escaleras corriendo sin darme tiempo a decirle buenas noches y alcance a escuchar como bajaba las escaleras.

-Que descanses y te compongas pronto hermanito, te quiero y por favor duerme mucho eso ayudara a que te mejores más rápido-grito Alice tan rápido como de costumbre y después le siguió un silencio, el cual fue interrumpido hasta que Esme y Carslie fueron a desearme las buenas noches.

Así pasaron los días de mi última semana de vacaciones, entre comidas de pollo, muchas duchas y mis cortas platicas con mi familia, ya que todos tenían algo más interesante que hacer, cuando Alice llegaba medio me contaba lo que hacían en casa de los Swan y eso alegraba mi día y como se la pasaba en casa de los Swan o los Hale solo venia por ropa en la tarde, maldecía un rato por mi enfermedad y luego se iba de nuevo, supongo que se la pasaba de maravilla con la hermanita de Emmett , pero la verdad hace mucho que no la veía tan emocionada y me daba mucho gusto por ella.

La tarde del sábado en que nos dimos cuenta que ya no tenía salpullido, hasta brinque de gusto y agradecí tener que ir a la escuela, ya no soportaba un día mas estar en mi cama.

El domingo en vez de ir con mis amigos decidí pasarme la tarde recogiendo mi cuarto y ayudándole a Esme en la casa perdiéndome otra tarde de películas en casa de Emmett.

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

Cuando salí de mi ensoñación faltaba media hora para que entrara, así que fui a la cocina, me despedí de Esme y salí al colegio en mi flamante volvo plateado.

Al llegar vi que estaba el Porsche de Rose, eso significaba que Alice ya había llegado.

Entre al edifico para tomar mi clase de literatura. Al entrar al salón me senté hasta atrás con mis amigos de futbol Tayler y Jacob.

-Hola chicos-salude

-Hola Edward-dijo Tayler

-Hola Cullen-dijo Jacob

-¿Qué tal sus vacaciones?-

-Yo me la pase pescando y nadando en la Push-contesto Jacob

-Yo fui con mis padres de vacaciones a california, ya saben sol, arena, chicas, chicas en bikini, eso fue lo más genial, el resto de las vacaciones lo pase con mis tíos y primos en Seattle-me comento Tayler.

-Wow Tayler que buenas vacaciones-comente

-Y tú que tal Cullen-dijo Jacob, en ese momento la profesora entró para empezar clases y nos acomodamos.

Después la profesora empezó a escribir su nombre para presentarse, pero en eso llego una muchacha que le entregaba unos papeles de traspaso de clases y yo aproveche para voltear a contestarle a mis amigos.

-Mis vacaciones las pase en mi casa, en la de los Hale y la de los Swan de fiesta en fiesta, hasta la semana pasada que me dio varicela-

-Que mala pata-comento Tayler

Después la profesora pidió muestra atención y comenzó la clase presentándose, dictando el temario y termino con su forma de evaluar.

Me fui a mi clase de arte, el semestre pasado la profesora grey y yo tuvimos una buena relación, después de que descubriera que toco piano y mi don con la pintura.

-Que tal joven Edward, listo para el concurso de pintura de este año-

-Claro que si profesora-

-Estupendo Edward-la verdad ella había descubierto un don que no sabía que tenía en mi tanto como al pintar como al dibujar. La clase de artes paso rapidísimo como de costumbre, yo adoraba esa clase, me hacia internarme un mundo inigualable, hermoso y placentero del cual disfrutaba mucho.

Al terminar me fui a los vestidores y me cambie para la clase de gimnasia.

Al llegar al gimnasio hable con el profesor y entrenador del equipo de fútbol, al cual pertenezco, el profesor nos dijo que iba a ver entrenamiento hoy a la hora del receso porque habían adelantado la temporada de competencia. Después de hablar con el entrenador Rangel me puse a calentar con los demás.

-¿Cómo sigues Edward?-dijo Emmett al verme.

-Pues ya estoy mejor, gracias por preguntar-

-Que lastima que te hallas enfermado, pasamos una semana de lo más genial-

-Si lo sé, Alice ya me platico-en eso el entrenador le hablo a Emmett y el se fue dejándome con Mike.

-¿Y qué tenias Edward?- me pregunto

-Tenía varicela-

-Que malo-

-Ni que lo digas-

-Entonces no conoces a la hermanita de Emmett ¿No?-

-No, no la conozco pero dice que ella es muy amable y buena onda-

-Pues a mí no me parece muy amable, lo que si es que ella está muy bien- dijo meneando las manos delineando curvas.

Mike estaba enfrente a mí y de espaldas a Emmett que venía hacia nosotros, Mike me desesperaba y me sacaba de quicio fácilmente, así que vi mi oportunidad y la tome. Emmett era sumamente celoso con Rosalie, así que esperaba que fuera igual con su hermanita.

-Y Mike ¿Qué tan buena esta la hermanita de Emmett?-cuando Mike iba empezar a hablar Emmett se quedo parado sin hacer nada al escuchar que hablábamos de su hermana.

-La hermana de Emmett está como quiere la muy condenada, tiene unos ojos, una figura y un culo…-

-Que mi hermana tiene que-dijo Emmett mientras lo ahorcaba por detrás.

-Yo… solo…decía…que tu…hermana…tiene una…hermosa…figura-dijo él a su defensa, Emmett había actuado tal y como lo predije y eso me fascino. Después de su respuesta lo soltó y se puso enfrente de el

.-TÚ vuelves a decir algo así de mi hermana y yo no respondo- Mike se fue a las gradas del gimnasio tratando de recuperar la respiración.

-Lo hesite a posta verdad-

-Mmm- dije meneando la cabeza como tratando de decir tal vez si tal vez no.

-Edward te pasas-me dijo Emmett, conociéndome como era.

Emmett junto con Jasper eran mis amigos de toda la vida y me conocían ala perfección.

Cuando termino la clase ni me moleste en cambiarme, pues tendría entrenamiento.

La clase de legua paso sin darme cuenta y al terminar me dirigí al patio para el entrenamiento, cuando llegue la parte de la cancha los chicos se encontraban calentando, todos menos Black.

-¿Oigan chicos y Black?-

-No sé, pero te aseguro que si llega muy tarde le voy a dar una paliza-dijo Emmett. Él era el capitán y en o que se refería al equipo era sumamente estricto.

-Me dijo que iba por un agua embotellada-comento Seth

-Si se tarde lo haré que de unas cuantas vueltas de mas-

-Emmett tranquilo no debe tardar-

Y segundos después vimos que llegaba Jacob acompañado con una linda chica, de hermosas facciones y sexy figura.

-Mira Emmett ya llego Black y sin la playera-Emmett volteo y pareció reconoce con quien venía.

-NO puede ser…viene con mi hermana-bueno ahora creo que Mike no exagero, Emmett se acerco a Jacob y lo empezó a regañar, nosotros nos detuvimos a ver que le decía.

-Y ustedes que ven, pónganse a entrenar-nos dijo, en todo el entrenamiento no puche mucha atención por que miraba de reojo a la hermana de Emmett, la chica Swan.

Cuando terminamos todos nos separamos y vi como Jacob se acercaba hacia donde estaba ella, ¿por qué rayos ella estaría con Black? ¿Acaso le gustaba?¿de dónde la conocía? mientras yo me cuestionaba Emmett se fue hacia ellos y me dije ¿Por qué no aprovechar y que me la presente? .

Cuando ya estaba cerca escuche como Emmett le decía

-Bueno está bien te estaré vigilando Black-y ella le dijo –bye Emmett- puse mi mano en su hombro mientras veíamos como se iban.

-Que protector-

-Naaa, no es nada-y volvió la vista hacia ellos que iban tomados de la mano, iba a decir algo pero Emmett se adelanto.

-NOLE TOMES DE LA MANO Black, si veo que lo haces…- ella llevaba la playera del equipo, entonces por eso no la traía, eso me dio una idea.

-Emmett ya notaste que lleva su playera-dije haciéndolo interrumpir su anterior amenaza.

-¿por que llevas su playera?-le grito Emmett yo solo reí.

-De que te ríes Edward-

-De nada Emmett-

-Oye Edward qué tal te va con Tanya- dijo cambiando de tema.

-Pues nada mal, pero no la he visto-

-Vamos Edward la tienes comiendo de tu mano, no seas tan modesto-dijo Jasper que se unía a nosotros mientras caminábamos en dirección a los salones.

-¿De qué se reían antes ?pregunto Jasper

-De que Emmett es sobre protector-

-Tú también eres protector con Alice, ya te quiero ver cuando ella salga con que quiere con alguien del equipo, nosotros-dijo apuntándonos a los tres-sabemos que todos son unos malditos-Jasper se andaba ahogando, le palmeé la espalda y pareció componerse.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ya me voy a clase- y se fue como bólido.

-Oye hermano que te parece si vas hoy a mi casa en la tarde –

-Genial- y me fui a mi clase de matemáticas.

La clase del profe Aragón fue tan entretenida como siempre. Cuando sonó salí corriendo a las vestidores para cambiarme de ropa, al salir del vestido para ir al salón de biología me tope con Tanya.

Tanya era después de Rose la chica más guapa del colegio, pero ahora con la chica Swan aquí yo lo dudo, además era carne fresca.

-Hola Edward-dijo colgándose de mi cuello de tal manera que mi espalda quedo pegada a los casilleros.

-Hola Tanya ¿Cómo has estado?-dije, me encantaba tener a las chicas comiendo de mi mano, con Tanya era sumamente sencillo.

-Muy mal Edward, me has hecho falta-dijo melosa, yo me la quite de encima y la deja a un lado.

-Tanya no exageres, solo somos amigos-claro ella y yo queríamos algo mas o eso creía yo, además era evidente que me daba a desear y ella solo me lo dejaba más fácil.

-Somos amigos porque tú no me has pedido ser algo mas-dijo ella insinuándoseme.

Ella empezó a acercarse de nuevo, la tenía a centímetros de mi cara cuando escuchamos que alguien venia por el pasillo.

Nos separamos y pude ver a la chica Swan, cuando iba pasando frente de nosotros Tanya le metió el pie, supongo que estaba celosa, la chica no se veía nada mal y eso que llevaba una playera que le quedaba gigante.

Ella por lo distraída que estaba tropezó y cayó mientras sus libros volaban por el pasillo.

Yo sin pensarlo me acerque a ayudarla le tendí una mano mientras ella se sobaba. Estando tan cerca pude ver que en realidad tenía un parecido a Emmett en las finas facciones, tenía la misma nariz y el mismo color de ojos, pero se veía mejor en aquella chica ¡Por dios Edward en que estas pensando!, cuando logreo poner los pies de nuevo en la tierra me encontraba aun con la mano tendida hacia ella y ella se encontraba divagando.

-¿Piensas quedarte ahí?-dije lo más amable que pude, ella volteo para todos lados y después de pensarlo me sujeto la mano, en el instante en que nuestras manos hicieron contacto sentí una completa y extraña descarga eléctrica recorrer por todo mi cuerpo y sin pensarlo más la levante.

Cuando ya estaba en pie ella se apeno y agacho la cabeza, yo aproveche la oportunidad y tome sus libros, así tal vez sabría por lo menos su nombre.

-Toma, esto es tuyo-le dije tendiéndole los libros.

Sin pensarlo los tomo y agradeció algo nerviosa, tome su nerviosismo a mi favor y me presente.

-No hay porque soy Edward, Edward Cullen –me reí mentalmente por presentare así, pareció que el que se presentaba era James Bond queriendo engatusar a alguna chica.

-Soy Bella-me dijo, Wow Bella que lindo nombre pensé.

-Un momento dijiste Cullen-

-Si ¿Por qué?-dije algo extrañado, acaso mi apellido tenía algo mal.

-Tú eres el hermano de Alice-con qué razón le sonaba mi apellido.

-Si-dije contento.

-Gracias por el perfume-¿pero de que hablaba? ¿Acaso estaba loca?, no pude escuchar bien su respuesta por que Tanya comenzó a carraspear a mi espalda, me volteé para mirarla con rencor y cuando volví para mirar a Bella ya no estaba.

-¿Qué fue eso?-dijo exaltada Tanya

-¿Qué fue qué? Dije molesto

-De cuando acá tanta amabilidad con la basura-que le pasaba Bella no era basura.

-Disculpa, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones, además lo que tú hiciste fue muy grosero, mira que meterle el pie a una pobre chica-

-Pues se lo merecía, que no vio que estábamos ocupados-que ahora se creía mi dueña.

-Sabes una cosa hay te vez-me fui a mi salón, ya iba tarde y no me apetecía un castigo por llegar tarde en el primer día.

Yo me metí al salón sin preguntar y me quede algo atónito al notar que en mi mesa, la cual solía estar sola, ahora se encontraba Bella-el profesor me regaño, pero no importo mucho, yo prometí que no volvería suceder.

Aproveche que el profesor estaba apuntando algo para decirle hola de nuevo, pero ella parecía que estaba en las nubes.

-Decías algo- Dijo cuando tuvo los pies de nuevo en la tierra.

-Dije hola de nuevo-comente con una sonrisa socarrona en mi rostro.

-Aaa…hola-me contesto como si nada y un silencio inundo.

-Así que tú eres la hermanita de Emmett-

-Sí, yo soy la hermana de Emmett –dijo molesta, ok no era mi intensión molestarla, pero es que no se me ocurrió nada mas, no sabía que decir, simplemente estaba nerviosos por Bella, nervioso por una chica, algo que no muy seguido me pasaba, acaso ella era diferente a Tanya.

-Lo siento Bella-me disculpe

-No hay porque-

-Antes me decías de un perfume, de que hablabas- que solo fue una duda. Ella me explico que el perfume fue un regalo de mi parte por su bienvenida que seguramente Alice había comprado, también me cometo que la fiesta estuvo genial y que el perfume olía a frutas o algo así.

Que desgracia a verme perdido de esa semana de mi vida y Carslie decía que no me iba a perder nada

-A ver a qué horas jóvenes Cullen y Swan-dijo el profesor Banner interrumpiendo nuestra platica.

Ella se disculpo por los dos, agacho la cabeza y sus mejillas de repente mostraron un encantador rubor, qué me volvió loco, quería tocar sus mejillas y sin querer dije-Que hermosa te vez sonrojada-

-¿Dijiste algo?-mierda me había escuchado y ahora que, y si le contesto y no la volteo a ver, si eso, así no notara que soy un tarado.

-No, yo no dije nada-trate de sonar lo más seguro, pero no funciono, así que me toque el puente de la nariz, algo que hacía por nervios al igual que tocarme el cabello. Solo esperaba que no lo notara.

El resto del día escolar paso sin novedad en un completo y tortuoso silencio.

** bno este capitulo es el **

** k devi a ver escrito **

** para la seman pasada**

**pro k x motivo de la escuela no pude**

**pro ya estoy aqui de nuevo dando lata **

**zpero y les guzte y dejen review lindo jaja **

**no se crean solo dejenlos si les guzto **

**tratare de suvir en la semana el que sigue **

**pro si no lo subiero lo mas pronto posible **

**bno los dejo noz vemoz bezoz**


	11. Tarde de video juegos

**Capítulo XI "Tarde de video juegos" **

**-Edward -**

Estaba caminando al estacionamiento y de camino me tope con Emmett, Rose y Alice.

-Alice ya vámonos-

-¿Qué? Pero si todavía es temprano-reclamo mi hermana.

-Vámonos por favor-

-Nos vemos chico-dijo ella reponiéndose de su antiguo humor, para tener sus sonrisa radiante y su andar grácil de siempre.

Nunca me dejaba de sorprender lo feliz que era mi hermana, ni de lo bien que te hace sentir cuando estas cerca de ella, la mensilla irradia felicidad por doquier y lo mejor de todo ello es que se te pega.

Cuando estábamos de camino a casa un pesado silencio inundo el ambiente.

-Edward, quiero la verdad-dijo Alice, sonando mayor y con autoridad, no pude más que reír, de cuando a acá era ella la que regañaba.

-¿Qué están gracioso Edward?-

-Que tú seas la que intente regañarme, ese es mi papel duendecillo-

-Jajá que gracioso Edward-dijo con fingido enfado -Pero, ya enserio Edward, ¿Por qué casi salimos huyendo de la escuela?-dijo con su habitual alegría.

-No, no lo hicimos-le dije convencido

-Que si- dijo contenta

-No-

-Si-dijo con una muy grande sonrisa, la misma que ponía cuando sabía que iba a ganar.

-No-le dije seguro.

-Tienes razón no lo hicimos-dijo

-Vez si lo hicimos fin de la discusión…ja te gane-ella se soltó riendo, genial otra vez se salió con la suya. Odio la psicología inversa.

-Alice-dije al comprender que había perdido mientras que a ella se le dibujaba una sonrisa más grande en el rostro y yo le respondí el gesto.

-Ya me vas a decir-

-Apesto, tengo que llegar a bañarme –

-Solo por eso-ella frunció el ceño y se me quedo viendo.

-¿Qué?-

-De cuando acá te importa no apestar-comento entrecerrando los ojos

-Ok, ok no es eso-

-Ja lo sabia-dijo con autosuficiencia.

-Tengo que bañarme y hacer mis deberes para pasar la tarde en casa de los Swan-

-Dirás antes de que vallamos a casa de los Swan –trato de corregirme.

-No, antes de que yo vaya a casa de los Swan. Jasper, Emmett y yo quedamos de tener una tarde de video juegos para reponer el tiempo perdido-

-Pues con más razón no me voy a quedar sola en la casa mientras papa trabaja y tampoco pienso acompañar a Esme de compras para el jardín-dijo delo más obvio.

-No Alice es tarde de chicos-

-Si no al recuerdo en la casa también hay chicas-iba a contestar cuando caí en la cuenta de que ahí vivía Bella.

-Edward me llevas- consiguió decir cuando salimos del auto.

-Nop-ella corrió y se interpuso en mi camino, rogo con sus manos y su mirada de borrego degollado, pero eso no funcionaba conmigo.

-Ándale di que si-

-No Alice y punto-ella se volteo frustrada y entro a la casa.

Yo entre coloque mi chaqueta en el perchero y me volteé para encontrarme a una Alice muy contenta.

-Vas a ver qué voy a ir contigo a la casa de Emmett-

-Lo que digas duendecillo-

Saludamos a Esme y luego nos mando a recoger nuestros cuartos y hacer nuestros deberes mientras estaba la comida.

Cuando finalmente estuvo la comida bajamos para comer con Esme y Carslie.

Al terminar lave la losa y me subí a bañar.

Salí del baño y me vestí. Estaba a punto de terminar mis deberes cuando entro Alice al cuarto.

-Toma Edward, es para ti-dijo mientras me tendía el teléfono.

-Hola-dije por el auricular.

-Hermano soy Emmett-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Nada, que tu hermana quiere venir a la casa y ya sabes me armo el discurso de quiero ver a Bella y el tardo de Edward-

-Oye-

-Que solo repito lo que dijo, en donde estaba mmm… así y el tarado de Edward no me quiere llevar, puedo ir, si Alice si puedes venir, pero Emmett Edward no me va a creer podrías decirle tu, ándele si, si. Y aquí me tienes diciéndole al tarado de Edward que traiga a Alice; ándale si di que si Eddie-dijo Emmett imitando a Alice, Yo rodee los ojos.

-Yo no entiendo cómo es que le dan todo lo que quiere-

-Sencillo es Alice-dijo Emmett

-Tienes razón, bueno Emmett te caemos en tu casa al rato bye-

-Bye y Edward si ya sabes que a Alice nunca le negamos nada, por favor no me agás pasar por lo mismo siempre-

-Vale, pues –dije y colgué.

Cuando baje fui a avisarle a Esme que ya nos íbamos, para después toparme a Alice en la puerta.

-Ya nos vamos- dijo contenta.

-Si-dije en un suspiro.

-Esme nos vemos luego-grito y salió corriendo a mi volvo.

Le abrí y con toda la calma del mundo me subí a mi auto.

-¿Siempre te tienes que salir con la tuya?-

-Me hablas a mi-dijo haciéndose la inocente.

-No, le hablo a la abuelita de Batman- dije en completo sarcasmo.

-Si, casi siempre, solo que contigo me cuesta más trabajo, eso es todo-

-Sera porque te conozco-

-No, es que te encanta llevarme la contraria, admítelo. ¿Que harías sin mi?-

-Alice eres…grrr-

-Encantadora, asombrosa, la mejor hermana del mundo-

-Un fastidio-ella me encaro y me saco la lengua.

-Yo también te quiero-

Y sin darnos cuenta estábamos ya enfrente de la casa de los Swan.

Alice se bajo corriendo y se puso a tocar como de costumbre el timbre como loca.

-Alice ya voy, deja el pobre timbre en paz –se escucho desde adentro.

Luego de unos instantes se abrió la puerta para revelar a Bella.

-Bella-grito Alice brincándole encima.

-Alice tranquila-dijo mientras mi hermana se le afianzaba al cuello.

-Bella te extrañe-ella le respondió el abrazo.

-Que voy a hacer contigo eh, hace un par de horas que te deje y te pones así- Alice la soltó

-Es que ya eres una de mis mejores amigas-dijo de lo más normal

-Yo también te quiero duendecillo- le dijo mientras la volvía abrazar

-¿Y por qué estamos en la puerta si podemos estar adentro?-

-Pásale- Alice entro junto con Bella y desaparecieron de mi campo de visión. Era increíble lo bien que Bella y mi hermana se llevaban en poco tiempo.

-Edward acaso piensas quedarte toda la tarde ahí afuera-dijo asomándose por la puerta, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Ya voy-

Cuando entre no había nadie en la sala.

-Emmett-grite

-El está arriba con Jasper, van a bajar el wii-dijo Bella saliendo de la cocina trayendo en las manos un pastel, la seguía Alice que traía leche y unos platos y tasas-

-Gracias-dije atónito

-Por cierto, hola Edward-

-Hola Bella-le conteste, se escucho que gritaba Emmett desde las escaleras y después de unos instantes a nuestro lado se encontraban Jasper, Emmett y el wii.

-Emmett quita eso de la mesa-dijo bella apuntando el video juego.

-No hay se ve bien-le contesto Emmett volteando a ver el video juego como si fuera alguien más en la mesa.

-Si no te lo llevas a la sala no te doy pastel-Emmett se paro y llevo el video juego a la sala refunfuñando. Mientras tanto Bella comenzó a partir el pastel.

-Edward ¿Quieres?-dijo Bella

-Claro, porque no-y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos todos teníamos pastel.

Me serví una taza de leche y pobre el pastel. Este sabia delicioso, era de vainilla con betún de coco y relleno de piña.

-Wow nunca había probado un pastel así-

-Ay no, me voy y les das pastel a ellos antes que a mí-dijo Emmett en una rabieta, Bella le dio una rebanada y Emmett puso una gran cara de desacuerdo.

-Primero ofendes al pobre Wii que no es más que una víctima más de tus maléficos planes, después me amenazas y ahora me das una miseria de pastel-

-Si sigues así ya no te doy de mi pastel-le contesto ella.

-¿Qué ahora me vas a privar de tu delicioso pastel de piña colada?-

-¿Tu lo hiciste?- comenté

-Si-dijo sonriendo y evitando la rabieta de Emmett.

-Wow increíble-

-Gracias-dijo sonriendo, cuando voltio a ver de nuevo a Emmett tenía una gran rebanado en el plato y comía como niño chiquito después de hacer un bien trabajo. Mientras comíamos pastel y tomábamos leche helada estuvimos platicando de todo y nada, hasta que se hiso algo tarde y Bella argumento que tenía que hacer la cena para Charlie.

Ella salió en dirección a la cocina con los trastes seguida de Alice, nosotros nos fuimos a la sala, conectamos el video juego y nos pusimos a jugar un rato Halo.

Llevábamos un rato jugando cuando sonó el timbre de la casa.

-Yo voy-grito Bella

No le tomamos mucha importancia y seguimos jugando.

-¿Enana quien era?-grito escucharon varias risas provenientes del recibidor.

Pareció que Emmett se preocupo por que puso pausa y separo, Jasper y yo nos preocupamos de su reacción así que lo seguimos.

Cuando llegamos ahí me pare en seco. ¿Qué hacia Black aquí? ¿Vendría a ver a Bella? ¿De qué se reían?

-Hola Emmett-dijo Black

-Que onda Jake ¿Qué te trae por aquí?-

-Pues venia por mi playera para que cierto capitán me quiera matar de nuevo-

-Lo siento, Bella me conto el incidente en el almuerzo, gracias por eso-

-No hay problema-

-Jasper, Edward-dijo Black.

-Jake, nos acompañas Alice y yo hacíamos la cena ¿Te quedas cierto?-

-Claro Bella, solo que vas a tener que prestarme el teléfono para avisar-

-Claro Jake, hablarle a Billy y avisarle-dijo Emmett, Jasper supo que no tenía nada que hacer ahí y se fue a la sala, yo solo me quede a escuchar.

Jacob se dirigió al teléfono cuando Bella corrió y le dijo algo al oído. Jacob sonrió y en vez de que el marcara la que marco fue Bella.

Cuando termino se voltio a ver a Jacob y levanto los pulgares.

-Enana que esta pasando por tu pequeña cabecita-le dijo Emmett

-Nada-le dijo ella.

-Jake ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros?-

-No, gracias yo voy a la cocina-

-¿Seguro?-le pregunte. La verdad no lo quería con nosotros jugando en la sala, pero era eso o que estuviera con las chicas en la cocina y es más que obvio que prefería mantenerlo vigilado.

-Si-dijo, el se fue con Alice y Bella a la cocina mientras que yo seguí de mala gana a Emmett a la sala.

Era el turno de Emmett y Jasper con el video juego, veía lo que hacían pero mi atención se mantenía en los ruidos provenientes de la cocina ¿De que tanto se reían? De repente sentí un golpe en la cabeza y me sobe.

-¿Que ya nos vamos a poner atención?- dijo Emmett

-Estoy poniendo atención-

-Así ¿Quién gano?-dijo Jasper

-Amm-

-Vez estabas en las nubes-

-Ok tal vez-

-Es tu turno-dijo el tendiéndome el control. Yo quería prestar atención a la cocina, pero no iba a dejar que Emmett me ganara en el juego así que puse atención en el.

-Chicos ya llegue-grito Charlie

-Charlie, Billy ya está la comida siéntense en un momento les sirvo-grito Bella

-¿Jasper, Edward se quedan a cenar?-nos dijo Emmett

-Claro-dijo Jasper

-Yo no se déjame ver con Alice se me olvido el teléfono –dije mientras caminábamos al comedor, en el que ya se encontraban Charlie, Billy, Jacob, Bella y Alice.

-Alice, no sabes si Esme y Carslie van a estar temprano-

-Sí, les llame quieren que ya no tardemos para cenar juntos-

-Ok-

-Bueno, ya será en otra ocasión chicos-dijo Charlie

-Claro gracias Charlie, bueno creo que ya nos vamos-

-Sí, ya nos vamos-dijo Alice

Ella y yo nos despedimos y salimos en dirección a nuestra casa.

-Alice ¿Cómo te la pásate?-

-Súper, no sabía que Bella cocinaba tan rico y que Jacob fuera tan gracioso-

-Aaa-

-Sabes que se conocen desde pequeños, ellos se iban a incursionar-

-Y como sabes eso-

-Pues Jacob me conto de unas cuantas excursiones en las que Bella termino bañada en lodo-en eso llegamos a la casa y no pude saber nada más.

-Mama, papa ya llegamos-grito Alice y luego se puso como perro a oler, se puso a brincar como loca y salió corriendo gritando -Lasaña hay lasaña- en dirección a el comedor.

Como dijo Alice de cenar hubo lasaña, una de las cosas que Alice adoraba que Esme hiciera, cenamos y nos fuimos a dormir, claro antes me bañe.

A la mañana siguientes le gane al despertador así que me bañe y hice hot cakes de desayunar.

-¿Qué haces tan temprano levantado Edward? -pregunto mi hermana besando la mejilla de Esme. Quien ya se hallaba desayunando junto con Carslie conmigo.

-No sé, la cama me escupió temprano-mi hermana pareció contenta con esa respuesta y se puso a desayunar. Tenía el presentimiento de que este día y todos lo que bienes serian geniales.

**Bno aki ztoy denuevo **

** dejando un capitulo algo corto l se **

**pro m ncanta la forma de ser de edward jaja **

**bno espero y les aya guztado **

** y dejen reviw zi k zi jaja**

**bno zpero subir otro el miercoles o por ai **

**los kiero bezo **

**y nos ztomaz leyendo**


	12. Sr y Sra Cullen

**Capítulo XII "Sr y Sra. Cullen" **

**-Bella-**

El día estaba pasando rapidísimo y agradecía eso. Ya era hora del receso, por eso iba caminando a la cafetería.

Compre un agua y fui a sentarme donde se encontraban Alice y Rose.

-Hola Bella-dijo Rose

-Hola- en eso llegaron y me taparon los ojos.

-¿Quién soy?-de inmediato reconocí la voz, era Emmett, pero no era él quien me tapaba los ojos.

-Quien habla es Emmett- dije

-Enana mugrosa-dijo y me despeino el cabello, para después darme un beso en la mejilla. Sentí que alguien se reía y después sentí templar a la persona que estaba detrás de mí.

-Podrían hacer eso después-

-Déjalos Alice-dijo una voz serena.

-Jasper-dije

-Mande-contesto

-Tú eres el que me tapa los ojos-luego pude ver de nuevo, al voltear Jasper ya estaba sentado a un lado de mí.

-¿Qué no se supone que tienen entrenamiento?-

-No, solo lunes miércoles y viernes-dijo una voz aterciopelada detrás de mí, me voltee y encontré a Edward muy contento.

-E so explica porque estás aquí-dije golpeando a Emmett

-Oye eso duele-

-Así y yo que pensé que te daba un masaje-dije sarcásticamente

-Todo por eso te voy a contar un chiste-

-Todo menos eso-dije dramáticamente causando que todos rieran. Aunque como conocía Emmett, salía con cada chiste que prefería no escucharlos, pero qué más da.

-Bella ¿Qué hace un perro en una construcción?-

-No se Emmett que hace-

-Ta-ladrando-mis amigos sin pensar rieron

-¿Cuál es el colmo de un aro de cebolla?- Pregunto Jasper, nos volteamos a ver todos y después le hicimos saber a Jasper que no sabíamos.

-Que se meta al seminario para convertirse en papa- dijo Jasper

-En la jungla están un mono y un tigre bebe-dijo Alice-¿Cómo te llamas? le pregunto el tigre al mono, yo me llamo monito y ¿tu? Yo tigrito-dijo Alice mientras ponía cara de susto-Ay no me grites no me grites- y en vez de reírnos de su chiste nos reímos de su cara.

Así estuvimos todo el resto del almuerzo entre risa y chistes estúpidos.

Cuando iba a clases de matemáticas Alice me detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-Necesito que me hagas un favor-

-Claro que paso-

-¿Podría ir a tu casa?-

-Si-

-Pero que digo-dijo preocupada

-Pues que vas a mi casa-

-Es que me toca hacer de cenar, por que Esme tiene clase de jardinería-

-Evadiendo tus responsabilidades-

-Amm... algo así-

-Bueno, pero me acompañas a ir por víveres-

-De acuerdo-dijo brincando

-Ya me voy, se me hace tarde-

La clase de matemáticas paso tranquila así que ya me dirigía a biología.

Cuando entre al salón Edward ya estaba sentado del lado de la ventana. El profesor entro y argumento que tenía que salir, que no hiciéramos ruido.

-Hola-dijo Edward

-Hola-

-¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien y ¿tu?-

-Pues no me puedo quejar, siento que ayer no nos pudiéramos quedar Alice y yo a cenar-

-No hay problema, ya será en otra ocasión. Por cierto Alice va a ir a mi casa hoy a ayudarme con unas cosas-dije algo nervioso. Sé que no era del todo mentira pero no era la verdad.

-Típico de Alice-dijo

-¿Qué?-pregunte confusa

-Querer es capar del martes-

-¿Qué tiene de diferente de los demás días?-

-Simple, la comida-dijo como si fuera algo obvio

-No sabe cocinar-

-Si sabe, pero no lo le gusta-

-Aaa- dije, me puse a copiar el trabajo del pizarrón, cuando termine mire a la ventana y note que empezaba a llover.

-Genial- dije, Edward volteo a verme para después ver a donde se dirigía mi mirada.

-No te gusta que se te moje el cabello- comento

-No es eso, adora jugar bajo la lluvia y ese olor relajante y explosivo de la tierra mojada-

-Entonces, no te gusta la lluvia-

-No, ni lo húmedo ni lo mojado, me hace sentir que me ahogo, por eso me gusta lo caliente-

-Yo pensé que te avías mudado porque te gustaba Forks y su clima-

-No, me gusta Forks es tranquilo, pero su clima no y me mude no precisamente por gusto-

-Entonces ¿por qué?-

-Es difícil de entender-

-Creo que puedo intentarlo-dijo tratando de persuadirme.

Mire el reloj y gracias al cielo faltaban escasos dos minutos para que la clase acabara. Realmente odiaba explicar mi vida.

-Es una historia larga-

-Creo que tengo tiempo-insistió, en eso sonó el timbre.

-Creo que no-tome mis cosas y salí de ahí.

Después de salir de clase de gimnasia y cambiarnos Alice y yo nos dirigimos al estacionamiento para tomar mi nueva Chevrolet de color rojo oxidado por el tiempo. Ayer Charlie me salió con la sorpresa de que la camioneta que traía Billy se la había comprado para mi, para que no estuviera dependiendo de Emmett.

-¿Qué carro traes?-me pregunto Alice

-Una Chevrolet-

-Oh, eso quiere decir que es bueno-cuando llegamos a estar enfrente de mi troca Alice me miro y luego a mi troca.

-¿Este es tu auto?-dijo asustada

-Si-dije orgullosa. Este era mi primer auto y era perfecto para mí teniendo en cuenta lo fácil en lo que me meto en líos.

-Seguro que anda-

-Si Alice tranquila es igual o más seguro que viajar una armada-le conteste

-Eso no lo dudo-comento Alice al entrar a mi troca.

El resto del camino al centro comercial fue realmente tranquilo. Hicimos una lista de lo que necesitaba comprar y así evite que Alice criticara el funcionamiento de mi troca.

Cuando llegamos tomamos un carrito y comenzamos las compras.

Estábamos escogiendo unas cuantas frutas y verduras cuando se me ocurrió una idea.

-Alice que te parece si dejamos las cosa en mi casa, hago la cena y nos vamos a cenar a tu casa-le dije

-¿Qué? Estás loca, lo que quiero es no hacer la cena-dijo exaltada

-Tú no vas hacer la cena-

-¿A no?-

-No, dejamos las cosas y cuando vayamos te ayudo con la cena-

-Enserio harías eso por mi-

-Claro Alice, para que están las amigas- le dije, ella se lanzo sobre mí con un fuerte abrazo

-Bella eres la mejor, enserio te adoro- me soltó-todo por eso vamos a ir de compras-

-¿Qué?-si pensaba que eso era un premio se equivocaba, que no se daba cuenta que no me gusta.

-Si mereces ir de compras-

-No quiero-

-Ándale-dijo poniendo cara de corderito degollado. Pensándolo bien podía sacar ventaja de esto.

-Está bien, solo que yo escojo la tienda-

-Ok-

-Me lo prometes-

-Te lo prometo-dijo levantando la mano. Alice era una loca compulsiva por las comparas, alguien debería enseñarle una lección.

-Está bien-

-Genial, vamos el fin de semana a Port Angels-

No tardamos mucho en terminar de hacer las compras, pagar y dirigirnos a mi casa.

Alice me ayudo metiendo las cosas al frigorífico mientras yo hacia la cena.

- Alice-

-Si Bella-me contesto mientras tomaba una manzana y se recargaba en la barra.

-¿Cómo que se te ocurre que haga de cenar?

-Pues no se ¿sabes hacer algo agridulce? Adoro la comida agridulce-dijo dándole vueltas a la manzana ya mordida entre sus manos.

-Sí, pero lleva más tiempo y no creo que tengamos mucho ¿sí?-

-No, papa llega con mama a las 8:00pm-

-Entonces tenemos cerca de hora y media-

-Bella son las 5:-

-Si lo sé, por eso lo digo. Me tardo un rato mas en que este la comida, una hora en llegar y arregla las cosas para hacer la cena, lo que me da una idea, Alice podrías sacar la lata de piña que está en el estante-le dije mientras vaciaba alas verduras para después señalarle el estante que mencionaba.

-Claro-dijo y lo saco

-¿Sabes si tu mama tiene bistec o algo así?-

-Supongo que si hoy va al mercado antes de ir a sus clases de jardinería-

-Ok, eso está bien-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-¿Tu quieres algo agridulce cierto?-

-Cierto, pero dijiste que se tardaba mucho-

-A si es, pero qué tal te suena hacer algo salado y algo dulce-

-Eso suena estupendo-

-Entonces ya esta-

Como dije después de media hora termine de hacer la cena. Salimos de mi casa después de dejarle una nota a Charlie que decía que Emmett había ido a pasear con Rose que llegaba para cenar y que deje arroz y pollo a la jardinera en la estufa.

-Bella ¿Qué piensa de Edward?-

-Se me hace alivianado, algo engreído y egocéntrico pero alivianado-

-Sabes se una forma muy sencilla de hacer que se sonroje-

-Supongo que si siendo su hermana-Alice y yo reímos un buen rato hasta llegar a su casa. Nos bajamos de mi troca, cuando íbamos a entrar Alice me voltio a ver.

-Vamos a ver de qué humor anda, fíjate-luego abrió la puerta-Amor ya llegue-grito

-Luego bajo cariño-le grito Edward desde arriba, ese pequeño detalle me hizo sonreír. Era bueno ver que se llevaban bien. En la actualidad es difícil ver que dos personas que viven en la misma casa se lleven bien, especialmente si son hermanos. Mama nos decía a Emmett y a mí que ni parecíamos hermanos por que nos llevábamos pero que perros y gatos.

Alice y yo nos fuimos a la cocina, sacamos la carne y los necesario para hacer el arroz chino, comenzamos a picar las cosas mientras platicábamos.

-Alice tu casa esta increíble-

-No exageres, no es como si nunca hubieras visto otra casa que no fuera la tuya-me sentí horrible cuando dijo eso porque siendo sinceros esa era la triste y cruel verdad, no conocía otras casa que no fueran la de mis familiares y ahora la de los Hale y Cullen.

-Lo siento Bella, discúlpame yo no sabía-

-No tienes por qué disculparte, la culpa la tengo yo por ser una antisocial y pasármela encerrada cuando vivía en Seattle –

-Que dices Bella, tú no eres antisocial de hecho eres muy amigable, solo que tienes un poquitín de bajo autoestima-dijo mientras dejaba claro que mi problema era tan pequeño según ella que lo podía delimitar con sus dedos-Además eso no es tan malo-dijo totalmente despreocupada.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunte dudosa

-Si tiene solución y se perfectamente como solucionarlo-

-Si tu lo dices-Alice me iba a contestar y en su cara se notaba que no iba a ser bueno pero detuvo su comentario gracias a que oímos que bajaban por las escaleras, Alice apunto a la puerta.

-Cariño ya estoy aquí, mmm…que rico huele-dijo Edward mientras abría la puerta de la cocina, cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice no estaba sola en casa se quedo estático y se puso como tomate, volteé a ver a Alice y luego a Edward, Alice y yo estallamos en risas.

Edward nos miro y salió de la cocina aun rojo y momentos después le grito a Alice, Alice fue dejándome a mí riéndome.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que no estabas sola?-

-Por qué no preguntaste-

-Pensé que tenías que avisar que ya estabas aquí-

-Si no mal recuerdo te avise, fue tu error pensar que estaría sola-

-Eres estresante-luego de un momento entro de nuevo Alice.

-Siento que hallas tenido que escuchar eso-dijo apenada

-No te preocupes, es como cuando nos escuchar pelear a mí y a Emmett-

-Cierto, pero no quiero que te lleves una mal impresión de Edward-

-Pero él tiene razón en algo-

-Tú crees-

-Sí, eres estresante-dije contenta, ella me miro entrecerrando los ojos

-Yo también te quiero amiga-me dijo, yo le mande un beso y ella sonrió de nuevo contenta.

-Por cierto Alice-las dos nos volteamos a ver aun Edward que se asomaba por la puerta-Esme llamo y dijo que no tardaban, que Carslie había llegado un poco temprano por ella a su clase de jardinería que no tardaría en llegar-

-Está bien-le contesto ella

-Ya está la comida o les digo que van a tener que ir por pizza –dijo burlonamente, Alice se enojo e iba a contestarle pero me adelante.

-No te preocupes Edward, para cuando lleguen ya va estar la cena. Edward nos miro extraño.

-Aja como digan-bufo para después desaparecer.

-Y yo soy la estresante-dijo Alice

No tardaron ni treinta minutos en que la comida estuvo lista, estábamos poniendo la mesa cuando escuchamos que un auto aparco fuera.

-Duendecillo ya llego Esme y Carslie –grito Edward desde la sala

-Alice tranquilízate-le dije al notar como empezaba a dar vueltas.

-Alice ya estoy en casa ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?-dijo Esme entrando en la cocina

-Perdón, no pensé que estuvieras acompañada-le dijo

-Parece que todos aquí piensan lo mismo-dije, provocando que Alice riera y Esme nos viera como queriéndonos decir locas.

-Larga historia no preguntes Esme-dijo Alice

-Ok-

-Pero que mal educada soy, mamá ella es Bella-dijo y me apunto-Bella ella es Esme mi mama-

-Si lo supuse, ahora pasas mucho tiempo con ella-

-Solo exageras-le dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros

-Mucho gusto Bella-Esme me dijo mientras me besaba una mejilla

-Igualmente señora-

-Dime Esme-

-Está bien Esme-ella me sonrió de un modo muy maternal haciéndome que recordara de Reneé

-Bueno chicas ¿Qué falta?-

-Solo falta servir mama-dijo Alice

-¿Quieren ayuda?-

-No gracias Esme, mejor siéntate y sienta a los demás-le dije

Ella se fue dejándonos a mí y Alice sirviendo los platos, escuchamos como Esme le decía a Edward y a Carslie que se sentaran que nosotros nos encargábamos de servir la cena.

Yo servía en los platos mientras Alice ponía en la barra. Tomamos cada una un par de platos y salimos al comedor, en la mesa ya estaban los demás sentados. Alice le tendió el plato a Esme y Carslie así que yo le tendí el plato a Edward y deje el otro al lado de él.

-Alice siéntate yo voy por el otro plato-

-No yo voy-

-No, siéntate –dije

-Lo que digas Bella-todos se rieron mientras yo me iba por el plato a la cocina.

-¿Y qué es?-pregunto Edward cuando volví a la mesa

-Arroz chino y bistec a la piña-dijo Alice volteándome a ver

-Seguro que se come, porque he de decir que la última vez que experimentaste con la comida no salió muy bien-

-Si se come la otra vez solo fue un accidente-le dijo Alice

-Cierto es un accidente que te dé por vomitar-le contesto Edward

-Solo exagera-dijo Alice volteándome a ver

-Alice, no exagera tú lo sabes-dijo Carslie

-Si a Bella le pasa algo tus pagas el hospital- le dijo Edward a Alice

-No le va a pasar nada-

-Hija que yo esté aquí y sea medico no siempre sirve de mucho-comento Carslie

-Chicos ya compórtense tenemos visitas, Edward deja ya de molestar a tu hermana, Carslie tu no ayudes, Alice ellos tienes razón tus experimentos culinarios no siempre sale bien y Bella siento que escucharas esto-dijo Esme disculpándose

-No hay problema Esme no me va pasar nada-Alice y yo nos pusimos a comer mientras los demás veían aun con retisiencia la comida.

-Yo no confiaría mucho sabes Bella-

-Gracias Edward, pero podrías callarte y dejar de molestar a Alice por favor claro está-dije mientras los demás de los sutil que era mi comentario.

Estaba comiendo muy agosto en esa mesa.

Los Cullen realmente era un familia acogedora, Alice era muy divertida como siempre, Edward era silencioso muy silencioso, menos cuando se trataba de molestar a Alice. Esme era una mujer muy hermosa con finas facciones, actitud amorosa y maternal mientras Carslie era tranquilo, reservado, pero no por eso muy alegre.

-Alice esto sabe bien-dijo Carslie

-Si hija-comento Esme

-E de admitir que no está nada mal hermanita, hasta que haces algo fatalmente delicioso-le dijo Edward, yo me sonroje, si ellos supieran que yo hice la comida.

-Les dije que no iba a pasar nada-dijo Alice

-¿Por qué estabas tan segura hermanita?-

-Simple, yo no hice la comida, Bella fue quien la hizo-dijo Alice como si nada. Al decir eso todos se quedaron de a seis y me voltearon a ver.

-¿Qué dijiste?-pego el grito al cielo Esme

-Que Bella hizo la comida-le contesto alise

-Alice Cullen, como se te ocurre hacer eso, esa es la forma grosera de evitar tus responsabilidades-

-Pero mama, Bella dijo que ella quería-

-Y tu vas i la dejas, está vez te pásate señorita-le dijo Esme

-Amm, disculpa que me meta Esme, pero yo le insistí en hacer la comida-dije tratando de salvar un poco a alise.

-Pero eso estuvo mal de su parte Bella-dijo Carslie

-Lo sé pero era eso o quedarme sola en mi casa, porque Emmett salió y Charlie no llegas como hasta las nueve y me gusta cocina, además no es como si no me las fuera a cobrar-les dije

-¿Así?-pregunto Esme

-Si este fin iremos a una librería-dije muy contenta

-¿Qué?-grito alise

-Si dijiste que iríamos de compras-dije

-Sí, pero nunca dije que a una librería-

-Sí pero prometiste que me dejarías escoger el lugar-

-Dije que dejaría escoger el lugar en donde comprar…-dijo para terminal con la boca abierta

-Exacto, tu nunca dijiste que tendría que comprar ropa, tu diste por hecho que quisiera comprar ropa-dije meneando el cubierto en su cara

-Eso no es justo-

-O si lo es-

-¿Qué no?-

-Que si-salimos de nuestra "linda" platica al darnos cuenta de que los demás reían.

-Hasta que alguien pudo ganarte duendecillo-

-Cállate Edward-

-Me parece muy astuto de tu parte hacerla caer con sus palabras Bella-dijo Carslie

-No es para tanto –dije ruborizada

-Sí lo es, además creo que es un buen castigo, si intenta zafarse as nos lo saber por favor-

-Está bien Esme-

-Esto es injusto-

-Nada es justo, acaso nadie te lo ha dicho Alice-le dije

-Y o quiera ir de compras-refunfuño

-E iremos de compras, solo que no compraremos lo que a ti te gusta-

-Vas a ver-me dijo

-Solo recuerda que es más astuta que tu hermanita-

-Eso ya lo veremos Edward-dijo alise y conociéndola no significaba nada bueno o alentador.

Si no quería toda la furia de Alice sobre mi debería hacer algo para calmarla y de pronto paso una idea por mi cabeza, que tal si hago que Alice y Jasper tengan algo parecido a una cita, eso seria algo a mi favor ¿o no?.

-Carslie, Esme quería pedirles que si me prestaban a Alice mañana por la tarde-

-Claro Bella, pero ¿para qué?-dijo Carslie

-Bueno me muero por ver una película en el cine y pues mañana es miércoles, digamos que no siembro dinero-dije, Esme y Carslie sonrieron por mi comentario y Alice me miro confusa

-Hija la comida te quedo riquísima-dijo Esme, ¿pero cómo me dijo?, estaba totalmente shockeada mis padres me decían hija cuando estaban molestos y la única que me decía hija con el cariño que lo había hecho Esme era mi abuelita y ella para mi desgracia había fallecido una semana antes de mi último cumpleaños.

-¿Qué? Ahora que dije-pregunto Esme

-No es nada, solo que la forma que la forma en que me llamaste y como lo hiciste me recordó a mi abuelita-

-Debe estar orgullosa de ti hija-

-Pues supongo que donde quiera que se encuentre debe ser así-

-Lo siento tanto hija-

-Y lo vuelves a hacer Esme-

-Bella creo que debería acostumbrarte-dijo Carslie

-Sí, deberías, Esme suele adoptar a nuestros amigos-dijo Edward

-Todos tienen un cuarto en esta casa-dijo Carslie orgulloso

-Enserio-dije sorprendida

-El cuarto de invitados tenía una litera para que Emmett u Jasper se durmieran y el ático era de Rosalie-dijo Esme

-L a muy ganona se quedo con la habitación más grande-dijo Alice

-Y por qué no se la cambiaste-

-Por que pues ya estaba acomodada-

-Ja, como si fuera impedimento eso para ti-dije, lo que provoco que los demás rieran.

-¿Pero yo que recuerde el cuarto de invitados tiene una cama matrimonial?-dije

-Que observadora-dijo Edward

-Lo que pasa es que ahora Jasper duerme en el sótano-dijo Esme

-Pero porque dormir en el sótano si tenía una litera mi no entender-

-Ok una mañana cachamos a Jasper saliendo del sótano y dijo que la lluvia no lo dejaba dormir y que el sótano era como un bunquer, nada se escuchar para adentro y nada sale-dijo Carslie

-Entonces es por eso que hay un sillón reclinable en el sótano-dije al recordar el recorrido que me había dado Alice hace unos momentos.

-Jasper dice que es la cama perfecta que no tiene que tenderla y que no estorba, además es muy cómoda-dijo Alice, todos volteamos a verla extrañados de los que acababa de decir.

-¿Qué? Una vez me quede dormida en el sillón mientras platicábamos-nos dijo como si nada.

-Fue aquella vez que encontré a Jasper quejándose de que le dolía la espalda y que mis sillones eran una bazofia-dijo Esme

-Aja-le contesto Alice

-Otra vez me lo tope una noche que baje por leche entrando a hurtadillas en el sótano-dijo Edward

-¿Por qué hacia eso?-pregunte curiosa

-Resulta que Emmett y Rosalie tenían encontronazos-dijo Carslie de los más normal, aunque no me sorprendía de nada, era típico de Emmett y Rose no pudieran controlar sus hormonas.

-Supongo que Jasper se arto de escuchar lo que Rose y mi hermano hacían mientras el trataba de dormir en la cama de arriba-

-Así es, ahora tiene su guarida como e l la llama, Rose y Emmett se llevaron un buen regaño, para luego conseguir una cama matrimonial en el cuarto de invitados y es ahora cuando agradezco poder dormir con ruido-dijo Edward

-¿Y por que ellos tienen un cuarto?-

-Después de que los regañe les dije que no había problema que solo se cuidaran-dijo Carslie

-Enserio hiciste eso-dijo Esme

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Ups lo que pasa es que yo también les di un sermón-dijo Esme para después reírse-bueno no creo que les hiciera daño, ahora no molestan a nadie y son responsables-

-Eso crees- le dije

-Sí, yo confió en ellos completamente-

-No es como si no lo dejaran de hacer, si se los prohibíamos de todos modos encontrarían una forma de hacerlo, así que les dejamos un cuarto para ellos y les brindamos los medios para cuidarse-dijo Carslie despreocupadamente

-Lo que nos tare a tu-dijo Esme

-¿Yo qué?-dije asustada

-E l ático es tuyo, si quieres el domingo lo arreglamos a tu gusto-dijo Esme

-Claro-

-No es justo-chillo Alice

-Deje de quejarte Alice-

-Dame una buena razón-

-Podría darte más de una-ella pareció entender la indirecta de que luego se lo explicaría así que dejo de quejarse.

-Bueno hija no es que te corra pero ya es tarde, mañana tienen que ir a la escuela y tienes que ir a tu casa seguro Charlie y Emmett deben estar preocupándose por ti-

-Ok solo lavo mi plato y recojo mis cosas-

-No te preocupes por los platos ya hiciste demasiado con la cena-me levante de la mesa tome mi plato y lo deje en la tarja, Esme entro detrás de mí.

-Hija cuídate, que descanses y te vas con cuidado-me dijo

-Está bien, bye Esme y gracias por todo-

-No hay porque cuídate hija-me dio un beso en la frente –anda vete antes de que se te agá mas tarde-

-Si Esme-le dije saliendo de la cocina dejándola lavando los trastes, estaba atravesando la sala cuando Alice y Edward me alcanzaron

-Podrías darme ahora mis razones-dijo Alice

-Ahora no, hay pájaros en el alambre-

-Bueno yo no quería molestar, solo venia a despedirme, cuídate Bella, nos vemos mañana-me dijo Edward y se fue

-Ahora cuales son las razones para no cambiarme de cuarto-me dijo Alice mientras caminábamos a mi troca

-Te voy a dar tres razones y espero te baste con eso-

-Pues ya veremos-

-Primera tienes baño para ti solita-

-Eso es algo subjetivo-

-Segunda tienes todo acomodado y no tienes que mudarte-dije

-Subjetivo-

-Cuanto quieres perder q que te quedas en tu cuarto-

-Un fin de compras-

-De acuerdo y como sé que voy a ganar vamos a ir a la librería del centro de Port Land-

-Eso lo quiero ver-dijo muy segura de sí, pero yo sabía que iba a ganar

-Tercera y la más importante tu cuarto es el que queda más cerca de las escaleras, eso hace que sea más sencillo escapar-

-Para que quería escapar Bella-

-Yo se que tu sabes que Jasper y tu van a terminar juntos, sonó de eso me encargo yo, así que tu cuarto es el que queda más cerca del de Jasper-le dije segura de que acababa de ganar unos cuantos libros.

-Tuche-dijo Alice

-A verdad-

-Creo que Edward tiene razón tengo que cuidar lo que digo y hago en frente de ti, eres muy astuta y observadora, tanto o igual que yo-

-M e agrada que tengamos cosas en común-

-Si a mi también-

-Ya me voy descansa Alice-le dije mientras sonreía

-Me llamas cuando llegues a casa quiero saber que no te paso nada-

-Si mama- le dije, Alice meneaba la cabeza.

El camino a mi casa fue muy tranquilo, no tarde tanto como pensé que lo haría, al llegar apenas estaban cenando Emmett y Charlie y la verdad no me sorprendí, yo era la que ponía un poco de orden en la casa.

Me excuse diciendo que estaba muy cansada y me fui a mi cuarto a descansar. Le llame a la Alice diciéndole que había llegado con bien mi casa.

Me metí a bañar y al salir me eche a dormir en mi linda cama, esperando que el tiempo pasara en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, que esta noche fuera realmente larga y pudiera descansar en toda la extensión de la palabra, porque me mañana me esperaba un día totalmente agotador.

**bno aki stoy despues de casi un mes de complicaciones**

**subiendo un capitulo **

**no era mi intension hacerlos esperar tanto pro **

**se me juntaron los examenes ,trabajos me enferme , me deprimi y mi cumpleañoz ...**

**en fin muchas cosas ni siquiera e tenido el tiempo suficiente para escribir el ziguiente capoitulo y eso me fruzta**

**solo zpero y tenga un poko de paziencia las cosas zuelen **

**pasar mal y solo me falta volver a retomar el control **

**zpero y ezo no m tome mucho **

**pro mientras les dejo este capitulo .....**

**apartir de aqui las cosas empiezan a tomas sentido **

**bno zpero y lez guzte **

**dejen review zi lez guzta **

**zeria bno para mi **

**bno los dejo zpero y zten bn bezoz **


	13. Empujoncito

**Capítulo XIII "Empujoncito" **

**-Bella-**

Era temprano cuando me levante.

Baje y había hotcakes en un plato, supuse que los había dejado Charlie hasta que vi a Emmett.

-¿Qué te escupió la cama al fin?- le dije, siempre era yo la que lo levantaba después de poner el agua para él te.

-No es que tenía hambre-

-Qué extraño-dije sarcásticamente

-Jaja que graciosa enana; oye que vas a hacer hoy-dijo

-Voy a ir al cine con Jasper y Alice-

-Aaa que bien, porque Rosalie y yo también vamos al cine ¿Pero qué película van a ver?-

-No sé, hay alguna película de terror o acción-

-Si una de acción-

-Ok veremos esa y ustedes-

-Una comedia, ver cual ahí, porque te aviso que hoy hay cine popular-

-Eso que significa- dije curiosa

-Que ponen películas que hayan roto record para vender un par de boletos más-

-Ok ya capte la idea-

-Oye voy a pasar hoy por Rose-dijo contento

-Puedo ir-

-Sí, solo apúrate a desayunar-me puse a desayunar muy rápido, podría decir que ni mastique.

Le mande un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que se llevara su Porsche amarillo, ella dijo que no había problema y yo salí corriendo tras de Emmett.

Pasamos por Rose y Jasper a su casa para ir a la escuela.

-Oye Jasper irías al cine con nosotros-le dije

-Apoco vas a ir al cine con ellos, Bella harías mal tercio-me contesto

-No seas menso, no voy a entrar a la misma función, suficiente he tenido de muestras de afecto entre ellos esta semana, ya pague mi cuota-

-Entonces supongo que seremos Edward, Alice, tu yo-

-Mmm más o menos, no invite a Edward-

-¿Por qué? El es nuestro amigo-

-S era tu amigo, solo es el hermano se mi amiga para mí y hasta que no sea mío no lo voy a invitar a ningún lado-

-Ya veo, pero de todos formas si voy-

-Perfecto-dije contenta de que todo estuviera saliendo de acuerdo al plan.

-Entonces seremos Alice, tu y yo-

-Ahorita te explico si-le dije, pues había dos pájaros en el alambre.

Al llegar a la escuela nos bajamos del enorme Jeep en dirección a nuestra clase. Emmett y Rose iban por delante eso facilitaba las cosas.

-Ahora sí, explícame-me dijo Jasper

-Bueno ayer Alice me quería matar por que hice...Olvida eso, el punto es que tú me vas a salvar-

-Yo- dijo especulan te mientras se apuntaba.

-Si tu, vamos a ir al cine a ver una película de acción o terror-

-Y eso de que sirve-yo me golpe la frente con mi mano, diablos que nunca había salido con nadie, creo que no. ok haber pasado tanto tiempo con Reneé ya había afectado mi cerebro.

-Cuando ella se asuste te va a abrazar zopenco-

-Aaa, ya entendí el punto eso no te dejaría a ti sola-me dijo. Changos no había pensado en eso, como arreglo el problema. Piensa rápido Bella…. Ja lo tengo Jake, el era la solución a mi problema.

-Sabes no te preocupes por eso, yo lo arreglo-dije y los dos salimos a nuestras clases.

Las clases estuvieron aburridas hasta que llago arte, hoy veríamos paisajes y acá entre nos adoraba pintar, dibujar y todo eso.

Estaba acomodándome en mi banco, cuando escuche a la profesora hablándome.

-Mande profesora-

-Podrías venir tantito-me dijo. Ahora que había hecho, volteé a ver a Ángela a ver si ella sabía de qué se trataba, pero ella se encogió de hasta donde estaba la maestra y salimos del salón.

-Algún problema profesora-

-No, Bella al contrario, no sé si sepas que para pasar el curso tienes que hacer servicio social o meterte al menos en uno de los equipos o clubes de la escuela-¿Qué? ahora resulta que tenía que vivírmela en la escuela, ¿Por qué rayos nadie me lo había dicho?

Ahora necesitaba meterme en algún club que me gustara porque si no esto iba a ser una mierda.

-No lo sabía, pero podría decirme cuales son-

-Sí, mira está el de futbol o en tu caso porrista-si qué bonita me iba a ver yo de porrista-el de moda-no gracias suficiente tengo ya con Alice y Rose-el de teatro-bueno eso no suena tan mal-el de fotografía-mmm-el de mecánica-si ya me imagino yo en el de mecánica-no es lo que piensas, el club de mecánica el año pasado gano el concurso y su mejor integrante es una mujer-

-Eso suena interesante-dije

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero yo te menciono esto porque soy la encargada del club de arte y me entere que eres buena para pintar y cantar-¿pero quién le había dicho? ¿Cómo sabia? Nadie sabía que pintaba y mucho menos que cantaba, nadie excepto mi familia y entonces caí en la cuenta, quien mas podía difundir a las persona lo que sabía o n hacer si no Emmett. Ahora estaba frito, lo iba a amatar.

-En conclusión usted quiere que me una al club de arte-

-A si es-me dijo la profesora grey

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que los concursos son en diciembre, ¿entonces qué dices?-

-Pues ya que-

-OK, nos vemos martes y jueves de 3 a 5 de la tarde en este salón y los sábados de 8 a 2-

-Ok-

Después de eso regresamos al salón y el tiempo se me fue volando.

Cuando sonó el timbre del receso me dirigí a ver a Jacob al entrenamiento, pero en el camino me tope a Alice.

-Ey Bella a dónde vas-

-Voy al entrenamiento del equipo de futbol-

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesito arreglar algo para hoy en la tarde-

-Le vas a decir a Emmett-

-No-

-Entonces a Jasper-dijo dudosa

-Si eso-

-Entonces va a ir al cine con nosotras pero Emmett, pero Emmett van a ver una película de comedia-

-Ok-dijo no muy segura-

-Bueno nos vemos al rato-

-Ok, espera dijiste que Jasper va a pasar la tarde con nosotras-dijo alarmada

-Si-

-Por que no me dijiste antes me veo fatal-

-Alice por dios en esta escuela no hay alguien que se vista mejor que tu, además conoces a Jasper el no se fijaría en eso-

-Ok-

Luego cada quien tomo su camino.

Llegue y ya iban a empezar el entrenamiento, para mi suerte nos dijeron que el profesor Rangel no iría hoy por cuestión personal, eso significaba que el capitán estaba a cargo y era un gran es fuerzo reunir a todo el equipo en ausencia al entrenador y para mi suerte mi hermano era el capitán.

-Emmett-grité, pero no pareció escucharme, sabia lo mucho que le chocaba que le gritaran hermanito así que...-Hermanito-y en el instante voltio y no solo el sino también todo el equipo ¿qué tenía algo en la cara acaso? Emmett corrió hacia donde yo estaba.

-Que paso Isabela -bueno ya se vengó, que esperabas

-Te puedo pedir un favor-

-Si enana-

-Me presta a Jacob tantito-

-¿Qué?-dijo exaltado

-Charlie me encargo que le dijera algo para que le dijera a Billy-

-Ok, jaco-grito, el corrió hasta donde nos encontrábamos.

-Listo, solo que no abuses-me dijo mientras se iba de nuevo.

-Hola Bella, me dijo Emmett que tenias algo que decirme para Billy-

-No pero no le digas porque me mata-

-Ok, entonces para que soy bueno-

-¿Estas libre hoy?-el sonrío con una sonrisa picara

-Bella-

-¿estás libre sí o no?-

-Pues no, quede de ir al cine con Seth a Port Angels-

-Mira yo te iba a invitar al cine para no hacer mal tercio. Oye Seth el que jugaba con nosotros de pequeños cuando íbamos a la playa-

-El mismo-

-Crees que allá algún problema en que me una con ustedes, al fin y al cabo ellos van estar aparte y yo me quedaría con ustedes-

-No sé que piense, pero que tal si te quedas al final del entrenamiento y le preguntas tú misma-

-Claro y ahora creo que es mejor que te vayas antes de que Emmett quiera matarnos a ambos-

-Vale-él se despidió despeinándome y salió corriendo a la cancha.

Estuve observando el entrenamiento y realmente eran buenos. Jasper era buen portero, Emmett y Jacob eran medio pero no me sorprendía verlos jugar, el que me sorprendió fue Edward, el era delantero y era sorprendente, enserio. Al terminar el entrenamiento Seth y Jacob se acercaron.

-Hola Bella-dijo Seth

-Hola, cuánto tiempo sin vernos-

-Ya tiene años-

-Si-

-Me dice acá míster que quieres ir al cine y quieres que te acompañemos-

-Si es que no quiero hacer mal tercio-

-Acaso la está haciendo de casamentera-

-Algo así-

-Bueno vale, pero vamos a ver la de Riddick-

-Wow enserio está la de Riddick-

-Si ¿por qué?-

-Es una de mis favoritas-

-Bueno ya estamos, nos vemos saliendo de clase en el estacionamiento-

-Vale nos vemos Bye- le dije, ya iba de camino cuando Jacob me grito.

-¿Qué paso?-dije al voltear

-Si adiós- me dijo yo fui y le indique que se agachara, cuando estuvo a mi altura le di un beso en la mejilla-Celoso- ya me iba cuando me gritaron otra vez.

-¿Qué paso?-me volteé para encontrarme a Emmett y Edward.

-Nada mas le das beso a Jake- me dijo Emmett yo me acerque y también le di un beso, ya me iba a ir cuando me volvieron a hablar.

-Ahora que-dije molesta

-Lo siento, te puedo acompañar a clase-me dijo Edward

-No perdóname a mí, pero me toca matemáticas no biología-

-Por eso, también tengo matemáticas contigo-

-Enserio no lo había notado-

-Ya me di cuenta, entonces que dices-

-Claro-nos fuimos los 2 a nuestra clase. Al entrar el profesor nos dio un trabajo que teníamos que terminar en esa hora y que valía un punto para nuestra calificación, así que ya no hable con Edward.

Fui de las ultimas en terminar el maldito ejercicio y cuando entre al salón de biología Edward ya estaba sentado y se estaba riendo.

El profesor entro para dar clase, pero no me importo yo quería saber de que se reía Edward.

-¿De qué te ríes?-

-Bueno, Emmett de por si es celoso e imagino que lo tienes que aguantar muy seguido y si a eso le aúnas que te llevas con muchos del equipo de futbol le va a dar un ataque-

-¿Y?-

-Ahora tienes que aguantar a Black-

-Supongo que tiene derecho-Edward me volteo a ver y frunció el ceño-Lo conozco de toda la vida, es buena persona, amigo y además siempre el y Emmett han cuidado de mi, ya estoy acostumbrada- el asintió comprendiendo-Pero gracias por preocuparte por mi-

-No hay problema aquí estaré si necesitas a alguien-

-Ok-Edward era engreído, pero después de todo sabia comportarse, tal vez si lo tratara podríamos llevarnos bien y ser buenos amigos, solo tal vez.

Entre la clase y las pláticas con Edward la hora paso.

Me encontré con Alice en el estacionamiento y nos fuimos a su Porsche a escuchar música para hacer tiempo. Me dijo que ella nos llevaría a Rose ya mi a Port Angels y que Emmett llevaría a Jasper.

Cuando sonó el timbre esperamos a los demás, Rose se acerco y yo Salí del auto.

-¿Bella a dónde vas?- dijo Alice

_voy a decirle algo a Jacob y Seth-

-¿Por qué?-

-Ellos también van a ir con nosotros al cine-Alice respondió con una cara de fushi-Alice tu ni siquiera me vas a pelar, vas estar con Jasper –

-Eso no es cierto-

-Claro que si, así que ahorita vuelvo-Salí y fui hacía donde se hallaban los chicos

-Hola Bella, entonces el plan sigue en pie- dijo Seth

-Claro chico-

-Vale, entonces nos vemos aya- me dijo Jake

-Ok- yo volví al Porsche para irnos. El camino duro una hora y media y en el trayecto Alice y Rose se la pasaron hablando del taller de moda y al llegar nos fuimos directo al cien.

-Nuestra película empieza ala 6-dijo Seth

-Nosotros entramos a las 5:30-dijo Emmett

-¿Cuál van a ver?-

-Los Pica piedras en viva rock las vegas-típico de Emmett.

-Ok, apúrate faltan 10minutos-

-Si, por cierto Bella voy a ir a cenar luego con Rose al restaurante de la esquina, cuando salgas nos alcanzas para irnos a casa-mmm... que tonta fui al no traer mi troca, si pensaba que era insoportable hacer mal tercio con Alice y Jasper con mi hermano y mi cuñadita era mil veces peor, ahora que iba a hacer.

-Emmett si quieres yo la puedo llevar a la casa de Charlie –dijo Jacob, genial ahora si que lo adoraba, mi salvador. Al parecer hoy era día de Jacob salva a Bella, si Emmett no se niega será un día perfecto.

-Mmm, es que ella es mi responsabilidad-le dijo mi hermano

-Vamos Emmett sabes que la cuido tan bien como tú, además así podrías disfrutar el rato con Rose-

-No sé, tú qué piensas Bella-

-Claro, Jacob tiene razón por mi más que contenta-

-Si ya lo note, entonces tú la llevas Jacob, si le llega a pasar algo eres hombre muerto-Rose se acerco a nosotros con unas palomitas y un refresco en la mano-Vamos Emmett no vamos alcanzar a verla película desde el principio-le dijo

-Ya voy, solo esta-

-Ya sé lo que estabas haciendo, ya vámonos luego amenazas a Jacob- dicho esto se llevo a mi hermano.

-Disfruta de tu película- le grito Jake

-Te pasas Jake-

-Naaa-

-Es increíble lo bien que lo controla y lo mantiene a raya-dijo Seth

-Ni que lo digas- dijo Jasper

-Puede hacer maravillas con- dijo alce

-Solo por eso la adoro mas-les dije

-¿A qué horas empieza nuestra función Bella?-me pregunto Alice

-A las 6, si quieres vayan a dar una vuelta-

-No, como voy a dejarte sola-

-No estoy sola, estoy con los chicos-

-OK- ellos se fueron dejándonos a nosotros en la sala de espera del cine.

-Gracias Jake, me salvaste de ver arrumacos y sentirme incomoda un rato-dije

-Sí parece ser que hoy es día de salven a Bella-

-Estaba pensando lo mismo-

-Oye Bella pensé que Emmett y Rose iban entrar a ver la función con nosotros-me dijo Seth

-No, ellos van a ver una comedia-

-Entonces ya no vas a ser mal tercio-dijo aliviado

-Claro que sí-

-Pero no quienes van a ver la película con nosotros son Alice y Jasper-

-No me digas que Jasper y Alice-dijo Jake

-¿Andan quedando?-pregunto Seth curioso

-No, les estoy dando un empujoncito-

-Entonces se gustan-

-Eso es más que obvio-

-¿Qué crees que diga a eso Edward?- Dijo Jake

-Va a pegar el grito al cielo, no creo que ser su amigo le sirva de mucho- le contesto Seth

-Ano, eso no, ustedes no van a decir nada- dije alarmada, si se armaba la bronca todo sería mi culpa por bocaza.

-¿Y quién eres tú?-dijo Jake burlonamente

-Acaso se te olvida quien es mi hermano-les dije

-Tu hermano no nos va a correr del equipo-

-Yo no me refería a eso, ustedes saben cómo se las juega mi hermano cuando se trata de venganza y bromas, se me todas sus bromas a la perfección y le he regresado muchas igual de buenas que las suyas, así que ustedes decide, abren la boca y les hago la vida imposible por un rato-amenace, ellos se callaron al instante, supongo que la tierna Bella que siempre ven les dio una sorpresa.

-Yo no digo nada-dijo Seth

-De que estábamos hablando-dijo Jake dando por terminado la plática.

-Ahora que lo pienso tiene sentido, mantienen una relación la cual nadie entiende, porque es tan unida, creo que es comprensible. Lo chistoso es que ellos aun no se hayan dado cuenta-dijo Seth

-Los interesados son los últimos en darse cuenta-dije

-Cierto ¿pero cómo te enteraste tu?-

-Soy muy observadora y al mirarse ellos reflejan cariño, tanto que si te les quedas viendo sientes que interrumpes algo intimo-

-Creo que tienes razón, ellos tienes una conexión mágica de siempre-

-Entonces es cuestión de tiempo-dijo Jake

-Supongo que estaban predestinado el uno para el otro-dije

-Chico faltan 10 minutos, vamos a comprar algo para la función-dijo Jasper que venía llegando de no sé dónde.

-Sí, si yo quiero palomitas-grito Alice mientras botaba aun lado de nosotros.

Fuimos a comprar lo que queríamos cada uno para la función y nos fuimos a la sala. Cuando estuvimos ahí faltaban minutos para que la película comenzara.

-¿Dónde se quieren sentar?-pregunto Jasper

-En medio- -Arriba-dijimos Alice y yo al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué tal si Bella se sienta con nosotros y tú te quedas aquí con Alice, Jasper?-dijo Jake

-No como creen-dijo Alice

-Alice eso está bien para mí-dijo Jasper alegre, pero Alice caminaba para arriba, la alcance y la detuve.

-Alice vas a bajar ahí donde esta Jasper-ella y yo volteamos a ver a Jasper, Jake y Seth que se encontraban a varios metros viéndonos.

-Alice vas a volver y te vas a sentar junto a Jasper punto-le dije, si algo había aprendido era que si no le hablabas claro y preciso a la gente es más fácil que termine haciendo algo estúpido de lo que se arrepienta después.

-No puedo Bella, no puedo me ganan los nervio-dijo asustada

-Sé que es difícil, pero no vas a arruinar lo que estuve preparando todo el día y la tarde de ayer, que caso tendría si dejas que los nervios te ganen-

-Tú lo preparaste, no tiene caso entre Jasper y yo nunca va a haber nada-dijo y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, provocando que explotara.

-Ya me arte, escúchame bien te vas a sentar con Jasper-

-¿Y si no puedo?-

-Alice solo inténtalo, por mi, por ti, si no te gusta o te la pasas mal luego te vengas, pero ahora solo inténtalo-

-Pero es que los nervios Bella-

-Vas a dejar los putos nervio aquí, tomaras valor y te sentaras a ver la película con Jasper, fin de la discusión-ella me miraba asustada, pero asintió con la cabeza y nos fuimos hasta donde se encontraban los chicos.

-¿Entonces?- dijo algo preocupado Jasper. Alice abría la boca y la cerraba sin saber que decir cual tarada que era horita.

-Yo me sentare arriba con los chicos y Alice se quedara aquí contigo-dije. Jacob y Seth se fueron arriba a tomar los asientos mientras Alice cargaba sus palomitas y se sentaba.

-Jasper-le hable

-Si Bella- dijo contento, con una sonrisa que pocas veces le había visto.

-Aprovecha la oportunidad al máximo-el asintió y ambos nos fuimos a nuestros lugares. Pocos minutos después empezó la película.

-Denme chicos me pasaron las palomitas y estuvimos turnándonos la caja toda la función.

Estábamos a la mitad de la función cuando voltee a ver a Alice y Jasper juntos abrazados uno junto al otro. Alice tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Jasper y el tenia las suya en su cabeza, eso me hizo sentir tranquila y orgullosa de casi aventar a Alice hacia Jasper, sabía que no estuvo bien hacerlo, pero también sabía que ellos debían estar siempre juntos y no precisamente como haría ver lo vital que son el uno para el otro y si no les diría lo que sentían el uno por el otro, pero esa era mi ultima opción, cuando podrían duras sin darse cuenta.

Cuando termino la película salimos para irnos a casa.

-Bueno nosotros ya nos vamos, Seth tiene que llegar antes de que den las 12-

-Claro nos vemos mañana-dijo Jasper

-Alice maneja con cuidado y Jasper cuida que no exceda el límite de velocidad-dije

-Bella por dios yo no manejo a toda velocidad-

-Aja, me prestas tus llaves por favor-

-Sí, pero para que las quieres-

-¿Confías en mí?-

-Si-

-Bueno dame tus llaves-ella me dio las llaves con reticencia.

-Toma Jasper tu manejas-

-Ok-dijo mientras le abrí la puerta a Alice, ella voltio a verme como diciendo como me haces esto, cuando se subía al auto y Jasper iba al otro lado me acerque para decirle algo.

-Confía en mi así durara mas el momento, tu manejas como alma que lleva el diablo-

-No es cierto-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Alice cuando veníamos de camino alcanzaste los 120km/h-

-Ok tal vez manejo un poco deprisa-

-Bella ya vámonos- me grito Jake

-Ya voy-le dije-mañana me cuentas que tal-ella asintió y yo fui hacia donde estaban Jake y Seth.

-Listo-dije al subir al auto

Estábamos a medio camino cuando me dio sueño.

-Bella de que hablaron Alice y tu cuando discutimos donde sentarnos-

-Dice que tenía nervios y yo la hice entrar en razón-

-Más bien pareció que la ibas agarrar a patadas-dijo Jake

-Oye ahora resulta que los nervios son un impedimento para hacer lo que te gusta-

-No, pero o es sencillo acercarte a alguien que te gusta-

-Ay por dios-

-Ya te quiero ver cuando eso te ocurra-dijo Seth. Pero me quede tranquila como si eso me fuera a suceder a mí.

-Oye por cierto sabes si tu papa va a venir este fin de semana a la Push a pescar-me dijo Jake, pero yo la verdad no sabía por qué casi no había visto a Charlie en toda la semana.

-Yo creo que sí, mama dijo que el fin de semana Charlie iría a él casa a cenar-dijo Seth

-A ver, a ver de qué me perdí, de cuando acá mi papa visita a tu mama para cenar-

-Bueno desde que murió papa hace dos años mama se deprimió bastante y hace poco Charlie va a visitarla cada que puede-

-Ah, siento lo de tu papa, pero eso a mí me huele a gato encerrado-

-No lo creo-

-Para mí que Bella tiene razón y sus padres les están consiguiendo padrastros-dijo Jake

-Pues a mí no me importaría, Sue es muy linda-

-Creo que tener a Charlie como padrastro y a ti y a Emmett como hermanastros no sería tan malo, lo que me preocupa es Leah-

-Me había olvidado de tu hermana, supongo que si llega a pasar lo tendrá que aceptar chicos-dijo Jake

-Supongo-dije

-Bueno, listo llegamos-

Como yo iba en el asiento trasero me hice hacia delante para hablarles.

-Gracias chicos, pase una excelente tarde, gracias por salvarme y guardar mi secreto, bueno prácticamente no es mío, pero ustedes me entienden-

-No hay problema para que estamos-dijo Jake

-Por eso los adoro, por que se que siempre estarán ahí para mí-después les di un beso en la mejilla a cada uno y baje del auto.

-Nos vemos mañana chicos-

Al estar dentro de mi casa salude a Charlie, el cual apenas había llegado, me subí a mi cuarto, me metí a bañar y al poner la cabeza en la almohada caí en un relajante y reparador descanso.

**bueno antes que nada quiero pedir disculpa**

**por averme tardado mucho en actualizar pero**

**las cosas se me atravesaron**

**aoperaron ami mama el programa de word se canselo**

**y los malditos trabajos y examenes me sacaron de la jugada **

**se que no es escusa pro prometo subir mas seguido y **

**subir pronto **

**bno y este capitulo va dedicado a cada una de las personas **

**que leen esta loka idea mia**

**y en especial alas que me agregaron como historia favoria y en alerta **

**muchas gracxias **

**espero y sigan leyendola y dejen review los kiero **

**muchos beso bye**

**bno y aora k me acuerdo en el proximo capitulo **

**edward se enterara que alice ya no es una nena**

** y esta enamorada **

**como kreen k reaccionara jaja **

**bno pz tendran k esperar jaja k mala soy **


	14. Noticias Inesperadas

**Capítulo XIV "Noticias inesperadas" **

**-Edward-**

Los rayos del amanecer se asomaban por mi ventana provocando que me levantara de mi cama, porque sabía que al cruzar ese inevitable haz de luz por mi ventana tenía que despertar a la cruda realidad.

Estaba caminando hacia el comedor cuando escuche a Esme y a Alice.

-¿Por qué no está tu Porsche en el garaje?-dijo mama

-Por que Jasper no quiso que pasara a dejarlo porque Bella le metió una idea absurda en la cabeza-en eso entre en donde se encontraban ellas.

-Buenos días-dije mientras besaba a mama.

-Hola Edward, mama podrías creer que Bella dijo que manejaba como alma que lleva el diablo-dijo Alice

-Creo que Bella tiene razón-dije

-Mira quién lo dice-

-Oye por cierto a qué horas llegaste ayer, eran las 10 y feria cuando me acosté y aun no llegabas-

-Eso no te incumbe Eddie- tenía que decirlo verdad, sabía que odiaba que me dijeran a sí y aun así lo hacía.

-Chicos cálmense y terminen de desayunar o llegaran tarde y Alice esa no es forma de contestar-dijo Esme notando la tensión presente en la habitación.

-Lo siento mama-dijo Alice

El día transcurrió relajado y tranquilo hasta que la profesora Grey me hablo.

-Edward tengo noticias nuevas, tengo la compañera perfecta para tu dueto con el piano-me dijo emocionada

-¿Y que tal canta? es buena-

-No la he escuchado, pero mis fuentes me dicen que es buena y espero que ya que tú cantas y tocas el piano, hagan una buena mancuerna-

-Eso espero profesora-

-Por cierto los ensayos empiezan hoy y pienso que también deberías empezar a trabajar en tus dibujos-

-Claro profesora, nos vemos en la tarde-

El día de hoy pasaba realmente rápido, ahora me encontraba de camino a la mesa de la cafetería donde siempre nos sentábamos as chicas ya estaban ahí y sin querer escuche de lo que hablaban

-Enserio Bella fue extraño, me sentía segura, tranquila pero eso no evitaba que mi corazón se sintiera que se me iba a salir-les dijo Alice a Bella y Rose, quienes no perdían detalle de lo que decía mi hermana.

-¿Y por que se te iba a salir el corazón?- pregunte

-Ay Edward me asústate no te vi llegar- dijo Alice

- Vas a contestar mi pregunta-

-Es que ayer fuimos a ver una película y a Alice le gusto tanto que sintió la adrenalina, eso es todo-dijo Bella, y supuse que no iba a recibir mas información así que lo deje así y me senté aun lado de ellas. Estábamos platicando a gusto cuando azotaron un papel en la mesa.

-Emmett que significa esto-dijo Rose

-Es un anuncio que le traigo a Bella, míralo se que te interesara enana-dijo Emmett

-Haber Emmett-dijo Alice quitándole el papel para ponérselo a leer

-La maestra Araceli Medina del club de teatro y la maestra Aurora Grey, extienden la presente convocatoria para participar en la obra de teatro anual que se llevara acabo en diciembre, los interesados deberán presentarse el día 4 de septiembre en el auditorio de la escuela a las tres de la tarde para presentar audiciones, esta deberá ser presentada por parejas, esperamos su asistencia-

-Bella esta es una gran oportunidad de sacar a flote toda capacidad-dijo Emmett

-No gracias, suficiente tengo con que andes divulgando lo que se o no hacer, por cierto me debes una muy muy grande Emmett Swan- le dijo Bella

-Vamos Bella se que adoras los clásicos románticos y apostaría lo que fuera que eso ponen-dijo Rose

-Si Bella que puedes perder-le dijo Alice

Ayer cuando hable con Bella realmente era sincero al decir que si necesitaba a alguien estaría ahí. Independientemente de que me pusiera nervioso, me alterara o estuviera buenísima, debería portarme gentil si quería algo con ella. Por dios Edward es la hermana de tu amigo y la amiga de tu hermana no puedes pensar de ella así o ¿si?, mejor ya deja de pensar en babosadas.

-No lo sé-dijo Bella, Edward brinda apoyo moral, si eso servirá si quieres algo con ella, no seas idiota y deja de pensar y brinda apoyo moral.

-Bella supongo que tienes miedo, pero si te sirve de algo yo te acompaño hacer la audición y la presento contigo-dije para poner mi mano sobre la de ella.

-Yo también voy dijo Emmett

-Y yo-dijo Alice y de pronto todos teníamos sobre la mesa una gran pila de manos. Edward el apoyo moral si funciona, eres brillante me dije.

En eso sonó el timbre y nos fuimos todos a nuestras respectivas clases, yo en compañía de Bella

-Hablabas enserio ayer cuando dijiste que estarías ahí verdad-me dijo cuando tomaba asiento junto a mi en clase.

-En absoluto, acaso no me crees-

-Ahora te creo, cuando dijiste lo de yo participo contigo si tu participas sonaste muy enserio-

-Los amigos son sinceros no-Bella torció la cara en un gesto que me pareció de desaprobación.

-Tal vez tu no me consideres tu amigo, pero yo si- de hecho así era, aunque yo quisiera algo mas era otra cosa.-Por dios Bella eres la hermana de mi mejor amigo y la amiga de mi hermana y

Mis padres te consideran alguien mas de la familia, como no considerarte una amiga-le dije sincero

-No se he notado que eres demasiado egocéntrico como para confiar en ti-

-Vamos que no te he demostrado que soy digno de tu confianza-

-En realidad no-contesto para mi sorpresa.

El profesor Aragón nos puso atrabajar en binas y como Bella estaba aun lado de mi, le pedí amablemente que trabajara conmigo y ella acepto. Note como batallaba con los problemas y éramos equipo teníamos que apoyarnos.

-¿No entiendes?-

-En realidad no mucho, las matemáticas no son lo mío-

-Bueno, después de convertir estos números y pasarlos con el signo contrario no se que hacer después- me dijo mientras enseñaba sus apuntes.

-Es sencillo sustituye esto, agrupas iguales, despegas, haces la operación y listo- le dije mientras le enseñaba como hacerlo.

-Ok ya entendí- me dijo poniéndose a terminar el ejercicio. Ambos terminamos antes que sonara el timbre, le dimos el ejercicio al profesor y el nos dejo salir.

-Bella pienso que si no es mucho entrometerme, Emmett tiene razón-le dije mientras caminábamos por el pasillo.

-No es tan sencillo Edward-

-Vamos supongo que para que Emmett diga eso es por que en realidad eres buena, además ya sabes que si tu vas nosotros iremos también-

-No lo se, no es sencillo- me dijo insegura

-Vamos que puedes perder, es una gran oportunidad-

-Eso ya lo se no me lo tienes que repetir-

-Vamos Bella inténtalo por ti, por mi, si no te gusta luego te las cobras, pero solo inténtalo-le dije entrando en el salón de biología, ella se soltó riendo. Le aparte el banco para que se sentara, ella se sentó aun riendo.

-Gracias-dijo entre risas

-Chicos hay junta y es posible que no tenga ni esta ni la próxima clase, así que copie el ejercicio y no hagan ruido-dijo el profesor Banner

-Ya me vas a decir por que te reías-le dije

-Que tal si copias el ejercicio Cullen-

-Ya lo hice Swan, ahora podrías decirme-

-Bueno me reía porque use las mismas palabras con Alice ayer por que no quería sentarse junto a…-ella parecía haber cometido un error y cerro la boca.

-¿Junto a quien?- pregunte curioso, quería saber, no eran celos simplemente seguridad.

-Ammm olvídalo no dije nada-me dijo evitándome

-Vamos ¿por qué mi hermana no quería sentarse junto a alguien?-

-No creo que este preparado para escuchar esa respuesta-

-Claro que si, ella es mi hermana solo me preocupo por ella-

-No, no lo esta, que no has escuchado que la curiosidad mato al gato Edward-

-Bella estoy listo para lo que sea-

-No es así, eres de mente muy cerrada-

-Tu no puedes decir eso, no me conoces, no sabes nada de mi- dije molesto, como podía decir eso

-Cierto, pero eres una persona de mente cerrada, elitista y egocéntrico-

-No es cierto, no lo puedes pobrar-

-Cuando juegas no sueles pasar el balón, eres bueno Cullen pero no eres el centro del universo-Wow dijo que soy bueno, oye concéntrate te ofendió-No a cualquiera le hablas y no sabes escuchar-

-Eso no es cierto-

-Quieres pruebas te las daré-

-No creo que puedas-

-Ves lo que digo, crees saberlo todo, creo que eres buena onda pero tienes un gran ego, dime la verdad me hubieras hablado si no fuera mi hermano Emmett o fuera amiga de la tuya-creo que después de todo ella tiene razón, aunque fuera la mas bonita no le hablaría. No le hablo a cualquiera, soy mejor que muchos mediocres de aquí, oye ella tiene razón.

-Ok ya entendí el punto-

-Dime estas listo para dejar a Alice hacer lo que quiera o le guste sin que te pongas hacer berrinchitos como Emmett-

-Estas tratando de decirme que Alice no quería sentarse con ese "alguien" por que estaba nerviosa-

-Si, casi la abofeteo, bueno en realidad de dio un ataque de histeria-esto esta extraño, Alice no es de esas personas alas que les da ataque de pánico escénico o nervios por un examen. Solo lo he visto con un ataque de histeria hace años atrás por un chico.

-No es cierto- dije absorto

-¿No es cierto que?-dijo confundida

-Ese alguien es por un chico-

-Si es un chico, le gusta y lo quiere-

-Eso no puede ser, ella aun es muy pequeña, es mi hermanita-

-Edward que bueno que esto lo estas platicando conmigo, Alice hace mucho te hubiera gritado y golpeado. Pero entiende algo, ella siempre de los siempre será tu hermanita, pero ya no es una bebe, de hecho es una linda y guapa mujer, es algo que tienes que entender ya-

-Es que me cuesta trabajo, no quiero ver que salga al mundo y la hagan pedazos-le dije sincero. Mi hermana era la mujer eso lo sabia, pero no la quería verla herida, ella después de mi mama era la mujer mas importante en mi vida.

-El que no arriesga no gana-me dijo Bella como si fuera lo más obvio

-Bella tu no entiendes- le grite, todos nos voltearon a ver pero no importo

-Que no entiendo Edward, explícame entonces-

-Bella los hombres somos unos idiotas, imbesiles, no nos importa la mayoría de las veces otra cosa que no se lo nuestro, no nos importa lo que los demás sientan o piensen. No quiero que un idiota le haga daño a Alice, ella es tan buena, es lo mejor que tengo después de mis padres, no quiero que tropiece, no quiero que se equivoque ala hora de escoger con quien pasar el tiempo, acaso es tan difícil pedir eso. No me importa que yo sea infeliz toda la vida, solo pido que ella no sea herida, es todo lo que pido-

-Edward lo siento no pensé que te sintieras así-dijo sincera

-No hay problema, solo quisiera que alguien me dijera que ella no se equivoca, que no va a salir herida, que el no es un idiota y el es una excepción-

-¿Crees en mi? ¿Confías en mi?-

-Claro ya te lo había dicho-

-Edward ella no se equivoco, no va a salir herida, va hacer feliz, el es una excepción, es amable, atento, comprensivo, paciente, desinteresado, y lo mejor de todo la adora-me dijo

-Que alivio-

-Supongo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ok eso me deja más tranquilo, ahora solo quedaba saber quien era "el", para hacerle saber que con Alice no se jugaba.

-¿Y lo conozco?-pregunte curioso

-No se, tal vez, a lo mejor, quien sabe-

-Vamos Bella-

-Si quieres que yo te diga quiero la promesa de que el ni ella sabrán que tu sabes, no vas a decir nada y ellos jamás se enteraran que yo te dije-eso no es mucho lo suficientemente listo como para adivinarlo.

-¿Lo conozco?¿es de la escuela?¿le hablo?¿es del equipo?¿habla mucho con Alice?-pregunte, pero para mi decepción cada vez que preguntaba algo ella solo se encogía de hombros, si quería saber quién era no me quedaría más que aceptar su propuesta, pero yo que ganaría.-Bueno lo prometo, solo con la garantía de que intentes tratarme bien.- dije sonriéndole

-Trato-

-Bueno como acabo e jurar todo lo anterior ¿ahora puedes contestar?-

-A todo lo que me preguntaste es un si como respuesta-me dijo. Ok si lo conozco y le hablaba y el estaba en el equipo podría ser Seth o Jacob.

-¿Quién es Seth o Jacob?-

-Ninguno de los dos-dijo

-Estas segura, Alice no le habla a nadie mas del equipo que a ellos-

-Yo estoy segura la pregunta es ¿tu lo estas?- dijo Bella retá a ver Edward piensa, del equipo de futbol a quien le habla Alice.

-¿Bella estas segura que no es ninguno de ellos? Ella asintió.

-Bien retomemos Alice le habla a Seth, a Jacob, a Emmett, a mi- ella me incitaba para que continuara, pero realmente no tenia mucho de donde seguir escogiendo solo me quedaba Jasper. -No es cierto- grite, asiendo que todos nos miraran.

-Nótese que Alice y tu son hermanos-dijo Bella

-A ver Bella estas tratándome de insinuar que a Alice le gusta Jasper y a el mi hermana- dije sorprendido

-A si es-

-Wow nunca espere eso de ellos-

-Pues yo si, l note cuando los vi juntos-

-No sabía que fueras tan observadora-

-Ay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi, ahora solo espero que cumplas tu promesa-

-Cumpliré tu promesa si tú cumples la tuya- en eso el timbre y cada quien se fue a su siguiente clase. Al entrar a el siguiente salón me senté junto a Jacob, Seth y Jasper.

-Que onda Edward ¿Qué tal tu hora libre?-dijo Jasper

-Demasiado interesante diría yo-dije mientras lo miraba fijamente, como esperando que por arte de magia supiera lo que pensara y me confesara que le gustaba mi hermana, yo seguía sin creer que siendo uno de sus mejores amigos no me dijera aun y Bella lo supiera.

-¿Edward estas bien?-dijo Seth aun lado de mi

-Si, no es nada solo… me acorde que me tengo que quedar a taller de arte, por cierto Jasper se que tu traes el Porsche de Alice, podrías llevarla a casa por mi- dije conteniéndome, había prometido no decir nada, y si Alice era feliz a su lado yo la apoyaría a ella y a Bella en su loca idea de juntarlos

-Claro Edward-dijo Jasper sonriente, como diablos no me había dado cuenta antes.

-Pero Jasper no la dejes conducir y si dice algo dile que yo dije que tú manejarías por que ella maneja como alma que lleva el diablo- dije

-Ok Edward-en eso llego el profesor García y se dispuso a darnos clase.

Al sonar me fui al gran salón, donde nos juntábamos para el taller de arte, solo que tenia que atravesar todo el campus. Al llegar una linda voz contaba:

"_lo amo a pesar de saber que no debo a marlo_

_Yo se que hago bien si lo dejo y empiezo a olvidarlo_

_El nunca me ha dado esperanza de atarse a mi vida_

_Más cuando me tiene en sus brazos me siento optimista_

_Yo se que me engaño comprando mentiras_

Yo quería saber a quien pertenecía esa hermosa voz así que atravesé la puerta para quedarme estático, no podía creer quien estaba cantando era Bella mientras la maestra tocando el piano-

"_No puedo dejarlo su boca me tienta me invita a besarlo_

_No puedo dejarlo no existe otro hombre que me haga olvidarlo_

_Su amor me hace daño quisiera dejarlo me siento perdida ¡lo amo!_

_Se que no hay futuro ni final feliz_

_Pero el es mi mundo es el hombre que me hacer vivir"_

Era hermoso y no puede evitar aplaudir, haciendo que la profesora sonriera eufórica mientras Bella no cabía en un rojo hermoso.

-Lo siento, pero se escucha hermoso-dije

-Verdad que mis contactos no se equivocaron, pero Edward yo solo improvisaba, ven y siéntate tu de seguro encontraras un forma de que la canción suene excelente- dijo la profesora, yo me senté y recordando la tonada improvise, esperando que sonara un poco mejor, la profesora nos dejo ensayando la canción mientras ella ponía a los demás a trabajar.

Después de una hora la profesora volvió.

-Edward tu te quedas un rato mas ensayando y tu Bella ven conmigo vamos a pintar paisajes- yo me quede asombrado de que Bella también supiera dibujar- Y por cierto chicos esa canción la vamos a usar para el concurso ya que quedo preciosa-

-Esta bien-dijo Bella

-¿Este año cuantas canciones serán?-dije curioso

-Bueno como son dúo serian tres, una los dos juntos, otra tu Edward y otra Bella, en l que cantarías tu Edward tocaría yo y en las demás tu lo harías-

-¿Que? son muchas-dijo Bella alarmada

-En realidad solo son dos veces Bella; al menos que…-dije

-¿Qué se te acaba de ocurrir Edward?-dijo la profesora

-Que tal si buscamos las canciones pronto, encontramos la pista y hacemos que ella toque mientras yo canto y viceversa- dije

-Suena bien ¿Bella tienes algún inconveniente?-

-A ver déjame pensar… si no se tocar el piano- dijo eufórica

-Bella yo te enseño a tocar-

-Esta bien-

-Entonces ya esta, asunto arreglado, Bella agarra tus cosa, escoge el paisaje y ponte a pintar, reviso al terminar la clase- ella se fue – Edward tu sigue practicando el piano y en media hora tu técnica al carbón-

Y el tiempo se paso rapidísimo así que deje el piano en el gran salón yo me fui hasta el otro extremo a dibujar en carbón.

La maestra nos daba a escoger el fondo y nosotros teníamos que agregarle algo. Esta vez la profesora había escogido como fondo un Bosque, una cascada y una laguna. Sin pensarlo mucho escogí la cascada y me puse a pintar, estaba empezando en que agregar cuando la profesora hablo.

-chicos ya es hora, acomoden sus cosa y guarden sus trabajos en las gavetas, ahorita les pongo candado-

-Yo como no había empezado a pintar, solo eche la manta y lo puse en las gavetas, me di la vuelta y vi que Bella estaba parada frente a su pintura.

-¿Lista?-le pregunte

-No, falta un poco para que se seque-

-Entonces ya dibujarte todo lo que le ibas a poner a tu dibujo-

-No, bueno si lo más esencial, los acabados se los pongo al final-

-Entonces debes ser rápida-

-No mucho-

-Entonces déjame ver- dije dando la vuelta, al quedar enfrente de la pintura de Bella me sorprendí, ella había escogido la cascada al igual que yo y como agregado había puesto un manzano y un par de caballos, uno que comían la fruta que se caía del árbol y el otro que se alzaba parta alcanzarlos. Parecía un garañón y su yegua. Ella había pintado ya el principio de la caída de las montañas en donde empezaba la cascada.

-Wow Bella te esta quedando precioso-dijo la profesora ganándome la palabras

-No es cierto-dijo ella

-Bella ala profesora tiene razón-dije, pero ella se hiso la obsisa y miro su trabajo

-Creo que ya se seco-dijo la profesora

-Yo opino lo mismo-dije

-Veamos entonces-dijo Bella, se acerco y toco con cuidado la pintora en varios puntos.

-Ya esta seca- dijo y después, recogió sus cosas y se fue.

-Edward has mejorado con el piano, y ese dueto que tienes con Bella suena llevan tan bien que pareciera que se conocieran desde hace mucho-dijo la profesora mientras cerraba el salón y salíamos.

-De hecho si la conozco, tiene varias clases conmigo y su hermano es Emmett, algo que usted ya sabrá, además es una de las amigas de mi hermana-

-Pues eso es excelente para su dueto-

-Ya lo creo-

-Bueno Edward nos vemos mañana-dijo despidiéndose.

Yo estaba caminando en dirección a mi auto cuando a vi a Bella, me acerque a ella y la escuche decir "como que no puedes venir por mi Emmett… por eso no traje mi camioneta…estas loco claro que no…ven por mi", para no asustarla me di la vuelta para quedar enfrente de ella.

-¿Todo bien?- pregunte tratando de no molestar.

-No-dijo ella-No te digo a ti, le digo a Edward-

-¿Qué pasa?- le dije

-Emmett espérame tantito-dijo mientras se apartaba el teléfono del oído-El tarado de Emmett no puede venir por mi por no se que diablos y ahora me dice que me valla caminando-

-Si que esta tarado-dije

-Te oí Edward-grito Emmett por el teléfono

-Podrías prestarme tantito el teléfono-le dije a Bella

-Claro aunque no se para que lo quieres-dijo mientras me tendía el celular, yo lo tome y me aleje para hablar a gusto.

-Bueno-dije

-A quien le dices tarado Edward-

-Al tarado que olvida a su hermana-

-Oye no sabia que no iba a poder tengo que ir a areglar algo y Bella no debe saber-

-Bueno, pero no deverias hacer eso tan seguido-

-No era mi intensión-

-A mi no es a quien le deber pedir disculpas-dije mientras veía a Bella

-Lo se-

-Que te parece si yo llevo a Bella a tu casa todos los días que tengamos taller de arte-

-Eso seria estupendo Edward, me quitarías un peso de encima, ahora solo hay que convencer a la enana por que es más necia que una mula-

-No creo que cueste tanto, no tiene mucho de donde escoger-

-Tienes razón, pásamela no, nos vemos Edward-

-Adiós- dije y me acerque a Bella y le tendí el teléfono

-Gracias- dijo y se puso el celular al oído-Si… que dices…claro que no… que te pasa…esta bien-dijo y colgó

-¿Que paso?-le dije

-Hazte el santo Edward-

-Bueno yo si se, pero tu que quieres-

-Como si tuviera muchas opciones-

-Eso si- dije

-Emmett me dijo que quiere que pase más tiempo contigo por que no te he dado la oportunidad y que va aprovechar que le hallas dicho que irías a dejarme todos los días que tengamos taller-

-Pensé que preferías ir caminando-dije burlonamente

-Edward cállate antes de que prefiera irme caminando-

-Haya tú-

-Si solo que tu también la pagarías, por que le prometiste a Emmett que tu me levarías y si se entera que so fue así ¿No se? Tal vez también la agarraría contra ti-

-Mira que lista me saliste-

-Yo siempre, así que tu decides-dijo retándome

-Bueno ya vámonos- le dije caminando en dirección a mi volvo.

-¿Dónde esta tu volvo?- dijo Bella

-Dirás mi flamante volvo- dije

-Lo que sea me da igual-dijo mientras yo habría el auto

-¿Qué tal manejas?-dijo cuando encendí el volvo

-Yo pues bien-dije

-Por un momento pensé que manejabas igual que Alice-

Salí del estacionamiento de la escuela en dirección a la casa de los Swan, no me haría más de 15 minutos y quedaba de camino a la mía.

El ambiente en el auto estaba tenso, creo que Bella estaba molesta por que prácticamente Emmett y yo la habíamos forzado, pero era una oportunidad para conocer mejor a Bella y ver si mi atracción podría llegar más lejos que lo físico. Hoy había descubierto que Bella era sorprendente, pero eso no significaba que congeniáramos en todo, Bella a veces podía llegar a ser muy irritante.

-¿Qué piensas?-me dijo, sacándome de mi ensoñación

-Pues en que en realidad no te conozco, y lo que se lo se por Alice y Emmett y siendo sinceros ellos tienden a exagerar las cosas-

-Eso si, pero realmente no hay mucho que saber de mi "larga vida"-

-Supongo que debe haber algo interesante en tu vida que aun no sepa, teniendo en cuanta que tu hermano es Emmett-

-Tal ve si, tal vez no, yo pienso que no hay nada interesante-

-Eso ya lo veremos- dije mientras me estacionaba frente a su casa, me baje y le abrí la puerta.

-Gracias-dijo sonrojándose con un tono tan lindo que no pude evitar tocarle las mejillas, ella volteo y me perdí en la inmensidad de sus ojos, que en ese momento me parecieron los más brillantes y sinceros que había visto nunca. Ella sonrió al encontrarse con mis ojos y se puso más rojo.

Tenía mi mano aun en su mejilla cuando escuche a alguien carraspeando, yo me asuste y me aparte bruscamente de Bella.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-dijo Emmett en la puerta

-No, solo le decía a Edward gracias por haberme traído- dijo Bella

-Aaa-

-Bye Edward nos vemos mañana-dijo Bella cuando paso junto a Emmett le golpeo la pansa , el la despeino y la dejo pasar, cuando ella ya estaba adentro me volteo a ver.

-¿Eso que significa Edward?-

-¿De que hablas Emmett?-

-¿Qué hacías con Bella?-

-Nada solo se sonrojo y no pude evitar tocare las mejillas-

-¿Por qué?-

-Es que me acordó a Alice cuando la molesto y como hace muchísimo que no lo hace no pude resistirme-

-A ok, si ahora no se como molestar a Alice para que sonroje- dijo Emmett, el no sabe pero yo si pensé.

-Bueno ya me voy nos vemos Emmett-

-Vale cuídate-dije, des pues me fui de ahí contento de todo lo que había pasado, la inesperada atracción entre mi hermana y mejor amigo, darme cuenta de la electricidad atrayente que tenia hacia Bella, entre otras.

Cuando llegue a mi casa cene con los demás y al ir me a dormir desee que todos los días tuvieran algo especial como este.

**bno aqui sta otro capitulo raro de parte mia **

**me tarde un resto por que los malditos maestros no me dejan tiempo **

**para nada, pero bueno aqui esta y espero y les guste jiji**

**va dedicado a todos ustedes que dedican un pokitin de su tiempo **

**a leer las lokuras de una servidora**

**espero y les guste y me dejen algun review**

**tmb les digo k el proximo capitulo lo narrara Rose y se llamara "a medias" ya se imaginaran por que **

**y bueno por un reto de uno mokosilla el sigueinte de ese traera lemmon E y R spero y les guste**

**los kiero bezotez dulces Bye**

**Pd por cierto estoi mpezando una fic jake&nessie **

**k titulare "ghosts, vampires and werewolves" y espero y me apoyen**


	15. A medias

**Capítulo XV "A medias" **

**-Rosalie-**

Hoy era viernes y no es que no fuera viernes social, solo que yo esperaba el viernes por otros motivos.

Me metí a bañar y al salir me puse lencería roja, color que volvía loco a Emmett y hoy era día de volverlo loco. Me puse unos pantalones mezclilla pegado y a la cadera y una playera de lycra que decía sexy con lentejuelas rojas. Era el principio del fin de semana para "descansar" y cosas por el estilo.

Salí de mi cuarto y me fui a desayunar cereal con fresas.

-Buenos días Rose- dijo mi hermano al entrar, yo le respondí el saludo y seguí comiendo. Cuando terminamos levantamos los trastes y nos fuimos a la escuela en mi Porsche.

-Linda playera nótese que hoy es viernes- me dijo Jasper

-No sé de que hablas-dije inocentemente mientras manejaba.

-Por dios Rosalie-

-¿De qué hablas Jasper no te entiendo?-

-Aja hazte la mensa, dime querida hermana ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy?-dijo mi hermano burlón. Yo sabía a qué se refería pero en definitiva no era lindo hablar de eso con mi hermano.

-Como que cuales son los planes, hoy es viernes de películas en casa de los Cullen- le dije a Jasper sonando lo más relajada, el solo se rio de mí, no conmigo de mí, eso lo sabía por cómo se estaba riendo.

-Bueno seré un poco mas especifico ¿Qué planes tienes hoy con Emmett?-dijo Jasper esperando mi sonrojo.

Con los demás era sencillo hablar sobre el tema, pero con Jasper no, era como decirle a tus padres que hoy ibas a tener sexo con tu novio, claro que mi sonrojo no se hizo esperar y el estúpido de Jasper se rio más fuerte.

-Yo… no planie nada fuera de lo normal-

-Gracias a dios duermo en el sótano-dijo aliviado

-Ni que hiciéramos tanto ruido –dije indignada

-Eso es porque tu o te escuchas- yo me puse nerviosa, porque a decir verdad creo que el tenia razón, yo solo escuchaba a Emmett con su sexy voz en m oído susurrándome cosas lindas y diciéndome cuanto me amaba.

-Jasper porque o dejas de molestarme y buscas con quien perder tu tiempo eh-

-Cuando eso suceda vas extrañar que te ponga atención-

-Claro que no- le dije segura, no es que yo no quisiera a mi hermano de hecho era todo lo contrario, pero detestaba que se metiera conmigo de esa forma.

Solo esperaba ansiosa ese momento en el que él estuviera igual que yo para regresárselo en la cara.

Cuando llegamos a la escuela agradecí ya no ser mas el objeto de sus burlas.

Estábamos entrando en la escuela cuando Alice y Edward nos alcanzaron.

-Hola chicos- dijo Jasper

-¿Qué tal Jasper, Rose?-dijo Edward

-Estamos bien- dije y mi hermano asintió reafirmándolo

-Wow que sexy blusa-dijo Alice

-Te parece-le dije, ella se acerco conmigo y mi hermano se fue con Edward caminando por delante.

-Claro que me parece sexy ¿Qué algún motivo para estrenarla?-

-¿Cómo sabes que es nueva Alice?-

-Sencillo conozco toda tu ropa y esa no la había visto nunca-

-Tienes razón es nueva me la compre el miércoles, después de que salimos del cine fuimos a recorrer una par de tiendas, la vi y me enamore-Alice me frunció el seño confundida y se paro.

-Pero eso no es tu estilo-

-Yo nunca dije que me enamore de la blusa-

-¿Ano?-

-No me enamore de la reacción de Emmett ante la blusa-

-Eso lo explica- me dijo- pero no quito ese mohín de su cara y conociéndola ella tenía algo más.

-¿Qué pasa Alice?-dije inocente

-Nada-dijo muy seria y yo se que aquí y en china una nada de esa forma solo podría significar algo…estoy enojada.

-Vamos Alice te conozco ¿qué pasa?-

-Bueno… no me molesta que te ellas ido de compras, estoy contenta que tengas ropa nueva, pero por qué no me dijiste-eso era típico de Alice siempre quería ir de compras aunque fuera tardísimo y yo era siempre lo suficientemente inteligente para arreglar el problema.

-Tontita-le dije mientras la abrazaba

-¿Ahora porque me insultas? -Dijo alejándose de mi abrazo

-Porque eres una tontita, sabes que nunca me olvido de ti y ahora que Bella esta aquí tampoco lo hago de ella, por eso te compre algo a ti y a ella para que tuvieran algo nuevo al igual que yo-

-Si- brinco y grito como loca-estás hablando enserio verdad, ¿lo traes? ¿Qué es?-

-No te voy a decir y te lo voy a dar hoy en la tarde-

-Ya quiero que se tarde-dijo eufórica

-Ey chicas ¿Cómo están?-dijo Emmett cuando llegaba a saludarnos

-Emmett-grito Alice mientras corría a abrazarlo y besarlo.

-Y eso ¿Por qué tanta felicidad?-

-Es que Rose me compro algo-

-Si ya lo sé-

-¿Qué es Emmett? ¿Es bonito?-le dijo brincando, yo me voltee hacia Emmett dejándole en claro que si abría la boca estaba frito.

-Sorry duendecillo no puedo pero no desesperes solo tienes que esperar poco-dijo despeinándola.

-Eso es cierto- dijo Alice mientras Emmett se acercaba a mi seductoramente para después jalarme de la cintura y pegarme a él.

-Bueno… yo creo que me voy a mi clase, nos vemos al rato- dijo mientras caminaba por los pasillos.

-Bye Alice- le dije. Voltee a ver a Emmett, quien me veía detenidamente mientras me sostenía de la cintura y yo a él del cuello, el empezó a caminar hacia atrás hasta que tope con la pared.

-Hola cariño- me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mis labio, pero para mi sorpresa el se desvió lentamente hasta mi oído provocando escalofríos a su paso.

-Linda blusa-

Ante ese comentario me sentí desvanecer y no pude contener, me acerque más a él apretándolo con mis brazos, el jadeo involuntariamente en mi oído mientras se fundía a mi cintura.

-Por cierto, ya que estamos te ves increíblemente sexy y ardiente con ella-eso provoco que jadeara, el se movió lentamente hacia mis labios y apenas los roso, yo me decepcione y cuando estaba a punto de reclamarle el remonto y paso su lengua por mis labio y me mordió lenta y tortuosamente el labio. Lentamente me empujo contra la pared de forma en que quedamos unidos metafóricamente hablando, yo pude contenerme y lo bese con la necesidad apremiante que sentía. Nuestras lenguas entraron en una constante lucha buscando aquel embriagante sabor, yo sabía que podría ganar pero me limite a disfrutarlo, el bajo lentamente sus manos por mi cintura hasta que llego a mi trasero, excitada por su acto busque aire.

Emmett sin darme oportunidad volvió a besarme, solo que esta vez su lengua entraba y salía de manera insinuante con aquella hambre tanta característica de Emmett. Solo de pensar en lo que le seguí hacia que mi piel ardiera, el lo noto y apretó mi trasero contra él y no pude reprimir el gemido que salió de mi boca.

Pude sentir la sonrisa engreída creciendo en su boca al saber lo que provocaba en mí. Yo no me iba a quedar a tras así que baje mis manos por su pecho sin importarme lo que pasara a mi alrededor, ni en donde nos encontrábamos, yo solo quería mas.

-Adiós cariño, no vemos en el almuerzo- dijo Emmett mientras se alejaba cuando el timbre sonó.

En mi clase de filosofía pensé en como Emmett había podido separarse e irse como si nada, yo en este momento estaba confundida y completamente frutada. El se había ido, algo aquí no encajaba, de cuando acá el era quien me dejaba con el calentón y eso solo podría deparar un día muy largo.

En la hora de filosofía todo pasaba muy lento, eso de analizar de donde vienen las cosas no era lo mío y tampoco ayudaba que el profesor era un vejete aburrido que me daba sueño. Para evitar dormirme me puse hacer una lista de las cosas que me faltaban para arreglar mi auto, estaba tan entretenida que no note el momento en que sonó el timbre, en cambio sentí en mi oído que bajaba hasta mi cuello.

-Hola cariño-dijo Emmett mientras besaba mi cuello con ahincó. Estaba perdida y saber que Emmett estaba igual y por alguna extraña razón se resistiera me ponía al límite.

-Hola-dije mientras tomaba mis cosas y salía huyendo del lugar dejando a Emmett riéndose de mi forma de actuar y no lo culpo yo hacía lo mismo con él, era el depredador insaciable que llevaba a su presa al borde del desastre.

Me fui a mi siguiente clase agradeciendo que fuera probabilidad, por lo menos los números me harían olvidar un poco de todo. En realidad era buena en esta clase a pesar de todo pronóstico de la gente "si eres bonita eres hueca". No sé si era la excepción a la regla o solo una chica con suerte, pero yo era mejor que mucho que algunos chicos en todos aspectos.

Mi siguiente hora era cálculo y con los números seguí distrayéndome de lo que en aquel momento anhelaba.

Al terminar me fui a los vestidores para entrar a gimnasia. Odiaba el uniforme, realmente era horrible, mira que llevar el escudo de la escuela en una playera y el estúpido short era un fastidio, era en esos momentos cuando agradecía tener a Alice y así poderle dar un poco de sentido a mi aburrida vida.

Alice había logrado que el uniforme se viera decente, le había hechos un par de pinzas a los lados a la playera para que ajustara y un dobladillo a él short.

Cuando termine de vestirme guarde mi ropa y salí en dirección al gimnasio, en el camino se me desaprovecharon las cintas por lo que pare en las gradas y subí la pierna para abrocharme las cintas.

Alguien se acerco diciéndome lindo trasero. Furiosa voltee lista para darle un buen golpe al idiota que lo hubiera hecho, pero me encontré con algo que no esperaba.

Emmett se encontraba frente a mí, yo comencé a soltarle golpes en el pecho, el se hizo para atrás mientras sistemáticamente se llevaba las manos al pecho.

-Tranquilo cariño-me dijo

-Idiota me asustas-dije furiosa, el me estrecho entre sus brazos y recargo su frente contra la mía

-Lo siento no fue mi intensión-me dijo, me dio un beso en la frente y luego me abrazo- Pero hablaba enserio-dijo separándose

-Emmett compórtate-

Yo no estoy haciendo nada-

Aja-

-Bueno cariño me voy-me dijo, después se acerco delineando mis labio, estaba a punto de pasar mis brazos por su cuello cuando el tomo mis manos, las cuso a mi costado y me dio un casto beso -Pórtate bien-

Lo había vuelto hacer, me había dejado con las ganas, mas le valía que lo que estuviera preparando fuera algo bueno sino me las iba a pagar caro.

Al terminar la clase de gimnasia me fui directo a la cafetería, cuando llegue me encontré a Jasper, Bella, Edward y Alice que se encontraban en nuestra habitual mesa.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-les pregunte a Edward y a Jasper mientras me sentaba-

-Bueno si quieres me voy no hay ningún problema- dijo Edward

-Si vete-le dijo Alice

-No y enserio-les dije

-Pasaron a avisar que hoy no iba a ver entrenamiento por no sé qué razón-dijo Jasper

-Ok-eso significaba que Emmett no tardaba en llegar

-Bella- grito Alice mientras ella y yo brincábamos en nuestros asientos por el inesperado grito.

-Alice me vas a matar de un susto-Dijo Bella

-Que exagerada eres-

-No yo estoy de acuerdo-dije

-No es para tanto-dijo seria- ¿de qué te ríes Edward?-

-De sus caras- dijo Edward mientras se partía de risa en su asiento

-¿Qué tiene nuestras caras? -Pregunte

-Son chistosas-dijo sonriendo

-Idiota-dije mientras le aventaba el servilletero

-Bien Alice ¿que querías decirme?-dijo Bella

-A si, Rosalie nos compro algo el día que fuimos al cine-dijo emocionada

-No tenías porque-me dijo

-Claro que si, eres mi amiga y si tengo la oportunidad siempre te consentiré-ella hizo un mohín pero no dijo nada. Luego Alice salió corriendo en dirección a un chico que traía una paleta de hielo, ella se paro enfrente de el, le dijo algo y después volvió as u lugar.

-Alice ¿estás bien?-dije

-Si solo quería preguntar algo-dijo jugando con el salero

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Una paleta de hielo-dijo pero después se entristeció

-Y no tienes dinero- ella negó comprobando mi teoría.

-Alice ¿por qué no traes tu dinero?-dijo Edward, odiaba ver Alice triste por lo que me levante de mi lugar.

-Edward cállate si, anda Alice vamos por tu paleta-Alice se paro y me jalo, Jasper nos siguió dejando a Bella y a Edward, que al parecer ya se llevaban bien.

-Quiero de vainilla- dijo Alice

-¿Tu quieres algo?- le pregunte a mi hermano

-Si una limonada por favor-

-Alice yo quiero una paleta de vainilla con galleta-dije mientras le tendía un billete

-Ok una limonada y dos paletas-dije antes de internarse entre la multitud.

-Rosalie como puedes hacer eso, le puede pasar algo-dijo Jasper molesto-

Por dios es Alice-le dije antes de que Alice estuviera de regreso junto a nosotros cargando la limonada y las paletas –Vez, no tienes de que preocuparte-le dije

-Tomen-dijo Alice mientras nos daba, me dio el cambio y salió dando brinco regresando a nuestra mesa con la paleta en la boca.

-Te preocupas demasiado por ella-

-Es solo que se ve tan inofensiva, desearía protegerla siempre-dijo Jasper.

No me sorprendía que Jasper se preocupara por alguno de nosotros, lo extraño era como se comportaba, en definitiva tendría que observar más a Jasper.

-Rose me estás haciendo caso-me dijo Alice volviéndome a la realidad

-No lo siento, que decías-dije apenada

-Decía que si ya me vas a decir que me compraste-yo negué por que tenía la paleta en la boca.

-Una pista-volví a negar

-¿Y lo de Bella?-

-Solo diré Shakespeare-dije cuando logre sacarme la paleta, Emmett llego en ese momento y se sentó a mi lado, me tomo de la cintura y me acerco a su cuerpo, yo me voltee y le sonreí antes de volver a la plática con las chica, el me agarro más fuerte y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Shakespeare-repitió Bella, asentí con la paleta de nuevo en la boca – ¿Me compraste un libro de Shakespeare?-dijo emocionada, en ese momento sentí como la mano de Emmett se posaba en mi pierna y no pude más que quedarme callada-Rose-dijo Bella haciendo que enfocara mi atención en otra cosa que no fuera la mano de Emmett que empezaba a subir lenta y peligrosa a mi entrepierna. Yo solo me encogí de hombros al no saber que mas hacer.

-Bueno como veo que no dirás nada,¿ así de que será hoy la película?-dijo Alice

-Cualquier cosa menos romance-dijo Edward, yo lo apoye asintiendo mientras pretendía hacer caso omiso a la mano de Emmett.

-Bueno humor-dijo Alice

-No que flojera-dijo Edward

-Bueno señor inconforme ¿Qué es lo que usted quiere ver?- y en ese momento pasaron varias cosas, Edward dijo terror al mismo tiempo en que Emmett poso su mano en mi entrepierna y susurro seductoramente "quisiera ser esa paleta" después de eso yo me estaba ahogando.

No sé cómo pero logre sacarme la paleta de la boca y empecé a toser, Alice que estaba a mi lado comenzó a palmearme la espalda, mientras Emmett se reía. Cuando pude controlarme y estar bien voltee a ver a Emmett y el muy soquete solo se encogió de hombros.

-¿Estás bien Rose?-me pregunto Alice

-Si ya estoy bien-

-¿Qué te paso Rose?- me pregunto Emmett con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara, yo voltee a verlo y si las miradas mutilaran Emmett estaría retorciéndose de dolor.

-Lo que pasa Emmett es que yo iba a hablar y en el momento que hable también trague y se me fue por otro lado-

-¿Pero ya estás bien cariño?-

-Sí, gracias por preguntar amor-dije seriamente

-Bueno entonces está decidido será de terror-dijo Edward

-¿Y cuál veremos?-

Pregunto mi hermano

-La casa de cera dijo Edward

-NO, la profecía del no nacido-dijo Alice

-Me toca escoger-le dijo Edward

-NO es cierto tu escogiste la ultima vez-

-No es cierto Alice-

-Ya se, que Bella escoja-dijo Jasper, todos nos volteamos a ver a Bella, ella parecía fuera de sí-¿Entonces Bella?-ella se quedo pensando un momento y al otro se le dibujo una sonrisa.

-Un bolado-dijo

-¿Para qué?-dijo Alice

-El que gane el bolado escoge-

-Pensé que tu escogerías-

-No me voy a meter en problemas, mejor el bolado-

-Pues eso es trampa-solo escoge-dijo Alice

-Pues yo escojo el volado-

-Pues ya que-Emmett saco una moneda se su bolsillo-¿Cara o Cruz Alice?-

Cara-Emmett volteo a ver a Edward que asintió, después lanzo la moneda, todos nos quedamos observándola mientras caía en la mesa y giraba aparentando que nunca se detendría, cuando al fin la moneda se detuvo nos volteamos a ver entre nosotros.

-Gane aja, aja, aja-dijo Alice cuando se levanto a bailar su victoria.

-Hasta la suerte le sonríe-dijo Jasper

-Que puedo hacer soy adorable-contesto

-Eso es trampa, no vale otra vez-dijo Edward

-Fuer justo, deja de llorar como una niñita-le dijo Alice, Edward estaba a punto de contestarle cuando Bella se le acerco y le dijo algo, este asintió y se quedo tranquilo. Eso era extraño, no sabía por qué había logrado controlar en ímpetu de Edward, voltee a ver a Emmett buscando respuesta pero él estaba igual de confuso que yo.

-Bueno veremos la profecía del no nacido-dijo Alice aun contenta por su triunfo. Esa película no me agradaba pero qué más da, tendré que perder un poco el tiempo… y ahora que lo pienso y si en vez de perderlo lo empleo en otra cosa.

-Rose ya sonó vámonos-dijo Alice jalándome.

-Ya voy-

Me gire para quedar enfrente de Emmett, me acerque lentamente a su rostro y el sonreía con autoficiencia, pero yo ya me había hartado de su jueguito y si él se empeñaba a jugar dos podían jugar ese juego.

Sé que podía ganar pero dada la incertidumbre de que la carne es débil .me acerque a él cómo su lo fuera a besar y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo solo le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, escuche como Emmett bufaba de frustración y esta vez fue mi turno de tener una sonrisa engreída.

Después de eso me fui a mis clases, todo paso tranquilo incluso la clase de etimologías que compartía con Emmett ya que el profesor nos entrego el resumen de la unidad para el examen del lunes y a ningunos nos convenía las distracciones en ese momento.

Cuando fue la hora de salir me reuní con todos en el estacionamiento.

-Jasper tienes algo que recoger de la casa si no para que te vayas de unas ves con Edward-dije

-Me voy con Edward-contesto, yo tenía cosas que hacer antes de ir a casa de Esme y Carslie.

Al llegar a la casa subí a mi cuarto para recoger el vestido azul metálico y el libro de Bella, los metí en una maleta y cuando estaba por de irme recordé que no tenía mucha ropa en casa de Esme, no recordaba que tanta ropa tenia así que llame a Alice.

-Bueno-dijo

-Alice un favor podrías revisar si ya lleve ropa a la casa-

-Ok ya voy, solo espérame-escuche como subía las escaleras y espere-Rose aquí solo está tu ropa de dormir-

-¿Y en los cajones hay algo?-

-No, solo ropa de Emmett y condones-no es cierto como se le ocurre, está especulando formas de torturar a Emmett cuando Alice volví a hablar

-Ros estaba bromeando-

-Entonces si hay ropa-

-No me refería a los condones-

-Maldita mocosa, nada mas deja que te vea-

-Solo me estoy burlando por lo de la otra vez –

-Mmm-¿de qué habla?

-Sorry pero vez no es agradable que se burlen de ti por lo que hacer o no- y recordé todas las veces que me burlaba por que le gustaba mi hermano

-ok ya entendí, pero eso no significa que deje de molestar porque te guste mi hermano-

-Eso no es justo-

-Sí lo es-

-Entonces no te quejes después-

-Como digas Alice, bueno te veo al rato-

**Bno esta historia es mi bebe **

** y cuenta gran parte de mi vida**

**bno la que recuerdo jaja**

**lamento tanto averme demorado**

**las cosas se complicaron **

** operaron a mi mama, los examenes, me castigaron **

**la compu se escompuso **

**y para colmo el archivo se me borro un par de veces**

**quiero agradecerles que pasen a leer mi historia**

**sobre todo a mi nna y todos los k dejan review **

**y agregan su historia en sus favoritos**

**o en alerta de cualqueir modo gracias**

** y contestandole yolabertay sabes yo no tan solo **

**desearia k me llevara a casa**

**bien en el proximo capitulo abra lemmon y pelicuas jaja **

**bno los dejo besos a todos BYe**


	16. Noche en Vela

**Capítulo XVI "Noche en vela" **

**-Emmett-**

Al salir de la escuela yo tenía que ir a casa a recoger las nuevas partes del motor que le había comprado a Rose para el arreglo de su Porsche, ella adoraba correr en él y la friega que le había metido al motor provoco que este diera de sí. No sé cómo le hizo pero logro que volviera andar, pero eso no era suficiente para Rose, ella no estaría contenta hasta instalar los complementos del motor y eso lo aprovecharía .Estaba ansioso por ver su reacción.

Después de meter todo en la maleta para que nadie viera lo que traía me fui a casa de mis amigos.

Al llegar a casa de Esme y Carslie vi a Alice y a Jasper que estaban viendo un documental e la tele y del otro lado de la sala estaban Edward y Bella discutiendo de algo.

-Emmett verdad que en Seattle hace calor húmedo-me dijo Bella

-Verdad que es seco-comento Edward

-Es calor húmedo-les dije

-Ja, te dije-se burlaba Bella en su cara

-Ya cállate-reclamaba Edward

-Tú cállate-le discutía mi hermana y yo me fui de ahí riendo hacia mi cuarto, luego baje a la cocina a saludar a Esme y al verla no pude resistirme y la abrazase, Esme era una persona adorable y la consideraba más mi mama.

-Hola Emmett, yo también te quiero pero si no me sueltas te voy a quemar-yo la solté y después de unos segundos voltio hacia mi – ahora si-dijo mientras me abrazaba y yo le devolvía el abrazo-¿Y ahora por qué tan contento?-comento cuando la solté-

-Es que le compre algo a Rose-

-Eso es bueno hijo-

-¿Esme la comida tardara mucho?-

-No cambias Emmett siempre pensando en comida, pero no te preocupes no falta mucho-

-Genial-

-Bueno me apuro para que este todo pronto- comento mientras volvía a la comida, iba saliendo cuando note algo.

-Mama-dije

-Si hijo ¿Qué pasa?-

-Bueno es que, quería ver si podrías guardar el secreto respecto al regalo de Rose-

-Claro ¿Pero por qué?- dijo confusa

-Es que quiero ser el primero en ver su reacción-

-Aaa…ya sé por dónde va el asunto, así que hoy será una noche agitada-

-Eso espero-

-Qué bueno hijo, espero y se diviertan, Carslie y yo vamos a salir así que quiero que se comporten y los cuides a todos-dijo mientras me apuntaba con la cuchara

-Si mama-

-Emmett anda a ver que hacen los demás-

-Ok-le dije, me fui y me senté en la sala-¿Qué ven?-les dije a Jasper y a Alice que seguían viendo el documental

-Un documental de la segunda guerra mundial-dijo Jasper sonriente

-¿Y esta interesante?-

-Si-dijo Alice meneando la cabeza

-¡Emmett!-grito Esme desde la cocina

-Mande-dije al entrar a la cocina

-¿Que hacen los demás?-

-Alice y Jasper están viendo un documental en la tele-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-La segunda guerra mundial-

-¿Y Edward y Bella?-

-Se están peleando por el clima-

-Menos mal que esos dos ya se llevan mejor-

-Si, por lo menos así Edward va a tener con quien pelear sus trivialidades-

-Ni que lo digas, bueno hijo en un rato más les hablo para comer- después de eso regrese a la sala a ver el documental con los otros.

Luego de un rato de ver la tele escuche como abrían la puerta y al voltear me encontré con mi perdición.

Rose había entrado captando mi completa atención. Me pare corriendo del sillón para ayudarle a cargar la maleta que traía, ella sonrió al saber que me tenía a sus pie y no lo iba a negar así era.

-Te ayudo cariño-le dije

-Claro oso- tome la maleta y lleve a Rose a nuestro cuarto.

Al legar puse la maleta en la cama y me senté, Rose cerró la puerta y se me quedo viendo.

-¿Pasa algo?-

-Solo estaba pensando-

-¿En qué cariño?- le dije mientras le estiraba los brazos invitándola a acercarse, ella se acerco, se sentó en mis piernas y apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho.

-No sé qué haría si un día me quedo sin ti-me dijo mirándome a los ojos

-Yo pienso lo mismo-

-Prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar-

-Nunca te voy a dejar amor-

-Te amo-me dijo

-Y yo a ti-comencé un dulce beso sol rosando sus delicados labios, pero Rose pensó que no era suficiente por que empezó a darme pequeños mordiscos en los labios que hicieron que jadeara. Lentamente me volteé y la deje en la cama mientras ella me besaba regalándome su dulce sabor, yo empecé a tocarla sobre su blusa, al encontrar el dobladillo jugué un rato con él, hasta que metí mi mano por debajo d la blusa, ella jadeo en busca de aire, volvimos a besarnos durante el trayecto de mi mano a su sostén, ella me empujo y se hizo a un lado.

-¿Qué paso?-dije claramente frustrado

-Nada, no paso nada-

-¿Entonces?-dije besándole el cuello

-A no- dijo al levantarse

-¿Qué haces?-

-Vengarme, tu ya tuviste la oportunidad de torturarme ahora me toca a mí-dijo pasando su mano por mi pecho, para luego rosar sus labios con los míos

-Rose no puedes dejarme así-

-¿Así como?- dijo inocentemente al tiempo que recogía sus cosas y las empezaba a acomodar en el closet

-¿Como que como? no puedes dejarme así de frustrado-

-¿A no?-aseguro

-No no puedes-

-Pues mírame hacerlo-derrotado me tire en la cama a verla.

Definitivamente amaba a esta mujer, adoraba su carácter fuerte y gruñón, su sensibilidad, su forma de sobre llevar las cosas y lo sexy que se veía siempre

-¿Qué tanto piensa?- menciono

-En que eres perfecta para mí- ella me aventó una blusa mientras se sonrojaba

-Qué tal si levantas tus cosas-

-Más tarde, ahora estoy ocupado viendo a una bellísima mujer-ella negó con la cabeza y siguió acomodando las cosas

Enserio que yo sería el hombre más feliz del condado si tuviera siempre a Rose a mi lado y con ese pensamiento no pude evitar suspirar.

-No te vayas a cavar el aire-

-Como exageras-

-Sabes, mejor ven a ayudarme-yo me levante y empecé a pasarle las cosas entretanto ella las metía.

-¿Ya no hay más?- dije

-Si solo falta la ropa interior, pero no te preocupes y o la guardo-

- No yo te estoy ayudando-

-Aja- ella saco su ropa mientras la abrazaba por detrás mirando como lo hacía. Cuándo me aburrí empecé a besarle el cuello y darle pequeños mordiscos hasta que sentí como se tensaba -Emmett-

-Si-

-Deja de hacer eso-

-¿Por qué?- dije ignorándola

-Emmett se supone que la que aquí tortura soy yo no tu-

-Y quien dijo que esto no me tortura-comente mientras le recorría el abdomen con mis manos, ella no resistió y se dejo llevar. Estaba jugando ya con el botón de la falda en tanto que seguía trabajando su cuello cuando escuche a Esme gritarnos que bajáramos a comer, yo bufe mientras rose se soltaba mi me daba un dulce beso.

-Vamos antes que mande a alguien a buscarnos-dijo arrastrándome con ella escaleras abajo.

La comida pasó rápido entre pláticas del hospital, incoherencias de Alice y trivialidades por parte de mi hermana y Edward. Al terminar Carslie regreso al hospital, Esme se fue a la cocina y nosotros nos fuimos a jugar video juego mientras las chicas subían al cuarto de Rose.

De repente se escucho un grito y dejamos el video juego.

-¿Escucharon eso?-opino Edward

-Si fue Alice-comento Jasper con preocupación dibujada en su cara.

-De seguro no es nada, seguramente Rose le está enseñando lo que le compro y la escandalosa de Alice grito al ver el regalo-dije, ellos comprendieron y seguimos jugando.

-Jasper, Jasper mira lo que me regalo Rose-gritaba Alice desde las escaleras enseñándole el vestido

-Si esta hermoso, se te ve muy bien-le dijo

¿Tú crees?-comento Alice sonrojada

-Si tu eres muy hermosa-le contesto, y en ese momento descubrí que se gustaban

-Por qué no dejan de hacerse patos y se besan-dije, ellos solo se pusieron mas rojos

-Emmett-me regaño Rose que ya estaba con nosotros, al igual que mi hermana.

-Que solo comentaba-

-Pues guárdate tus comentarios-me explico

-Ok yo no he dicho nada-

-¿Y a ti Bella que te dio Rose?- pregunto Edward, mi hermana le enseño el libro mientras se sentaba en el mismo sillón que Edward-No pensé que fueras de las que leyeran a Shakespeare-

-Si adoro leer y todo los clásicos-comento mi hermana

-Ya dejen de hablar de libros y vamos a ver la película-les dije desesperado

-Ok ya voy, voy hacer palomitas señor yo no tengo paciencia comento Edward cuando salía para la cocina, Rose se acerco reprochándome lo que había hecho pero aun así se sentó a mi lado.

-Que si yo no lo hacía, lo iba hace Alice-le dije tratando de defenderme

-Eso sí- comento mientras se acomodaba en mi pecho

-Estas cómoda-

-Sabes que si- dijo al voltearse y darme un beso.

Voy con Edward- dijo mi hermana al salir corriendo a la cocina

-Yo voy a guardar el vestido-

-Yo te acompaño Alice-le dijo Jasper detrás de ella, Rose me sonrió contenta al ver que ahuyentamos a la gente.

-En que estábamos-

-En esto-dijo al volverme a besar, de repente vimos algo pasar.

-¿Edward Qué haces?-

-Que no es obvio cambio las películas- dijo y salió de nuevo a la cocina

Luego de unos momentos Edward y Bella regresaron con unas charolas de palomitas y refrescos, después de ponerlo en la mesita ellos se sentaron en el sillón de la esquina, Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el rodapié del sillón en el que estábamos Rose y yo después de poner un par de cobijas.

-Ya pon la película- le dijo Alice a Edward, el se levanto con una sonrisa burlona para poner la película, tomo el control y lo bloqueo para que solo por del control se activara.

La película empezó cuando Alice se paro frente al televisor-Edward esa no es la película-

-Pues es la que tenía la caja-

-La cambiaste, eres un tramposo-se estaban peleando cuando Rose y Bella se pararon a parar la discusión, yo me quede viendo a Jaspe. El miraba a Alice con tanta adoración y devoción que no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de que se gustaban.

-No te la vayas a cavar-le dije al ponerme a su altura, el me volteo a ver asustado

-¿Qué dijiste?-pregunto pálido

-Que no te la vallas a cavar-

-No sé de que hablas-dijo haciéndose el mártir

-Te gusta- declare

-No es cierto-

-Vamos solo acéptalo- dije, pero el solo se quedo estático, de repente escuchamos un grito y volteamos.

-Ya me arte-dijo mi hermana

-No es mi culpa- dijo Alice

-Claro que lo es-le contesto Edward

-Ya basta, ¿Qué horas son?-comento Bella

-Que importa la hora-

-Voy a ignorar que dijiste eso Alice ¿Qué horas son?-

-7:30-dijo Jasper

-Entonces cual es el problema-

-El problema es que el es un tramposo y yo gane-dijo Alice interrumpiendo a mi hermana

-Alice todavía es temprano deja que veamos su película y luego pones la tuya-

-Porque primero la de el-

-Por que así la tuya será más interesante-

-Eso no es justo-dijo Edward

-Edward cállate y siéntate- le dijo Bella, el se sentó y cruzo los brazos

-Ooo que te controlen-le dije

-Cállate Emmett y Edward ya pon la película-dijo mi hermana

-No me calles-le dije

-Cállate-

-No me voy a callar-

-¿Seguro?-

-Sí, no me puedes hacer nada-

-Quieres apostar-me dijo amenazante y conociéndola era mejor quedarse callado a veces.

-Ok no dije nada-

-Eso pensé-Me dijo y los demás se rieron de la situación.

Cuando todo se arreglo Edward puso la película y todos nos acomodamos. Me estaba quedando dormido cuando Rose brinco y me pego en las costillas. Toda la película estuve sobándome las costillas, pero ese es el precio de tener a la mujer que amas recargada en tu pecho.

-Amor acomódate bien me lastimas mis costillas-

-Lo siento es que me asuste, pensé que la película iba hacer de otro tipo, no creo que pueda dormir-

-Y quién dijo que ibas a dormir- le dije, ella se quedo muda y sin aire, le di un beso en la coronilla y seguimos viendo la película.

Luego de un rato escuche que Carslie abrió la puerta, Esme fue a su encuentro y subieron las escaleras juntos.

-Amor dame chance voy al baño-le dije a Rose, ella se levanto dejándome salir- No tardo-después me fui a nuestro cuarto, sabía que terminando la película Rose tomaría un vaso de agua, se metería a bañar y después se iría a dormir, pero mi idea era otra así que me metí a bañar y rompí mi record al salir en 10 minutos del baño. Cuando termine baje corriendo las escaleras y al legara a la sala Rose se levanto para que yo me acomodara.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- yo sacudí la cabeza y alcance a mojarla

-Ok ya sé porque- cuando se acabo la película Edward se paro para cambiarle entretanto Esme y Carslie aparecieron en el umbral.

-Chicos Esme y yo vamos a salir no se desvelen demasiado y cuídensen-

-Hijos mande pedir pizza, deje el dinero sobre la mesa de la cocina nos vemos-grito Esme desde la puerta.

-mmm Pizza- dije mientras me sobaba la pansa, pero como Rose estaba recargada en mi le sobe la barriga a ella

-Emmett me haces cosquillas-

-Así- me puse hacerle cosquillas hasta que retorcía de la risa

-Emmett ya déjala- dijo Bella

-Sí, ya va empezar la película-dijo Alice contenta mientras Edward ponían play en el DVD

Toda la película estuve alerta y no precisamente por que estuviera buena, si no que Rose estaba torturando a mis costillas con cada brinco que daba hasta que se me ocurrió poner un cojín entre su hombro y mis costillas para que ya no molestara.

La película iba a la mitad cuando sonó el timbre causando que todos gritáramos y que Bella terminara en el suelo.

Como pudo mi hermanan se levanto y agarro un cojín y le dio de cojinazos a Edward hasta que Jasper le quito el cojín porque pensó que Edward no podía respirar, pero la verdad es que el se estaba partiendo de la risa, en seo volvió a sonar el timbre.

-Emmett ve abrir la puerta- dijo Alice

-Bueno pero si regreso sin nada no se quejen-dije comenzándome a levantar

-Mejor voy yo- dijo al salir corriendo

-¿Bella como rayos terminaste en el suelo?-pregunto Rose, Bella volteo a ver a Edward culpándolo

-Ella grito-comento Edward

-Si todos gritamos- dijo Rose

-Sí pero yo en vez de gritar por el timbre grite por el grito de Bella-dijo, el volvió a reírse y mi hermana le estampo el cojín en la cara. Unos momentos después llego Alice con un montón de pizza, platos, vasos y refrescos, la pila estaba tan grande que ni se veía la cara de Alice, Jasper se paro corriendo ayudarla y en el intento casi se mata.

Cuando termino la película me levante a prender la luz

-Apaga esa cosa-dijo Jasper y como soy muy obediente corrí a prender la otra luz-Gracias Emmett-

-Emmett ayuda Edward- me dijo Rose cuando voltee vi a Edward que cargaba a Bella en brazos

-No yo puedo, solo necesito que muevan las cobijas para acostarla-dijo Edward

-Yo te ayudo-dijo Alice, para luego ella y Edward desaparecer en la escalera. Jasper se agacho y le dijo algo a Rose que produjo que se pusiera roja, me acerque a ella y la abrase por detrás.

-Que descansasen-dijo Jasper burlón caminando campantemente al sótano.

-¿Qué te dijo?-Le susurre a Rose

-Que me portara mal y que disfrutara de la noche-

-Jazz también disfruta de tu linda noche y tus sueños-

-¿Qué significa eso?-

-Nada cosas entre él y yo Rose, no tienes de que preocuparte-

-A bueno, voy por un vaso de agua-dijo soltándose de mi agarre, pero yo la sujete más fuerte aun.

-Pues vamos por un vaso de agua- nos fuimos caminando a la cocina como pingüinos. Después de tomar su vaso nos fuimos a nuestro cuarto.

-Me voy a bañar, no vienes-me dijo cuando tomo sus cosas y se dirigió baño

-No gracias, ya me bañe-dije entrecortadamente, ya que me estaba debatiendo entre ir con ella y quedarme arreglando todo.

-¿Seguro?-dijo mordiéndose el labio pareciendo jodidamente sexy

-Si- dije no muy seguro

-Lastima-dijo mientras se volteaba y se comenzaba a levantar lentamente su blusa al llegar a la altura de su sostén ella pateo la puerta cerrándola. Yo me senté en la cama bufando, Santo dios esta mujer es mi perdición. A veces sencillamente no podía creer lo que con una sola mirada me provocaba y todo en un solo instante.

Como pude me levante saque la cobija favorita de Rose y la extendí sobre la cama, luego saque las cosas de la maleta y las puse sobre las cobijas.

Estuve esperando un tiempo recargado en la cabecera hasta que salió ella enredada en una toalla y se fue al armario.

-Emmett sabes donde esta mi… aaaa-grito emocionada y luego corrió hacia mí, no sé como lo hizo pero termine acostado en la cama con ella abrazándome.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Todo está bien?-pregunto Alice al abrir la puerta, eso hiso que volteáramos a verla mientras ella se tapaba los ojos y se aba vuelta-No he visto nada, no vi nada enserio-

-No te preocupes Alice no estamos haciendo nada…. Aun- susurre solo para Rose, ella se sentó a un lado de mi junto a la cama

-Ya puedo voltear-

-Si Alice-

-¿Por qué gritaste?-

-Alice mira lo que me regalo Emmett-dijo señalando la cama

-O por dios, que genial ya vas a poder repar el Porsche –dijo al sentarse en la cama a un lado de Rose

-Si es genial-

-Lástima que mañana tengas que i r al taller de mecánica-

-Mejor así, mas a mi favor así puedo empezarlo y tengo quien me ayude-dijo Rose mientras yo empezaba a besarle el cuello y la pegaba a mí.

-Bueno eso sí-dijo Alice y sin importarme yo seguí con mi trabajo-Ammm creo que ya me voy- dijo parándose

-Ya te estás tardando-le dije

-A gracias yo también te quiero, pero bueno descanse, no mejor diviértanse pero no hagan mucho ruido hay gente que intenta dormir-dijo al cerrar la puerta

-Eres un travieso-dijo Rose volteando a verme, mientras se acomodaba con su cara recargada en mi cuello-No tenias por que hacerlo- dijo mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de mi playera.

-Era algo que quería hacer-

-Tú siempre tan…

-Romántico, detallista, amoroso, comprensivo, consentidor-

-Iba a decir ventajoso-

-Yo no soy ventajoso-

-Si lo eres-

-Bueno tal vez sí, pero con todo y eso me amas-

-Gracias-dijo acercándose dándome un beso tan dulce y tierno. Estaba tan a gusto con ese beso que ya no me importaba nada, en este momento no necesitaba nada más que saber que Rose me amaba, solo que ella se separo para delinear mis labios con su exquisita lengua, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. En el instante en que su lengua hizo contacto con mi boca mi pulso se acelero y poco a poco nuestro beso fue subiendo de tono.

Rose que tenía sus dedos enredados en mis cabellos empezó a bajarlos por los costados de mi rostro entre tanto ella se acomodaba a corcadas sobre mí, instintivamente mis manos fuero a sus caderas señiendola a mi cuerpo, ella jadeo tomando aire.

Rose empezó a jugar con mi playera y al llegar al dobladillo metió las manos por debajo de la misma acariciando mi abdomen, durante el trayecto de su manos hacia mi pecho me quito la playera aventándola por ahí.

Toda la necesidad que había acumulado en todo el día se volvió apremiante por lo que tome sus labios mientras alcanzaba su cintura y la volteaba sobre la cama, al quedar sobre ella sus sandalias cayeron y me apresuré a quitarme los zapatos y los calcetines con mis pies, ella se rio de mi actitud y en venganza la bese, no deje ningún centímetro de su boca por el que mi lengua no pasara, ella lo tomo muy bien por lo que comenzó a trazar círculos en mi espalda al tiempo que subía su pierna a mi cadera, yo no pude hacer otra cosa más que pegarla a mí.

En esta circunstancia me encontraba tan excitado, mi respiración esta agitada y mi pulso lo sentía en mis oídos, si alguien se atrevía molestar juro que lo mataría

Durante el trayecto de nuestros besos mis manos subieron por su pierna, pasando sobre la toalla la cual jale, provocando más fricción entre nuestros cuerpos.

Al tiempo en que ella tomaba aire mis labios bajaban lentamente por su cuello y más abajo, cuando mis labios llegaron a borde de su sostén pase mi mano por detrás para desabrochar la molesta prenda dejando una hermosa ante mí.

A estas alturas mis instintos ya me dominaban, ahora lo único que quería era hacerla mía, pero Rose merecía más que solo saciar mis impulsos, por eso empecé a trabajar sus pezones haciendo que por fin sus gemidos se hicieran presentes mientras arqueaba involuntariamente su espalda hacia mí, dándome más espacio en el que trabajar. Sus gemidos cada vez eran más audibles.

Adoraba verla así retorciéndose ante mi tacto, pero yo soy demasiado egoísta no me conformo con eso yo la quiero oírla gritando mi nombre mientras le doy todo el placer posible.

Mis manos empiezan a recorrer su cuerpo impaciente, mi boca succiona y muerde todo a su paso mientras sus gemidos me vuelven más loco. Mi cuerpo arde a cada toque de su piel con todas esas sensaciones eléctricas y arrebatadoras.

Subí lentamente a sus labios, quería sentirla y robarle al alma con cada beso. Mi boca danzaba impaciente mientras la pegaba más a mí y comenzaba a crear más fricación entre nosotros.

Mis mano bajaron dulcemente, una se queda en su pecho frotándolo, pellizcándolo, apretándolo mientras la otra bajaba hasta sus bragas, la toque sobre ellas y ella solo se retorcía debajo de mi y gemía en mi boca.

Fue en ese momento cuando noto que estaba expuesta ante mí y se removió rosando su pierna con mi miembro asiéndome gemir. Busque a tientas el borde de las sus bragas y me encontré con la grata sorpresa de solo tener que jalan los delicados listones que lo sostenían a su cuerpo y no pude evitar distraerme de mi objetivo, Rose aprovecho eso y se movió insinuante, era su turno de hacer maravillas.

Cuando me ubique y mi mano regreso a su trabajo con los estorbosos listones Rose froto su pierna con mi miembro tratando de evitar sin mucho éxito que hiciera mi movimiento y haciendo que cayera con todo mi peso sobre ella.

-Eso es trampa-dijo jadeante separándose de mis labios, hábilmente tome dirección a su oído, le di una lamida y lleve mi mano a su centro.

-¿Eso crees?-le susurre al oído mientras mis dedos rosaban su caliente centro.

-Si- gimo

-¿Estás segura?-dije al succionar y morder su lóbulo

-Siii-

-Pues limítate a sentir cariño-le dije internando mis dedos a su centro.

-Emmett- gimió en respuesta mientras llevaba sus manos a mis hombros en busca de más fricción.

Mis dedos hacían círculos mientras entraban y salían de su cuerpo, me separe solo lo necesario para ver su rostro contraído por el placer que le regalaban mis caricias y besos, sus gemidos iban en aumento y mi nombré se repetía con mas frecuencia. Dé un momento a otro su mano paso por mis espalda y después de regalare una par de caricias se unió a la mía, la tomo e hizo que dejara de tocarla, deshice nuestro beso al no entender lo que quería.

-Es suficiente-dijo ronca, yo me pasme al ver la sonrisa que crecía en su rostro.

Ella tomo mi mano y en un ingenioso movimiento me hizo quedar abajo mientras nuestras bocas retomaban su agitada danza, sus manos llegaron a mis hombros derritiéndome a su paso, sus cálidas manos subían y bajaban por mi pecho de vez en cuando perfilando los músculos marcados, una de sus manos bajo rosando mi miembro y no pude evitar gemir en su boca, su mano volvió a subir pero solo lo necesario para llevar al botón para desabrocharlo.

Rose dejo de besarme y bajo a mi pecho dejando dulces besos en el camino, cuando su lengua toco mi pezón volví a gemir y me restregué contra ella intentando que ella gimiera pero ella intento evitarlo y me mordió, ella siguió trabajando con su lengua durante el trayecto que hicieron su manos a mi cadera bajando mi pantalón y junto con el mi bóxer, volvió a besarme con aquella loca pasión que tanto ama mientras intentaba bajarme por completo mis ropas, yo le ayude levantándome un poco para que ella pudiera quitarlos del camino.

Rose impaciente se acomodo sobre mí.

-Te amo-dijo al unirnos, ella comenzó a moverse sobre mí con cuidado y dulzura y yo le correspondí.

En un intento por sentirla mas cerca apreté su glúteos, ella gimió muy fuerte y sentí como todo se apretaba más haciendo todo más placentero, yo empezaba a no pensar de tanto escucharla gemir, eso realmente me estimulaba demasiado, sabía que ella estaba cerca del cielo por su movimientos .en un intento de regalarle el cielo levante mas mis caderas.

-Emmett- grito cuando se vino y se tiro a mis labios regalándome un dulce beso, yo la tome y sin darle oportunidad a nada la deposite sobre la cama.

La sensación de sentirme tan adentro de ella me estaba llevando al límite haciendo que solo deseara una cosa…más. Me dedique a lamer y morder sus pechos en el mismo instante en que volví a embestirla.

-Emmett-gimió en mi oído, volviendo un poco más loco, haciendo que la empieza a embestir más fuerte en busca de mi propio cielo, ella subió sus piernas a mi cadera produciendo una magnifica fricción. No podía dejarla de complacerla ni en estos momentos, a veces era muy dulce otras arrebatador pero siempre buscando que ella se sintiera en el cielo.

-Emmett-hablo

-Si-mientras no deja en paz sus pezones

-Mas- casi grito cuando volví a morderla.

Sus gritos empezaron a ser mas fuertes al igual que mi movimiento de cadera, Rose apretó mas mis piernas a mi cadera volviéndome un completo demente, provocando que la embista fuertemente a tal punto que empecé a restregarla en la cama. Sentí su respiración rápida y agitada y todo comenzó a prestarse de nuevo, por lo que empecé a embestirla más rápido , más fuerte, casi violentamente sintiendo la gloria tan cerca y cuando llegue la araste conmigo.

Su aroma me impregno la piel y me dejo en el cielo. Le di un tierno beso antes de salir de ella.

-No es posible que merezca a alguien como tu- dije mientras recobraba el aliento y me acostaba junto a ella.

-Te amo- me dijo cuando me abrazo a su cuerpo, yo suspire

-Emmett- dijo asustada

-¿Qué paso Rose?-

-¿Me amas?-

-Que pregunta es esa tontita- le dije mientras acunaba su rostro- Te amo más que a mi vida- ella se volvió a recostar y bostezo- Duerme cariño-comente al acariciarle el cabello mientras yo pensaba

-Amor ¿en qué piensas?-

-Pensaba en que no tengo mucho que pedir cuando tengo una diosa a mi lado-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti, con toda mi alma-ella volvió a acomodarse en mi pecho-Sabes adoro tu forma de hacer las cosas, la paciencia infinita que me tienes, el poder de tu sonrisa y esa mirada que me hace arder en un segundo y estaba pensando que solo me falta una cosa-

-¿Qué?-

-Podre levantarme todos los días junto a ti y sin despertarte andar al trabajo, claro que tengo que hacer el desayuno-

-Emmett tu no cocinas-

-Claro que si, solo recuérdame pedirle unas cuantas clase a Bella-

-Acaso esta insinuando que quieres casarte conmigo-

-No solo lo estoy insinuando, te lo prometo un día me voy a casar contigo y día a día te are la mujer más feliz del mundo-

-Eso dices ahorita-

-T e prometo que no cambiare de parecer ¿Sabes por qué?-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no quiero a otra mujer que no seas tú a mi lado regañándole, consintiéndome, amándome, te amo y siempre te amare-

-¿Enserio?-dijo entre bostezos

-Descansa amor- volvimos acomodamos para dormir pero Rose se durmió mas pronto, yo aun me quede plañendo una forma más rápida de conseguir lo que quería

**ups creo que me emocione un poco me quedo largo..... bno espero y les aya gusta y no me critiquen mucho **

**ya que me pase todo el dia frente a la compu por k el muy maldito no queria ser subido**

**bno gracias por leer ya loca hiztori**

**y en especial queiro agradecer a Giise Cullen por que su platica m dio una loka idea para proximos capitulos grax nna x eso y los review**

**bno eso esto por oi jajasolo bn caricaruta bno ls dejo y prometo escrebir el que sigue pronto **

**por sierto menciono que va ser narrado por jake **

** bno bye y bezoz**


	17. Presagio

**Capítulo XVII "Presagio" **

**-Jacob-**

Me levante deprisa, con la urgencia de ir a la playa y sin desayunar salí de mi casa. Ahora estaba sentado en la arena viendo el amanecer. Después de que el sol saliera me metí a nadar. ¿Qué es lo que me había traído aquí? En realidad no lo sé, solo sabía que alguien necesitaba mi ayuda y por ello me encontraba aquí.

-Jake-sollozo una voz a lo lejos, voltee por doquier pero no conseguí ver de dónde provenía - Jake-sollozo de nuevo, preocupado me salí del mar, me puse mi playera y me puse a esperar -Jake-se escucho de nuevo y esta vez corrí hasta donde creí que procedía la voz. Mientras corría volteaba a todos lados buscando- Jake- repetía la voz sollozante-Jake- y esta vez al escucharla me voltee para encontrar a una chica de espaldas tumbada al pie de un gran árbol, me agache para ayudarla y cuando estaba a punto de voltearla algo me zangoloteo.

-Jacob despierta, se te va hacer tarde para ir a la escuela-dijo mi padre, me volví y me talle los ojos. Todo había sido un sueño, lo sabía, solo que no era un simple sueño, era el sueño que tenia a diario, alguien trataba de decirme algo pero cada vez que estaba cerca de averiguarlo algo me despertaba y me quedaba igual… sin nada.

-Mande-dije aun somnoliento

-Se hace tarde, mete a bañar y bajas a desayunar-dijo Billy en la puerta, sin darle importancia a su discurso me tape la cara con las sabanas y me volví a acomodar.

-Levántate o te saco de la cama-

-Hmp-de repente me quitaron las sabanas y me mojaron, me levante en chinga para ver a mi padre con el atomizador en la mano

-¿Ya despertaste?-

-Si-dije modorro, el me volvió a mojar -Oye-

-Solo me aseguraba que estuvieras despierto-

-Si papa ya estoy despierto-comente al levantarme e ir al armario por mis cosas y bañarme

-Te espero abajo-

-Ok- me metí a bañar y el baño me ayudo a despertarme por completo. -¿Qué hay de desayunar?-dije cuando estuve en la cocina

-Hay fruta picada, tocino y leche, solo falta que te hagas unos huevos- comento mi padre.

Después de hacerme un par de huevos estrellados, servirme tocino y fruta, tomar un panquesito y un vaso de leche me senté a desayunar -¿Te vas a ir a pescar con Charlie?-

-Si, en un rato llega-

-Mmm, que bien y ¿Qué vas hacer después?-le dije cuando puse los platos en la tarja

-No se tal vez ir a cenar a casa de Sue-

-¿Qué no está saliendo con Charlie?-

-Sí, pero quedo de hacernos pescado empapelado si le levábamos el pescado, todo depende de que tanto pesquemos-

-Ok-comente al tomar las llaves

-Llévate el celular para avisarte que pasa-

-Ok-

-Nos vemos al rato-

-Sí, te la pasas chido-

Me subí al auto y me fui directo a la escuela. Estaba a medio camino cuando empezó a llover, genial por qué no agarre la chaqueta. Cuando llegue me baje corriendo pero no pude evitar empaparme.

-Black llegas...-dijo el profesor Smith

-Llegue bien-le dije apuntando al reloj del taller, el cual apuntaba las 9:00 am

-Milagro-dijo

-Pues se lo debo al atomizador-le dije y me fui a mi lugar junto a Rose que arreglaba el Porsche.

-¿Qué no deberías arreglar el motor del tractor?-comente al llegar a su lado

-Sí, solo que Emmett me regalo las piezas que faltaban-

-Cierto me dijiste que habías jodido el auto-

-Estoy feliz-dijo volteando, estaba por darme un abrazo cuando puso cara de fuchi

-¿Qué?-

-Estas mojado-

-Aaa…si, tal vez porque está lloviendo-

-Aléjate, sabes que le va a pasar a las piezas si se mojan-

-Sí pero no es para tanto-

-Jacob estas mojado y hueles a chucho vete-

-Yo también te quiero Rose-dile yendo a la moto que estaba arreglando

-Sabes que si te quiero, pero adoro este auto-

-Lo sé, matarías por el-

-Exacto-dijo mientras me apuntaba con una llave muy amenazadoramente

Después de la plática con Rose los dos nos pusimos a trabajar, ella en su Porsche y yo en mi moto. La había comprado hace un par de meses ya, cuándo la compre estaba toda oxidada y no servía pero eso no era nada que unas buenas piezas y pintura no pudieran solucionar, después de dos meses de arreglos ya solo me faltaba el sistema de inyección y la pintura. Esperaba acabar hoy y comprar la pintura para poderla estrenar esta semana.

La mecánica era algo importante en mi vida, era algo en lo que yo podía desahogarme, sentirme libre y saber que podía ayudar a la gente y como decía mi papa si te gusta y sabes hacerlo aprovecha la oportunidad y precisamente eso hacía.

Cuando sonó el timbre tome las cosas y las guarde en los estantes.

-Jacob ¿Qué vas hacer hoy?- me dijo Rose limpiándose las manos.

-No se tal vez voy a ir a comprar la pintura-

-Que bien-

-Oye y que tal tu ¿Ya terminaste con tu Porsche?-

-No solo me falta terminar de montar el motor-

-Pues ya casi terminas, ¿Pero cómo vas a regresar a casa?-

-Pues voy a instalarlo-

-¿Si quieres yo te ayudo?-

-Estaría estupendo-

Estuve un rato mas ayudando a Rose antes de que se fuera súper contenta, iba camino a el auto cuando me gritaron

-¿Qué onda Seth?-dije al voltear

- Que no salías hace dos horas-

-Sí pero me quede ayudándole a Rose-

-¿Y vas a ir a cenar hoy a la casa?-

-Pues a mí no me han invitado-dije dramáticamente

-Como si necesitaras invitación-

-La verdad no se que vaya a pasar todo depende de Billy pero lo más probable es que si-

-Bueno nos vemos en la tarde-

-Vale-

Después de andar un rato por la calle llegue ala tienda de las pinturas, estaciones el auto y baje a comprar pintura. Aun no sabía de qué color pintar la moto así que al entrar estuve viendo toda la gama de colores, hasta que escuche una voz familiar.

-Me da 20 litros de pintura roja-me voltee deprisa buscando a la persona perteneciente de esa voz.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?-

-Que no es obvio comprando pintura-dijo Edward receloso

-Dije Bella-

-Chicos por favor compórtensen-dijo ella un poco preocupada

-Y bien ¿qué vas a pintar?-Le dije cuando llegue al mostrador junto a ella

-Mi auto-dijo eufórica y yo bufe

-¿Qué?-

-Vas a necesitar más que pintura para arreglar eso cacharro-dije

-Gracias por tu apoyo-

-Aquí están sus 20 litros de pintura roja ¿Algo más?-dijo la chica

-No gracias-contesto Edward

-Son 68 DLL-Bella iba a pagar cuando Edward le tendió un billete de 100 a la chica

-Edward es mi pintura yo pago-

-Es mi garaje yo pago-

-Pero...-

-No hay peros-le dijo, ella se resigno y yo bufe. Presumido, hay si tengo dinero, yo pago Bella es mi garaje.

-Jake-me reprocho Bella

-¿Que yo no dije nada?- dije haciéndome el inocente, pero ella me conocía bien por lo que frunció el ceño sabiendo lo que pensé.

-Ok-comente en forma de disculpas y ella puso una linda sonrisa

-¿Y tú que vas a pintar Black?-dijo Edward incomodo

-Mi moto-

-¿Tienes una?-dijo Bella

-Bueno algo así, la estoy arreglando-

-Bella vámonos-le dijo Edward con las latas en mano y jalándola hacia la puerta

-Bueno creo que nos vamos, tenemos mucho que pintar-

-¿Quieres ayuda?-

-Claro-

-Bella-

-¿Qué Edward?-

-Se supone que solo nosotros íbamos a pintar-dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

-Venga Edward una ayudita no nos pega nada mal- le dijo Bella y yo me reí de su mal intento de persuasión, lo que hizo que el me mirara feo, Bella haciendo caso omiso me miro

-Prometo portarme bien- dije solemnemente

-Bueno nos alcanzas-comento Edward saliendo del establecimiento

-Claro solo compro algo y los alcanzo-

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?-dijo Bella viendo como Edward desaparecía

-Claro he ido a fiestas en casa de los Cullen-

-Bueno no tardes-

-Si mama-le dije y ella me codeo

-Ya me voy antes de que Edward me deje-

-No se atrevería-

-Lo sé, pero más vale-

No tarde mucho en comprar la pintura negra y salir a hacia la casa de los Cullen.

Al llegar todos estaban afuera, me estacione y me baje.

-Hola chicos- salude pero Rose carraspeo corrigiéndome- Y chicas-dije para hacerla sonreír.

-Hasta que llegas Black-dijo Edward

-No me tarde tanto ¿O sí?- le dije a Bella en un susurro

-No, solo que creo que anda en sus días- dijo haciendo que riera

-¿De qué se ríen?-declaro Alice

-De nada-dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo

-Jake gracias por ayudar a mi chica-dijo Emmett del otro lado del jardín

-Oso-le reprocho Rose, no le gustaba verse vulnerable

-No hay de que oso- comente

-No le digas así-me regaño Rose

-No tiene nada de malo solo estaba diciéndole de nada al oso-

-Jacob-refunfuño Rose

-Que no se puede defender la niña- le dije mientras veía a Emmett, al cual le era indiferente que lo estuviera molestando

-Jake déjala en paz no quieres pagar la factura de su furia-dijo el abrazándola

-Tal vez si quiero-

-Jake-dijo Bella regañándome

-Ok, voy a comportarme-

-¿Y ahora quien es la niñita?-dijo Rose, estaba por contestarle cuando Alice apareció.

-¿Y para que tanta pintura?-dijo desde las escalinatas

-Para mejorar min troca-

-Ja, eso no tiene remedio Bella, no sé como pretendes arreglarlo-dijo Jasper

-Todo tiene arreglo Jasper-dijo convencida

-Claro que no-dijo Emmett

-¿Que tal i me ayudas a pintar y luego discutimos eso?-dio Bella tendiéndole una botella de pintura en spray

-Ya que- le dijo este al tomarla

-Alice que esperas-decía mientras le tendía el spray

-¿Y si me mancho?-

-No pasa nada-

-¿Y si si?-

-Que no-.

-¿Y si si?-

-Y si mejor te callas y te pi es a pintar- le dijo entregándole el spray-¿Y tu Jasper?-

-Hmp-dijo encogiendo los hombros y tomando la botella.

Cuando todos tuvimos spray pusimos manos a la obra, Rose puso periódico en ventanas y llantas, Alice y Jasper pintaron el capo, Bella y Edward la caja y Emmett y yo el capacete y el interior de la caja.

No nos tomo mucho terminar de dar la primera pasada y en ese momento salió Esme con una charola con bocadillos.

-Chicos aquí esta para que coman-dijo al poner la charola en la escalinata. Todos tomamos un vaso y un sándwich

-Emmett tu pantalón- comento Bella

-¿Qué tiene mi pantalón?-él se puso a verse hasta que vio la mancha de color rojo-Genial es mi único pantalón negro y ahora esta arruinado-

-Espera-dijo Alice mientras se acercaba a él con el spray en mano

-Aleja eso-dijo Emmett a ver que lo apuntaba a el

-Deja de quejarte y date vuelta-el hizo lo que le indico Alice, ella le apunto y formo una mancha del mismo tamaño que la que ya tenía en a otra bolsa de su pantalón.-Levántate la camisa-

-¿Para qué?- le dijo mientras hacia lo que le pedían, Alice le mancho las bolsas de enfrente y hizo ver como si fuera el diseño original

-Wuala-comento Alice mientras inspeccionaba su trabajo

-Te quedo bien- le dije

-Soy un genio que querías-dijo encogiéndose de hombros, Emmett iba a bajar la playera cuando Alice lo detuvo –Ni se te ocurra, vas a manchar la playera-

-¿Bueno que quieres que haga? Que la coja todo el tiempo, claro que no-dijo y se la quito, Rose lo voltio a verlo escrupulosamente y se fue hacia él.

-Rose, si se te ocurra-le apunto Alice

Después de eso todos nos disgregamos para comer y esperar a que se secara un poco la pintura. Rose y Emmett se quedaron en la barandilla de la entrada, Alice, Jasper y Edward en las escalinatas y Bella y yo nos sentamos al pie de un árbol.

-¿Y qué tal vas con aquellos dos?-

-Perdón Jake ¿decías algo?-

-No hay problema, decía ¿que como vas con aquellos?-

-Pues no hay avance alguno, estoy segura que podrían estar juntos desde hace años pero ese estúpido miedo que tienen no les deja ver más allá y así no puedo avanzar, estoy a punto de decirle a los dos-

-Ya pensaste en que va a decir Rose y Edward-

-Ya lo saben-

-¿Qué?-grite, no podía creer que ellos lo supieran y estuvieran tan tranquilos

-Jake tranquilízate-me dijo Bella mientras me daba entender que los demás nos observaban

-Lo siento es que no puedo creer que no hayan armado un alboroto-

-Pues si lo hicieron pero no estuviste ahí para verlo-

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, Rose armo todo un drama que ya se me a figuraba que iba a degollar a Alice y Edward se puso de hermano sobreprotector y berrinchudo-

-Entonces saben que a Alice le Jasper pero no que a Jasper le gusta Alice-

-Algo así, Rose no sabe sino Jasper no se la acabaría y Edward se termino de enterar por que escucho a Emmett interrogar lo-

-¿Y qué hizo?-

-Lo agarro a patadas, la verdad fue muy gracioso por que después no hallaban la forma de explicarle a Rose y a Alice por que lo golpeaban-

-¿Y le pego por que le gusta sui hermana?-

-De hecho no, le pego por no habérselo dicho antes y tener que enterarse por otra gente-

-¿Y no te quería ahorcar Jasper?-

-Sí pero me excuse diciendo que tarde o temprano se enteraría y que había sido mejor que yo se lo hubiera dicho y no él, porque imagínate si por no decirle lo golpe ahora si se lo hubiera dicho el-

-Creo que en eso tienes razón-

-Creo que ya está seco-grito Alice desde la troca

Todos dejamos los vasos en la charola y nos pusimos a trabajar. No tardamos en terminar y a decir verdad la troca estaba estupenda

-Quedo como nueva-dijo Bella

-Ja que buen chiste-dijo Emmett y Bella lo miro feo

-Mi troca puede ser igual o mejor que tu Jeep-

-Claro que no, ¿Qué quieres apostar?-

-No creo que sea buena idea Emmett-

-Claro tienes miedo- la desafío

-Me vas a comprar lo que me falta la colección de libros de Jane Austin ok-

-Eso si ganas-dijo y todos se pararon cerca por si las cosas se ponían mal

-Mi Jeep puede andar en el monte-

-Tengo 4x4 por si se te olvido-

-Está muy alta-

-Tengo la suspensión levantada y rodada 16-

-Si choco no le pasa nada por lo alto-

-Está hecha de lamina-le dijo Bella cuando pasaba la mano por el cofre de la troca

-Puedo cargar y remolcar gran peso-

-Tengo caja Emmett-

-Sí pero no tienes la potencia suficiente-

-Sí pero eso tiene solución-dijo Rose apoyando a Bella y desubicando por completo los argumentos de Emmett

-Aaa - balbuceo Emmett

-Admítelo Emmett estas frito-dijo Alice

-No es justo-

-A si lo es, mi dinero-

-Toma-dijo Emmett mientras se lo daba

-Bueno ya vámonos Bella-dijo Alice

-¿A dónde?-pregunte curioso

-A Port Angels a la librería-

-Alice a la librería, eso lo quiero ver-

-Jasper no te burles, gano injustamente-

-Si no mal recuerdo no te puedes zafar-dijo Bella, Edward se rio y Jasper frunció el ceño al igual que todos los demás por que no entendíamos

-No pregunten ok, pero ya nos vamos-dijo Bella

-Si quieres yo las llevo-les dije

-Genial-dijo Alice

-NO yo las llevo- se me opuso Edward

-El que sea me da igual-dijo Alice caminando hacia el garaje

-Yo las llevo-dijo Edward

-No yo-contradije

-Yo-

-No, yo-

-Yo-

-Chico-escuche

-No, yo-dije

-Que yo Black-

-Que necio eres Cullen-

-El necio eres tú, yo las llevo-

-Chicos

-Que yo-

-No yo-

-Chicos-

-¿Qué?-gritamos ambos mientras Emmett se reía y Rose Se enojaba más.

-Ya se fuero-dijo Rose

-¿Cómo?-dije

-Si, Jasper se las llevo en el auto de Alice-

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste antes?-dijo Edward

-Llevo media hora tratando de decirles pero su ego no los deja escuchar-decía Rose furiosa

-Lo siento- me disculpe

-No hay problema Jacob-dijo Rose cuando empezó a sonar mi celular.

-Bueno-conteste

-Hijo soy Charlie quería ver si le podías a visar a mis hijos que se vengan a cenar a casa de Sue, por que no contestan, me harías ese favor-

-Claro Charlie yo les digo-

-Bueno nos vemos al rato- dijo Charlie- y colgó

-¿Qué quería?-pregunto Emmett

-Que les avisara que fueran a cenar a casa de Sue-conteste

-Genial y Bella se fue sin el celular-

-Yo voy por ella y la llevo-

-Ok, nos vemos al rato- dijo antes de entrar junto con Rose a la casa. Yo me fui a mi auto y mientras me alejaba pude ver a Edward refunfuñando en la entrada.

No me tomo mucho tiempo llegar a Port Angels y encontrar la librería en la que estaban las chicas.

Estacione mi auto y baje a buscarlas, al abrir la puerta no los vi por ninguna parte, por lo que entre.

-Bella yo no sé que tanto les ves son solo libros-escuche a Alice

-No son solo libros-dijo Bella y al dar la vuelta los vi al os tres sentados en el pasillo.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dije haciendo que todos me miraran-Los libros no son solo eso, ellos nos muestran un mundo inigualable y sin límites-

-Wow que profundo-dijo Alice

-Bueno que puedo decir, alguien me enseño a ver que los libros son algo bueno y no un montos de hojas-dije sentándome

-¿Quién te enseño eso?-dijo Alice

-Bella, siempre ha tenido la manía de leer y cada vez que íbamos acampar llevaba un libro nuevo de terror, se lo devoraba y luego no los contaba a Emmett y a mi dejándonos en suspenso cada noche-

-Ni creas que estas bien loca-Le dijo Alice a Bella

-¿Y ahora por qué?-

-Como rayos lees un libro así en un día- dijo Alice enseñándole un libro grueso

-Alice déjame en paz-

-Es que yo ya me arte, llevamos una hora sentados viendo libros y libros, una hora-

-Es que hay tanto que escoger y traigo tan poco dinero-

-Escoge lo que sea-

-Claro que no-

-Son libros, da igual-

-Que no-

-Alice que tal si van tu y Jasper a la tienda de enfrente vi ropa muy bonita-dije

-No yo vengo con Bella-dijo abrazándola, yo voltee pidiéndole ayuda a Jasper, el puso su mano sobre el hombro de Alice

-Anda Alice vamos, tú no te estás aburriendo y estas impacientando a Bella-ella suspiro mirándole

-Está bien-le dijo, Jasper se levanto y le ayudo a ella

-Oigan si quieres después de ver se pueden ir, yo llevo a Bella a casa de Sue-

-Ok, nos vemos mañana para ver lo de tu cuarto-dijo Alice y se fue tomada del brazo de Jasper

-Gracias-dijo Bella

-Sabes que lo hago con gusto-

-¿Oye y porque a casa de Sue?-

-Bueno como sabias Charlie y Billy fueron a pescar y Sue les dijo que si conseguían suficiente pescado les cocinaría pescado empapelado, por lo visto consiguieron suficiente además creo que Charlie se trae algo entre manos-

-Que más día comeré pescado-

-Velo por el lado positivo no vas hacer de cenar-

-Tienes razón-dijo mientras me pasaba un libro-Toma lee el prologo-lo tome y me puse a leerlo.

-Jacob-dijo Bella sarandiandome

-¿Qué paso, por qué tanta agresividad?-

-E intentado que me hagas caso pero estas tan entretenido con el libro que ni me pelas-

-Ni que fueras plátano-

-Ja que graciosa, levántate voy a pagar-

-¿Y bien que compraste?-le dije cuando le habría a puerta del auto

-Libros-

-Genial que interesante, no ya enserio-

-Compre los libros que me faltaban para a completar la colección de Jane Austin y un par de mas-

-Oh, me parece bien, luego me los platicas

-Claro una tarde de estas-

Al llegar a casa de Sue había muchos carros y cuando íbamos a tocar Sue abrió la puerta.

-Pasen chicos los estábamos esperando-dijo

Dentro de la casa había mucho ruido y ya estábamos todos menos Emmett.

-Bella, Jake-grito Seth desde la orilla de la sala

-Hola Seth-dijo Bella

-Oye Seth tu sabes por qué tanto alboroto-dije

-No en realidad no, solo sé que mama le hablo a Leah y ella llego esta mañana, que hizo mucha comida y un gran pastel-

Estuvimos un rato platicando en aquel rincón de la casa y cuando llego Emmett se nos unió, le tomo un rato mas a Sue terminar todo y después nos encargo poner la mesa.

La cena paso sin ningún contratiempo entre pláticas y risas.

Estábamos comiendo pastel cuando Charlie se paro y pidió nuestra atención

-Antes que nada quiero agradecer a Sue prepararnos tan rica comida-

-No hay porque-contesto ella

-Bueno y lo segundo es a lo que venimos hoy a esta tan agradable reunión, no les estoy pidiendo permiso o queriendo ver si lo aceptan o no...-dijo Charlie inmutándose al final, Sue se levanto y le tomo la mano y fue más que obvio por que nos reunían.

-Lo que trata de decir Charlie es que hoy antes ustedes formalizamos nuestra relación-

-Y por qué no mejor se casa-dijo Emmett con pastel en la boca

-Bueno eso tal vez será después si las cosas se dan-dijo Sue cariñosamente viendo a Charlie

-Bueno era todo lo que quería decir-dijo Charlie

-Pero si tú no dijiste nada-le dijo Emmett, haciendo que riéramos y olvidáramos la noticia.

**Bno aki lez dejo otro capitulo maz zpero y les guste**

**en el proximo cap abra serios problemas y es uno de los capitulos mas tristes que escrito **

**los dejo y espero y me dijgan que opinas bye **


	18. Imprevistos

**Capítulo XVIII "Imprevistos" **

**-Bella-**

Había pasado ya 19 días de haberme mudado y nada era igual.

Todo había mejorado, en estos pocos días, pase de negarme a hablarle a Edward a no separarme de él, se había convertido de un día a otro en mi amigo, mi confidente, mi opositor, mi compañero de travesura, sin mencionar que era el chico que me derretía… solo un poco.

Las demás relaciones las había reforzado volviéndome más unida al grupo. No necesitaba más para ser feliz ¿Qué más podía pedir? Tengo a mis padres felices con sus respectivas parejas, mi hermano Emmett dando lata, a mis amigos casi hermanos Jake, Edward, Jasper, Rose, Alice y a mis nuevos padres adoptivos Esme y Carslie. Gracias a todo eso me levanto feliz todos los días, siempre esperando la nueva aventura que me brindara el destino y esperaba que la felicidad me durara por buen rato.

Estaba caminando a la cafetería contenta por mis nuevos planes con Alice y Jasper, ya no aguantaba verlos así, estaba harta, hoy mismo les diría con la ayuda de Edward. Pero al entrar a la cafetería me lleve un sorpresa, hoy era lunes y los chicos no se encontraban por el maldito entrenamiento.

-¿Qué se te olvido que había entrenamiento?-dijo Rose burlonamente cuando llegue junto a ellas y me senté.

-Si Rose, contenta- me burle

-Pues no mucho-dijo tajante

-Hmp Oye Alice tengo que contarte algo de Jasper-

-Sí, si dime-chillo contenta

-Ay si yo quiero saber de Jasper-dijo Rose con furia, lo cual me extraño.

-Lo que pasa es que esta celosa-dijo Alice

-Yo celosa de ti, ha que risa me da-le contesto

-¿Rose estas bien?-comente preocupada por sus reacciones

-No te importa-

-Bueno yo me preocupo por ti y tú me mandas a la chingada ¿Qué te pasa? Y no nos digas que nada-comente ya molesta

-Lo siento estoy un poco triste-

-¿Y por eso nos tras así?-dijo Alice molesta

-Si algún problema-dijo Rose retándola y en un momento las dos estaban de pie

-Chicas siéntense, no tiene caso pelearse-

-Yo me siento si ella nos dice porque se está comportando como una maldita bruja-dijo Alice

-Ok Emmett y yo terminamos, contentas-casi grito, Alice y yo nos miramos sorprendidas, simplemente no podíamos dar crédito a lo que escuchábamos, no era posible que ella y mi hermano terminaran, ellos se amaban con locura. Y lo único que se me ocurrió fue que mi hermano había hecho alguna estupidez.

-¿Qué te hizo? Lo voy a matar, como se atreve-dije eufórica cuando me levante para ir a golpearlo.

-Bella tranquilízate el no hizo nada, yo termine con el-

-¿Qué?-grite, haciendo que todos me viera, pero en ese momento me importo un pepino.

- ¿Por qué hiciste semejante estupidez?-tu lo amas-dijo Alice

-Eso creí, pero lo nuestro no funciona tan bien como pensaba-

-Estás loca ¿Qué es lo que realmente está pasando? Somos tus mejores amigas, acaso no confías en nosotras-dije mirándola y pidiéndole apoyo a Alice.

-Sí que no confías- comento Alice sentándose junto a ella y abrazándole, Rose bufo resignada y nos volteo a ver.

-Lo que pasa es...-dijo, pero en ese instante se escucho como abrían la puerta haciéndonos voltear para ver a los chicos que caminaban hacia nosotras.

Rose al ver a Emmett se tenso y se revolvió incomoda en la mesa.

-¿Entonces qué paso?-dijo Alice ignorando maratónicamente a los chicos.

-Lo que pasa...- levantando la mirada encontrándose con la de mi hermano, la cual estaba llena de tristeza-yo…yo… me tengo que ir-comento llorando al salir de la cafetería. Alice se levanto como pudo.

-Eres un imbécil, que no ves que no está hablando enserio y tiene algo mas-le grito Alice a Emmett antes de salir corriendo en la misma dirección que Rose.

-¿Esta hablando enserio?-dijo mi hermano más para sí mismo que para nosotros y después se levanto detrás de Rose. Y no es por ser metiche pero esto se tenía que aclarar cuanto antes, así que me pare.

-¿Qué diablos esperan?-les dije Edward y Jasper que me miraban como zombis.

Salí corriendo tras ellas y en la esquina encontré a Alice asomando la cabeza.

-Algo nuevo-le dije al oído, Alice volteo a verme asustada y después cambio su expresión.

-No nada, ahora se están discutiendo por quien tiene la culpa-comento y yo me puse arribita de ella para poder ver.

-Algo nuevo-dijo Jasper detrás de nosotras

-No nada-le contestamos, ahora estábamos todos en la esquina asomando la cabeza, cuando todo se torno mas intensó.

-Que no entiendes lo nuestro no funciona-le grito Rose

-No es cierto, cualquier cosa se puede arreglar, lo podemos remediar juntos-

-No, esto no-

-Claro que sí, que no te prometí que siempre te apoyaría-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo entiendes, lo nuestro no tiene a reglo, ya no te amo-dijo Rose al borde de las lagrimas

-No te creo-dijo Emmett

-Yo no tengo por qué mentirte, ya no siento nada por ti-dijo Rose y después dejo a mi hermano y se fue como si nada, cuando iba a metro y medio de mi hermano salió llorando hacia el jardín. Me sentí abrumada, no era posible que esto en realidad estuviera pasando.

Mi hermano estaba en shock a tal grado que llevaba parado cinco minutos, cuando salió del shock corrió, nosotros nos escondimos y nos pegamos a la pared, Emmett de repente dio vuelta en la esquina donde estábamos.

-¿A dónde se fue?-dijo histérico con los ojos llorosos. Alice le apunto la puerta del jardín, el salió corriendo y nosotros nos quedamos pegados en la pared.

-Que complicado es el amor- dije mientras todos nos resbalábamos en la pared hacia el suelo.

-Qué triste y problemático-dijo Alice a mi izquierda

-Ni que lo digas-comento Jasper, Edward yo nos quedamos viendo, claro que lo veían un problema si ellos estaban peor.

-Por eso yo no me enamoro-dijo Edward levantándose

Edward nos levanto y en su rostro le a pareció una sonrisa torcida, símbolo de que algo se le había ocurrido.

-Pero María Fernanda Catalina-dijo tomándome las manos

-Pero Javier Alejandro entiende lo nuestro no puede funcionar, tus padres no me quieren por ser de diferente clase-dije dándole la espalda siguiéndole el juego.

-Entiende María Fernanda Catalina, no me importa lo que digan los demás, la vida no sería vida si no te tengo a mi lado-dijo volteándome

-Enserio- dije ilusionada

-Si más que a mi vida-dijo mientras me aprisionaba contra su pecho y me besaba la frente.

Todos no reímos del ridículo espectáculo que habíamos improvisado Edward y yo hasta que aplaudieron, instantáneamente nos volteamos.

-Excelente, simplemente excelente-dijo la maestra Grey- deberían plantearse ir a la audición del grupo de teatro-

-Lo aremos- dijo Edward

-Me parece estupendo, hasta luego-dijo y se fue. Alice y Jasper se soltaron riendo.

-Ya cállense-dije sonrojada, ellos por primera vez en el día me hicieron caso.

-Bueno no creo que podamos hacer algo por ellos-dijo Alice triste recordando a mi hermano y a Rose, Edward la abrazo consolándola.

-Yo creo que sí, si supiéramos lo que en realidad pasa-comente

-Si tan solo alguien pudiera decirnos que paso este fin de semana-dijo Alice, al decirlo nosotros nos volteamos a ver a Jasper. El se pego a la pared que dando atrapado entre nosotros.

-Jasper tu sabes lo que paso-comento Alice

-Hmp-

-Vamos Jasper es por el bien de Rose-dijo Edward

-Es que no me gusta meterme en las cosas de Rose, si algo sale mal es mi culpa-

-Pero que no iban a venir tus padres-recordé

-De hecho ese es el problema-

-¿De qué hablas Jasper? ¿cómo pude ser un problema que tus padres vinieran?-

-Pues si lo es, siempre hay problemas cuando ellos vienen o quieren aparentar ser una familia perfecta, ustedes lo saben ellos no merecen ser llamados padres-dijo Jasper molesto

-¿Ahora qué paso?-pregunto Edward igual de indignado

-Resulta que mis padres organizaron una fiesta por los 25 años de la compañía, así que llegaron el viernes por la tarde, a Rose y a mí nos alegro mucho a ¿quién no le alegraría ver a su padres?-comento con los puños apretados -Bueno todo el viernes paso magnifico. Nos explicaron cómo iba todo y lo de la fiesta, el sábado temprano levantamos la casa y en la noche la fiesta fue todo un éxito-

-¿Y entonces cual es problema?-dijo Alice

-Si tan solo me dejaras terminar Ali- le contesto Jasper

-Está bien Jazz-le dijo ella, Edward y yo nos miramos extrañados, ellos ya tenía apodos y todavía no se decían lo que sentían el uno por el otro, que desesperación.

-Bueno lo que paso es que mama lavo alguna ropa ayer por la noche, cuando nosotros nos íbamos a dormir no supe lo que paso con exactitud, solo sé que mamá empezó a armar un alboroto, corrí a ver qué pasaba y encontré a mama y a papa gritándole a Rose, pregunte que era lo que pasaba y lo que me dijo me sorprendí. Mis padres estaban gritando a los cuatro vientos que su hija era una prostituta, que había deshonrado a la familia, qué no debería tener el honor de llevar el apellido Hale-

-Lo siento tanto Jazz-dijo Alice mientras lo abrazaba

-Yo también Ali, y eso no es todo, ellos le dijeron que tenía que dejarlo, que no era igual que nosotros, que tenía que irse de monja-

-¿Por eso termino con mi hermano?-dije molesta, eso era estúpido y tal vez Rose tenga razón, en realidad no ama a mi hermano porque si fuera así pelearía contra todo por su amor.

-No lo creo, cuando la cosa se puso fea yo trate de ayudarla pero las cosas se pusieron peor, en resumidas cuantas nos corrieron de la casa, dijeron que ellos ya no tenían hijos y que si pretendíamos volver a serlo tendríamos que demostrarles que no éramos unos perdidos malvivientes-

-¿Y que van hacer?-dije preocupada

-No lo sé, ayer pusieron en venta la casa-

-¿Entonces ayer en donde durmieron?-pregunto angustiada Alice mientras se afianzaba su pecho

-En el Porsche de Rose-

-Por dios Jazz, porque no nos dijeron nada, no era necesario que pasaran por la inclemencias del tiempo, como tampoco era necesario que durmieran en el auto, seguramente mi mama estaría feliz de recibirlos en casa.

-Sabes que no me gusta molestar Ali y en ese momento Rose se sentía demasiado vulnerable y sabe cómo se pone cuando esta así-dijo Jasper mientras apretaba a Alice

-Bueno pero hoy es diferente, voy con ella-dijo Alice soltándose del agarre de Jasper, pero él la detuvo

-Alice no la abrumes, trata de convencerla de que Esme no lo verá como una molestia-

-Ok-

-Y no le digas que yo te dije, si ella pregunta tú no sabes nada-

-Ok Jazz-le dijo y se fue al jardín

-No vayas a interrumpir nada duendecillo-le grito Edward

-Jasper ya nos dijiste que paso, pero ¿Por qué?-dije curiosa

-Bueno mama encontró ropa de Emmett en el bote de la ropa sucia-

-¿Y qué Rose no pudo inventar algo?-

-No, se bloqueo horrible, Bueno no tarda en zona y no he desayunado, me acompañan a la cafetería-dijo Jasper

-Claro-dijimos caminando hacia ya.

-Oye Jasper no crees que exageraron-le dije

-Es que tu no conoces a los padres de Jasper y Rose, las apariencias ante todo-dijo Edward molesto

-Con razón quieren tanto a Esme y a Carslie-dije

-Sí, ellos son las personas que merecen llamarse nuestros padres-comento Jasper

-Bueno, sabes que mis padres siempre estarán orgullosos de ustedes y los consideran sus propios hijos-dijo Edward en un gesto de consuelo

-Bueno yo voy por algo de comer-dijo Jasper, cuando nos sentamos en nuestra habitual mesa, yo voltee a ver si venia Jasper

-¿Edward notaste lo mismo que yo?-

-Si te refieres a los apodos y que ya te desesperaste si, si no no-dijo bromeando, yo le di un codazo -Si lo note, pero conociéndote y por esa cara no tardas en decirle-

-Ja cierto, ¿Cómo se los digo?-

-Bueno no creo que ninguno de los dos te crea, pero aun así te apoyo, te parece si le decimos ahora a Jasper y le alegramos el día-comento

-Genial-grite

-¿Qué es genial?-dijo Jasper que acababa de volver.

-Antes que nada siéntate-

-Hmp, Bella esa sonrisa no me gusta, ahora que estas planeando-

-Tú come sí, que te vas a quedar sin comer y luego me voy a sentir culpable-dije y él lo hizo.

-¿Tu cuando? Cuando no-dijo Edward burlándose de mi culpabilidad

-De verías ayudarme Edward en vez de burlarte de mí-

-Ok, al grano Jasper ¿Desde cuándo le dices a Alice Ali?-dijo sin tacto el imbécil de mi amigo, ganándose así un patada.

-Auch, eso me dolió-dijo sobándose

-Ese era el chiste, no era una caricia, se supone que tenía que ser con tacto imbécil-le dije

-Oye no tenemos tiempo como para hacerlo con tacto Bella, pero bueno contestanos Jasper-

-¿Cuál es la pregunta?-dijo despistado mientras masticaba su pizza.

-¿Desde cuándo le dices a Alice Ali?-dije

-Estás loca yo no le digo Ali-

-Hmp acto inconsciente-comento Edward

-Aja, lo que tratamos de decirte Edward y yo es que le gustas a- y en ese momento se le ocurrió sonar al timbre-maldito timbre que no deja hablar-

-Ano pues sí, le gusto al timbre-dijo Jasper

-No a Alice-dije

-¿A Alice le gusta el timbre?-dijo confuso

-No a ti-

-A mi no me gusta el timbre, esta horrible-

-Aaaa pon atención si, tu a Alice-dije desesperada

-Hmp-dijo sin ápice de entendimiento

-Le gustas a mi hermana-dijo Edward

-Aja y yo me chupo el dedo-

-No Jasper, Edward habla enserio, yo e hablado con ella sobre eso y es verdad, es mas el día que pensaste que se estaban matando fue porque Rose descubrió que le gustabas a Alice-

-No es cierto, Ali dijo que era porque mancho una blusa-

-Jasper entiende ella te mintió-

-Ella no me mentaría- dijo furioso

-Bella déjalo si no quiere entender lo siento por él, además vamos a llegar tarde a matemáticas-

-Ya voy, Jasper te digo algo-

-Si Bella-

-Eres un estúpido necio, bye-dije siguiendo a Edward

-Valla forma de tratarlo-dijo Edward cuando entramos a matemáticas

-Oye me desespera, le estoy diciendo las cosas y no entiende razones, claro le cree más a "Ali" que a mí-dije frustrada

-Claro que le va a creer más a ella, es su mejor amiga, la conoce desde la infancia, es su amor platónico, sin mencionar que ésta perdidamente enamorado de ella-

-Si lo sé-

-Entonces por qué hiciste la locura de compararte con Alice-

-No sé, tal vez por soy la loca persona que lo cubrió en el cine o en tu casa o nadando o..-

-Ok ya entendí el punto, pero te voy a decir algo que ya deberías saber, nunca te compares con Alice y Alice siempre se sale con la suya, así que yo que tu no apostaría en su contra-dijo tranquilamente

-No es justo-suspire

-Lose, ahora concéntrate en clases-

Las horas pasaron rápido como de costumbre al lado de Edward y sin darme cuenta nuevamente estaba en la fatídica hora de gimnasia, de la cual siempre trataban de huir pero me era imposible. Lo bueno de esta hora iba a ser que tendría la oportunidad de hablar con Alice respecto a Jasper y espero que ella si me tomara en cuenta aunque pensándolo bien ella era peor de cabezota.

-Alice, Alice espérame-dije mientras corríamos alrededor del gimnasio.

-Bella eres muy lenta, apúrate-dijo mientras seguía corriendo y yo me bofiaba intentando alcanzarla, cuando ya no pude mas tome mis rodillas tratando de respirar -¿Bella estas bien?- pregunto a mi lado.

-Creo…que...Si…solo…me…falta…el aire-después de retomar la respiración me levante y seguí caminando mientras Alice caminaba de espaldas

-Tienes una pésima condición Bella-

-Lo sé, los deportes no son lo mío- dije trotando -Alice te vas a matar, voltéate-

-No me pasa nada-dijo y siguió trotando de espaldas.

-Alice tengo algo que decirte sobre Jasper-dije

-¿Qué Bella?-

-Estuve platicando con Jasper… y me entere que a él le gusta alguien… de la escuela-dije quedándome de nuevo sin aire

-Así ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Quién le gusta? Esta bonita-dijo corriendo como si nada

-Si esta bonita… y que la conoce muy bien-

-¿Dime quién es?-

-Tu-dije en un suspiro, después de oír eso Alice se tropezó y callo, yo como iba corriendo caí también sobre ella-Auch-dije al levantarme

-No te quejes, a ti no te callo un bulto de 60 kg-

-Te dije que te ibas a caer-

-Es tu culpa-

-A si es mi culpa de que te diga algo y tú te caigas-

-Si es tu culpa por decir tonterías que me sorprendan-

-No es tontería y tampoco es mentira-dije

-Claro que si-

-Alice ¿Cuándo te he mentido?- dije decepcionada

-Nunca-

-¿Entonces?-

-Es que no lo creo, simplemente-

-Bueno allá tu- dije dándole la mínima importancia, al ver que reaccionaba igual que Jasper

-¿Pero dime que más te dijo? ¿Por qué le gusta? ¿Por qué crees que soy yo?-dijo eufórica

-Alice ya te he dicho mucho y no me quieres creer ¿Por qué tendría que contestarte?-

-Por que soy tu querida amiga- dijo haciendo su tierna cara de corderito degollado cuando nos sentamos en la gradas

-Pues fíjate que no, mejor dime una cosa-

-A ver-

-¿Desde cuándo le dices Jazz a Jasper?-dije curiosa y ella se quedo muda

-No es cierto…no puede ser, enserio le estado diciendo Jazz-

-Sí, yo me di cuenta hoy junto con Edward-

-No es cierto, no me la voy acabar con Edward-

-No lo creo, Edward no es así-

-¿Estás segura?-

-Tienes razón no te la vas acabar, ¿entonces como desde cuándo?-

-Hace unos días comencé a decirle Jazz y él me dijo que no le molestaba y luego el me dijo Ali-dijo sonriente

-Pues le pregunte y dice que no te dice así-

-A lo mejor no se acuerda porque es un acto inconsciente-

-Yo creo que si-

-Es lo más probable todas las cosa que hacemos él y yo son muy naturales y espontaneas-dijo simplemente y yo la mire extraña-¿Qué dije?-

-Las cosas que hacemos él y yo son muy naturales y espontaneas ¿Pues qué hacen?-

-Ay mensa, malpensada-dijo golpeadme

-Oye no es mi culpa que no sepas expresarte correctamente-

-Ya cállate-dijo y nos pusimos a jugar voleibol hasta que se acabo la clase.

Al salir caminando hacia el estacionamiento Alice se detuvo frente a mí.

-¿Qué crees?-dijo emocionada

-¿Qué?-

-Convencí a Rose de irse a vivir con nosotros-

-Que bien-

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento todos estábamos reunidos junto al auto de Rose, menos Emmett que estaba en el Jeep, Alice se acerco a los demás y Edward se me acerco.

-Conseguiste convencer a mi hermana-

-No está igual, no me cree-

-Que mal-

-Sí y ya me estoy impacientando-

-No te preocupes ya lo arreglaremos-dijo abrazándome

-¿Y sabes por qué Emmett esta allá?-

-Esta triste y no quieres estar cerca-

-Mmm creo que va ser mejor si ya te vas-dijo

-Si- y se acerco para darme un meso en la mejilla

-Cuídate y cuida al zombi de tu hermano-

-Aja, chicos ya me voy y Rose sabes que cuentas conmigo si necesitas algo-dije caminando en dirección al Jeep

-Gracias Bella-me grito

Al subirme al Jeep mi hermano volteo a verme pero no dijo nada.

Me dolía mucho tener que ver a Emmett así, el no era mi hermano, parecía muerto, no sonreía y no me hacia bromas. Quería arreglar las cosas para que él y Rose fueran los de antes, no soportaba verlos así, me partía el alma.

-¿Cómo estás Emmy?-

-Bien enana-dijo en un suspiro

-¿Seguro que estás bien?-

-Sí, no es nada enana-dijo despeinándome en un intento de distraerme.

-Siento mucho lo que está pasando-

-No es tu culpa tranquila-

-Tampoco tuya y aun así tu estás pagando las consecuencias-dije triste

-Enana ya déjalo, no quiero hablar sobre eso-

-Que te parce si hago lasaña y pastel-le dije intentando cambiar su ánimo.

-Si tú quieres está bien-esto enserio está mal, Emmett despreciando comida y no cualquier comida, si no su favorita.

Al llegar nos sorprendió ver el auto de Charlie, pero no le dimos importancia.

-Hola chicos ¿Qué tal su día?- dijo Charlie cuando entramos, a mi me dio gusto que estuviera ahí, pero Emmett encogió los hombros y subió a su cuarto -¿Y este que tiene?-

-Rose termino con el-dije mientras lo saludaba

-Auch-

-Exacto-dije subiendo a mi cuarto

Toda la tarde nos pasamos cada quien haciendo sus actividades y al ahora de la cena fui a hablarle a Emmett a su cuarto.

-Emmy ya está la comida-dije al entrar a su cuarto

-No tengo hambre-dijo sacando su cara de la almohada, yo me acerque a su cama.

-Hazte para allá-le dije mientras me recostaba a un lado de él -Sabes que lo que estás haciendo está mal-le dije abrazándolo

-Lo sé, pero no me siento bien-

-Ya sé, pero no te puedes dejar por eso-

-Hmp-

-Que te parece si traigo comida, comemos aquí y vemos caricaturas-

-Pero como vas a dejar a Charlie comiendo solo-

-Charlie tenía una cita con Sue, nada mas estamos tu y yo-

-Bueno, pero no mucha comida-

El resto de la tarde paso muy lenta y aunque Emmett no quería cenar le hice comer y gracias a las estupideces de Bob Esponja y Patricio se olvido de su pena un rato.

**detesto la barra google hiso k m ekivokara**

**bno aki estoi de nuevo arregalando el pekeño incinveniente**

**zte es uno de los capitulos mas tristes k e zcrito pero z necesario k emmett y rose pasen por cosas deficiles**

**yo pienso k el amor es complicado **

**x k sin amor no hay dolr**

**el amor es una todal entrega**

**dar todo sin pedir nda acambio**

**y esperar k no t lastimen en el trayecto **

**el amor es incondicional y sabio **

**y solo una ves s ama con todo el corazon y el alma juntos**

**despues no es lo mismo **

**bno sorry x averme tardado pero si les contara todo lo k m paso dios nunca acabaria **

**pero aki estoi dando lata espro y les guste y dejen comnterios besos bye**


	19. Audiciones

**Capítulo XIX "Audiciones" **

**-Bella-**

Estaba hecha un mar de emociones. Estrés, angustia, nervios, miedo, tristeza, preocupación, presión, ansiedad, frustración, era solo algunas de las emociones que sentía en este momento. Estaba en el pasillo hiperventilando, hoy eran las audiciones de teatro y yo estaba al borde del desastre, sentía todo menos lo que tenía que sentir y si a eso le aúnan la preocupación por que mi hermano parecía zombi a causa de que las cosas no se componen.

Emmett en realidad estaba hecho todo un desastre, no lo dejaba solo "nunca" por miedo a que callera en un profundo pozo del cual no pudiera salir.

-¿Bella que haces aquí?-dijo Jacob

-Eee...-tartamudee torpemente

-No deberías estar en casa-

-Voy hacer… audición para la obra de teatro...-

-Haya entiendo, nervios-comento y yo asentí.

-¿Estás bien?-

-S…no-

-¿Qué sientes?-

-Mmm… ¿Ganas de ir al baño?-dije dudosa

-Jajá ¿enserio?-yo encogí los hombros, en verdad no sabía lo que quería. -Ay Bella a ver siéntate-me dijo, me senté y luego el se sentó a un lado de mi -Bella no te va a pasar nada, tu eres buena actuando solo son los nervios-

-Lo sé-

-Bueno entonces practica tus ejercicios de relajación-

-Am ¿Cómo es eso?-

-¿No sabes?-dijo como lo más obvio

-No-

-Bueno primero que nada relájate-

-Ya-

-Ahora inhala, exhala y así sucesivamente hasta que tranquilices un poco-yo seguí sus indicaciones y al rato empecé a sentirme mejor-Vez todo paso-

-Gracias-dije contenta

-No hay por qué y ¿a qué horas tienes que estar en la audiovisual?-

-A las 3-dije, Jake miro el reloj e hizo caras raras -¿Qué?-

-Faltan 15 minutos-

-Ooo-dije y los nervios volvieron

-Anda vamos- dijo cuando se levanto y después me ayudo a levantarme.

Cada paso que daba una presión extraña me oprimía y al sentarme todo me abrumo.

-Todo va a salir bien-repetía Jake poniendo una mano sobre la mía. Luego de unos minutos la gente empezó a llegar y con ellos mis amigos.

-Estas lista Bella-dijo Edward que estaba detrás de mí.

-No-dije nerviosa

-¿Bella quieres? sirven para los nervios-dijo tendiéndome unas Pringles.

-Si dame-tuve que voltear el frasco para tomar unas cuantas y comer-Toma Jasper-le dije tendiéndole el bote

-Jazz me das-le dijo Alice a mi diestra

-Claro Ali-dijo y yo le pase el bote a Alice y me voltee a mi asiento

-Alice ya casi no hay-dije

-Sí, lo sé-dije mientras metía la mano hasta el fondo del bote.

-Ni creas-dije sorprendida

-¿Qué?-pregunto jaspe asomándose sobre los sillones

-A Alice le cabe toda la mano en el bote, mira enséñales Alice-ella levanto el bote con todo y mano.

-Que gracioso-dijo mi hermano y yo me volteé sorprendida de que dijera algo más que si, no, no sé, no quiero o Hmp.

-Emmett-dije contenta, el solo rio y se encogió de hombros.

Desde el día en que ellos terminaron pensé que ellos ya no me apoyarían con eso de acudir a las audiciones, pero me sorprendí su respuesta.

**-Flash Back-**

-Bella estas listas para mañana-dijo Jasper

-La verdad no-dije

-¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Rose que llegaba a sentarse en nuestra habitual mesa de la cafetería.

-De lo de mañana-dijo Alice

-¿Y qué hay con eso?-dijo mientras saludaba a todos, al llegar a Emmett lo desvió y se sentó.

-Bueno estoy muy alterada y con el problema de ustedes me siento desprotegida-

-Bella, nosotros te prometimos apoyarte y hacer la prueba contigo, se que la audición es en parejas y el que tu hermano y yo estemos peleados y no nos hablemos es una complicación, pero nosotros estaremos ahí para ti-dijo Rose convencida

-Estoy de acuerdo, sé que no he sido el mismo de siempre y que tampoco soy el mejor hermano, lo que si te garantizo es que estaré ahí-dijo y volteo a ver a Rose, sus miradas se cruzaron y después de eso los dos agacharon la cabeza y yo corrí a abrazar a Emmett.

-Emmy te quiero-dije apretujándolo

-Yo también enana-dijo triste. Sé que rose estaba triste y era mi amiga, pero ella contaba con los demás y en este momento Emmett me necesitaba más.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

De repente salí de mi ensoñación al sentí un codazo.

-Auch-

-Ya llegaron las profesoras-dijo Jake

-¿Y por eso tenias que golpearme?-

-Parecía que estabas en las nubes-

-Jake-dije pero fui interrumpida por la voz de la profesora medina.

-Buenas tardes chicos y antes que nada quiero agradecerles que estén aquí, este año ha sido el primer año que se inscriben tanta gente, sé que esto no es alentador, pero les aseguro que aunque sea con el inmobiliario nos ayudaran. Pasando a otros asuntos, la profesora Grey y yo hemos sorteados la forma de participar, en unos minutos comenzaran a pasar y el próximo viernes se publicaran los resultados en el periódico mural de la escuela-dijo la profesora mientras se acercaba a la profesora Grey y le entregaba unos papeles.

-Bueno como sabes chicos la audición es en parejas y nosotros les daremos un fragmento de una obra antes escogida por nosotras para presentar la audición, les agradezco su paciencia, en unos minutos daremos inicio-dijo la profesora Grey sonriéndole a todo el auditorio.

-Bella tranquila no va a pasar nada-

-Con mi suerte algo malo va a ocurrir-

-¿Qué es lo peor que puede ocurrir? Qué seas la primera-dijo Jake

-Jake cállate no me eches la sal-

-Bella por dios no seas supersticiosa-

-Bueno ya te dije-

-Bueno chicos vamos empezar con esto antes de que se haga más tarde, los primeros en pasar son Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen-dijo la profesora, yo me hundí en mi asiento y voltee a ver a Jake, esto era su culpa.

-Ups lo siento-dijo él, Edward me hizo señas para que lo siguiera mientras el avanzaba por el pasillo hasta el corredor que daba hacia el escenario.

-Veras que todo sale bien enana-me infundio valor mi hermano.

Al llegar al corredor Edward ya me esperaba.

-¿Lista?-

-No, pero que mas da-dije avanzando, cuando llegamos las profesora Grey nos dio unas hojas antes de subir y antes de retirarse junto a la profesora medina nos deseo suerte, Edward fue el primero en subir y después me tendió la mano para ayudarme a subir sin matarme en el intento.

-Toma-dijo al entregarme las hojas, al revisar las cosas mis nervios se desvanecieron lentamente, no tenía por que tener miedo, la obra que representaríamos era los tres mosqueteros y como ya lo había leído no representa un gran reto, sabía qué hacer en el momento indicado.

-¿Están listos chicos?-

-Si-dijimos al mismo tiempo, Edward se posiciono en el gran escenario y yo por primera vez en esa tarde mire al público, automáticamente me arrepentí hasta que vi a mis amigos sonriéndome y a Jake levantando sus pulgares indicando que todo saldría bien.

-Bueno chicos esta indicación es para todos, ustedes harán los papeles de Lady Madeleine y Edward el verdugo acusador la profesora grey yo aremos los papeles sobrantes ¿Quedo claro?-

-Si-fue una respuesta a coro por todos los ahí presentes.

-Ante dios y ante el hombre acuso a esta mujer de a verme querido envenenarme con cierto vino-inicio la profesora medina

-Oh, yo desafío a que me nombre el tribunal quien ha pronunciado sobre mi esa blasfemia, sentencia infame, desafío al tribunal a que me presente al verdugo acusador quien la ejecuta-dije entrando por completo en el papel, diciendo aquello con todo el coraje y arrojo que contenía.

-Pero quien sois-dijo el "tribunal"

-Preguntaos a la mujer pues me ha reconocido-dijo Edward desafiante, yo había leído y sabía exactamente la secuencia de esto, así que solo seguí mi instinto y me tire de rodillas.

-Oh, gracia, gracia, piedad-dije suplicante a los pies del tarado de Edward que reía arrogante, yo sabía que en el fondo se moría de la risa.

-Entonces que castigo pide usted-

-Yo pido la pena de muerte-dijo el despiadadamente, a tal grado que me dio ganas de golpearlo.

-Entonces la pena de muerte será-

-Noooo-grite entre sollozos suplicando y sufriendo, viviendo plenamente mi actuación.

-Bueno eso es todo chicos gracias-dijo la profesora medina. Yo me acosté en el suelo, creo que después de todo no había salido tan mal.

-Acaso pretendes quedarte ahí-dijo Edward agachándose y tendiéndome una mano para levantarme.

-Gracias-

-Vez todo estuvo bien-me dijo Jake cuando volvimos a nuestro lugar

-No digas nada Jake, tú me echaste la sal- refunfuñe

-Y ya te pedí perdón-

-No es cierto-

-En realidad solo dijiste ups y eso no es una disculpa-dijo Alice a mi lado

-Eso es cierto-comente

-Bueno lo siento, aunque creo a verlo dicho ya-

-Bien, pero aun me debes una-

-Claro-dijo contento

-Bella estuviste espectacular enserio-dijo Alice

-No fue para tanto-dije modestamente

-Bella Alice tiene razón, estuviste increíble, lo mejor fue cuando te tiraste al suelo, Wow, mis respetos, por lo menos ya sé como hacerlo-dijo Rose

-Gracias-dije con las mejillas ardiendo

-Les dije que la enana era buena en esto-

-Bella habías participado en alguna obra antes-dijo Jasper

-No-

-¿Y habías leído antes la obra?-

-Sí, es la de los tres mosqueteros-

-Eso explica tu forma de actuar y creo que eso te va ayudar a obtener el estelar-

-¿Eso crees Jasper?-dije emocionada, en verdad quería participar en la obra.

-Enserio Bella-

Las profesoras siguieron nombrando personas y de par en par fueron subiendo, cuando fue el turno de Alice y Jasper, el entusiasmo de Alice y la serenidad de Jasper no les ayudo mucho.

Los últimos en pasar fueron Rose y Emmett y el que ellos estuvieran enojados hizo que las profesoras cuchichearan por un buen rato.

-Bueno ya vámonos no-dijo Edward

-Ya vamos-dijeron Alice y Jasper que iban detrás de nosotros.

-Jake al final ya no me dijiste que hacías aquí-dije curiosa

-Ya termine la moto-dijo emocionado como si fuera de lo más sencillo

-Wow, espero verla en acción pronto- dije entusiasmada

-Qué tal si la probamos-

-Como crees, yo no sé-

-Ándale vamos-intento convencerme

-No se-dije insegura, quería ir pero no quería dejar a Emmett solo .me encontraba en un serio predicamento.

-A ya se, te da miedo-me reto

-Claro que no-

-Entonces vamos-

-Es que-

-Anda Bella yo te llevo después-

-Bueno, está bien-dije y luego corrí a abrazar a Emmett por detrás.

-Está bien te puedes ir con Jake, de todos modos voy a ir a ver películas con los chicos-dijo mi hermano a guitado

-¿Cómo sabias que era eso lo que quería?-él se encogió de hombros

-Lo sé-dijo en un susurro

-¿Y en donde vas a dormir?-

-En el sillón, eso es lo de menos Bella, anda y diviértete-

-¿Estás seguro Emmy?-

-Si-

-Pero-

-Bella veté antes de que te corra a patadas-

-Ok-le di un beso y salí corriendo.

-¿Bella a dónde vas?-dijo Edward cuando pasaba a su lado.

-Voy a andar en moto-

-Bella eso es peligroso, no hagas estupideces-grito, pero no me importo.

-Listo-

-Bueno andando que Seth se la llevo y tenemos que pasar a su casa a recogerla-dijo Jake abriéndome la puerta.

Nunca me había subido a una moto y aunque pensaba que era peligroso, era excitante toda esa adrenalina. Con Jake había descubierto tantas cosas: jugar póker, andar en bici, en patineta y ahora la moto, eso dejaba ver lo unido que somos y las locuras que me hace hacer.

Al llegar a la casa encontramos el auto de mi padre, así que me baje a saludar. Jake toco la puerta y en unos segundos Sue nos abrió.

-Hola chicos, supongo que vienen a ver a Seth-dijo

-Así es, podemos pasar-dijo Jake, el se fue a buscarlo mientras yo me quede en la sala, donde se encontraba Charlie, no desaproveche la oportunidad y me propuse molestarlo un poco.

-Hola papa-dije, el se volteo tan rápido que me sorprendí que no se mareara.

-Bella ¿qué haces aquí?- él se puso de pie después de verme.

-Bueno es más que obvio que vengo a ver a Seth, la pregunta realmente es ¿Qué haces tu aquí?-

-Bueno…aaa…yo-dijo y yo me solté riendo.

-Amor tranquilo Bella solo quiere burlarse a su costillas-dijo Sue abrazándolo por detrás.

-Eso ya lo sabía-

-Aja, ya que estas aquí voy a estar la tarde con Jake y en la noche voy a ir con los Cullen-

-Ok, entonces solo vamos estar Emmett y yo-

-No Emmett se fue con los demás a la casa de los Cullen-

-Eso es genial, así te puedes quedara cenar-dijo Sue mientras comenzaba a morderle el lóbulo a Charlie.

-Ya estoy de vuelta-dijo Jake, yo lo voltee a ver y tenía los ojos como platos, así que voltee a ver lo que él.

Lo que vi me dejo en shock, en el sillón estaba Sue sobre Charlie dándose algo más que un simple beso. Mi cerebro gritaba sal de ahí, sal de ahí pronto. Y eso es lo que hice, empuje a Jake hacia la salida y antes de cerrar la puerta le grite a Charlie que ya nos íbamos.

-Toma-dijo dándome el celular

-¿Y para que lo quiero?-

-Llámale a Seth y dile que ponga música y no baje hasta que Sue le hable-dijo mientras volteaba la moto, hice lo que me pidió y espere a que Seth contestara.

-¿Qué paso Jake?-contesto Seth

-Seth soy Bella-

-¿Bella esta aquí?-

-Si-

-Espera ahorita bajo-dijo abriendo una puerta.

-No-grite

-¿Por qué no?-dijo curioso

-Bueno es que tu mama y mi papa…ahí por donde empiezo-dije nerviosa

-Tal vez por el principio-

-Bueno lo que pasa es que tu mama y mi papa…ellos tu sabes-

-No entiendo-

-Charlie y Sue están haciendo cochinadas-dijo Jake a mi rescate

-Eiuk, no quería saber eso-dijo asqueado

-Por eso llamamos, dice Jake que te dijera que pusieras música y que no bajaras hasta que ella te lo dijera-

-Ok dile a Jake que digo yo que gracias-yo me quite el teléfono para darle el recado.

-Dice Seth que te dijera que gracias-

-Dile a Seth que digo yo que no hay de que-dijo Jake

-Dice Jake que te dijera que… toma ya me arte habla tu-dije aventándole el cel, el lo cacho y se puso a hablar.

Mientras ellos hablaban yo me voltee a contemplar la recién arreglada moto de Jake, el realmente era bueno para esto, había hecho una maravilla partiendo de nada.

-Listo, y ¿qué tal?-

-Pues no quedo tan mal-dije para sacarlo de quicio, el frunció el ceño evidentemente molesto-Ok te quedo magnifica-

-Bueno a lo que vinimos-dijo mientras se subía y encendía la moto

-Jake ¿no está muy alta?-

-Vamos Bella ya estás aquí-

-¿Es seguro?-

-Si-

-Bueno que mas da-dije mientras me subía detrás de el

-Bien ahora solo no te muevas-

A la hora que Jake comenzó a acelerar la moto se movió poco a poco y yo abrasé a Jake como si mi vida dependiera de eso, aunque en ese momento así era.

-Bella relájate-dijo y confiando en él lo hice, después todo comenzó a ser más loco y divertido, sentía como me golpeaba el aire en la cara a pesar de que estaba en la espalda de Jake.

-¿Qué tal?-

-Es genial- grite

-¿Te gustaría ir enfrente?-

-Claro-dije, el se paro y yo me baje, luego me volví a subir de lado enfrente de Jake, el encendió la moto y comenzamos a andar.

El estar enfrente era totalmente diferente, te brindaba una sensación de libertad, yo no me pude resistir y alce los brazos, a lo que Jake solo sonrió.

Al pasar por un bache la moto se movió y no quede bien acomodada, trate de acomodarme varias veces pero no funciono.

-Bella deja de moverte desbalanceas la moto-dijo y mas tardo en decirlo que en estamparnos en el suelo. Jake callo primero y amortiguo un poco el golpe, pero no me salve del golpe de la moto.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Jake cuando se levanto.

-Si-al voltear a verlo note que tenía sangre en la mano.

-Jake estas sangrando-yo me apresure a levantarme para ayudarlo y él se paso la mano por la herida y después me volteo a ver.

-Bella no es mía, es tuya-sabia que tenia raspado el brazo derecho pero no veía sangre. Me acerque al espejo para cerciorarme y entonces vi la cortada que tenía en mi mejilla, no podría creerlo así que la toque.

-Auch-

-Creo que vas a necesitar un par de puntos-

-No lo creo-trate de convencerlo pero sobre todo convencerme a mí misma.

-Pues no me importa, vamos súbete que vamos al hospital-

-Jake estoy bien no tenemos que ir-dije mintiéndole, porque siendo sincera cada rose del aire me quemaba.

-No te estoy preguntando vamos-dijo mientras me subía la moto delante de él.

Esta vez sentir el viento en la cara no era para nada una sensación agradable.

A la velocidad que manejo Jake no tardamos más de cinco minutos en llegar al hospital.

-Alguien podría revisarla-dijo Jake cuando entramos a urgencias

-Un momento-dijo la recepcionista

-Karen nos vemos mañana-dijo una voz muy conocida

-Carslie-dije, el se voltio a ver nos

-Por dios chicos ¿en donde se metieron? -dijo

-Estábamos andando en moto-contesto Jake

-¿Y el casco?-

-A bien gracias-dije, el negó con la cabeza

-Síganme, Karen yo los atiendo-

-Está bien doctor Cullen-le contesto la recepcionista

Carslie nos guio a un cuarto en el que nos hizo sentarnos en una mesa de exploración mas helada que el tuétano.

-¿A ver en donde se golpearon?-Jake y yo nos remangamos las sudaderas para mostrarle los brazos todos tallados. Carslie después de vernos fue a un estante y saco agua oxigenada, mertiolate y gasas.

-Bien Jake podrías limpiarte el brazo mientras coso la herida de Bella-dijo dándole las gasas y el agua oxigenada, luego de no sé donde saco la tan temida aguja, un hilo y hilocaina en spray.

-Ven Bella-dijo mientras se acercaba a la mesa.

-Es necesario coser-

-Si, al menos que quieras que se abra mas- rendida me acerque, el limpio con una gasa y luego me echo el spray.

-Arde-chille

-Aguántate-dijo Jake

-Fue tu culpa-

-No fue la tuya por moverte tanto-

-Chicos tranquilícense ¿Jacob ya terminaste?-

-Si-

-Bueno ponte mertiolate-dijo mientras empezaba a coserme, Jake puso casa de fuchi y cuando estaba por contestarle, el me interrumpió.

-Ya se, ya se me aguanto-

-Exacto-

Después de terminar de coserme me puso mertiolate y termino.

-¿Bueno y ahora que van hacer?-dijo Carslie

-Voy a llevar a Bella con Alice-dijo Jake

-Que te parce si yo la llevo y tú te vas a la casa, se te va hacer tarde-

-Pero que no sales a las 7:00-dije

-Pues que horas crees que son Bella, son las 8:20-

-Bueno si no le molesta, eso está bien Dr. Cullen-

-No Jacob vete, yo llevo a Bella-

-Bueno nos vemos-dijo Jake saliendo del hospital

-Solo voy por mi maletín y nos vamos-me dijo Carslie

-Ok-

-Bella que pensabas al subirte en una moto sin casco-me regaño mientras íbamos en el auto.

-Bueno es que, no parecía tan malo-

-Bueno la próxima ten más cuidado-dijo Carslie al entrar a l garaje-Ya llegamos-grito

-Está bien querido-grito Esme desde algún lado de la casa

-Ve con los demás-dijo y yo me puse a buscarlos

-Chicos están ahí-grite abriendo la puerta del sótano.

-Si Bella-grito Alice-¿Qué te paso?-dijo al verme

-Me caí de la moto-dije simplemente, Emmett me sonrió y Edward movió la cabeza. Todos volvieron a lo suyo mientras yo veía lo que hacían.

-Te lo dije-dijo Edward al legar a mi lado

-Cállate-

-Ven quiero enseñarte algo-dijo tomándome la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

-Ahora venimos-grite

-Edward cual es la prisa-dije mientras corríamos al cuarto de Edward.

-Hoy antes de venir pase a la tienda de música y encontré algo que me gusto y sé que a ti también te puede gustar, acuéstate- dijo él y yo muy obediente me acomode. De repente todo se lleno de un relajante ambiente gracias a la música de Mozart, no sé como sucedió pero todo el cansancio me sobre paso y finalmente me quede dormida dejando a Edward hablando solo de paso.

**bno aki esta otro capitulo y esperi y les aya gustado lo suficiente kmo para**

**k dejen un ermozo review**

**le adelanta k el proximo capitulo es ta interesante abra un poco de todo desde celos hasta besos, declaraciones y locuras, festejos y castigos bno los kiero besos**


	20. Sorpresas

**Capítulo XX "Sorpresas" **

**-Bella-**

Estaba nerviosa y muy ansiosa. Hoy sería un gran día, darían los resultados de la audición, no sé como lo lograría pero Edward y yo estábamos planeado hoy arreglar las cosas entre Emmett y Rose y juntar a Alice y a Jasper, sin mencionar que hoy casi me linchan.

**-Flash Back-**

-Enana, enana-escuche que gritaba Emmy, me asuste tanto que me levante en friega de la cama, al abrir la puerta estaba mi hermano con un Muffin en la mano y una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-¿Qué paso?-dije adormilada aun.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo y me abrazo.

-Para eso me levantaste-dije caminando de nuevo a mi camita que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

-Si-dijo Emmy mientras yo me metí a la cama.

-Me asustaste .Y ahora déjame dormir que aun no suena el despertador-dije tapándome.

"Beep" "Beep"

-Mierda-dije levantando con ganas de aventar el despertador.

-Bueno ya te levantaste puedes soplarle a la velita-dijo Emmy sentándose en la cama.

-¿Pero que vela?-

-Eso tiene solución-dijo sacando una vela y el encendedor de su pantalón.

-Pide un deseo-dijo. **"que hoy sea un día perfecto"** pensé antes de soplar la vela.

Al llegar a la escuela todos mis amigos me esperaban. Al bajar Alice corrió hacia mí y yo corrí en dirección contraria.

-Bella ven, no te voy a hacer nada-gritaba, pero yo seguía corriendo y volteando de vez en cuando asegurándome de que Alice no me alcanzara, hasta que algo se atravesó en mi camino.

-Feliz cumpleaños-dijo Edward susurrándome al oído, su cálido aliento me provocaba reacciones extrañas y cuando menos lo pensé ya lo estaba abrazando.

-Te alcance-dijo Alice uniéndose al abrazo, de un momento a otro los tenía a todos encima de mi haciendo sándwich de la pobre de Bella.

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

-Bella feliz cumpleaños-dijo Jake mientras me daba vueltas en el aire.

-Jake bájame-el me bajo y me sonrió.

-Espero y te la estés pasando bien-

-Claro gracias-dije caminando a nuestra clase de biología, el se fue a su lugar junto a Vanessa y yo me senté con Edward.

-Te tardaste-me dijo

-Lo siento señor-dije sarcástica, el me sonrió.

-Oye ¿Qué tal tu día?-

-Bueno podría estar mejor-

-Yo creo que será un estupendo día-dijo mientras empezábamos a trabajar en el microscopio.

-Ya veremos, oye sabes a que horas van a publicar los resultados-

-A la hora de la salida, estas muy emocionada-

-No-

-No era una pregunta, era una afirmación-

-Oye y ya pensarte como arreglar las cosas-dije cambiando el tema drásticamente, odiaba que me conociera tanto.

-Sí, con Alice y Jasper hay que enfrentarlos y decirles que se gustan, ellos solucionaran el problema y con Rose y tu hermano los encerramos en un cuarto hasta que arreglen las cosas-

-Bueno ¿Y en donde los vamos a encerrar genio?-

-En mi cuarto, le digo a Emmett que quiero enseñarle un nuevo video juego y tu le dices a Rose que le quieres enseñar algo y lo dejaste en mi cuarto, después los encerramos con llave y listo-

-Wow, al parecer pensaste en todo-

-Yo siempre-

-Engreído-

Al terminar gimnasia Alice y yo nos fuimos al mural para ver los resultados y en el camino nos encontramos a los demás.

-¿Lista?-dijo Emmett abrazándome

-Si-dije orgullosa.

Al llegar al mural había mucha gente por lo que esperamos a que despejara el área un poco, al fin y al cabo no es como si a la lista le fueran a salir patitas y saliera corriendo o tuviéramos mucha prisa.

-Llego la hora de la verdad-dijo Jasper al acercarnos a la pizarra.

-Soy Celestina-grito Alice, yo me reí

-¿De qué te ríes?-pregunto esta.

-De que te pusieran en el papel de criada hiperactiva-

-Muy de acuerdo a su personalidad, aunque de Celestina no tenga nada-dijo Edward uniéndose a mi risa mientras los demás buscaban sus nombres en la lista.

-Déjense de burlarte de mi papel, mejor vamos a ver qué papel les toco a los engreídos-dijo Alice acercándose a la pizarra -Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, lo encontré, tu serás Romeo-dijo burlonamente, lo cual causo la risa de Edward y la mía –Isabella Swan, ya te encontré serás Julieta-dijo mientras se burlaba de mí, yo no pude más que quedarme asombrada.- ¿Ahora qué tienes que decir a tu favor Anthony?-

-Bueno antes que nada pequeño duende no sé si te has dado cuenta de que la obra de este año es Romeo y Julieta. Y ellos son los protagonistas, por si no te has dado cuanta mi querida genio-dijo Edward burlándose

-¿Acaso te estás burlando?-

-No Alice como crees-le dijo sarcástico

-Pagaras por tu osadía, maldito bellaco-dijo Alice corriendo en dirección de Edward, el salió corriendo en dirección contraria.

-Ja no me alcanzas-decía Edward mientras corría

-Pues si no huyeras te atraparía-le decía Alice. Entonces en una vuelta Alice resbalo y callo. Nosotros corrimos hacia ella pero el primero en llegar fue Jasper, quien la ayudo a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo preocupado

-Si no es nada-contesto, pero se notaba que estaba mintiendo, Jasper lo noto y se la echo al hombro cargándola.

-Jazz bájame- gritaba y pataleaba Alice, pero Jasper no le hizo caso y comenzó a caminar en dirección al estacionamiento

-Que están esperando- dijo Jasper

-Y al final que papel tienen en la obra, porque con todo esto ya no vi- dijo Alice tranquilamente mientras Jasper la cargaba.

-Yo soy la señora Capuleto-dijo Rose

-¿Y tú Emmett?-

-Capuleto-dijo y volteo a ver a Rose.

-¿Y tú Jazz?-

-Paris-

-Jazz no te pregunte cuál es tu ciudad favorita, pregunte qué papel tienes en la obra-

-Por eso Ali-le dijo él mientras Edward abría el volvo del lado del copiloto

-Lo que pasa es que parís es el personaje secundario que quiere también a Julieta-dijo Jasper mientras le abrochaba el cinturón.

-Aaa-

-Bueno nos vemos al rato-comento Jasper mientras caminaba al Porsche de Rose, donde Rose ya estaba.

-Bueno ya me voy-le dije a Alice y a Edward.

-¿Y ahora que dices sobre tu día?-dijo Emmett cuando íbamos cruzando el umbral de casa de Esme.

-La verdad creo que se pondrá mejor-dije contenta

Al terminar de comer todos nos fuimos a ser cosas sin importancia, después de un rato Edward, Jasper y Emmett subieron.

Luego de unos momentos Edward me mando un mensaje diciendo que todo estaba listo, yo le hice señas a Alice y ella entendió.

-¿Rose que crees?-dijo con sumo entusiasmo

-¿Qué?-dijo Rose extrañada

-Bella compro un vestido hermoso de color rojo-

-A ver- comento mas emocionada

-Vamos, lo deje allá arriba-dije subiendo las escaleras

-¿Lo dejaste en tu cuarto?-pregunto Rose

-Ahora que lo recuerdo esta en el cuarto de Edward-

-Bueno vamos-dijo Rose. Al entrar al cuarto Rose se paró en seco y miro a mi hermano.

-¿Edward recuerdas donde puse el vestido rojo que te enseñe el otro día?-dije mintiendo

-Si esta en el closet-Rose se acerco y abrió el closet mientras Alice, Jasper, Edward y yo salíamos por la puerta, el en momento en que estaba cruzando la puerta Rose volteo.

-Aquí no hay nada-dijo al principio- No Bella-grito cuando íbamos a cerrar la puerta y corrió hacia ella intentando abrirla. Emmett llego a la puerta y empezó a jalarla también, pero entre todos la cerramos.

-Edward la llave-dije, el la saco y mientras estuvieran moviendo el pomo no era tan fácil –Al fin-comente cuando Edward pudo cerrar la puerta. Nosotros nos sentamos recargados en la pared y en la puerta mientras escuchábamos golpes y quejas del otro lado.

-Bella abre la maldita puerta-gritaba Emmett algo mucho más que molesto.

-Si no abren voy a tumbar la puerta-secundaba Rose

-No les vamos a abrir hasta que arreglen sus problemas-dijo Edward

-Entonces saldremos por la ventana- le contesto Rose

-Lo había olvidado Rose esa ventana no se abre-

-Maldito Cullen, deja que salga de aquí y vas a pagármela-

-Que miedo Rose-

-Es mejor que comiencen a arreglar sus cosas antes de que se haga mas tarde-dijo Alice después todo se volvió sereno.

-Bueno es un inicio-comente-por cierto Jasper, Alice queríamos hablar con ustedes-

-¿De qué?-contesto Alice

-Bueno antes que nada lamento hacerles esto pero no me dejan otra alternativa. Jasper le gustas a Alice-dije, Alice se levanto furiosa.

-Bella ¿Cómo pudiste? confié en ti- dijo a punto de irse

-Alice, espera eso no es todo-continuo Edward

-¿Tu sabias?-

-Si desde hace tiempo-

-Bella-dijo llorando y salió corriendo en dirección a su cuarto y Jasper detrás de ella.

-Alice, le gustas a Jasper-grito Edward y tanto Alice como Jasper se pararon en seco justo en la entrada del cuarto de Alice.

-Ustedes son unos imbéciles-grito Alice entrando junto con Jasper a su cuarto.

-Vaya que tacto Swan-

-Mira quien lo dice-le reclame a Edward

-Ustedes no merecen ser llamados amigos y merecen más que solo una tunda-dijo Rose del otro lado de la puerta.

-Pues te apuesto que al final del día nos querrán mas que nuca-dijo Edward

-Son unos imbéciles-dijo Emmett

-Por qué no te limitas a lo tuyo Emmett-dije

-En eso estoy tarada-me contesto

-Creo que tardaran un poco-dijo Edward

–Yo creo que sí, voy por unas galletas-dije levantándome yendo a la cocina. - ¿Qué me perdí?-dije pegando mi oído a la puerta al regresar

-Shh, Emmett le dijo que si era enserio que ya no lo amaba-

-¿Y qué dijo ella?-

-Apenas va a contestar-

-Emmett no me hagas esto, es demasiado difícil para mi-

-Acaso crees que es fácil para mí, yo sufro al verte así y saber que te amo y que tu quieres dejarlo así por no sé qué estupideces de tus padres; acaso no te has entendido lo importante que eres para mí, lo importante que eres en mi vida-

-Es que... ellos son mis padres-

-Rose entiende ya no eres nada para ellos, te dejaron en la calle, te dijeron callejera y aun así los defiendes-

-Es que tú no entiendes-

-¿Qué quieres que entienda?-

-Tengo miedo, ahora Jasper es lo único que tengo y el va a hacer su vida y yo voy a estar sola-dijo Rose llorando

-Tú no estás sola, Jasper va estar ahí para ti-

-Pero no es lo mismo-

-Rose sabes que siempre voy estar ahí para ti, pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a amar-

-Tengo miedo-

-¿De qué?-

-De perderte-

-Es lo que estas consiguiendo, déjame estar a tu lado-

-Te amo-

-Y yo a ti Rose, no tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí ¿Recuerdas que te dije hace algunas noches?-

-Que me amabas y que algún día te casarías conmigo-

-Pues sigo con la misma convicción, no me importa que piensen tus padres o los míos, no importa si todos te abandonan, porque yo siempre estaré aquí contigo amándote-

-Emmett-

-¿Qué paso?-

-¿Quieres volver conmigo? No me importa nada más si no estás conmigo-

-Ya te habías tardado-dijo mi hermano y el silencio invadió.

-Creo que es hora de que nos vayamos-dije

-Me parece perfecto-

Estuvimos viendo la tele hasta que algo me golpeo

-Auch-

-Eso es por decirle a Jasper y esto también-dijo Alice mientras me abrazaba

-No hay de que-dije

-Veo que ya están juntos-comento Edward

-Si-contesto emocionado Jasper mientras abrazaba a Alice y le daba tiernos besos en la coronilla

-Me da gusto-dije, pero me sentí mal, todos se veían tan felices y yo estaba feliz por ellos, pero ellos tenían algo que yo no, al amor de su vida a su lado.

-¿Todo bien Swan?-me pregunto Edward abrazándome

-Solo estoy nostálgica-dije mirando a los chicos sentados a un lado de nosotros.

-Yo dirá celosa-

-Ponte a ver la película Cullen- comente molesta pero en eso sonó su celular.

-Bueno… aja… que paso… ups ya voy-

-¿Qué no te enseño mama que cuando ves una película no se hace eso?-

-Cállate Alice-

-¿A dónde vas Edward? -Pregunto Jasper

-A abrirles a Rose y a Emmett-

-A cierto-dije y bajamos las escaleras del ático, las cuales quedaban justo en frente del cuarto de Edward.

-Listo-dijo abriendo la puerta, lo primero que paso fue que Rose le dio un tortazo a Edward

-Eso es por imbécil y tu bienes conmigo- dijo Rose mientras ella y Alice me arrastraban al cuarto de Alice.

-Edward ayúdame-

-A mi no me metas- dijo el muy imbécil

-Eres un maldito traidor-

-Es por tu bien-

-Atente a las consecuencias-dije al momento que se cerraban la puertas del cuarto de Alice

-Auch cuidado-me quejaba mientras me arreglaban después de meterme a patas a bañarme.

-No te quejes la belleza cuesta-

-Yo no quiero ser…Auch me jalas-

-Eres una quejitos-dijo Rose

-No soy quejitos-

-No definitivamente no eres Keki (se refieren a un pan)-dijo Alice

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Te dijo pan-comento Rose

-Es que tengo hambre-argumento Alice

-Uhh te va a comer-dijo Rose

-¿Qué les pasa?-

-Se llama estar feliz amargada-me recrimino Alice

-No me digas así-

-Ay ya cállate y deja de estar de limoncito-dijo Rose mientras me empezaba a maquillar

-Para que tanto maquillaje…Auch Alice me jalas-

-Es que te organizamos una fiesta-

-¿Qué? Me reusó totalmente-dije levantándome

-Siéntate-dijeron ambas sentándome

-No quiero una fiesta-

-Sorry Baby, si quieres tómalo como una venganza por lo mal que te portaste hoy-

-Por dios me aman-declaren entre jalones

-Lo sabemos, pero eso no va a cambiar que tengas tu fiesta-dijo Alice

Después de jalones y un par de piquetes de ojos terminaron y me pusieron un vestidito de "princesita".

-Me chocan los vestidos-dije bajando las escaleras

-Lo sé, Rose que quería ponerte un pantalón y le dije que era mejor un vestido-

Cuando llegue al final de las escaleras de la planta baja, esta estaba totalmente diferente

-¿Qué paso aquí?-

-Bueno solo es para la fiesta-dijo Jasper

-Hija que linda te ves-dijo Esme abrazándome

-Gracias Esme-

-Qué tal si le damos sus regalos antes de que se haga mas tarde-dijo Alice entusiasmada

-Yo primero-dijo Emmett mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-Bueno el verde es de parte de Charlie, el dorado de Reneé y el rojo es mío y de Jasper- dijo mi hermano tendiéndome una pila de cajas como si en verdad pudiera con todas ellas juntas.

Las comencé a abrir y resulto que Charlie me dio una cámara y Reneé un álbum fotográfico.

-Wow un estéreo-dije extrañada

-Es para que tu auto se vea mejor-

-Seguimos nosotros-dijo Carslie y Esme, los cuales me entregaron un sobre.

-Un viaje-dije sorprendida al abrir el sobre

-Si son dos boletos para que vayas a donde quieras cuando quieras y tienes vigencia de cinco años, solo tienes que avisar con una semana de anticipación, por cierto están en blanco para que tú decidas con quien ir-dijo Carslie

-Gracias-dije abrazando a ambos

-No hay porque querida-

-Bueno seguimos nosotros-dijo Alice

-Esto es de su parte y mía-dijo Edward entregándome una pequeña caja

-¿Para qué quiero esto?-dije

-Se llama iPod y como se que odias tu despertador, puedes ponerlo como despertador-

-Aaa-vaya como si en verdad sirviera de algo siempre termina despertándome Alice.

-Falto yo-dijo Rose entregándome una bolsa

-¿Qué es esto?-dije al ver un aparto raro.

-Bueno es un estéreo para el iPod-dijo

-Ya no hay más regalos verdad-

-No-dijo Alice

-Bien voy a subir esto-dije mientras llevaba un montón de cosa, recibiendo ayuda de Edward - ¿A qué horas va empezar la fiesta?-

-A las 9- dijo Esme y yo me aferre a ella

-¿No puedes salvarme? Ellos quieren torturarme-

-Hija no va hacer tan malo-dijo y yo me senté en el sillón, no me gustan las fiestas. -Bueno chicos se portan mal-dijo saliendo junto con Carslie de la casa

Después de unos minutos el timbre comenzó a sonar como loco y el ambiente se volvió denso. La gente llegaba con regalos y me felicitaba sin que yo los conociera.

Esta sentada en las escaleras pensando cuando alguien me interrumpió sentándose a mi lado.

-Por qué tan solita-

-No es nada Jake, sabes que no me gustan las fiestas-

-Lo sé, pero no estas así por eso-

-Mmm, odio que me conozcas tan bien-dije abrazándolo

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Bella? creí que haciendo que Rose y Emmett volvieran estarías feliz-

-Lo notaste-

-Como no notarlo, además Alice y Jasper están juntos y supongo que también tuviste que ver con eso-

-Si-

-¿Entonces?-

-Me siento sola y sé lo que vas a decir, pero no es lo mismo, ellos tienen a alguien que estará incondicionalmente a su lado por el simple hecho de que los ama-

-Tal vez tengas razón ¿Pero sabes una cosa?-

-¿Qué?- Pregunte curiosa

-Me tienes a mí, siempre estaré aquí para ti, pase lo pase siempre serás mi persona más importante-

-Gracias Jake-dije apretándolo entre mis pequeños brazos

-Bella ven quiero darte algo-dijo poniéndose de pie, yo lo seguí hasta el auto -Toma es por tu cumpleaños-dijo dándome una pequeña cajita

-¿Qué es?-

-¿Qué tal si lo destapas?-me dijo, al abrirla encontré un atrapa sueños de piel con pequeñas plumas

-No debiste-

-Sabes que no es nada, además no gaste-dijo encogiendo los hombros

-¿Tu lo hiciste?-dije sorprendida

-Aja-

-Gracias Jake-

-Oye ya me entere que eres Julieta-dijo

-Si-

-La verdad no me sorprende actuaste estupendo-dijo mientras los dos nos recargábamos en el auto.

-Pero no fue para tanto, lo que pasa es que ya había leído la obra-

-Linda cicatriz-dijo acercándose lentamente tocándome con la yema del dedo índice la pequeña cicatriz.

-Si súper sexy-dije sarcástica

-No enserio es linda-dijo a centímetros de mi rostro-

-Bella, Bella, Bella tengo algo que... olvídalo- dijo Edward llegando hacia donde nos encontrábamos y al verlos nosotros nos separamos y antes de que pudiera de decir a otra cosa Edward se fue azotando la puerta al entrar de nuevo a la casa.

-Egoísta-dije para mí misma

-Así es el, siempre quiere la atención-

-Lo sé y pienso que eso le va a costar caro-

-Ni que lo digas, oye regreso al tema que no Carslie te iba a dar una pomada para que no se notara tanto-

-Sí pero no ha tenido tiempo-

-Bueno espero y funciones su pomada mágica-

-Yo también, oye y que te dijo Billy sobre todo-

-Nada, ya sabes eso son las consecuencias se tus actos-

-Bueno tiene razón-

-Lo sé, pero que te parece si volvemos a la fiesta-

-Ok-dije

Al entrar todo el ruido y las luces abrumo mis sentidos.

-¿Qué tal si vas arreglar las cosas con don refunfuñón?-dijo Jake

-Como te voy a dejar solo-

-Conozco a la mayoría, no te preocupes por mí-

-Ok- dije, mientras caminaba buscando a Edward, después de dar una vuelta a la planta baja no lo había visto, así que fui a la cocina por algo de tomar, al cruzar la puerta de la cocina encontré a Alice y Jasper dándose un acalorado beso.

-Ups-dije, pero ya era tarde los había interrumpido

-Mande Bella-dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice

-Me preguntaba si habían visto a Edward-dije incomoda

-Ya lo buscaste en la pista-dijo Alice

-Sí, solo vi a Rose y a Emmett-

-Ya intentaste en su cuarto-dijo Jasper

-Ok gracias, ya pueden seguir en lo suyo-dije saliendo por la cocina.

-Gracias-escuche que gritaban

Al llegar al pasillo vi que la puerta del cuarto de Edward estaba abierta

-Toc Toc-dije parada en el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí? no deberías estar allá abajo con Jake-dijo levantando la cabeza de la almohada

-Eres un egoísta sabes-dije sentándome a un lado de él en la cama

-Sabía que dirías eso-

-Era eso o decirte celoso-

-¿Yo celoso?-

-Sí, sobre todo de Jake, se que ustedes siempre están compitiendo y que a veces suelo ser el juguete que pelean-dije acariciándole la espalda, el se volteo y se levanto.

-Yo no estoy celoso de Jacob-

-Claro que lo estas admítelo Cullen- él se aventó de espalda a la cama antes de suspirar.

-Ok estoy celoso de Black contenta- dijo

-Si-dije mientras me acostaba en la cama

-No es justo que lo tomes más en cuenta a el que a mí-

-Celoso-

-Cállate Swan-

-Oye yo no soy el que se vino a acostar a su cuarto cuando hay una gran fiesta abajo-

-Acaso estás diciendo que me enoje-

-Claro que si, sabes que trato de tomarlos a los dos en cuenta, son mis mejores amigos, pero a él lo conozco desde hace mucho, no deberías de ponerte celoso-

-No lo puedo evitar-

-Claro que si-dije bostezando

-Creo que alguien tuvo demasiadas emociones por un día-

-Ni que lo digas-

-Duérmete-

-Bueno-dije mientras me acomodaba en la cama. El se levanto y me empezó a hacer piojito.

Me estaba quedando dormida cuando Edward comenzó a bostezar.

-Por lo visto no soy la única con sueño-

-Cállate y duérmete-

-Duérmete tu también-le dije, el se acostó y se tapo, yo lo abrase y el a mí. Edward no tardo en dormirse y yo me quede viendo lo tranquilo e inocente que se veía dormido, hasta que me quede dormida.

**k lokura ncerio.... bno antes k nd kiero disculparm por no aver actualizado pero me pasaron tantas cosas ..... pero tantas cosas k si s las contara no acabaria nunk **

**no krean k m olvide de todos ustedes k m apoya , si no lo contrario tengo una loka personita k se la pasaba repitiendome suve capitulo suve capitulo sube capitulo todos los dias y kreanm ya m estaba artando pero sabia k n el fondo ella tenia razon ...pero kntoda la depresion k s m funto m daba tanta wueva k no asia nd k mis padres pnsaron internarm n el lokero **

**solo prometo no perderme tanto tiempo s k es orrible k no actualizen pronto y m siento mal x no aserlo. Ya k estamos aki kiero abisarle k voi a salir de vacaiones y eso significa cero computadora asi k no actualizare dentro de dos semanas ... ya s lo k va a decir k aguada**

**pero si les sirve de algo ya tngo escritos 3 capitulos mas o algo asi , tambien les aviso k empieza la cuenta regresiva y planeo terminar este fic kn 25 a 30 capitulos y les adelanto k lasecuela tiene grandes cambios**

**bno no s mas k decir mas dedicarles a todas las personas este loko capitulo de mi autoria los kiero y dejen review **

**kn cariño ingrid**


	21. Primeros ensayos

**Capítulo XXI "Primeros Ensayos" **

**-Alice-**

-Alice deja de brincar como chapulín fumigado-gritaba Edward desde en la mañana y yo simplemente lo ignoraba, a el que le importaba que brincara de felicidad, no era mi culpa que fuera un amargado del siglo.

-Alice deja de brincar-decía Edward hasta el cansancio mientras caminábamos al auditorio, pero yo brincaba más para sacarlo de quicio.

-Alice-dijo Bella como advertencia.

-Alice- gritaba mi hermano, yo me volteé regocijándome y le saque la lenugua. Edward salió corriendo tras de mi hasta que Bella lo alcanzo y le dijo algo al odio.

-Pequeña traviesa-dijo Jazz mientras me abrazaba

-¿Yo?-dije inocentemente

-No la abuelita de Batman-

-Yo, no es mi culpa que sea un amargado –dije mientras comenzaba a brincar.

-Ali deja de brincar antes de que comience a gritar otra vez el ogro de tu hermano-dijo Jazz volviéndome a abrazar y así impidiéndome brincar.

El auditorio estaba muy distinto que la vez que hicimos la audición. A lo largo de dos meses nos habíamos encargado de construir con cartón, unicel, diamantia, etc... Todos los escenarios, estábamos por terminar los vestuarios y empezaríamos con los ensayos sin libreto y eso me tenia contenta porque ahora en verdad empezaríamos a actuar.

-Bueno chicos vamos a empezar, les pido que aquellos que les hable se queden y los demás vallan con la profesora Grey, bueno Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Edward, Angelica, Aaron y Marcela se quedan-dijo la profesora mientras los demás no íbamos tras el telón.

-¿Qué aburrido?-dije sentada en el piso del escenario.

-¿Ya terminaste con lo que te encargaron?-dijo Jazz sentándose a mi lado.

-Si además ya actue, ya barrí, ya hice todo-

-Bueno vamos a ver que hacen Bella y Edward-dijo abrazándome, yo me recargue en su pecho.

No sé que esena estuvieran ensayando por estaban solos y de repente Edward la tomo, le dio vuelta y le planto un beso de aquellos. Yo me lleve la mano a la boca ahogando un grito de impresión.

-Ali tranquila es solo un beso-me dijo Jazz en un suspiro.

-Es que no es un beso, es el beso-

-No entiendo-

-No sé porque no lo vi antes-dije poniéndome de pie

-¿Qué no viste?-

-Ellos se gustan-dije y en ese momento llegaron Rose y Emmett

-Vieron lo que nosotros-dijo Emmett

-¿Qué viste Emmett?-dije

-Ello…tú sabes-

-¿Qué si vieron el beso?-dijo Rose

-Si, le digo a Jazz que no es un simple beso-

-Ves te lo dije Rose-

-Solo están exagerando-dijo Rose

-No es cierto, ellos se gustan-dije

-Estoy de acuerdo con Alice-dijo Emmett

-Necios ¿Qué quieren perder?-reto Rose

-Un día de compras-dijo Emmett

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Ok no tardan en terminar-dijo Jazz

-Bueno chicos eso es todo por hoy-anuncio la profesora Araceli. Estábamos caminando al estacionamiento disimuladamente hasta que empezamos a subir a los autos y gracias al cielo el auto de Edward estaba descompuesto.

-Bella-dijo Rose cuando Edward y Bella estaban a punto de subir al Jeep

-Mande-

-¿Quiero hablar de algo contigo?-ella subió al auto y no dijo mas, a medio camino Rose disminuyo la velocidad y yo me retorcí en el asiento del copiloto

-¿Algo que quieras decirnos?-le dije

-No-contesto removiéndose incomoda en el asiento

-¿Entonces por que estas nerviosa?-

-No estoy nerviosa Rose, solo me pican las mallas-

-Tú no usas mallas-

-No es nada-dijo ella y Rose y yo nos volteamos a ver

-Sabes que nos puedes decir lo que sea-dijo Rose

-Si lo sé, pero no es nada-dijo sonrojándose

-Bueno por lo visto no quieres decir nada-

-Bueno yo si quiero preguntar algo ¿Qué sentiste cuando te beso mi hermano?-dije volteándome en el asiento para verla mejor

-Que discreta Alice-dijo Rose a mi lado mientras Bella se hundía aun mas en el asiento como queriendo desvanecerse en el.

-Fue solo un beso-

-Mentirosa-le dije mientras ella salía del auto y entraba cual bólido en compañía de Edward.

-¿Consiguieron algo?-

Solo poner roja a Bella, cuenta-

-Eso es normal-dijo Emmett

-¿Y ustedes que consiguieron?-pregunto Rose

-Que Edward se sonrojara-dijo Emmett de lo más normal, siendo que mi hermano evita a toda costa sonrojarse.

-Ves como nosotros tenemos la razón-

-Eso ya lo veremos-dijo Rose

Después de comer Edward y Bella salieron corriendo al cuarto de Edward, yo les hice señas a los demás que me siguieran y nos subimos al Bella que quedaba justo arriba de los cuartos al sur de la casa.

-¿Bella que pasa?-le dijo mi hermano mientras nosotros teníamos la cabeza pegada al piso para escuchar.

-Bueno…es que… lo que pasa es-dijo pero fue interrumpida por Edward

-Espera-dijo y después comenzó a golpear el techo.

-Auch eso duele-dije

-Eso te pasa por metiche Alice Cullen, si no bajan tu y compañía me las van a pagar-grito mi hermano, nosotros bajamos resignados y nos fuimos al cuarto de Rose Emmett.

-Ahora no vamos a saber-dijo Emmett

-No se ustedes pero yo si quiero saber-dije saliendo del cuarto

-Lo que pasa es que me preguntaron que era lo que a había sentido hoy-alcance a escuchar cuando pegué mi cabeza a la puerta.

-A mi me preguntaron lo mismo-

-¿Enserio?-dijo Bella

-Si, pero que sentiste tu, porqué conociéndote no les dijiste nada-

-¿Enserio quieres saber?-

-Claro-dije Edward

-¿Qué haces?-dijo Esme a un lado de mí

-Escuchando como Edward y Bella se declaran sus sentimientos-dije mientras volvía a poner mi cabeza en la puerta, un momento era mi mama, me voltee temerosa, esperando el castigo por parte de Esme.

-Acaso no te enseñe a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas-

-No-dije agachando la cabeza-

-¿Entonces qué haces aquí?-

-Siendo grosera-

-Ya lo creo, todo por eso te olvidas del abrigo blanco de Armani-dijo mi mama de camino a su cuarto

-Pero mama-dije caminando tras de ella

-Nada-dijo entrando a su cuarto, yo me quede parada en el pasillo y al voltear vi a Edward y Bella riéndose de mí.

-Cállense-dije mientras entraba al cuarto de Rose -Ustedes también-dije mientras veía a todos riéndose, no aguante mas y me fui de allí azotando la puerta.

Me tire en mi cama y grite en las lagrimas se me desbordaban de la impotencia y la rabia, no era justo que yo estuviera castigada.

-Ali ¿estás bien?-

-Jazz no quiero hablar con nadie-dije hundiéndome en las almohadas

-Ali no seas así y voltea-

-No quiero-dije tomando mi almohada y dando por completo la espalda a Jazz

-Hermosa no te enojes-

-No estoy enojada-replique

-Entonces mírame-dijo dulcemente mientras sobaba mi espalda

-No quiero-

-A no-dijo y me empezó hacer cosquillas-¿Quién la quiere?-

-Mi mama-dije riendo

-No es la respuesta que quiero-dijo haciéndome mas cosquillas

-Tu…tu me quieres-dije ahogándome de risa.

-No te oi ¿Qué dijiste?-

-Jazz por favor... Déjame ya-

-No hasta que me digas lo que quiero escuchar-

-Tu…tu me quieres-le grite mientras me giraba, el callo encima de mí y estando tan cerca no pude resistirme y lo bese.

-¿Estas bien?-dijo abrazándome

-No-conteste al hundir mi cabeza en su pecho

-Ali no puedo verte si hace eso-dijo jalándome, pero yo lo abrase más fuerte

-No quiero que me veas-

-Bueno, pero dime que tiene-

-Estoy molesta-

-Por lo del regaño de Esme-

Si, es que no es justo. Ustedes también lo estaban haciendo-

-Si pero a ti te vio-

-Ves te estás burlando-dije volteándome para darle la espalda

-Ali por favor mírame-me decía, pero yo estaba enojada, simplemente no lo quería escuchar

-Ali se que no fue toda tu culpa estar ahí y tal vez Esme se propaso con el castigo, pero todos sabíamos que lo que hacíamos estaba mal-dijo abrazándome y no pude evitar que una lagrima traicionera se rodara por mi cara, el me volteo y quede de frente a él –Princesa no llores-dijo limpiándome las lagrimas

-No puedo evitarlo-

-No seas mensita, esto no es nada-

-Te quiero-

-Sabes tengo algo que decirte-dijo cambiando drásticamente de tema y poniéndose muy serio.

-Dime-dije separándome un poco para ver su rostro.

-Bueno no sé por dónde empezar… lo que pasa es que-yo no lo deje terminar, me senté, sabía muy bien que después de un es que o un hay algo que quiero decirte no viene nada bueno y que vengan los dos juntos en peor.-No quiero escuchar nada de lo que quieras decirme-dije al borde del desastre

-Ali esto es importante-suplico y ante esa hermosa voz no pude resistirme.

-Está bien continua-

-Ali, te conozco desde que tengo memoria y estuve mucho tiempo enamorado de ti sin que lo supieras, pero las cosas han cambiado-no pude resistir mas, las lagrimas inundaban mi cara, sus palabras me partían el alma.

-Ya no sientes lo mismo-dije ausente

-¿Cómo sabes lo que te iba a decir?-me dijo y eso confirmo mis dudas, a estas alturas lloraba como magdalena.

-Ali ¿Por qué lloras?-

-Por lo que dices, pero está bien vete con ella, sea quien sea, lo importante es tu felicidad-dije entre sollozos, tapando mi rostro.

-Ali de que hablas-dijo Jazz mientras intentaba quitarme las manos de la cara

-Ya no me quiere-

-Como puedes decir eso-dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas-Ali, Ali mírame-decía, yo no podía verlo, no sabiendo que yo lo amaba y el no sentía nada por mi-Marie Alice mírame-grito, poco a poco fui levantando la cabeza hasta encontrarme con esos ojos que tanto amaba-Alice no te voy a deja nunca, simplemente no podría hacerlo-dijo y no pude ver más que verdad reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿No?-dije confundida

-No mensita hermosa, lo que estoy tratando de decirte es que te amo-dijo, yo me lance sobre él y lo abrase-esta vez las lagrimas se desplomaban de mi rostro eran de pura alegría.

-Yo también te amo-dije separándome un poco de su rostro para ver su reacción, el emocionado me beso y me recostó en la cama

-Te amo, te amo-decía entre beso y besos limpiando mis lagrimas.

-Y yo a ti-dije jalándolo así a mí, quedando los dos recostados en la cama.

El beso fue tornándose más apasionado a cada instante, las manos de Jazz fueron introducionedose lentamente bajo mi playera, su toque sobre mi torso me hasian arder. "toc toc" escuche, pero no le di importancia yo seguí en mi arduo trabajo.

-Dije Toc toc-grito mi hermano, yo molesta me separe de Jazz mientras el se reía de mi.

-¿Qué quieren?-dije al ver a Edward y a Bella en la puerta.

-Uy que humor y nosotros que veníamos a invitarlos a ir por un helado en bici-dijo mi hermano

-Ahorita vamos-dijo Jazz y después de eso se fueron

-Yo no voy-dije aun molesta

-Si vas, anda-dijo parándose y sentándose a un lado de mí en la cama.

-No quiero-dije cruzada de brazos.

-A ver señorita-dijo mientras me tocaba mi nariz-usted me va a acompañar por un helado en patines y vas a ir por el simple hecho que me amas y no soportas estar sin mi-dijo parándose y caminando hacia la puerta, pero lo que hacía era trampa y me reusaba completamente a que me manipulara por el amor que le tenía, comencé a escuchar como bajaba las escaleras y me pare en chinga, al diablo el orgullo.

-Pensé que Jasper vendría solo-dijo Edward

-Cállate Eddie-dije mientras iba hacia donde se encontraba Jazz.

-Ok, está bien-

Tomamos los patines y los hechamos los patines en la mochila y salimos de la casa.

Al llegar a un lado de la carretera Jazz y yo paramos y nos pusimos los patines y nos hechamos a andar. No tardamos en alcanzar a Edward y a Bella que iban delante de nosotros.

**-Bella-**

-parece ser que tu hermana está muy molesta-dije nerviosa

-Y tu muy nerviosa, era normal que se molestara, estuvo peleando ese abrigo medio año-dijo Edward

-Lamento que esto allá pasado-dije cuando entramos a la heladería

-Fue su culpa, no la tuya-dijo Edward al entrar, sabía que el tenia razón pero no podía dejar de sentirme culpable.

-¿Bella de que quieres tu helado?-dijo Edward al igual que Jasper, después de decirles el sabor ellos fueron por ellos dejándome con alice, quien me ignoraba completamente.

-Alice los siento-

-Hmp-dijo y se volteo.

-Alice no te enojes, no fue mi culpa, enserio lo siento, si pudiera hacer algo para que no estuvieras molesta dímelo yo lo ago. No me gusta que estemos así-

-¿Arias lo que fuera?-

-No voy a comprarte el abrigo-

-No me refiero a eso, quiero que me digas lo que quería saber-dijo

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Quiero que me digas que sientes por mi hermano-dijo Alice con una sonrisa burlona

-Alice-

-Dijiste cualquier cosa-

-No quiero decirte eso, si te lo digo en menos de lo que canta un gallo todo en casa lo sabrán-dije alarmada

-Bueno ya sabes-dijo y se volteo dándome la espalda, siendo la alice altiva que aparentaba ante los demás. Si quería que Alice me hablara yo tendría que decirle.

-Está bien-suspire resignada

-Que bien Bella-dijo mientras se sentaba junto a mi-Ahora suéltalo-

-Me gusta tu hermano-dije en un inaudible susurro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que me gusta tu hermano-dije entre dientes.

-Aaa…eso ya lo sabía, yo quiero saber que te dijo mi hermano-dijo contenta-Hmp, bueno no nos dijimos mucho pero sé que le está igual de confundido que yo-

-Lo sabía, se gustan-dijo Alice brincando en su asiento-

-Alice cállate no quiero que todo el mundo se entere-

-No me calles-

-Ahora por que pelean-dijo Edward

-No peleamos-dijo Alice

-¿A no? entonces como se le llama a eso-dijo jaspe mientras le entregaba el helado a Alice y Edward me daba el mío.

-Se le llama debatir ideas-dijo muy correcta

-Hmp-

-Eddie mejor cállate que aun estoy molesta contigo-

-Ali, es tu hermano no puedes estar molesta con el-dijo Jasper

-Mírame-le reto ella, Jasper se le acerco y le dijo algo-Jazz te amo-dijo Alice lanzándose sobre Jasper.-Bella, Edward lamento a ver estado molesta con ustedes-dijo Alice muy sonriente.

-¿Qué ahora eres bipolar?-la molesto Edward

-No simple mente soy el alma más feliz del mundo-dijo abrazando y besando a Jasper. Después de acabarnos el helado decidimos irnos a la casa a ver películas y jugar billar, tardamos mas delo necesario en regresar, ya que no había prisa en volver, además a estas horas solo estarían Rose y Emmett y la verdad no queríamos importunar fuese lo qué fuese que estuvieran haciendo.

**bno el capitulo eta cortito por la falta de einpiracion k tenia cuando lo escribi pero pz una forma de entre lazar y dejar todo ar4eglado para la secuela les dire k el proximo capitulo sera sumamente interesante por k edward le dira a bella si quiere ser su novia ..... k emocion bno espero y no tardar tanto en subir capitulo **

**pro pz a vez tmb kiero agradecerle a mi nn y a yolabertay por el apoyo incondicional y el monton de review en toda mi historia las kiero niñas mucho x k grax a ustedes m dan animos a seguir nserio las kiero besos**

**bno zin mas k decir espero y les guste y m voi bezoz bye y kual kier cosa dejen un review pliss jaja **


	22. Declaraciones

**Capítulo XXII "Declaraciones" **

**-Bella-**

Estaba más que nerviosa muy nerviosa diría yo, dentro de unas horas era el concurso de canto y pintura, sin mencionar que hoy a las siete tendría que presentar la obra de Romeo y Julieta.

Llevaba toda la mañana practicando mis diálogos y andando de aquí a allá en la sala de los Cullen.

-Hija tranquilízate, todo va a salir bien, tú te sabes los diálogos-dijo Esme desde la cocina.

-Bella, mama tiene razón tranquilízate antes de que hagas un hoyo en la sala de tanto caminar-dijo Alice cambiándole a la tele.

-Tú no estás pasando por la misma presión que yo-dije histérica.

-También esta histérica, que no ves que cambia como loca los canales-dijo Jasper a su lado con un libro en mano.

-Que no se supone que estás leyendo-dijo Alice votando el control al sillón.

-Estoy en todo-dijo mientras seguía leyendo.

-Me estresas-dijo yéndose de ahí.

-Te lo dije- dijo Jasper dejando a un lado el libro.

-Es que tú no entiendes-dije

-Bella es solo una obra de teatro-

-Para ti sí, yo tengo dos concursos mas, no sabes cómo me siento-

-El no, pero yo si-dijo Edward detrás de nosotros-Jasper ve con mi hermana yo me encargo de tranquilizar a Bella-

-Ok-contesto Jasper y se fue.

-No sé como ustedes están tan tranquilos-dije sentándome en el sillón desesperada.

-Simple, sabemos canalizar la presión y el estrés-dijo relajado

-¿Y como lo hacen?-

-Es simple, solo busca algo que te mantenga tranquila-

-Wow que sencillo-

-A algunos les funciona dormir, comer, tener sexo, o leer como a mí y Jasper-

-Pues a mí no me funciona eso-dije decepcionada.

-Ven, vamos al piano, tal vez eso funcione para ti-dijo Edward jalándome hacia la sala de estar.

-¿Crees que esto funcione?-

-Claro-dijo mientras me indicaba que me sentara y comenzara a tocar.

Sabía que la música tenía el don de controlar hasta los impulsos más primitivos del individuo o liberarlos.

Y una vez más Edward tubo razón, la música me libero, sentí como me quitaban un peso de encima y después de no dormir toda la noche me sentí ligera y en paz.

-Que tal ¿funciono?-dijo

-Sí, ya me siento mejor-dije entre bostezos

-Déjame adivinar no dormiste anoche-no me moleste en negarlo simplemente comencé a hablar muy rápido.

-No puedo evitarlo, los nervios me controlan-dije hablando cada vez más rápido.-me vuelven loca, sencillamente voy a explotar-

-Bella-

-Me sudan las manos y tiemblo-

-Bella-

-Sé qué se las cosas, pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo malo va a pasar-

-Bella tranquila, respira-dijo Edward tomando mi cara entres sus manos y mirándome con esos ojos que tanto adoraba.

-Eso intento-dije en un suspiro debido a su cercanía.

-Te ves agotada-

-Lo estoy-

-Vamos a que duermas un rato-dijo poniéndome de pie, yo me levante pero en el intento las piernas me fallaron y estuve a punto de golpearme contra el piano, de no ser por Edward que me sostuvo. -¿Estás bien?-dijo mientras me sujetaba del brazo.

-Eso creo- comente aferrándome a él.

-Pues no nos confiemos-dijo pasando su brazo por mis piernas y me cargo.

-¿Edward que haces?-comente agarrándome fuertemente a él, con temor a caer.

-Que no es obvio te cargo-

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué?-

-Me preocupo por ti y tu bienestar, así que disfrútalo-dijo con una enorme sonrisa engreída.

-Ay Cullen- dije suspirando y acomodándome en su hombro. Al subir Edward se dirigió a su cuarto y abrió la puerta.

-¿Por qué aquí?-

-Acaso querías que te llevara a tu cuarto-dijo mientras me ponía en la cama.

-Amm si-

-No creo que fuera una buena idea bajar las escaleras del ático contigo en brazos-el término de decir eso y yo me imagine el desastre que hubiera ocurrido si Edward me hubiera llevado a mi cuarto.

-Creo que aquí estoy bien-dije acomodándome en la cama, en eso Edward comenzó a reírse como loco.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?-

-Te imaginaste el desastre-

-Sí, pero eso que tiene de gracioso-

-Tu cara-dijo mientras se reía de mí.

-Pues yo no le veo lo gracioso-dije cruzada de brazos acostada en la cama.

-Vamos Bella no te enojes-dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama, pero si pensaba que con un simple no te enojes se iban a solucionar las cosas estaba equivocado. -¿A ver quien está enojada?-dijo mientras hacía ridículos pucheros.

-Hmp-imbécil, pensé.

-A ver, a ver ¿Estas trompuda o quieres beso?-yo me reí de su incongruencia. -Ves no había porque enojarse, además te ves hermosa cuando sonríes-dijo acariciándome las mejillas con sus sedosos dedos.

-Lambiscón-

-¿Yo?-dijo inocentemente mientras se acercaba recogiéndome un mechón de mi cara.

-¿Quién más?-

-Mis padres siempre dicen que los ojos son la ventana del alma y tus ojos son los más hermosos y llamativos que he visto en mucho tiempo-dijo Edward acercándose peligrosamente.

-Sabes creo que te está haciendo daño juntarte con Alice y Jasper, ya estás diciendo babosadas-dije nerviosa, buscando una escusa para no tenerlo tan cerca.

-Hablo enserio-dijo a centímetros de mis labios y teniéndolo tan cerca la locura me golpe, al diablo con lo demás que me bese ya, pero mi suerte no era tanta. En ese momento entro Alice gritándole a Edward, el de inmediato se separo de mí y se puso de pie a un lado de la cama.

-¿Qué paso Alice?-

-Quería preguntarte ¿Qué si habías visto a Bella?, pero ya la encontré-dijo haciendo a Edward a un lado y sentándose a mi lado.

-Voy por unas almohadas-dijo Edward entendiendo l indirecta que le lanzo Alice.

-Ok-le dije, el desapareció y Alice se puso a brincar en la cama.

-Suéltalo-dijo

-¿Qué suelto Alice?-

-Por dios Bella, no te hagas del rogar y dime que significa lo de hace rato-

-Nada, eso significa-dije removiéndome incomoda.

-Claro que no, Edward estaba prácticamente encima de ti, casi te beso-dijo emocionada.

-Casi-dije en un suspiro.

-¿Qué dijiste?-

-Que la pagaste-

-Aaa, ni que lo diga, que inoportuno soy-dijo recostándose a un lado de mi.

-No solo tú, si no todos en esta casa-

-Bueno punto-

-Ya volví-dijo Edward en el umbral.

-Que bien porque ya me voy-dijo Alice y se fue Edward se acerco y se recargo e la pared, para luego cubrirme con la manta.

-¿Y al final que quería?-

-A Bella llego una caja para ti, que traía una video para grabar lo de hoy, por cierto la trajo tu papa y la envió Reneé- dijo apareciendo en el umbral y después marchándose.

-Gracias-grite.

-De nada-grito de vuelta, de alguna parte de la casa.

-Bien creo que ya se lo que quería, ven recuéstate-yo le hice caso y me acomode en sus piernas. Luego de un rato Edward comenzó a tocarme el cabello y me dio sueño. -Duérmete cuando sea hora yo te despierto-dijo, yo asentí y poco a poco el sueño me invadió.

-Bella, Bella despierta ya es hora-me dijo Edward agitándome dulcemente.

-Tengo sueño-dije tallándome los ojos.

-Lo sé hermosa cuando lleguemos te duermes-

-Enserio tengo que levantarme-

-Si Bella, si no se nos va hacer tarde-dijo, después yo me levante y me estire.

-Ya estoy lista-

-Bella… lávate la cara, péinate y nos vamos-

-Ok-le dije. Luego de peinarme y lavarme la cara, bajé a la sala y en menos de 5 minutos todos estábamos en los autos, listos para ir a la exposición de cuadros, que por una semana habíamos hecho, siendo vigilados por los jueces del concurso.

-Wow parece que todo el pueblo está aquí-dijo Alice.

-Alice-dijo Jasper reprendiéndola.

-¿Qué? Solo dije la verdad-

-Sí, pero pones nerviosa a Bella-dijo Emmett

-Ay Bella lo siento, pero vas a ver que todo va a salir de maravilla-dijo Alice emocionada, tratando de infundirme valor, pero eso no ayudaba mucho.

-Eso no ayuda verdad-dijo Rose entonces se me acerco Jasper.

-Bella el concurso de pintura no será difícil, todos los cuadros están colocados, ya hiciste lo que tenias que hacer-dijo abrazándome.

-Jasper tiene razón lo difícil será el concurso de canto, pero preocúpate por eso luego-dijo Alice.

-Baya Alice-dije

-Lo que Alice trato de decir el que nosotros estamos aquí para apoyarte ¿o no chicos?-dijo Jasper, los demás gritaron asintiendo. -Bueno abrazo grupal-

Todo está marchando estupendo hasta que escuche el flash de una cámara, yo me separe por la segadora luz, al voltear vi a Carslie tomando fotos mientras Esme se abrazaba a él, les sonreí y ellos me devolvieron la sonrisa mientras se abrazaban. En ese momento supe que todo saldría bien y que me estaba preocupando por cosas absurdas, aunque los malditos nervios nadie me los quitaba.

-Bueno chicos a lo que venimos-dijo Carslie, haciendo que todos me soltaran.

-Gracias-les dije a todos. Luego todos empezaron a disgregarse en parejas o en grupo, a mi me daba igual, yo quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar.

Llevaba dando vueltas en la galería sin detenerme específicamente a ver ninguna pintura cuando sentí la mirada de alguien.

-Lamento a ver llegado tarde-dijo Jake abrazándome muy fuerte.

-No llegas tarde, llegaste justo a tiempo, acaban de dar la tercera llamada-le dije

-A que bien vamos, seguramente tienes que pasar al pódium-

-Aja Jake lo que digas-le di avión.

-Ya verás Bella, ya verás-dijo mientras nos reuníamos con la multitud.

-¿No ves a los demás?-

-Si por los demás te refieres a los Cullen, allá están- apunto Jake donde se encontraban los demás.

-Bella hija te buscamos por todas partes ¿en donde andabas?-

-Tranquila Sue solo estaba por ahí-contesto Jake por mí.

-Lo bueno es que ya están aquí, no tardan en comenzar-dijo Esme que había escuchado todo.

Y si como Esme lo hubiera previsto apareció una mujer como de unos treinta años con el micrófono en mano.

-Buenas tardes a todos los presentes, esta tarde estamos reunidos aquí para llevar a cabo el concurso anual de Washington-dijo la señora, antes que todos la vitorearan.

Esta concurso se llevaba a cabo todos los años desde hace tiempo, siempre se sorteaba la sede y este año según la maestra Grey habíamos tenido la fortuna de que Forks fuera la sede.

-Como les iba diciendo-continuo la señora con su aburrido discurso, no tenía ganas de escucharla así que me dedique a mirar a mí alrededor.

-¿Estás ahí?-dijo Jacob abrazándome por detrás con sus brazos fuertes apretándome el pecho.

-Solo estoy tratando de evitarlo-

-Evitando lo inevitable, muy tu estilo- me susurro al oído.

-Lo sé, es que estoy nerviosa-dije abrazando su brazos.

-Tranquil todo estará bien-dijo antes de besarme la coronilla.

Realmente agradecía que Jake y los demás estuvieran aquí apoyándonos a Edward y a mí.

-Bueno llego el momento que tanto esperábamos, de las doscientas escuelas y por lo menos cuatrocientas pinturas en cada categorías han escogido cincuenta, que son las que están en estas paredes .después de muchas evaluaciones y criticas tenemos a los ganadores-dijo la señora captando por un momento mi atención. -Bien el tercer lugar en nuestra categoría al pastel... De la escuela de Washington Chris Stuart-dijo la señora, el chico entre empujones y felicitaciones subió por el montón de cosas que le ofrecían.

-Bella tranquila-dijo Jacob notando mi nerviosismo, lo volteé a ver haciéndolo entender que no odia controlarme.- Tal vez deberías practicar los ejercicios de relajación que te enseñe-yo asentí y los puse en práctica.

Tratar de tranquilizarme en esta situación no era sencillo con todo el alboroto a mi alrededor, pero después de varios intentos lo logre. Por fin estaba en paz.

Pero yo, Isabella Swan tengo una suerte pésima, la muchedumbre a mi lado enloqueció y Jake me grito al oído.

-Jake por favor no grites-

-Como no gritar-grito Alice a mi lado

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Edward gano el primer lugar en su categoría-me susurro Jake.

Edward había ganado el primer lugar, eso significaba que yo tenía alguna posibilidad de ganar, así que hola de nuevo nervios.

Cuando Edward llego de nuevo a donde nos encontrábamos mis amigos, mis padres y su padres se le lanzaron encima, menos nosotros que lo veíamos de lejos, al soltarlo Edward se dirigió hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué ustedes no me van a felicitar?-dijo el engreído de Edward.

-Bien hecho Cullen-bufo arrogante Jacob, nunca dando su brazo a torcer.

-Felicidades-dije mientras le daba un codo a Jake, vaya que nunca sabían comportarse.

-Si felicidades-

-Ahora soy feliz el gran Jacob Black me felicito-se burlo Edward

-No abuses Cullen-replico Jake.

-No es un abuso-

-Vamos Eddie muéstranos tu trofeo-me burle

-Oh vamos Bella no tienes porque portarte así, no lo hice apropósito-

-Claro que lo hiciste apropósito, te conozco-

-Hmp-bufo Jake.

-Jake tranquilo olvídalo solo esta de creído por que el niño gano-dije abrazándolo, sabiendo que eso molestaba a Edward, el dio la media vuelta enojado y se fue. Jacob y yo reímos de su actitud, Edward podría ser tan caprichoso e infantil si se lo proponía.

Jacob suspiro e hizo que volviera a la realidad, me volteé y me abrasé al él, de forma que pudiera verlo a la cara.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¿En verdad te gusta?-pregunto dudoso.

-Eso creo-dije en un suspiro y al notar la reacción de mi amigo trate de solucionarlo –vamos Jake ambos sabemos que tu eres lo mejor de mi vida-

-Eso ya lo sabía-dijo engreído, yo reí y lo abrase.

-Bella-grito Alice emocionad mientras brincaba.

-¿Qué paso Alice?-

-Pasa-

-¿A dónde?-

-Arriba-

-Felicidades enana-dijo Emmett jalándome para darme un fuerte abrazo.

-¿De qué hablan?-dijo Jacob tan confundido como yo.

-Vamos Isabella no te avergüences pasa-dijo la señora y en ese momento me cayo el veinte.

Como pude pase entre la muchedumbre y subí al pódium.

-Felicidades-dijo la señora dándome un reconocimiento, un sobre y finalmente mi trofeo haciéndome bolas, me baje y regrese con los demás.

-Felicidades Bella-dijo alguien abrazándome antes llegar con los demás.

-Seth, no sabía que hubieras venido-dije emocionada por verlo.

Desde que Sue y Charlie había formalizado Seth mi hermano y yo nos llevamos de maravilla. Nosotros pensábamos que no faltaba mucho para que ellos se casaran y decirnos hermanastros era muy feo decidimos que hermano estaba bien y era más que obvio que yo era la hermanita a la que protegían por que Leah era los suficientemente ruda como para defenderse sola.

-Crees que me iba a perder estar aquí en un momento tan importante para ti, obvio no, llegue justamente para escuchar tu premiación-dijo sonriente.

-Gracias Seth, enserio pero ¿Por qué no llegaste antes?-

-Bueno, mama estaba más que loca, asegurando que ganarías, así que no dudo en desvelarse toda la noche para preparar algo con que festejar-

-O gracias-

-A mi no me agradezcas, la idea fue de mama, además no va a hacer en la casa si no en la de Charlie, seguramente Billy está terminando de arreglarlo todo-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Es que me dejo aquí y él se fue arreglar todo a la casa- dijo y en ese momento llego Sue y Charlie junto con Esme Carslie y Jacob.

-Seth ¿Dónde está Billy?-

-Se fue a la casa de Charlie, dijo que nos alcanzaba en la escuela-

-Bueno ya vámonos que se nos va a hacer tarde-dijo Esme

-¿En donde están los demás?-dije

-Ya se fueron-contesto Carslie, después se acerco y me abrazo -felicidades hija, enserio te lo mereces- dijo soltándome

-Si hija-dijo Esme abrazándome -pensé que ganarías el primer lugar-

-No era para tanto Esme-

-Claro que lo era, tu pintura era más bonita que la de Edward, pero no le digas-susurro

-Lo que pasa que Any la que gano primer lugar es la caprichosa sobrina de dos de los jueces-dijo Seth a mi lado e inevitablemente volteamos a verlo.

-¿A si y tu como lo sabes?-le pregunto Sue

-Amm, larga historia mama, ahora tenemos que irnos si no queremos llegar tarde-dijo mientras nos empujaba a Jake y a mí a la salida.

Nuestros padres se fuero son Carslie y Esme y nosotros nos fuimos con Jake.

-Ahora Seth nos podrías decir cómo es que conoces a Any Salvatore-le dije retorciéndome en el asiento del copiloto para verlo a la cara.

-Mmm… no me van a dejar en paz hasta que les conteste verdad-Jake y yo asentimos esperando que prosiguiera-bien Any es la venia de mi tía, una vacaciones que fui a visitarla conocía Any, ese verano nos hicimos novios y cada fin de semana la visitaba, así conocí a toda su familia-

-Que interesante ¿Por qué yo no sabía?- le dijo Jacob.

-No tengo por qué decirte todo-

Cuando llegamos a la escuela el estacionarse fue un problema, estaba tan lleno que nos tomo un buen tiempo encontrar un lugar en donde estacionarnos. Luego nos fuimos al gimnasio que era donde se había organizado todo puesto que era el único lugar donde cabía tanta gente.

-Bella porque tardaste tanto todavía tenemos que arreglarte-dijo Alice jalándome hacia el baño.

-Chicas no tienen por qué arreglarme, es solo un concurso-

-Creo que los nervio ya le calentaron los fusible-dijo Rose

-Ei no soy carro-le reclame

-Bella tienes que lucir encantadora-dijo Alice

-Es solo una presentación-dije tratando de escapar, odiaba que me usaran de Barbie Bella.

-No es solo eso, así que ponte eso-dijo dándome una maleta y aventándome a un cubículo.

-¿Qué es esto?-dije mientras sacaba unas zapatillas y un vestido larguísimo de color vino.

-Es un vestido de noche, se te vera hermoso-estaba peleándome con el estúpido vestido cuando Alice y Rose empezaron a gritar y amenazar en tirar la puerta.

-Ya estoy, desesperaditas-dije al salir

-Te dije que se te vería hermosa-dijo Alice mientras daba vueltas a mi alrededor como buitre.

-Alice deja de hacer eso me siento comida-

-Ok manos a la obra-dijeron y se pusieron a trabajar, una rizaba mi cabello y la otra me maquillaba.

Cuando terminaron no me dieron oportunidad ni de veme al espejo, me jalaron y me llevaron hasta donde estaba la profesora Grey.

-Que bien que ya estás aquí no tarda en comenzar-dijo mientras me dirigía a mí y a otras personas al gimnasio por otra puerta diferente a la de la audiencia.

-Bien ustedes quédense aquí, sus profesores ahorita vienen-dijo antes de irse. Todos en esa sala de dispersaron y yo me sentí sola.

-Así que a ti también te torturaron-dijo Edward a mis espaldas, al voltear y verlo me quede de a seis, el estaba guapísimo con un smoking negro una corbata a juego con mi vestido.

-Sí pero por qué no me extraña-dije aliviada por tener a Edward cerca.

-¿Estas lista?-dijo

-Supongo, estuve esperando esto por mucho tiempo, pero he de admitir que tengo nervios-

-Eso es porque eres primeriza-

-¿Eso crees?-

-No solo lo creo, me hubieras el año pasado con decirte que no me la acababa con las burlas-dijo avergonzado.

-Me hubiera gustado verte-

-Seguro-dijo irónico

El reloj pasaba cada segundo mas rápido, después de que la presentación empezara y los participantes es pasaran.

-¿Edward cuando nos toca?- dije nerviosa al ver que todos pasaba y nosotros no. Todos sonaban bastante bien y eso no ayudaba al os nervios.

-Somos los últimos-dijo tranquilo

-Hmp, voy a ver-dije acercándome hacia el escenario, pero él me jalo.

-Sabes no te aconsejo eso-dijo abrazándome de la cintura y pegándome hacia él.

-Aja-dije mirándolo.

-No quieres saber porque-dijo acercándose a mi rostro, tontamente asentí -Bueno eso hará que te pongas más nerviosa-

-Tienes razón-dije recargando mi cabeza en su pecho.

-Bella quiero decirte algo-

-Si-dije alentándolo mientras lo volvía a ver.

-Bueno quiero que hablemos sobre lo de la otra tarde, se que habíamos quedado en que todo estaba resuelto, pero la verdad es que no, cada vez que te veo siento que se me sale el corazón-

-Hmp Edward enserio no tienes por qué explicarme nada-dije apartándome de el

-Que no entiendes-dijo aprisionándome a su fuerte pecho -Yo...-dijo mas cerca- Bueno…-susurro sobre mis labios

-Aja-

-Nosotros-dios me va a besar, me voy a desmallar.

-Chicos siguen ustedes-dijo la profesora interrumpiendo el momento, Edward me tomo de la mano y me jalo hacia el escenario.

Después de que la directora nos presentara nosotros pasamos y en el instante me paralicé, el gimnasio estaba lleno.

-Tranquila todo va a salir bien-dijo Edward al verme, me senté en mi lugar y entes de que él fuera por el micrófono me beso la mejilla y se fue.

Al estar en medio saco el micrófono de la base y me volteo a ver para que yo empezara a tocar el piano. Cuando era el momento Edward comenzó a cantar causando sensación mientras yo tocaba.

"Desde el día en que te conocí,

Me enamoré de ti.

En ti vi todo lo que siempre imaginé.

Pronunciaste mi nombre y yo,

Supe por fin que así,

Comenzaría un cuento que no tiene fin."

Cantaba Edward dulcemente volviendo a todas las chicas dementes en aquella sala.

"Oh baby! Te amaré para la eternidad,

Yo te amaré será pura lealtad,

Yo te amaré nunca negaré que te amaré."

El sonreía y andaba de aquí a allá, haciendo el escenario suyo.

"Nada importa más que tu amor,

Y solo dios sabrá,

Que tan enorme es la pasión que existe en mí.

Moriría en tus brazos hoy,

Sabiendo que tu mi amor,

Abrazaras tu alma en tu interior."

Después de que Edward cantara en coro por segunda vez las chicas de la escuela gritaban su nombre viéndose ridículas.

"Niña tu amor afecta mi cuerpo,

Cuando ríes parezco volar,

Es la magia que sale de tu interior,

Me rindo ante tu mirar y quisiera gritar que te amaré.

Te amaré para la eternidad,

Yo te amaré y mi esposa será,

Yo te amaré cásate con tu amado mi amor"

Para cuando Edward termino de cantar todos aplaudieron como locos y el tranquilo como si nada. Camino hacia el piano y se sentó a mi derecha. Apretó mi mano y empezó a tocar.

Habíamos conseguido arreglar la canción a dos manos para que se viera mejor y cuando empezó tocar me sentí lo suficientemente valiente para cantar.

Alguien acerco un micrófono para que se escuchar la voz de Edward en nuestro duelo.

"Contigo aprendí

Que existen nuevas y mejores emociones

Contigo aprendí

A conocer un mundo lleno de ilusiones

Aprendí

Que la semana tiene más de siete días

A hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías

Y a ser dichoso yo contigo lo aprendí"

Cantaba dramáticamente mirándome, que por un momento olvide que tenía que cantar.

"Contigo aprendí

A ver la luz del otro lado de la luna

Contigo aprendí

Que tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna

Aprendí

Que puede un beso ser más grande

Y más profundo

Que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo

Las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví

Y contigo aprendí

Que yo nací el día en que te conocí"

Cante mientras tocaba, siendo consciente de que la gente susurraba al escucharnos.

Al finalizar la canción la gente estallo en aplausos logrando que yo pudiera hacerle frente a todo esa expectación sin temor alguno.

Cuando terminamos de cantar nosotros la directora apareció y pido a todos los participantes pasar al escenario y ahí nos tenías a veintiséis chavos arriba de una tarima.

-Bueno los jueces aquí presentes calificaron muchas cosas entre ellas la pista. Y ya que fueron los únicos en interpretar sus pistas Edward y Bella obtienen el primer lugar-dijo una señora que no sé de donde apareció. Yo solo sabía que brincaba como loca al igual que Edward.

En el momento en el que el concurso termino la profesora Grey nos llevo a Edward y a mí al gran salón para estar listos para la obra, nonos dio tiempo ni de respirar.

-Bien chicos-declaro la profesora pidiendo nuestra atención-A llegado el gran día así que muévanse todo debe estar listo antes de las siete, los quiero vestidos ya-todos regresaron a lo suyo y fue cuando note como estaba el salón. Todo se adecuo para formar vestidos res con cortinas improvisadas y bancas. Algunos se encontraban vestidos y maquillados, varios más se encargaban del escenario y otros de dedicaban a dar por terminado algunos toques faltantes.

-Bella -me gritaron, voltee buscando hasta que encontré Ángela.

-¿Qué pasó Ángela?-

-Te estamos esperando, trata de ponerte esto, ahorita vuelvo a ayudarte-me dio unas ropas y se fue.

-Ya termine-dijo Alice hermosa como siempre saliendo de uno de los improvisados cambiadores.

-Que bien Alice ¿podrías ayudarme a ponerle eso a Bella? -dijo Ángela

-Claro Ang, anda Bella muévete-Alice me empujaba al hablar.

Al estar adentro me fui quitando la ropa innecesaria hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-Bella tienes que quitarte el Bra-

-Hmp-

-Anda muévete-decía al pasar el corset y comenzarlo a abrocharlo.

-Alice apúrate-

-Pues si no te movieras tanto, podría ponerte lo más rápido-comento entre jalón y jalón que daba para ponerme bien esa cosa.

-Ay me rindo, contigo no se puede-me soltó y la cosa empezó a caer.

-Rose ven a ayudarme-grito y en segundos Rose estaba abriendo la cortina.

-Rose cierra esa cortina-dije

-Ay por dios te han visto con menos ropa en clase de natación-

-No me lo recuerdes, mejor ayúdame-

No tardaron mucho en ponerme el corset entre las dos, lo malo es que a mi ya me dolía la espalda de tanto jalón.

-Díganme que arreglaron que esta cosa para que no me tenga que cambiar a cada rato-

-Si-dijo Alice estampando una tela en el pecho.

-Eso duele-dije sobándome

-Ya terminamos Ang-grito Alice al salir como si Ángela estuviera a kilómetros.

Esta perfecto ahora ayúdenme a peinarla y maquillarla-comento Ángela ya que ella era la que estaba encargada en ver que todo estuviera listo.

Al veinte para las siete todo estaba listo. Los de escenografía ya lo tenían arreglado y los actores todos estábamos vestidos, peinados y maquillados cual época de oro.

-Bueno chicos acaban de dar la segunda llamada, dejaré estos últimos minutos para que se relajen-

-¿Bella que tal tus nervios?-pregunto Rose

-En realidad solo estoy un poco ansiosa-

-¿Pero esta mañana estabas supernerviosa?-

-Creo que después de ganar dos concursos esta noche no hay lugar para los nervios-

-¿Ganaste?-

-Creo que eso dije-

-A ganaste-grito Alice cuando se me colgó junto con Rose y Ángela.

-Que bien, felicidades-me dijo Ángela cuando nos separamos, estábamos festejando cuando la profesora volvió entrar.

-Llego la hora, todos a sus puestos-grito histérica

-Suerte le dije a Edward cuando paso a mi lado.

Estábamos saliendo de la quinta escena del primer acto y yo estaba sudando por tanto trapo que traía encima.

-Estoy sudando-dije limpiándome la cara

-Bella no hagas eso se te va acorrer el maquillaje-dijo Alice volviendo a arreglar.

-Que calor, con tanto trapo estoy sudando como puerco-dijo Rose mientras se abanicaba.

-Técnicamente los cerdos no sudan, carecen de glándulas sudoríparas-dijo Emmett detrás de nosotras mientras lo veamos raro.

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?-dijo Alice

-De los documentales de Animal Planet-dijo orgulloso

-Sabes no lo vuelvas hacer-le dije

-Que ahora resulta que eres la única que puede decir trivialidades-

-No también puede Edward-Dijo Alice, Rose y yo la miramos con cara de Alice cállate que no ayudas.

Luego de arreglar todo con Emmett volvimos a lo que hacíamos, ya estábamos a la mitad de la obra y eso era un gran alivio.

-Oh Julieta, Julieta-decía "Romeo" en la escena del balcón.

-Oh Romeo! Amado mío sube-

-Oh Julieta-dijo cuando estaba ya en el balcón, se hizo a un lado el micrófono cuando iba a besarme y antes del muy ensayado beso susurro sobre mis labios.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia?-

**lo siento por averme demorado bastante pero todo se me complico s em vinieron encima los semestrales el examen de la uni y todo eso y luego me kiese deprimir fue horrible jaja**

**bn lo prometido es deuda y les pido que no se desesperen ya casi termino todo .**

**espero y les alla gustado el capitulo tarde mucho para transquivilo esta bastan te largito jaja**

**bno besos y abrazos ...**

**les agradesco que sigan leyendo bye.**


	23. Platica inconclusa

**Capítulo XXIII "Platica inconclusa" **

**-Edward-**

Al terminar la obra nos cambiamos y salimos al encuentro de nuestros padres.

-Chicos estuvieron estupendos-dijo Sue

-Gracias-comentamos al unisonó

-Edward estuviste increíble, pero la que me sorprendió fue Bella, cariño estuviste más que sorprendente-dijo Esme abrazándola, en vez de abrazarme a mí.

-Celoso-dijo la fastidiosa de mi hermana a mi lado.

-No estoy celoso-

-Si no te pregunte, es una afirmación-comento con una estúpida sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

-Me caes mal-refunfuñe

-Ja, aparte de celoso, mentiroso-dijo besando mi mejilla.

-Arg, eres insoportable-

Después de todos los abrazos y felicitaciones nos fuimos a la casa de los Swan ya que Sue había preparado una gran cena para celebrar los hechos de hoy.

-Pasen, pasen-nos recibió Sue en la puerta.

En el comedor se quedo mi padre en compañía de Charlie y Billy, mi mama se fue con Sue a dar los toques finales, mientras mis hermanos y yo nos fuimos a la sala, en la cual estaban Emmett, Seth, Jacob y Bella frente al televisor jugando con el Wii.

-Chicos llegaron-dijo Bella cuando terminaron la carrera que jugaban.

-Claro, no nos lo íbamos a perder-dijo Alice al tiempo en que ella y Rose hacían sándwich de Bella.-Tengo que contarles algo-dijo Bella jalando a ambas arriba-Hola Jasper-lo saludo con un beso en la mejilla al pasar a su lado mientras que a mí solo un silencioso hola.

-¿Y eso que significa?-curioso Jasper

-Hmp-musite, dándole la menor importancia aunque estaba claro que me molestaba que Bella me ignorara.

-Eit Jasper toma el control que dejo la enana-dijo Emmett, el lo tomo y se sentó a escoger su auto, el color y esas madres.

-Jake sube tantito por favor-grito alguien desde arriba.

-Bueno chicos los dejo, el deber me llama- dijo levantándose del sillón -Toma Edward juega por mi-yo tome el control y el se fue dejándonos en la sala.

-¿Y quién iba ganando?-pregunte

-Bella-contesto Seth

-¿Qué?-

-Sí, Bella es una experta en eso de las carreras, de hecho todos los records son de ella-dijo Emmett.

-No lo puedo creer-

-Pues créelo mi hermana es un estuche de monerías-dijo Seth

-Creo que ya lo sabe-

-¿Qué dijiste Jasper?-

-Que nos pongamos a jugar ya-

Después de jugar un rato Sue nos llamo a cenar y sin pensarlo apagamos el Wii y nos fuimos a la mesa.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto Esme

-En el cuarto de Bella- le contesto Jasper.

-Bella, niños ya está la cena-grito Sue, ellos no tardaron en bajar entre risa y risa.

-¿De qué tanto se ríen?-curioso Charlie

-No es nada-dijo Bella, pero los demás lo miraron queriéndole decir mentirosa, al pasar junto a nosotros Jacob y Alice le dieron un codazo e hicieron que se golpeara en la mesa.

-Chicos ya déjenme en paz-dijo mas roja que un semáforo.

Nos empezamos a acomodar en la mesa y por más que quise sentarme junto a ella para platicar, ella se sentó al otro extremo de la mesa junto con Jacob y Seth.

-¿Por qué esa cara hijo?-comento Esme tan observadora.

-No es nada-

-Bueno si no es nada porque tienes esa cara, deberías de estar contento, hoy fue un día muy emocionante-

-Yo diría que excitante-chillo la fastidioso de Alice, yo casi la asesine con la mirada.

-¿Por qué dices eso Alice?-

-Porque es la verdad mama-

-¿De qué habla Alice, Edward?-

-Gracias Alce-le dije con odio, porque obviamente no quería que se enterara de ciertas cosas-Lo que pasa es que estoy emocionado, ya sabes por todo lo de hoy me quede revolucionado-

-Y lo que le falta-

-¿Dijiste algo Alice?-

-Si mama, me pasas el puré de manzana-

-Edward pásale el puré a tu hermana-yo me debatía internamente entre pasarle maldito puré y darle un buen guamazo por entrometida, pero al final decidí ser cortes y le pase el puré.

Al terminar nos fuimos a la sala a ver una película mientras nuestros padres charlaban en el comedor.

-¿Qué película vemos?-comento Alice

-La de Resident Evil 3. Charlie la compro el fin de semana pasado y no la hemos podido ver-dijo Emmett contento al enseñarlos la película.

-Si ponla-dijo Bella sentándose a mi lado; todo estaba muy bien hasta que Jacob se recostó en nuestro sillón y recostó la cabeza en las piernas de Bella. Eso he de admitir me molesto demasiado, pero lo que me colmo el vaso fue cuando intente pasarle el brazo por el hombro y ella me lo impidió, claro Jake le sonríe como idiota y ella se pone a serle piojito.

La película estaba genial, toda esa violencia me estaba haciendo olvidar la realidad, pero todo se fue al caño cuando voltee a ver a Bella y a Jacob, yo debería estar en su lugar, el no tenía derecho a disfrutarla.

El noto que los miraba y me volteo a ver con autosuficiencia para después restregarse como gatito en la mano de Bella, ella le sonrió y volvió a ver la película. Eso era más de lo que quería y podía soportar, me levante furioso del sillón, al llegar al baño azote la puerta y metí el seguro.

-Aaa… esto no puede estar pasándome-grite y en un impulso golpee el lavabo, al levantar la mirada me vi en el espejo y lo que vi no me gusto, ese no era yo. -Por dios Edward que te pasa-le dije a mi reflejo.

Después del pequeño incidente intente calmarme, por eso me la ve la cara; contento con los resultados di un respiro y salí del baño.

Cuando entre a la sala y me senté junto a Bella note que lo créditos estaban empezando.

-Genial me perdí el final-

-Eso es porque tardaste mucho Cullen, estaba empezándome a preocupar por ti, pensé que te habíamos perdido-

-Púdrete Black-

-¿Edward estas bien?-

-Si ¿Por qué?-

-Por tus gritos-

-A no fue nada, solo me golpee-

-Si serás menso-

-Jodete Black-

-Que ustedes nunca se van a llevar bien-

-Bella nos llevamos bien-dijo Jacob

-Saben voy por algo de tomar-dije levantándome y yendo hacia a la cocina -¿Puedo tomar algo?-le pregunte a Sue

-Claro hijo con confianza-contesto, yo tome un vaso y me serví agua.

-Edward quiero hablar contigo de algo importante-me voltee y me recargue en la barra.

-Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo Black-

-Necesito que hablemos de Bella-

-¿Qué tiene Bella?-

-Lo sé todo-

-¿Qué es todo?-

-Todo-

-Se mas explicito-

-Se que cada vez que ensayaban se te movía el suelo, del casi beso antes del concurso de canto, de que antes de besarla esta tarde le pediste que fuera tu novia, ¿tienes con eso? o necesitas que sea más explicito-

-Ya me quedo claro, pero ¿Qué tiene eso?-

-Bella es una persona importante en mi vida, es parte de mí, no sé qué pasaría si algún día le pasa algo y yo no estuviese ahí para poderlo evitar, ella es mi mejor amiga-

-Cualquiera diría que quieres algo más-

-Si fuera así no es de tu incumbencia-

-Claro que me importa-

-Solo te advierto una cosa, si le pasa algo por tu culpa te prometo que te parto tu cara de niño pipo, quedo claro-mira no mas, quien se creía este para amenazarme. Estaba por contestarle su patética amenaza cuando Bella entro a la cocina.

-Chicos les hablan-dijo

-Ya vamos-dijo Jacob, cuando llegamos a la sala nos esperaban todos, yo me quede recargado en la pared.

-¿Y Charlie para cuando es la boda?-dijo Carslie

-La verdad todavía no está en nuestros planes, a si estamos bien-comento mientras le tomaba la mano a Sue y la miraba dulcemente.

-Ya-dijo Bella.

-Bueno Charlie, Sue nosotros nos retiramos-

-Ok, gracias por venir, me dio mucho gusto tenerlos aquí-dijo Sue, mis padres se están despidiendo cuando Alice se le atravesó a Carslie.

-Papi, estaba pensando, ya sabes, ya que es viernes podríamos quedarnos- le dijo Alice refiriéndose a todos.

-Por mi y tu madres está bien, pero que crees-

-¿Qué?-chillo emocionada, Carslie se acerco y le dijo "no es mi casa", ella se volteo ya con cara de corderito degollado a ver a Charlie.

-Charlie podemos pasar la noche aquí-suplico con sus manitas mi hermana. -Di que siiii-

-Como negarme a esa carita, claro Alice-

-Siiii-grito y brinco como loca -Bella nos quedamos contigo-dijo Alice mientras le brincaba a Bella en el cuello.

-Alice te dejo quedar con la condición de que no mallugues a mi hija-le dijo Charlie, ella la soltó y le arreglo las pocas arrugas que se le formaron por el abrazo.

-Bueno chicos se portan bien-dijo Carslie despidiéndose, mama se acerco y nos beso en la frente a todos antes de irse.

-Los acompaño-dijo Sue -Jacob, Seth vámonos se hace tarde y no creo que quieran desperdiciar tanto tiempo frente al telescopio-ellos salieron corriendo y antes de que nos quedáramos solos Sue se despidió de nosotros.

-Esperen se me olvida mi sudadera-dijo Jacob entrando de nuevo a la casa, yo me recargue en la pared y me le quede viendo. El tomo su sudadera y se volvió a despedir, pero al llegar junto a Bella le susurro algo, luego se acerco hacia mí.

-Cullen espero y arregles las cosas con Bella, claro si es que tienes el valor suficiente-dijo antes de dar la vuelta mientras yo hacía corajes y mi primer reacción fue levantar mis manos e intentar ahorcar su imagen al avanzar, de algún modo debía desahogar el coraje. En ese momento el volteo y yo me lleve mis mansos al pecho disimulando para que el no notara mi enojo. -A dios Cullen-

-A dios Black-le dije antes de que saliera y cerrara la puerta.

Era un imbécil, engreído, egoísta, altanero, presumido y no puede evitar golpear la pared al darme cuenta de lo parecido que éramos.

-Solo eso puedes hacer, pensé que tendrías el valor suficiente como para ser hombrecito, pero por lo visto solo te alcanzo para golpear paredes-

-Rose no estoy para tus estúpidas bromas-

-Ni para las mías, ni las de Jake, ni las de Alice, entonces de que tiene ganas el nene-dijo al jalarme las mejillas.

-Rose deja de joder-dije separándome de ella.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerte caso?-me desafío.

-Rose amor ya fuiste por tu vaso-dijo Emmett que llego abrazándola por detrás.

-No oso, me quede aquí discutiendo con Eddie-

-Bien vamos por tu vaso-dijo mientras se internaban en la cocina.

Cuando voltee ya no había nadie en la sala ¿En dónde diablos se habían metido?, volví a la cocina a preguntarle a Rose y a Emmett, pero ellos están demasiado ocupados experimentando nuevas opciones.

Cuando me arte de esperar en la sala subí, inmediatamente supe donde estaban los demás, por sus risas que inundaban el pasillo.

-Si lo hubieras visto, se molesto y dijo ahora resulta que eres la única que pude hablar así, pues fíjate que no yo también tengo capacidad de hablar con diplomacia y rectitud-dijo Bella en un vago intento de imitar a Emmett retorciéndose de la risa junto con Alice y Jasper que la veían atentamente mientras yo los miraba desde el marco.

-Simplemente no me imagino a Emmett hablando así-dijo Jasper abrazando a Alice, fue cuando recordé que tenía que hablar con Bella.

-Disculpen que interrumpa la hora de la risa, pero ¿Bella puedo hablar contigo?-dije, pero en ese instante Alice volteo atenta a verme - A solas-repetí, pero Alice no se movía.

-Alice vamos por la cobijas al armario para dormirnos ya en la sala-dijo Jasper al levantarse

-Ahorita-dijo mi hermana sin moverse

-Alice si vas ahorita te dejo dormir conmigo y acomodas el resto de las cobijas aquí-le dijo Bella

-Genial-chillo y no puedo evitar parase, Jasper le tomo la mano y cuando iba en la puerta se paro -Pero yo quiera saber lo que le dice Edward-comento

-Alice necesito hablar con ella a solas-dije

-Pero yo quiero saber-dijo cruzando los brazos.

-Después te enteras-

-No-refunfuño, yo la voltee y la empecé a empujar hacia afuera -Me reusó completamente a que me saques del cuarto-dijo abriendo los brazos y haciéndose más pesada en un vago intento por impedirme sacarla, pero para mí no me tomo más que el mínimo esfuerzo empujarla y cerrar la puerta cuando Alice estuvo fuera.

-¿Y que querías hablar?-dijo Bella ente risas después de nuestro gran acto de madures.

-De lo de hace rato-

-Fue increíble y totalmente inesperado-dijo emocionada

-Pues yo lo tenía pensado y estoy feliz de que te haya gustado-

-Como no me iba a gustar que Sue hubiera organizado una reunión, fue espectacular, quien lo diría llegue al mundo con una madre y ahora tengo tres hermosas mujeres que se preocupan por mi-

-Si es eso genial, pero yo no hablaba de eso, me refería lo de la obra-

-Fue sorprendente-

-Si fue algo sorpresivo-dije nervioso.

-Nunca me habían felicitado tanto-

-Ay, no me entiendes… como te digo esto-

-Tal vez con palabras-dijo sonriente

-Ja ja… hay ya sé por dónde empezar. Veras Bella tu eres parte importante en mi vida-

-¿Enserio?-dijo confusa, yo asentí antes de retomar mi discurso.

-Poco a poco te has metido en mi vida, que ahora veo imposible salir todos los días sonriendo si me faltas-

-Lo que dices es muy lindo, pero no quiero ninguna explicación-

-Yo quiero dártela, Bella eres parte esencial para mi, por ti hago muchas cosa, me has vuelto una mejor persona, me has enseñado a ser más humilde-

-Entonces no he hecho un buen trabajo-

-Claro que si, desde que llegaste a mi vida he sido una persona diferente-

-Si eso crees entonces estoy orgullosa- volvió a interrumpir, cuando escuche los paso de Alice en la escalera.

-Bella cállate y déjame hablar antes de que regrese Alice-

-Oye yo no te estoy tapando la boca-comento un poco molesta

-Pero no me dejas decir nada-

-Ahora resulta que cuarto tu libertad de expresión-

-Me interrumpes a cada rato y no puedo decirte esto si Alice regresa-dije frustrado

-Entonces dilo-

-Estas bien, espero y no suene muy golpeado, pero ya no tengo tiempo así que voy a ir al grano, Bella ¿Quieres ser mi novia?-casi me quede sin aire al decirlo.

-Hmp-

-¿Si?-dije

-Si-

-¿Si?-

-Si-dijo meneando la cabeza

-¿Si qué?-

-Si quiero ser tu novia-dijo emocionada

-Si- grite al darle vueltas en el aire emocionado.

-Edward ya bájame- reía Bella, yo la baje y ella quedo tan cerca de mí que no resistí tomas con mis manos su frágil rostro y acercarme a darle un beso.

-¿A caso no se ven monos?-dijo Alice sacándome de mi burbuja.

-Se ven bien-dijo Jasper que estaba en la puerta observándonos desde no sé cuando, Bella se abrazo a mi queriendo desaparecer de repente.

-Hmp ¿desde cuándo están ahí?-dijo Bella aun entre mis brazos.

-Hace un par de minutos, no se escuchaba nada y decidimos entrar a ver si no había pasado algo- dijo Jasper tratando de de cubrir a Alice, porque para que nos hacemos patos Alice abrió la puerta para chismear.

-¿Y bien ya nos vamos acostar?-dijo Alice

-Amm si quieren -contesto Bella

-Todavía en muy temprano para dormirnos en viernes-

-¿Y qué quieres hacer Ali?-

-Mmm… noche de chicas y películas-le contesto a Jasper

-Ali, solo esta Bella-le dijo, pero ella lo miro con cara de a ti te voy a usar de carnada -A no, no me voy a dejar, Ali es no es nada masculino-

-Es estético, es para que tu piel este bien, además yo se que tú me vas a dejar, Jazz no te va a pasar nada que tu no quieras-le dijo Alice acercándose peligrosamente a él y tentándolo.

-Mmm… espero y la recompensa sea buena-

-No te arrepentirás, Bella donde están las cosas que siempre dejo en tu casa-

-Están en el armario, en la parte de arriba-contesto desde atrás de mi. Alice y Jasper bajaron por las cosas y ella me sujeto fuertemente.

-No te separes, no me dejes con Alice-me susurro

-No lo hare-dije mientras la sujetaba a mi pecho. -No permitiré que te separen de mí, no ahora-le dije al tiempo que le daba tiernos beso en la frente. Tan solo esperaba que a Alice le bastara con torturan a Jasper y no haya necesidad de torturarme a mí también.

-Ya volvimos y cómo voy a ser torturado el día de hoy decido ver duro de matar cuatro-dijo Jasper orgulloso mientras ponía el DVD.

Jasper se acomodo y Alice se apresuro a quitarle los zapatos y acomodarse para "trabajar" mientras yo me recosté en la cabecera y recargue a Bella en mi pecho, impidiéndole que se separara de mí.

Estaba empezándome a quedar dormido cuando la cama se sacudió, desorientado me removí y recordé que Bella era la que estaba en mis brazos.

-¿Por qué se movió la cama?- le susurre

-Porque me reí-

-Ah-dije y me acomode a ver de nuevo a la película, cuando Bella volvió a reírse -¿De qué te ríes?-

-Alice le está pintando las uñas a Jasper-yo me solté riendo, como era posible que no sintiera que Alice le pinta las uñas.

Al terminar la película tome una almohada y con cuidado si lastimas a Bella golpee a Jasper.

-Eee… que paso-dijo levantándose deprisa todo desubicado.

-Ya se acabo la película, te quedaste jetón, tarado-

-Ay y por eso me despiertas imbécil-dijo al levantarse a prender la luz y quitar el DVD.

-Bueno ya vamos a dormir-dijo Alice mientras extendía las cobijas en el suelo para que Jasper y yo nos acostáramos ya que la muy sínica iba a dormirse en la cama sin importar que nuestras pobres espaldas sufrieran, entre otros.

Las chicas se acomodaron igual que nosotros.

-Que descansen-dije cuando me acosté y ponía una almohada entre Jasper y yo, no quería accidentes -Por cierto Jasper que lindas se te ven las uñas de rosa-comente al recargarme en la almohada.

-Alice-grito mi amigo, dejándome sordo en el proceso.

-Mande Jazz-se veía la cabecita de Alice alzándose sobre el horizonte de la cama.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

-Te puse un tratamiento para no tener las uñas flácidas-dijo Alice excusándote.

-Es rosa-

-No es rosa es color carne-

-Me da igual si es magenta o color marfil, no quiero mis uñas así-

-Tranquilo se quita con el agua-dijo tomándole la menor importancia y volviéndose a recostar.

-¿Estás segura?-

-Si Jazz- luego del incidente nos volvimos a acomodar y yo me quede viendo a Bella que estaba acostada a la orilla de la cama.

Lentamente estire mi mano para tomar la suya, la sujete y acerque su mano a mi boca, dejándole tiernos besos, ella se sonrojo y se voltio.

-Alice hazte para allá-grito Bella haciendo que Jasper y yo nos levantáramos a ver. En la cama estaban Bella en la pura orilla a punto de caerse y Alice estaba pegada a ella hecha bolita.

-No me voy a mover-contesto mi hermana

-Alice no ocupas tanto espacio-

-Si lo ocupo-dijo estirando su brazo y pierna para "ocupar" espacio.

-Alice enserio muévete-

-Nop-dijo estirándose más, impidiéndole a Bella acomodarse.

-Alice-

-Bella-

-Chicas compórtense-dijo Jasper

-Mira a Bella-se quejaba Alice

-Jasper controla a tu novia-

-Ali por favor acomódate princesa-le pidió Jasper

-No-

-Ya me arte, Jasper te regalo la cama con todo y tu novia-dijo Bella levantándose de la cama para cambiarle el lugar a Jasper.

Jasper se paro y se acomodo en la cama junto a Alice mientras yo volvía a acostarme estirando los brazos a Bella, invitándola a dormir entre ellos. Ella se acomodo y antes de recostarse completamente apoyo su cabeza en mi pecho abrazándose fuertemente de mí.

-Así está mejor-dijo

-Que no se te olvide que te estoy vigilando-dijo Alice

-Y a ti no se te olvide que puedo escuchar todo lo que haces-

-No le hagas caso- le dije mientras la apretaba a mi pecho y besaba su frente.

No me tomo mucho tiempo quedarme dormido, estaba demasiado agotado y cómodo con Bella entré mis brazos como para preocuparme por algo más.

**BNo esta es la platica inconclusa entre Bella y edward ... la verdad fue algo presipitada pro Bella no lo dejaba ablar jaja**

**Estoy un poco deprimida ya saben con eso de la univerisiada son mucho cambios ademas me vpi a cambiar de ciudad ... k triste pro bno pasando a otros asuntos kiero decirles k a cuanta regresiva ya comenzo le quedan 5 capitulos contando el prologa y claro la secuela que sera muy diferente ... espero y todo siga como hasta hotira o mejore un poco tngo muchas hit en cada capitulo y ando no dejan review eso es un buen indisio espeo y en la secuela m baya mejor nos vemos y espero subir sin falta el proximo miercoles el proximo capitulo los kiero a todos por dedicar un ratito de su tiempo a mis locuras besos bye...**


	24. Estupido Baile

**Capítulo XXIV "Estúpido Baile" **

**-Bella-**

-Que emoción-dijo Alice entrando a mi cuarto en casa de Charlie.

-Lo sé, que emoción; tenemos que apurarnos si no, no vamos encontrar buenos vestidos-dijo Rose.

-Estás loca yo no voy a comprar con toda la gente, voy a pedir catálogos y diseñar mi vestido-presumió Alice

-Entonces tenemos que trabajar ya-

-Chicas tranquilas no se estresen, es solo un vestido para un estúpido baile-dije estresada al oírlas discutir de los vestidos y ese estúpido baile, al que me negaba ir, pero por obvias razones iría a rastras con un vestido "sexy" y tacones de "matate".

-Estás loca no es solo un baile, es el baile-dijo furiosa Rose

-Todos los años han ido, va igual si este año no vamos-

-Ciertamente vamos todos los años pero este año es diferente, este año es mi baile, mi graduación-

-Entonces no tengo que ir, tu muy bien has dicho que es tu graduación no la mía-dije emocionada, tal vez me libraba de esto y ya el próximo año buscaría una excusa para librarme.

-¿Qué? Acaso te sientes mal-dijo Alice dramáticamente al tocarme la frente.

-Estoy bien Alice-

-Pues no lo parece, Bella es el baile de graduación de tu único hermano, cómo no vas a ir-me critico Rose

-Es que no es que no quiera ir, solo que me niego a usar un vestido y tacones-

-Estás loca los vestidos son para moldear tu figura y los tacones para estilizar tus lindas piernas-Dijo Rose mirándome como si fuera carne.

-No me mires así-la regañe-no pienso usar tacones y un vestido "sexy"-enfatice, esperando que entendieran mi punto.

-Alguien dijo vestido sexy-comento Edward, pero todos los chicos asomaban la cabeza por el umbral de la puerta.

-Nadie menciono un vestido sexy-dije, que rayos nadie entendía que no quería usar un vestido y mucho menos bailar.

-Si lo dijeron, lo escuchamos claramente-dijo Jasper.

-Nadie dijo nada-ellos se voltearon a ver y luego me vieron.

-Bella-dijeron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo qué?-

-Tú mencionaste el vestido-dijo Emmett

-Yo no mencione nada-dije fastidiada mientras salía en dirección al jardín.

Sabía que era muy estúpido molestarme por algo que aun no sucede, pero desde que regresamos de vacaciones de invierno y el comité de graduación tuvo la brillante idea de anunciar la fecha exacta de la fiesta Alice y Rose me volvían demente.

Esa misma tarde comenzaron a buscar catálogos y en menos de una semana ya les habían tomado medidas a los chicos y mandaron pedir los trajes.

Esa tarde estaba escondiéndome en el jardín, porque sabía que en cuanto terminaran con los chicos era mi turno de sufrir; y por eso estoy rogándole al cielo que ellas se olviden momentáneamente de mí.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?-comento Edward al sentarse a un lado de mi.

-Esa es una pregunta estúpida, como quieres que este si tu hermana y Rose están aferradas en jugar a Barbie Bella va a la graduación-dije descargando mi furia con él.

-Sé que es injusto, pero has intentado negociar con ellas-

-No se puede negociar con ellas cuando se trata de moda, lo sabes-

-Ja, tranquila relájate, date tu tiempo, además sabes que se van a salir con la suya-

-Lo sé y es lo que más detesto-dije en un suspiro al acercarme abrazar a Edward.

-Se que no puedo prometerte que impediré que hagan de ti un maniquí, pero puedo prometerte que después de cada vez que ellas te torturen nos encerraremos en mi cuarto con un tazón de helado a escuchar música-dijo al besarme la frente.

-Eso suena encantador-comente al mirar sus cálidos ojos verdes.

-Lo es siempre y cuando estés conmigo-declaro antes de besarme. Sus labios siempre me regalaban dulces besos que me llevaban a mi paraíso, un paraíso inigualable donde no importaban los problemas, no importaba el clima, ni nada que no fuera él y yo.

-Veo que arreglaste las cosa-dijo Alice interrumpiendo el momento.

-La verdad no, yo solo la alegre a ella-contesto Edward al ayudarme a levantar.

-Bueno Bella, Rose y yo queremos hablar contigo-

-Está bien Alice vamos-dije caminando hacia el cuarto tomando fuertemente la mano de Edward. Al subir las escaleras esperaba que se hicieran infinitas, para así no tener que llegar al cuarto de torturas, cuando llegamos al marco de mi puerta Edward me apretó mi mano infundiéndome valor, pero no funciono del todo, como quería que funcionaria si me estaba entregando a las garras de la santa inquisición.

-Suerte-comento dándome un beso antes de pasar, cuando cruce el umbral Rose azoto la puerta y me hizo sentarme en mi cama.

-Bien Bella, sabemos que esto del vestido y las zapatillas te desquician, por eso queremos que nos digas que es lo que podemos hacer, que limites no quieres que crucemos-dijo Rose diplomáticamente.

-Bueno yo aceptare lo que quieran hacer si aceptan mis condiciones y no se sobrepasan-informe, ellas se volvieron a ver y después de meditarlo un rato.

-Aceptamos-dijo Alice por las dos.

-Bien, mis condiciones son estas, nada de zapatillas de tacón de aguja o muy altas-

-Pero-

-Alice me dejas hablar o no acepto nada y no voy-

-Está bien-

-Como decía, no quiero un tacón que sobrepase los cinco centímetros, quiero una zapatilla lo más cercana al suelo, se supone que iré a pasar un buen momento no matarme en el intento, tampoco quiero mini falda-

-¿Qué tal el escote?-curioso Rose.

-Solo un escote, nada de escote en frete y atrás, solo uno, entendido-

-Si-dijo Alice contenta

-Otra cosa, al día solo vamos hablar o medirme o lo que sea que hacen un par de horas, ustedes deciden cuando, pero no se van a exceder de tres horas al día y no quiero saber nada del catalogo, ni de las telas o los accesorios, no quiero preocuparme a mi solo denme hechos concretos. Y ahora que saben mis condiciones no tengo nada más que decir-

-Bueno ya que llevas escondiéndote lunes y martes nos debes cerca de seis horas acumuladas-

-Está bien Alice solo me pongo los audífonos-dije al comenzar a buscar el iPod y resignándome a lo que planearan.

Después de esa tarde de maravilla, nótese el sarcasmo, no me quedaron energías para nada, cuando menos pensé ya estaba en mi camita acostada y dispuesta a dormir.

-Lista para dormir-declaro Edward al entrar a mi cuarto.

-Sí, estoy exhausta-dije intentándome tapar.

-Espera yo te cobijo-el me cobijo y se acurruco a mi lado-¿Entonces te vas a quedar?-

-¿Tu no?-pregunte confusa.

-No, ya nos vamos, de hecho venia por ti para irnos-

-Tengo sueño y ya me acomode-

-Bella, Edward por que se tardan tanto… ¿Bella te vas a quedar?-pregunto Rose que venía con mi hermano y se hallaban en el portal al desubicados.

-Sí, estoy demasiado cansada como pararme, cambiarme y luego volverme a meter a la cama-dije hundiéndome en mi cama.

-Edward te puede cargar hasta el auto-explico Rose

-No gracias, además ya me acomode-dije cerrando los ojos, sin esperar su respuesta, solo limitándome a sentir las manos de Edward que viajaban por mi espalda regalándome cierta tranquilidad inigualable.

-Bueno me quedo-dijo Emmett

-Nos quedamos-concluyo Rose.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- me levante a mirarlos.

-No te voy a dejar sola enana-

-Y yo no lo voy a dejar a él-dijo Rose abrazando a Emmett.

-Bien-comente dándole la menor importancia y volviéndome a costar.

-Bueno yo si me tengo que ir, Esme nos espera para cenar-dijo parándose, yo instintivamente me pare junto con él.

-Oh, la cena-estaba tan cansada que había olvidado por completo de eso.

-Tranquila Bella, Emmett y yo ya encargaremos algo, tu duérmete-Edward me cobijo de nuevo y me beso antes de irse.

-Descansa-sentencio antes de que yo volviera cerrar los ojos de cansancio.

-Si necesitas algo estamos aquí enana-

-Aja-musite ya medio dormida.

Los días pasaron, las semanas volaron y los meses se me fueron como agua entre las manos y antes de lo planeado ya solo faltaba una semana para el dichoso baile y aun no había visto mi vestido, solo sabía que era azul.

Estaba entrando a mi cuarto y sin necesidad de permiso me avente en la cama.

-Estoy agotada-

-Y como no estarlo-dijo Edward recostándose a mi lado. Era más que obvio que todos estuviéramos cansados, era fin de semestre, semana de exámenes, sin mencionar que Alice y Rose estaban tan emocionadas que nos estaban sacando de quicio a todos.

-Menos mal que todo se acabara pronto-dije incorporándome un poco para ver a Edward a los ojos.

-Lo sé, lo que me preocupa es tu estado, vete pareces zombie y te ves muy tensa-comento al tiempo que perfilaba mi rostro con sus suaves dedos.

-Lo estoy -dije cayendo vencida de nuevo en la cama.

-Ya se no te muevas de aquí-dijo levantándose de la cama y saliendo del cuarto.

-No planeaba hacerlo-dije cerrando los ojos, esperando a que el volviera.

-Bella, podrías quitarte la blusa-dijo Edward al volver.

-¿Qué?-

Grite alarmada al voltearlo a ver.

-Quítate la blusa-repitió aquella indicación; es una broma verdad, es lo primero que pensé.

-¿Y como para qué?-dije negándome aun a seguir la indicación.

-¿Confías en mí?-

-Si-dije recostada mientras lo veía de reojo.

-Entonces quítate la blusa-repitió. Todavía desconfiada me levante y aun dándole la espalda me quite la blusa, recostándome insegura.

Que me empezara a besar y en proceso terminara sin blusa era una cosa, pero que de la nada llegara bien bravermente y me dijera "quítate la blusa" era completamente distinto.

De un momento a otro me encontraba recostada con Edward a horcadas en mi espalda y en menos de un segundo el ya había desabrochado mi sujetador.

Edward y yo habíamos avanzado lo suficiente en nuestra relación, pero siempre que queríamos continuar algo o alguien interrumpía congelando el momento y después sencillamente no encontrábamos la motivación suficiente para seguir adelante.

Edward tuvo que pasar sus aterciopeladas manos llenas de aceite por mi espalda para que notara que estaba dándome un relajante masaje.

-¿Ahora como te sientes?-comento mientras sus manos subían y bajaban por mi espalda intentando desaparecer toda la tensión presente.

-Hmp… bien-musite casi gimiendo por lo bien que sentían sus manos en mi espalda.

-¿Dónde te duele más?-

-Más arriba-

-Aquí-dijo posando sus manos en mis omóplatos**1**.

-Si-

-Ahorita arreglamos eso asunto-el siguió trabajando en mi espalda y antes de lo pensado ya no me dolía nada -Listo ya termine-dijo abrochándome el sujetador y sentándose a mi lado.

-Gracias-murmure con voz pastosa debido a mi estado de relajación.

-No es nada, no tienes por qué agradecer ¿y bien como te sientes?-

-Entre nubes-dije dando vuelta quedando lo suficientemente cerca para besarlo. El contento me devolvió el beso y con sus manos me ciño a su firme cuerpo; el tiernamente ingreso su lengua en mi boca, convirtiendo el dulce beso en uno hambriento y apasionado. En un ligero movimiento Edward me giro quedando sobre mí.

-Eres tan hermosa-dijo al tiempo que rosaba lentamente su bosa sobre mi mejía en dirección a mi clavícula, la cual beso fervientemente.

-Bella-escuche y todo se fue al caño, Edward suspiro y se sentó a mi lado, yo lentamente me levante antes de hablar.

-¿Qué paso Alice?-

-Lamento interrumpir, pero ya terminamos las cosas y Rose y yo queremos que veas todo, por si fuera necesario hacer algún cambio-dijo con fingida incomodidad en la puerto.

-Ah, ya voy Alice-dije mientras me estiraba y tomaba mi blusa - te quiero-le susurre a Edward mientras lo besaba.

-Yo también-contesto

-Vamos Alice-comente mientras caminaba hacia ella y me ponía la blusa en el trayecto.

-Lamento molestar-se disculpo.

-No me engañas Alice, tú no lo lamentas ni un poco-

-Tienes razón-dijo adelantándose con su gracias al andar.

Seguí a Alice hasta el cuarto de Emmett en casa de mi padre y al entrar Rose se encontraba guardando algunas bolsas en el armario.

-¿Por qué se tardaron tanto?-dijo Rose al verme entrar.

-Hmm, digamos que fue un momento inoportuno y termine echándoles agua-dijo Alice sonriendo al sentarse junto a mí en la gran cama.

-Bien, este es tu vestido y estas tus zapatillas-dijo Rose al sacar una bolsa de traje negra y aventándome una caja, torpemente alcancé a sujetar la caja y después la abrí.

-Lindo color-dije sacando unas alpargatas**2**azul metálico, de plataforma como de cinco centímetros de altura.

-Nos tomo demasiado encontrarlas, sabes ese color no es muy común-dijo Alice a mi lado.

-¿Y por qué lo hicieron?- dijo no hubiera bastado con unas zapatillas azules-

-Claro que no, las zapatillas tenían que ser lo más parecido al color del vestido-dijo Rose al bajar el cierre de la funda y sacando el vestido lo suficiente como para apreciar lo largo de este.

-Qué hermoso-fue lo único que pude decir.

-Lo sabemos-dijeron el par de presumidas que tengo como amigas. Me levante y me acerque a ver el vestido y al tocarlo me deslumbre, la tela era tan suave y tersa.

-¿De qué tela es?-

-Seda-concluyo Rose orgullosa.

-¿Como rayos consiguieron seda de ese color?-

-Ya ves, tengo mis contactos-contesto, yo seguí viendo el vestido y apreciando cada detalle. Desde el pequeño triangulo que tenía en el escote recto hasta la caída del largo vestido.

-¿Y bien qué piensa? ¿Te gusta? ¿Hay algo que quieras cambiar?-comenzó Alice con su interminable lista de preguntas.

-Me gusta, esta hermoso y no creo que sea necesario cambiar algo-

-Bien eso era todo ya te puedes ir a intercambiar babas con mi hermano-dijo Alice empujándome fuera del cuarto, haciendo que Rose se riera y yo terminara peor que un tomate. El resto de la tarde me la pase con Edward viendo películas hasta que me quede dormida.

El tiempo se me fue volando y antes de lo planeado fue sábado.

-Bella, Bella, Bella-gritaba y brincaba Alice en mi cama.

-Alice ya te oí, ¿Qué horas son?-pregunte cubriendo mi cara de segador rayo de luz.

-Son las 7 de la mañana-

-Alice! Acaso estás loca es sábado, déjame dormir-dije al taparme con la almohada.

-No, ya levántate que se nos va hacer tarde-decía mientras me zangoloteaba en mi cama.

-Alice-grite desde mi nueva ubicación en el suelo.

-No fue mi intención-se disculpo.

-Jodete-dije tomando mi colcha, me di vuelta metiéndome así debajo de la cama y me acomode para volver a dormir.

-Bella sal de ahí-repetía incesantemente; después de notar que no saldría y cansarse de gritar Alice dejo mi habitación en el tan cómodo silencio para mí. Estaba quedándome dormida cuando algo me jalo, voltee a ver y me encontré a Alice jalándome de los pies haciendo palanca con sus piernas para sacarme de ahí.

-Bella ya sal de ahí, seamos realistas ya no podrás dormir-

-Déjame en paz-dije, pero para mí des fortuna ya estaba más afuera que adentro.

-Lo logre-dijo Alice festejando que había logrado sacarme de mi escondite y en cuanto se descuido me volví a meter debajo de la cama y me acomode de tal manera que le fuera imposible sacarme. -Bella eres una maldita tramposa-mira quien lo dice, pensé mientras cerraba los ojos.

Los incesantes golpecitos de Alice me confirmaron que planeaba su siguiente malévolo plan para sacarme de ahí. Y cuando se detuvieron abrí los ojos esperando algo temerosa.

-Sabes sería una lástima que Edward se enterara de la sorpresa que les estás preparado por su aniversario-dijo la muy desgraciada mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-No serias capaz-comente al asomar la cabeza.

-Así-dijo saliendo y cerrando mi puerta.

En un intento por levantarme deprisa me golpee la cabeza y al salir por completo de la cama no me moleste en ninguna cosa que no fuera salir corriendo detrás de Alice.

-Alice-grite al terminar de bajar las escaleras -Alice ni se te ocurra abrí la bocota- vociferé al legar a la cocina, pero de inmediato me arrepentí, había olvidado por completo que todos mis amigos estaban en mi casa, incluyendo a mi padre y Sue.

-Buenos días querida, el desayuno ya está listo-dijo Sue, yo me quede inmóvil al notar que estaba en pijama en medio del comedor.

-¿Algún problema enana?-se burlo mi hermano de mi notorio sonrojo.

-Hmp, ahorita vuelvo-dije subiendo de nuevo a mi cuarto.

-Papa tu no me quieres verdad-declare al sentarme en la mesa del comedor, rodeada de mis seres queridos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Si me quisieras no dejarías que está loca me despertara cuando he dormido menos de cinco horas-me queje mientras señalaba a Alice.

-Ehh no estoy loca-se defendió Alice, pero obviamente la ignore.

-Vamos Bella no están temprano y ya te has desvelado antes-contesto Charlie con una sonrisa socarrona en el rostro.

-De haber sabido no veo las películas-

-Nadie te obligo-me reclamo Alice

-Alice mejor cállate-le dije mientras empezaba a desayunar - Además no se qué mosca te pico para que me levantes tan temprano-

-Como que, que mosca, Bella hoy es el baile y tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar-chillo Alice efusivamente en su asiento.

-Alice es tan solo un tonto baile-

-Ya habíamos hablado de eso-argumento Rose dando por terminada la discusión.

-Bella tranquila hija, es una experiencia más que vivir, a parte no te puedes quedar sola en la casa-dijo Charlie.

-¿Ustedes también van?-pregunte asombrada.

-Claro, nos nos perderíamos el baile de graduación de mi niño-dijo Sue en aire maternal, mirando con cariño a mi hermano.

-Gracias Sue-le dijo mi hermano, ya que sabía que Reneé no vendría por asuntos del trabajo de Phil.

-Que aburrido-

-Vamos Bella va ser divertido-dijo mi padre dejándonos a todos anonadados, ya que ambos compartíamos la adveración por las fiestas o estas rodeados de gente rara.

-Ves lo que hace, ya lo volviste loco-dije indignada.

-No es cierto, solo comenzó a compartir mi gusto por las reuniones-

-Ya cállate-

-No me callas-contesto Alice.

-Niñas ya compórtense están en la mesa-nos regaño Charlie, haciendo que volviéramos a comer nuestro desayuno.

Cuando termine mi desayuno Rose y Alice no me dejaron ni levantarme, cuando ya me llevaban arrastras a mi cuarto.

-¿Cuál es la prisa?-declare

-Que tenemos muchas cosas que haces y tampoco tiempo-comento Alice alarmada mientras me aventaba ropa y una toalla.

-Déjame adivinar, quiere que me bañe-

-No como crees, que te hace pensar eso-comento Alice en completo sarcasmo.

-Ok ya voy-dije tomando la cosa y metiéndome a bañar.

El baño se me hizo tan corto que me estuve haciendo tonta en el baño con tal de no salir pronto.

-Bella deja de hacerte tonta y saca tu lindo trasero del baño-grito Alice

-Ya estoy lista-dije desganada saliendo del baño.

-¿Ya estabas vestida?-

-Si-

-¿Desde cuándo?-

-Desde hace media hora-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella nos hiciste perder tiempo valioso-gritaba Alice con ganas de matarme, yo me senté frenté a mi tocador esperando mi ejecución.

-¿Bella donde está el atomizador?-

-Está en el cuarto de Emmett, Alice-

-Ok ahorita vuelvo-dijo al salir de mi cuarto.

-¿Cómo conseguiste engañar a Alice?-

-Sencillo deje la llave abierta mientras me vestía-le dije a Rose, ella negó con la cabeza mientras sacaba su maquillaje de su gigante estuche.

-Aun no sé cómo le haces para ganarle, enserio es tan complicado, Alice es tan compleja e impredecible-

-Creo que sencillamente se me da-

-Ya lo creo, yo nunca puedo ganarle y ya ni me esfuerzo, le doy lo que quiere y evito complicaciones-

-Defender lo que quieres no es una complicación-defendí mis ideales mientras Rose comenzaba a pintarme las uñas.

-Tú eres la segunda persona que conozco que puede ganarle-

-¿Quién es la otra?-

-Edward, solo que tu eres de más admiración, el tiene la ventaja que la conoce desde siempre y tu, bueno eres demasiado observadora-me contesto Rose, yo no pude evitar sonreír, sabía muy bien lo que pensaba sobre ambos.

-Ya volví-dijo Alice y al vernos sonreír se acerco curiosa-¿De qué se ríen?-

-De lo parecidos que son Edward y Bella, enserio que dios lo hace y ellos se juntan-

-Rose supo desde que te conoció que terminarían juntos-cometo Alice mojándome el cabello para empezar a peinarme.

-¿Enserio?-

-Si-dijo Rose orgullosa

-La verdad después de un tiempo todos nos dimos cuenta de eso y hubieran estado juntos desde hace mucho si tú no te hubieras negado a tratarlo-me recrimino

-Alice ya basta, no eres la primera persona que me lo dice-

-Y tampoco seré la última-

-Podríamos cambiar de tema-

-No, mejor pongamos manos a la obra-

Toda la mañana Alice y Rose estuvieron trabajando en mi peinado y en toda esa madre que era "necesario" para verme bien. Eran las cuatro de la tarde y yo me estaba muriendo de hambre.

-¿Falta mucho?-

-No, ya vamos a terminar ¿Por qué?-

-Me estoy muriendo de hambre-

-Listo ya esta-dijo poniéndome el ultimo broche en el cabello. Por inercia me levante muy deprisa porque ya no sentía mis piernas.

-Qué alivio-dije caminando hacia la puerta.

-¿A dónde vas?-dijo Alice deteniéndome en el camino.

-Por comida, que no es obvio-

-Tú no vas a ningún lado-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—dije mientras buscaba una respuesta tanto en el rostro de Rose como en el de Alice.

-Los chicos no te pueden ver-

-¿Por qué? No tengo nada malo-dije al mirarme al espejo.

-Si te miran ahora se arruinara la impresión que puedas causar cuando estés lista-

-Hmp-

-Yo voy por comida-dijo Alice saliendo de cuarto, la verdad no sabía cómo iba a hacerle para traer comida para las tres, pero estaba segura que se las arreglaría de algún modo.

-¿Tu opinas los mismo que Alice?-le pregunte a Rose al sentarme en mi cama.

-Sí, algún día entenderás lo importante que son las buenas impresiones-

-Que fastidio-dije recostándome.

-Jazz espera aquí-dijo Alice mientras entraba con una charola llena de comida, la puso en el tocador después salió con Jasper, demorándose un momento antes volver entrar, supongo que para darle una especie de premio.

-Bella estas demente levántate-dijo Alice en cuanto mi vio, yo con toda la flojera del mundo me levante.

-¿Y ahora que hice?-

-Estas arruinando tu peinado-dijo tiernamente mientras me acomodaba los rizos de mi peinado.

La comida paso tranquila y es más que obvio que no me volví a recostar. Rose y Alice se arreglaron en un santiamén y para las ocho de la tarde solo nos faltaba ponernos el vestido.

-¿Bella quieres que te ayudemos a vestir ahorita o hasta que terminemos nosotros?-

-Al final, si no es problema-pedí

-Claro que no-dijo ella mientras sacaba un par de vestidos de mi closet, que siendo sincera nunca note cuando habían metido.

Cuando Rose termino de ponerse un pecaminoso vestido rojo y Alice su vaporoso vestido blando, ellas vinieron a ayudarme.

-A ver Bella-dijo Rose ayudándome a poner el vestido.

-Bella voltéate para que pueda abrocharte el corset-

-¿Qué?-di el grito al cielo, como es que nunca había notado que el vestido era un corset.

-Anda deja de quejarte que se nos va hacer tarde-Dijo Alice jalándome y ayudándole a Rose con mi corset, la terminar lo primero que hice fue verme al espejo.

-Por dios-grite, el maldito escote aunque era pequeño era bastante provocador, tomando en cuenta que hacía parecer que mis pechos se saldrían en cualquier momento y que decir mi espalda, el corset no cerraba del todo y hacia que toda la espalda se me viera hasta donde la misma perdía su nombre. No me estoy quejando el vestido era bastante bonito, pero era demasiado revelador para mi gusto.

-Ay qué tiene de malo, te vez preciosa-

-No me quejo, pero ¿no creen que es demasiado revelador?-pregunte y ellas obviamente lo negaron, luego que deje de quejarme ellas terminaron de alistarse con las zapatillas y salimos al encuentro de los chicos.

Al intentar bajar la vergüenza me consumió y regrese a mi cuarto por un abrigo.

Cuando baje solo me esperaban a mí, así que al pie de las escaleras Edward tomo mi mano y salimos directo al salón.

-¿Y de que vienes vestida enana? de monja-se burlo Emmett desde el asiento trasero.

-Emmett por tu propio bien guarda silencio, porque te vas a tragar tus propias palabras y no pienso ayudarte-comento Rose

-Cariño ¿Qué tiene de malo?-refunfuño mi hermano.

-Ya lo veras-

-¿Y Bella porque mi hermana no quiso venir con nosotros?-

-Dijo que al final del día tal vez fuera necesario otro auto-dije sonrojada.

-Hum-dije al estacionar el auto. Edward tan caballero como siempre abrió la puerta para mí y Rose.

Nosotros nos sentamos en una mesa cerca de la pista mientras mis padres se sentaron con los padres de Edward a un par de mesas de nosotros.

-Qué lindo quedo-dijo Alice evaluando toda la decoración.

Yo me sentía incomoda y un poco fuera de lugar, pero no me quedaba de otra. La música se escuchaba de fondo entre todo el barullo de la gente. Todos se movían, otros bailan y algunos como mis amigos platicaban, yo solo veía a la gente moverse como loca por todos lados.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-pregunto Edward.

-No me siento a gusto-

-Tranquila ya te acostumbraras-aclaro. La noche pasaba sin conveniente alguno, la gente bailaba, hasta Sue y Charlie lo hacían mientras Edward y o platicábamos.

-¿Qué ya se cansaron?-les pregunte a Emmett y a Rose que regresaron a la mesa.

-Solo queremos algo de beber-contesto Rose por ambos.

-Eso está bien-

-Eit hola-saludo Jake que llegó a sentarse a mi lado.

-Hola-conteste, al igual que todos.

-¿Y qué tal te las estas pasando Bella?-

-Como quieres que me la pase si detesto las fiestas, estoy aburrida que más-

-Pues eso tiene solución, ven-dijo extendiéndome su mano, yo sin pensarlo mucho la tome y me pare. -Bella, deja tu abrigo no lo vas a necesitar-dijo y avergonzadamente le hice caso, cuando deposite mi abrigo en mi asiento.

-Bella-exclamo mi hermano

-¿Qué?-dije, no me veía rara o ¿sí?, Jake me dio una vuelta y yo me sonroje mas, estúpido vestido no deja nada a la imaginación.

-Wow enana, te lo tenias muy guardadito-

-Te lo dije, te hubieras tragado tus palabras-

-Bueno lamento interrumpir el momento, pero me la llevo, espero y no les importe-

-Adelante Jake-contesto Rose por lo demás, al caminar voltee a ver a Edward que parecía no estar de acuerdo con la situación.

-¿Qué tan me veo? quiero la verdad-le pedí a Jake al caminar.

-En realidad te ves estupenda-declaro y eso me hizo sentir menos incomoda, hasta que vi a donde nos dirigíamos.

-Jake no quiero bailar-

-Bella no seas aguafiestas-dijo mientras me daba una vuelta para hacerme quedar frente a él.

-No sé bailar-

-Eso también tiene solución-dijo intentándome mover al agitado ritmo que sonaba, pero en el intento lo pise.

-Auch-

-Lo siento-

-Auch-

-Lo siento- decía cada vez que lo pisaba al bailar, pero para su suerte el ritmo cambio a uno mucho más lento, obligándome a estar juntos.

-Qué lindo vestido-

-S i esta bonito y es tan suave-le dije a Jacob mientras recargaba en su pecho y él me sostenía fuertemente de mi espalda. Ambos disfrutábamos del momento, de la tranquilidad que nos brindaba la música hasta que alguien nos detuvo.

-Me permitirías bailar con mi novia-pidió Edward cortamente y aunque ni a Jake ni a mí nos parecía buena idea el accedió cordialmente separándose de mi y dejando mi mano sobre la de Edward y antes de perderse en la multitud beso mi frente.

-Diviértete- comento al dejarnos solos.

-Bien vamos a bailar-dijo Edward mientras me ceñía a su cuerpo y me robaba el aliento con aquella mirada tan penetrante.

-Edward no sé bailar-dije mientras el intentaba romper mi resistencia a moverme y así evitar pisarlo.

-Vamos, claro que sabes o ¿Cómo le llamas a lo que hacías con Jacob?-

-¿Probar cuantas veces puedo pisar a alguien mientras dura una canción? y así superar mi record-dije distraídamente sin notar que empezábamos a movernos al ritmo de la música y cuando lo note desentone y termine pisándolo.

-Lo siento-me disculpe y sin querer lo volví a pisar - Lo siento-

-No es nada-

-¿Cómo que no es nada? Edward estoy pisete y pisete-

-Bella solo relájate y déjate llevar-

-Hmp no es tan sencillo-

-Vamos, cariño solo relájate-me susurro y ante tal acción mi resistencia callo y sin darme cuenta baile- Ves solo depende de quién te guie-

-Presumido-me burle al recargar mi rostro en su pecho y dejarme llevar por la música.

La tarde se hizo noche muy pronto y antes de lo pensado el baile había terminado.

-¿Y qué vamos hacer?-pregunto Jasper

-Tengo sueño, te parece si dormimos-dijo Alice acurrucándose en sus brazos.

-esa es buena idea-secunde.

-Bueno vámonos antes de que nos de mas sueño-dijo Jasper dándole un fraternal golpe a Emmett indicándole que se diera prisa.

Jasper llevaba el auto de Alice mientras ella dormitaba en el asiento del copiloto. El volvo lo llevo Emmett, entretanto yo intenta no dormirme en el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa Carslie y Esme ya se encontraban dormidos, así que al entrar hicimos el mínimo ruido.

-Nos vemos mañana-dijo Jasper mientras cargaba a Alice que ya no podía con su pequeño cuerpo.

-Hum-musito Alice despidiéndose, mi hermano y Rose se metieron a su cuarto y yo fui por mi ropa de dormir al ático, para después volver con Edward.

-Mmm-tengo sueño -dije intentando quitarme el vestido.

-Ven te ayudo-dijo acercándose y comenzándome a desabrochar el vestido, cuando este estuvo lo suficientemente flojo para quitármelo, le di un beso y me metí a cambiar al baño.

-¿Bella te vas a bañar?-

-No solo me cambio-le dije, pero en un momento cambie de opinión al terminar de vestirme y al salir Edward me esperaba en la puerta para meterse a bañar.

-Ahora te alcanzo-comento al entrar al baño yo jale el cobertor y me metí en ella. Tenía mucho sueño, pero aun cuando se me cerraban los ojos, sentí que algo me faltaba y supe que era cuando Edward salió del baño. El se metió a la cama y me abrazo.

-Ya duérmete-me dijo apretándome a él.

-No me acomodaba-

-Ya lo sé, no podrías dormir si n mi-

-Engreído-

-Te quiero-dijo besando mi cuello.

-Yo te quiero mas-mencione abrazándolo y después no supe más.

**Bien aqui esta un capitulo mas me demore un poco por que termine en el hostital el fin de semana pasado por un shock anafilactico(alergia aun medicamento) lo unico bueno de eso es que para que me compusiera mi papa me regalo un poster de metro y veinte de edward y al reverso viene jacob, eso fue lo mejor jaja.**

**bn aqui en el capitulo ai unos indices esas son palabras que algien me dijo que no sabia hacia que si alguein mas no sabe ai estan **

**1)Omoplatos:es una parte de la espalda, para ser mas especificola parte de los hombros.**

**2) Alpargatas:son una especiae de zandalias como las que usaban lso romanos, van a maradas a la pierna y ahora se usan para fiestas, pueden llegar a aser muy lindas.**

**y por favor si no entienden algo aganmelo saber es por nuestro bm jiji.**

**bno les comento que las cosas se empiezan a poner interesantes, ya que edward no se encuentra muy seguro de lo que siente por Bella y devido a una platica con tanya todo su vuelve oscuro y problematico, espero y les aya gustado el capitulo espero estar de vuelta pronto los quiero besos.**


	25. Crash

**Capítulo XXV "Crash" **

**-Bella-**

Había pasado ya tiempo desde que Edward y yo éramos novios. Habían pasado tantas cosas, ahora Rose y Emmett estudiaban en la Universidad de Washington campus Forks; mi hermano estudiaba fisiotepia1 y educación física, con la esperanza de poner un gimnasio y no sé qué tanta madre. Rose estudia ingeniería en sistemas automotrices y los fines de semana acude a cursos con Emmett de fisioterapia, supongo que para pasar tiempo con él. Mis padres estaban tan emocionados por nuestros logros, sobre todo la entrada de Emmett a la universidad. Jasper, Alice, Edward y yo nos hicimos inseparable con la ausencia de Rose y Emmett.

Todas las clases las compartía con Alice o Jasper y eso me hacía sentir bien porque sabía que al final del día vería a Edward y sabría que me esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

Este año pintaba bastante prometedor, hace unos días fueron los concursos de canto y pintura, a los que esta vez mi madre y Phil asistieron. Mi mama estuvo tan orgullosa y melancólica que no dudo ni un minuto en armar una fiesta con Sue, ellas al final de cuentas se llevaron de maravilla. La obra de este año dejo sin palabras a más de uno, sobre todo a Esme, quien diría que Alice seria la mejor novicia rebelde que hubiera visto en mi vida y Jasper el lindo cadete que la seguiría hasta el fin del mundo.

Las cosas iban cayendo por su propio peso y el tiempo se iba en un pestañeo. Las ofertas de las universidades no paraban de llegar, confundiéndome más a cada instante, haciéndome dudar por un segundo lo que quería, mas nunca haciéndome cambiar de lo que quería ser, actualmente me debatía entre ir a la Universidad de Washington en Forks o la universidad del oeste de Washington en Port Angels, esas eran mis posibilidades más adecuadas tomando en cuenta el presupuesto y las posibilidades. Hoy en la tarde antes de la sorpresa para Edward iría a dejar las cartas para la escuela, así obtendría lo más pronto posible las respuestas.

Ya mencione que Edward y yo cumplimos un año hoy y tengo toda la tarde planeada; por eso ahora estoy caminando en dirección al salón para tomar mi última clase del día de hoy y comenzar la diversión cuanto antes.

-Bella te noto demasiado emocionada-comento Jasper junto a mí en clases.

-Y lo estoy Jasper, no sabes todo el tiempo que llevo planeando este día-

-Que bueno, espero y todo salga muy bien-

-Primero dios, así será-comente mientras me movía impaciente en mi asiento.

-¿Y al final que planeaste?-

-Una comida en un lindo restaurant, después tengo una reservación en el spa del Hilton, una noche en el hotel con la cena al cuarto y esas cosa-dije nerviosa, no era sencillo decir lo que planeaba con Edward.

-Así que nada de interrupciones-

-Aja-

-Bella creo que pensare seriamente en no dejarte convivir con Alice-se burlo Jasper

-¿Por qué?-

-Mírate, estas nerviosa y te mueves como loca en tu lugar, igual que ella-

-Solo estoy emocionada-

-Lo sé, solo estoy molestando-

-Pues no creo que me puedas hacer cambiar de humor-

-Ya sé, pero podrías estar quieta-dijo Jasper mientras detenía mi incesante movimiento de piernas.

-No lo puedo evitar, rayos por que cuando en realidad quieres algo el tiempo se detiene-

-El que espera desespera-se mofo de mí.

-Cállate Jasper-dije mientras me ponía a trabajar.

Al sonar el timbre recogí mis cosas apresuradamente y salí del salón.

-Bella tranquila-me grito Jasper entre risas.

-Se me hace tarde-fue mi respuesta mientras salía corriendo y al dar vuelta al pasillo choque con alguien.-Lo siento-me disculpe

-Be…lla…a-

-Alice ¿Estás bien?-

-Aaa…mm… si-

-Ok, ¿has vito a Edward?-

-¿Edward?-

-Sí, Edward ¿tu hermano?-

-¿Edward?...aaa… Edward-musitaba nerviosamente Alice.

-¿Si Edward, lo has visto?-pregunte, pero no recibí ninguna respuesta de Alice-¿Alice estas bien?-

-Aja-

-¿Segura?-

-Aja-dijo no muy segura, pero lo deje pasar

-Bueno, Jasper seguramente te está esperando, yo voy a buscar a Edward, nos vemos-comente mientras daba marcha de nuevo, pero Alice me detuvo.- ¿Qué pasa Alice?-

-Entonces tienes todo planeado-dijo Alice nerviosa, entonces supe que algo me ocultaba.

-Sí, pero eso no importa. Alice estas muy nerviosa ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No puedo hablar-

-¿Qué paso?-

-No puedo con esto, simplemente no puedo-

-Alice me estás preocupando-

-Tranquila, no diré más, habla con Edward seguro tiene algo que decirte, ya me voy como dices Jasper debe estar esperándome, suerte-dijo Alice incomoda antes de salir de mi campo de visión.

Sabía que algo malo pasaba con Alice, algo que la tenía muy alterada y después me encargaría de arreglarlo, ahora solo me interesaba encontrarlo y al voltear en el pasillo allí parado frente a su casillero se encontraba mi novio tan guapo como siempre, con esos aires de grandeza y esa sonrisa de maravilla, aquella que hace derretirte en un segundo.

-Hola cariño-lo salude, pero el no dijo nada, solo me devolvió un frio besos en la frente -¿Edward pasa algo?-

-En realidad si-dijo cerrando su casillero.

-Bien te escucho- comente al recargarme en el casillero continuo.

-Bella…-suspiro pesadamente antes de volver a hablar-lamento mucho mi actitud y sé que sea lo que quieras hacer aceptare tu decisión…lo que quiero decirte es que… bese a otra-al escuchar eso algo en mi interior se rompió, algo que jamás creí posible. Todo se congelo y sentí como filosas dagas atravesaban mi pecho sin piedad alguna, como algo se volvía pesado, como se volvía una tortura estar tranquila, como todo desencajaba, por que algo estaba mal y me faltaba algo.

Y en un momento de cordura reaccione, no me derrumbaría frente a Edward, no lo dejaría ver el daño que acaba de hacer.

-¿Quién fue?-dije de lo mas indiferente posible, era demasiado orgullosa como para dar mi brazo a torcer.

-Tanya-

-¿Y entonces qué haces aquí?-

-Como que ¿Qué hago aquí? Bella tú eres mi novia-

-Ahora no es muy claro para mí eso-dije, mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

-Bella yo te quiero-decía Edward caminando a mi lado.

-¿Entonces por qué la besaste?-dije deteniendo mi caminar para evaluar su reacción, el parecía arrepentido, pero ya había visto esa cara en Alice, sabía que le dolía por mí no por él.

-No sé, Bella fue una estupidez-

-Ya lo creo-dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella reacciona, dime algo, grítame lo imbécil y poca cosa que soy-

-No tengo que hacerlo Edward, tengo suficiente con saber que te sietes como una mierda por dentro. Y no es como si los demás no se fueran a enterar e intentaran ponerte en tu lugar, no le veo caso, solo dime una cosa ¿la quieres? Porque si es así vete con ella, por mi no te detengas-

-No, te quiero a ti-

-Hmp, Edward escúchame bien, porque no pienso repetirlo. No voy a negar que me duele y no sabes cuánto, pero yo no soy ningún obstáculo para ti, eres libre, as con tu vida lo que quieras, si la quieres adelante, pero no venga a mí como el mártir de la historia-

-Bella yo te quiero a ti, no necesito mas- trato de remediar la situación, pero era demasiado tarde estaba destrozada y oficialmente desconfiaba de su palabra.

-Está bien, si lo que quieres es que sigamos juntos está bien para mí-

-Te quiero-dijo sosteniendo mi rostro en sus manos y haciéndome flaquear de no ser por Jake que paso por ahí.

-Hola chicos, pensé que ya se había ido, lamento si interrumpo algo-

-Si interrumpes estamos hablando-

-Lo siento-se disculpo Jake ante la indiferente respuesta de Edward.

-Tranquilo Jake, Edward y yo no tenemos nada más que hablar, además aun te debo el final del libro-comente, dejando a Edward desubicado mientras tomaba a Jake fuertemente de la mano y caminaba a la salida.

-Bella creí que teníamos la tarde arreglada, ya sabes por nuestro aniversario-dijo Edward alcanzándonos, tratando de evitar que me fuera con Jake.

-Lo siento Edward, no con lo que hiciste hoy-dije mientras salía de la escuela, Jake notando mi estado me abrazo y me dirigió a su auto.

-Bella ¿estás bien?-pregunto preocupado cuando entramos a su auto.

-Si Jake, no es nada-el conociéndome no insistió mas, ya que sabía que cuando estuviera lista yo diría lo que me pasa.

-Espero y no te moleste que pase al correo antes de ir a casa-me dijo mientras se desviaba del camino.

-Hmp-musite al borde del desastre.

Todo el camino me repetía internamente "no te derrumbes, eres fuerte, no te derrumbes" y fue así hasta que atravesé el cuarto de Jake. Al tocar esa cama no pude soportarlo más y me derrumbe.

-¿Bella que paso?-comentaba Jake mientras pasaba su mano por mi espalda en muestra de apoyo, pero mi condición no permitía decir mucho -Bella cariño, tranquila todo está bien, estoy aquí contigo-me dijo mientras se acomodaba en la cama y me jalaba hacia él para poderme abrazar. -Tranquila, tranquila-repetía mientras me acariciaba el cabello y me sostenía fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Soy u…na…ton…ta-hippie llorando.

-No es verdad, tu eres la persona más inteligente que conozco-decía Jake limpiándome las lagrimas.

-Si lo soy-sollocé, el suspiro al conocer que no me haría cambiar de opinión.

-Bueno ¿Por qué eres tonta esta vez?-

-No puedo creer que fui tan ilusa, como creí en sus palabras-comente más tranquila limpiándome la cara.

-Bella no se dé que hablas-

-De Edward-dije y al pronunciar su nombre no pude contener un par de lágrimas que se rodaron por mi rostro.

-¿Qué te hizo el muy imbécil hora?-dijo volviéndome a limpiar las lagrimas.

-Me…engaño-pronuncie abrazándolo de nuevo, llorando en su pecho.

-Ay Bella-comento abrazándome.

Por un buen rato estuve llorando en el pecho de Jake hasta que ya no me salieron lagrimas y me sentí lo suficientemente tranquila de nuevo.

-Ya estoy bien-dije separándome lo suficiente como para mirar su rostro.

-Dilo por ti, porque mi playera no la libro-dijo y yo vi su playera toda mojada por las lágrimas.

-Lo siento-contesté apenada

-Tranquila, de todas formas ya estaba sucia-dijo al tiempo que me despeinaba -¿ya estás bien?-comento con preocupación mientras me veía recostado.

-Si-suspire, para luego recostarme a su lado.

-Ahora me vas a decir ¿Qué paso?-

-A…a…a, pues no hay mucho que decir, solo que Edward beso a otra-dije distraídamente al mirar el techo.

-¿Quién fue?-

-Tanya-

-Hmp, bueno que quieres que te diga, que hagas como si nada-

-No-

-Ciertamente puedo decir que ella es muy bonita, no me mal interpretes tu eres más, pero ya sabes los hombres no somos muy confiables, simplemente nos gana el ego y entre mas chicas traigamos a nuestros pies mejor para nuestros egos-dijo dándose un simbólico golpe en el mentón, enfatizando su teoría -bueno lo que quiero decir es que Edward es un estúpido si no se da cuenta que lo más hermoso esta siempre ahí parado frente a él-

-Gracias-dije abrazándolo

-No hay porque, además alguien tiene que patearle el trasero a Edward y enseñarle que es un idiota-dijo caminando hacia la cocina.

-Oye no-dije interponiéndome en su camino

-¿Qué?-

-No arias eso verdad-

-Claro que si, está loco si piensa que puede lastimarte y quedar sin castigo-

-Jake, por favor-suplique

-Bella te apetece comer sopa instantánea, no tengo ganas de cocinar-dijo dando por terminada nuestra anterior platica.

-Si Jake, está bien-dije resignada.

-Perfecto, voy a poner el agua-

-Está bien tengo que hablar por teléfono-dije al tiempo que caminaba por mi celular. Cuando lo encontré marque el numero de Rose y ella no tardo en contestar.

-Bella ¿Qué paso que no deberías estar ya aquí para arreglarte?-

-Hola a ti también Rose-

-Lo siento, hola, pero que no piensa llegar-

-Rose no voy a llegar-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Larga historia ¿está por ahí Alice?-

-No, pero espera, ahorita le hablo, Alice-grito Rose y no se demoro nada el grito de Alice.-Ahora viene-

-Está bien puedes poner el alta voz-

-Sí, espera-dijo mientras presionaba los botones -Bella ya está aquí la duende-

-Ok, chicas les hablo para las reservaciones de esta tarde.

-¿Qué tienen?-dijo Rose

-Bueno, yo no voy a usarlas les gustaría usarlas por mí-

-Si-grito Rose, antes de quedarse callada-¿Qué paso para que no las usaras?-indago

-Bella lo siento, enserio lo siento mucho-

-No es nada Alice, supongo que tenía que pasar, no es tu culpa-

-Esperen de que me estoy perdiendo-dijo Rose molesta.

-¿Alice no le has dicho?-

-No-

-¿Qué no me ha dicho?-

-Rose en realidad no es mi asunto, ya sabes no puedo andar de chismosa-

-Alice no hay secretos entra nosotras-comento Rose molesta.

-Chicas no se pelen, concéntrense estamos aquí para ver quién va ir con su pareja al Royal a comer con una sesión en el spa del Hilton o tener una cena romántica con cuarto y todos eso en el Hilton-dije distrayéndolas para que no se siguieran peleando.

-Bella como conseguiste una reservación en el Hilton-comento con emoción Rose

-Ya sabes tengo mis contactos y ¿Bien?-

-Yo quiero la cena-comento alegre Alice

-Y yo el spa-dijo Rose

-Bien, esta decidido. Rose la reservación de la comida es a las cuatro a nombre de Bella Swan igual que el spa y la sección empieza a las seis y dura dos horas. Alice la reservación del cuarto es a las ocho y media hasta las ocho del siguiente día e incluye el desayuno, está a nombre de Edward Cullen-

-Está bien-contestaron ambas

-Bueno ya me voy, cuídense y diviértanse- después de despedirnos deje las cosas en mi mochila y a los pocos segundos apareció Jake con una charola con comida y bebida. Ambos nos metimos debajo de las sabanas y mientras comíamos vimos la tele.

-Qué rica comida-me burle

-Si búrlate-

-Sabes que estoy bromeando-

-Todo por eso no te doy de mis dulces-dijo enseñándome una bolsa con pequeños dulces de colores en forma de frutas.

-Dame-

-Nooo-

-Dame, por favor-

-Mmm, déjame pensarlo, está bien-dijo ofreciéndome de la bolsa, yo tome unos cuantos y seguimos viendo la tele. Después de un tiempo se me ocurrió hacer casa con los dulces, puse dos cerezas como ojos y un plátano como sonrisa, también dos limones y un plátano y así estuve un rato hasta que tome uno de los dulces de mora, pero para armar mi carita me faltaba otro, conociendo a Jake volteé a verlo.

-Jake, escupe-dije mientras lo golpeaba para que estuviera el dulce de mora, ya que sabia que tenia unió en su boca, ya que eran sus favoritos, el escupió y yo volvía dejar los dulces en su lugar.

-¿Por qué haces eso?-

-Que no ves que ibas a arruinar la carita- dije de lo más obvio.

-¿Qué carita?-

-Mira-dije enseñándole mis caritas, sobre todo la carita con ojos azules.

-Umm, Bella no sé si sabes que los dulces son para comerse-

-Si lo sé-dije mientras me metía todos los dulces a la boca.

-A ok-dijo entre risas, después de eso pasamos el resto de la tarde viendo la televisión hasta que dieron las siete y me fui a mi casa.

-Bella ¿Qué no deberías estar en tu cena?-comento Charlie al verme entrar por la puerta.

-Si papa, pero se presento un inconveniente-

-Que mal, oye Bella no te lo tome a mal, pero ya que tu ni Emmett iban estar invite a Sue en plan romántico a la casa-fue entonces que note la casa arreglada con velas y Charlie con traje.

-Está bien Charlie, solo recojo unas cosas y me voy-

Me tomo media hora dejar mi casa y media hora más llegar a casa de Esme.

Cuando entre todo me pareció muy silencioso pero un ruido sordo me sorprendió y me dirigí a la cocina.

-Auch-se quejaba alguien

-Rose no seas tan dura con el-

-Que no sea tan dura, por dios Emmett alguien hizo el trabajo por ti y tu decides ser blando con él, como quieres que lo trate si se comporto como un imbécil. Yo apoyo a Jake y si Jake no lo hubiera hecho yo si-dijo Rose muy molesta mientras yo los veía desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Rose, el es como mi hermano-se defendió Emmett

-Mejor no lo podrías ver dicho, es como, más no lo es-

-Vamos chicos no se pelen-dije asiendo que todos me voltearon a ver y ahí me di cuenta de que Edward estaba con un bistek en la cara.

-Bella ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunto Emmett

-Bien oso, gracias por preguntar-

-Ves está bien-

-Cállate Emmett-

-Bueno me voy a descansar-dije

-Bella-

-¿Si Edward?-me volteé a ver lo pero las palabras no le salían.

-Que descanses-

-Igualmente-dije antes de subir a mi cuarto

Estaba por dormirme cuando Rose apareció en mi cuarto.

-¿Bella?-

-Sí, Rose, se te ofrece algo-

-Nada en especial, ya sabes me preguntaba si estabas bien-

-Si, por que no habría de estarlo -conteste

-Ya sabes, por lo de Edward-

-A…eso estoy bien, por cierto ¿Qué le pase a Edward?-

-A nada importante, Jake le dejo un ojo morado por lastimarte-

-Le dije que no lo hiciera-

-Conoces a los chicos, oye quería preguntarte ¿Quién fue?-

-Alice no te dijo-comente curiosa.

-No en realidad solo menciono lo necesario, conoces como es Alice cuando está preocupado-

-No dice nada-dijimos ambas, conociendo bien a Alice.

-¿Y bien quien fue?-curioso

-Tanya Delani-

-Hmp lo supuse, las hermanas Delani siempre metiéndose en problemas-

-Yo las conozco y son buena gente, sobre todo Kate-

-Pues no me quejo, pero no todo el tiempo fue así-

-¿Cómo fue entonces?-

-Cuando Emmett llego fue la sensación, ya sabes el chico nuevo, además de que era apuesto y buen jugador-

-Aja-

-Bueno pues Kate e Irina Delani son especialistas en dar problemas-

-Pero Kate es muy tranquila-

-Sí, pero es demasiado orgullosa, siempre tiene la razón-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Bueno pues ellas son demasiado competitivas y no sé porque pero terminaron compitiendo por quien se quedaba con el chico nuevo, claro que a esas alturas yo llevaba bastante terreno ganado. Emmett y yo teníamos un par de meses saliendo cuando jugó el juego de campeonato y yo como buena porrista estuve animando todo el juego. Cuando termino los chicos se fueron y yo por ningún lado vi a Emmett, así que sin pensarlo mucho entre, ahí encontré a Irina y Kate colgadas del cuello de Emmett, obviamente me moleste tanto que le dije a Emmett que no quería saber más de él-

-Yo no sabía nada sobre eso-comente anonadada.

-Supongo que no es algo digna de recordar, pero la cosa no queda así, Emmett me decía que no había sido su culpa que ellas estaban locas, que él en realidad me amaba y que todo era un mal entendido, pero obviamente no creí sus palabras. Días después me visitaron Irina y Kate Delani argumentando que tenía algo importante que tratar conmigo-

-Supongo que terminaste hablando con ella-

-No tenía muchas opciones, resulta que ambas competían por ver quién llegaba primero a Emmett, pero al final no eran lo que ellas esperaban, después de un tiempo aparecieron Garrett y Laurent convirtiéndolas a las chicas que conoces, amables, lindas y buenas personas-

-Lo que tratas de decir es que solo falta que Tanya encuentre a la persona adecuada para ser como sus respetables hermanas-

-Exacto, pero dudo mucho que esa persona sea Edward-

-Hmp, prefirió no hablar de él-

-Te entiendo, solo espero y no se vaya todo al caño-

-Ya no será igual, no puedo confiar en su totalidad en el-

-Eso con el tiempo ese fortalece y resulta mejor que antes, créeme lo digo por experiencia-

-Es lo decidirá el tiempo-

-Bueno es hora que descanse mi pequeña Bella-dijo mientras me cobijaba y besaba mi frente.

-Rose eso no te queda-

Oye tengo que empezar a entrenar, algún día tendré una hermosa niña de risos dorados y bellos ojos color chocolate-

-Aja, lo que digas Rose-dije dándole avión

-Grosera, ya verás voy a tener una hermosa niña y la vida que siempre quise y tú me envidiaras-dijo antes de salir del ático y dejarme tan confundida como antes.

¿Qué era lo que iba a suceder a partir de hoy? No lose, eso solo lo sabe el destino y no sé que tenga preparado para mi, de lo que si estaba segura es que nada a partir de hoy sería igual.

**1)fisioterapia:es la curacion del cuerpo atraves de ejercicios fisicos**

**BN AQUI ESTA UN CAP MAS y a mi apreciasion es bastante interesante... cave decir k estoi muy emocionada y ansiosa y x eso estoi al 2x1 ceso es dos capitulos en una semana en parte es por todo lo bno k m a pasado y otra es k bno como sbran estoi x mudarme y quiero terminar la historia antes de hacerlo xk m tomara un tiempo volver a subir ya k estare d vacaciones y mudandome y cosas asi **

**zin muchas cosas k decir les dejo el capitulo y a mas tardar el jueves dejare el otro que es el punto de vista de esta situacion de edward y el por que esta pasando por eso...ademas no kiero que culpen a Bella por que estoi espresando la formea en que raccione en uno de los que concidere decir te amo asi que no lo tome a pecho...espero que les guste y si no fuera mucha molestia les importaria dejar un par de Review diablos tng un monton de visitas y hit pero solo un par de review de mi nn y yolabertay a las cuales les dedico este 2x1 ... niñas espero y les guste besos a las dos y alos demas disfruten ...**


	26. El otro lado de la moneda

**Capítulo XXVI "El otro lado de la moneda" **

**-Edward-**

-Rayos en que estoy metido-dije mientras veía salir a Bella abrazada de Jacob, odiaba que pasara tiempo con él. Siempre pensé que era mejor para ella que yo y ahora no me quedaba duda.

Todo parecía ponerse peor, pero no era por mi si no por ella, después de lo sucedido me encontraba confundido más no arrepentido, porque precisamente tenía que llegar Tanya a llevarme la cabeza con ideas locas.

**-Flash Back-**

-Hola Edward ¿Qué tal tu día?-dijo Tanya sentándose a mi lado en clases.

-Hola Tanya, hasta hora bastante prometedor-dije sonriendo animadamente.

-Por tu sonrisa diría más que prometedor-

-Tienes razón, Bella y yo cumplimos un año juntos y hasta donde se ella organizo algo, no puedo decir pon precisión que es, pero estoy seguro que será genial-

-Ni que lo digas-dijo Alice sentándose a mi lado en nuestra banca.

-Hola Alice-

-Hola Tanya ¿Cómo has estado?-

-Bien Alice, espero y tu igual-le contesto alegremente mi hermana.

-Sí, y ¿Por qué tan sonriente?-

-Ya sabes no, a veces sencillamente las cosas salen bien-

-Aja-dijo Alice antes de ignorarla y ponerse a trabajar.

-¿En que estábamos?-pregunto, intentando reanudar nuestra charla.

-En la genial tarde que me espera-

-Aaa…cierto, pues me alegro que hayan cumplido un año, pero has pensado si realmente Bella, es para ti, sí es lo que necesitas o solo estas con ella porque te hace sentir bien-

-¿De qué hablas? ¿Que quieres decir? Tanya me confundía, sabía mejor que nadie que no era la misma persona de hace un año, definitivamente ya no era la golfa resbalosa como la llamaba Rose, era más amable y le interesaban los demás, después de todo que Irina y Kate fueran estables le brindaba cierta estabilidad a ella y eso era bueno para todos.

-Ya sabes las parejas son un complemento el uno del otro y Bella y tú son tan parecidos, por eso a veces discuten por nada-

-En eso tienes razón, ella y yo somos parecidos-

-Claro que tengo razón, si no mira a Alice y Jasper ellos son tan distintos, Jasper es tranquilo y calculador y Alice es alegre, hiperactiva y desinteresada, ellos se complementan por completo-

-Pero Tanya eso no es una regla-

-Cierto, pero podría apostarlo-

-Ok-dije dándome la vuelta y disque intentando trabajar, porque por más que lo intentaba no podía concentrarme.

¿Y si Tanya tenía razón y Bella no era la indicada? ¿Que tal si su hipótesis era cierta? Bella era mi igual no mi complemento, tal vez con el tiempo cambiaría eso, pero ahora éramos tan parecidos que a veces no podía evitar volverme loco.

Diablos estúpidas inseguridades porque tenía que aparecer ahora.

-¿Edward estas bien?-

-Si Alice, solo estoy pensando-

-No creo que haya sido buena idea que hayas hablo con Tanya-

-No es por Tanya-

-Vamos Edward te conozco, lo que dijo te afecto-

-No te preocupes Alice-dije al abrazarla.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti-

-Tranquilízate Alice-dije al ponerme a trabajar.

La hora paso y la gente empezó a salir, mi hermana tan emocionada que estaba salió corriendo con sus cosas.

-Edward nos vemos-dijo antes de salir del salón.

-Disculpa Edward-

-¿Si Tanya?-

-Lamento ser metiche, pero te escuche hablar con Alice, siento que nuestra plática te haya desubicado-

-No es tu culpa, creó que en algún momento debería de hacerme las preguntas que hoy me hecho. Gracia por tu opinión, así que descuida-

-No quiero que alguien salga herido-

-Pasara lo que tenga que pasar-dije antes de que ella se me lanzara al cuello abrazándome.

-Gracias, me haces sentir mejor-dijo separándose lo suficiente para mirarme. En es insignificante movimiento su fragancia me abrumo, ese olor tan exótico característico de ella y en un impulso primitivo y teniéndola tan cerca no pude resistir y la bese. Ella no presento resistencia alguna y sin más mis labios se movieron gustosos sobre sus gruesos labios hasta que reaccione ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-Lo siento-dije separándome de ella.

-No te preocupes no fue nada, solo espero que aclares tus dudas y no te metas en problemas-dijo despidiéndose al tiempo que tomaba sus cosas y salía del salón, estaba por salir cuando escuche a Tanya.

-Alice, yo puedo explicarte-dijo Tanya mientras yo salí para ver a Alice hecha una furia.

-¿Que tienes que explicar? Que eres una maldita bruja, eso ya lo sabía-le grito mi hermana a punto de lanzarse sobre ella y golpearla.

-No es lo que parece-dije y cuando ella volteo me fulmino con la mirada.

-Tú no hables Anthony, me decepcionas-dijo muy triste antes de alejarse de nosotros.

-Lamento a verte metido en problemas-

-No fue tu culpa, yo te bese-

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

Todo el camino a mi casa me la pase pensando ¿Qué tan jodido estaba? Al parecer demasiado.

-Hola hijo ¿En donde esta Bella?-comento Esme acomodando la mesa para la comida.

-No va a venir hoy, fue a pasar la tarde con Jacob-dije pesadamente mientras la saludaba y me sentaba a la mesa.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? creí que eran para hoy las reservaciones para el Royal y el Hilton-

-Así era-dijo Jasper mientras ponía una olla con comida en la mesa.

-¿Entonces qué paso?-pregunto extrañada mi madre mientras veía preocupación en su cálida mirada.

-Hice algo de lo que no estoy muy orgulloso-

-Edward me estas preocupando ¿Qué paso?-volvió a preguntar, pero me negaba a hacer sentir mal también a Esme, por lo visto mis acciones iban a tener serias consecuencias. Estaba lastimando a las personas que mas amaba.

-¿Alice tu sabes lo que hiso?-en eso repare en la presencia de mi hermana, ella se veía tan herida que le partiría la cara al imbécil que la estuviera haciendo sentir mal, si no fuera yo.

-Mama-dijo Alice tirándose a llorar e los brazos de Esme.

-Alice mi niña ¿Qué te hizo el bruto de tu hermano?-dijo al acariciarle los cabellos mientras Alice se aferraba a ella.

-A mi nada-

-¿Entonces que hizo?-

-Que te lo diga el-contento Alice acurrucándose en mama.

-¿Edward?-

-Hmp… bese a otra-dije sin pelos en la legua, tan directo como siempre, pero no fue una buen idea, en cuanto termine de decirlo el dolor se dibujo en la cara de Esme haciéndome sentir basura. Bella tenia razón, era suficiente sentirme horrible por dentro no necesitaba que nadie me lo recordara.

-Edward-suspiro-No creo que sea necesario decirte que lo que hiciste estuvo mal, supongo que estarás pagando las consecuencias-dijo para después abrazarme-soluciona las cosas-fue lo único que me dijo por el resto del día. Después de la comida me subí a mi cuarto y hasta en la tarde baje a ver un poco a la televisión en la sala.

-Alice Jasper ¿A dónde van?-pregunte al verlo pasar muy arreglados a tan altas horas de la tarde.

-Vamos a provechar las reservaciones que tú no aprovechaste por imbécil-

-Gracias Alice-

-De nada hermatonto-

-¿Por cierto en donde están Rose y Emmett?-

-N o tardan en volver, claro eso ya lo sabrías si no te hubieras hecho el mártir y no te hubieras encerrado en tu cuarto a lamentarte-me escupió mi hermana llena de rabia.

-Ali no seas grosera-

-Ali mis cuernos que, que sea grosera es lo mínimo que te mereces. Estoy tan decepcionada, irritada, dolida, enojada que no sabes lo que sería capaza en estos momentos. Edward eras mi ídolo aun más que papa y mama. Rayos te tenía en un pedestal. Te defendía contra todo y contra todos. Te llegue a defender de Jasper, sabes lo que significa eso. Pero tú contra todo pronóstico vas y la cagas, no sé si pueda aguantarlo-dijo Alice al borde de las lágrimas.

-Lo siento Alice, no era mi intensión lastimarte-

-Lo sé, pero lo hiciste y eso es lo que importa-esta apunto de suplicar que me escuchara, yo podía explicarle, en eso llego Jasper y se la llevo. Yo volví a la sala a seguir viendo la televisión hasta que sonó el timbre. Perezosamente me levante y fui abrir.

-¿Jacob se te ofrece algo?-

-Se me ofrecen muchas cosas, pero ahora solo una en particular-dijo con sorna

-¿Cómo esta Bella?-

-¿Qué ahora si te preocupa? ya se, tienes que asegurarte que la lastimaste lo suficiente-

-Tú no sabes nada-dije indignado.

-Claro que lo sé y más de lo que quisiera saber. Fue en mi hombro en donde lloro esta tarde-dijo él mientras mi corazón se presionaba en mi pecho. Bella había llorado por mi culpa, ella no merecía eso.-Ahora estarás contento-

-Que te valga, eso es algo entre ella y yo-

-Eres un imbécil-dijo e inesperadamente estrello su puño en mi ojo izquierdo-te lo advertí. Te dije que si le hacías daño lo lamentarías-yo no hice nada, solo me quede escuchando su palabras que me atravesaban el pecho. -Lo que no entiendo es por que ella sigue aferrada a ti-dijo con la intensión de golpearme de nuevo, pero Emmett detuvo su brazo en el viaje.

-¿Qué crees que haces Jake?-

-Haciendo algo que por lo visto tú no has hecho-dijo lleno de furia

-¿Por qué abría de golpear a Edward?-

-¿Qué aun n lo sabes?-

-¿Saber qué?-

-Este idiota le puso los cuernos a Bella-dijo Jacob, pero Emmett no reacciono, solo se quedo pasmado en el lugar.

-Jake creo que lo mejor es que te vayas-dijo Rose tomándolo por los hombros.

-Si es lo mejor, gracias Rose-

-A ti Jake-

-¿A mí por qué?-

-Por el ojo morado-

-No hay porque, es algo que debía hacer-dijo dándole un abrazo -lamento mucho todo esto Emmett cuídate-

-No es tu culpa-

-Y a ti pedazo de mierda, te lo advierto la próxima vez que le hagas daño a Bella te mando al hospital-me amenazo antes de irse.

-Qué lindo ojo morado, ojala y te duela mucho-se burlo Rose.

-Yo también te quiero-

-Hmp-

-Rose que podemos ponerle para que no se le pongo peor-

-Yo no le pongo ni madres-

-Rose, cariño hazlo por mí-dijo Emmett haciendo un puchero del cual me hubiera burlado si no estuviera en juego mi ojo.

-Solo por ti oso, tú ven conmigo-dijo Rose mientras me jalaba con ella hacia la cocina, después me aventó contra la silla para que me sentara.

-Auch duele-me queje.

-Que bueno-dijo mientras abría el frigorífico buscando algo.

-¿Es cierto?-pregunto Emmett

-¿Qué?-

-¿Es cierto que la engañaste?-

-Si besar a otra, es engañar si-

-Tenia esperanza que dijeras lo contrario-dijo triste mientras se sentaba junto a mí.

-Eres un cínico-dijo Rose al estamparme algo en el rostro.

-Auch-me queje

-Rose no seas tan dura con el-comento Emmett en mi defensa.

-Que no sea tan dura, por dios Emmett alguien hizo el trabajo por ti y tu decides ser blando con el. Como quieres que lo trate si se porto como un imbécil, apoyo a Jake y si Jake no lo hubiera hecho yo si-dijo Rose molesta.

-Rose él es como mi hermano-

-Mejor no podrías haberlo dicho, es como, mas no lo es-dijo indignada

-Vamos chicos no se peleen-escuche e inmediatamente me voltee ante aquella voz. Y ahí estaba Bella tan linda como siempre, sabía que estaría destrozada, pero no se veía indicio alguno de ello.

-¿Bella como estas?-pregunto Emmett.

-Bien oso, gracias por preguntar-contesto Bella con cierta melancolía en la voz.

-Ves está bien-se dirigió a Rose.

-Cállate Emmett-

-Bueno ya me voy a descansar-dijo mientras se giraba.

-Bella-le hable con la intensión de disculparme, pero que podía decirle; Bella soy un imbécil por besar a otra, me duele verte así, aunque no lamento lo sucedido. No era lo más apropiado y eso ya lo sabía.

-¿Si Edward?-dijo volteando a verme.

-Que descanses-fue lo más prudente que pude decir.

-Igualmente-dijo antes de irse.

-Enserio la cagaste-dijo Emmett.

-Baya hasta que dices algo sensato-se quejo Rose, pero la ignoro.

-Hace mucho que no la veía así, recuerdo que la última vez le tomo un largo tiempo superar la pérdida-

-Gracias, me haces sentir mucho mejor-dije mientras me volvía acomodar el bistek, el volteo a ver Rose y en una silenciosa suplica le pidió que saliera.

-Voy ver como sigue-dijo antes de darle un beso -Te amo-

-Yo igual-dijo al verla salir de la cocina-Rayos Edward, estas metido en serios líos-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva.

-¿Vas a golpearme?-

-No, como ya dije eres como mi hermano. No niego que me duele saber que lastimaste a Bella, yo mejor que nadie se que están destinados a estar juntos, lo supe cuando te conocí, pero vas a conocer el lado más frio y fuerte de mi enana-dijo con cierto orgullo.

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Bella tiene un mecanismo de protección y tu amigo acabas de activarlo. A partir de hoy conocerás lo que es indiferencia, ser menos preciado y pisoteado por el amor de tu vida, vas a pagar con creces tu equivocación-declaro

-Se que nada va hacer igual, pero no puede ser tan malo-

-Créeme lo será, si en verdad la amas vas a tener que conquistarla de nuevo-

-Que complicado-suspire.

-Y a todo eso ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-

-Estoy confundido-

-¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre si bella es la mujer de mi vida-

-Lo es, que no te quede la menor duda, tal vez esta Bella no, pero es el amor de tu vida-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-A Bella le falta madura, descubrir cosa de ella misma, cuando ella esté lista créeme que lo sabrás-

.Oh-

-Espero y aclares tus dudas antes de que ambos resulten más lastimados-

-Lo mismo pienso-

-Bueno hermano, me voy Rose esta esperándome-dijo palmeándome fraternalmente la espalda, antes de desaparecer.

Cuando considere conveniente me quite el bistek de la cara y lo deje en un plato y subí a ver a Bella. Ella estaba ahí dormida en su cama y su linda cara reflejaba dolor. Rayos ella no merecía sufrir así.

**-5 meses después-**

Los meses empezaron a pasar deprisa y aunque sabía que Bella estaba empezando a confiar de nuevo en mi, esto era un martirio. Cuando Emmett me dijo que mi dulce y linda Bella se comportaría fría e indiferente no le creí, pero cuando lo vi me sentí mal. Yo era el único culpable del cambio de Bella. Alice me culpaba constantemente de su actitud, ya que si yo me encontraba cerca se portaba mas inflexible y estaba empezando a portarse con todos así todo él tiempo, claro menos con Black.

-¿Edward que tienes?-me pregunto Tanya en clase.

-Estoy estresado y molesto-

-¿Por qué?-pregunto, pero en eso paso Alice, ella la saludo, pero mi hermana la ignoro -Aun sigue molesta conmigo verdad-

-Sí, nos culpa de la nueva forma de ser de Bella-

-Nunca fue mi intensión que salieran las cosas así-

-Los e, si en realidad hay que echarle la culpa a alguien es a mí-

-No te culpes Edward-

-No puedo evitarlo-dije mientras me agarraba la cabeza, el estrés me estaba volviendo loco, tenia frecuentes dolores de cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan estresado?-

-Es Bella-dije en un suspiro.

-¿Ella que tiene?-

-La quiero, enserio, pero las cosa son tan distintas, ella es tan fría-

-¿Cómo?-

-Si yo la quiero besar ella se da la vuelta y me vita, lo ha estado dejando se hacer, pero me duele. Hay veces en que yo quiero salir, ver un película o sencillamente acostarme abrazándola a escuchar música, pero ella inventa alguna escusa y hace lo contrario o simplemente se va con Jacob a hacer no se qué diablos-dije lleno de frustración.

-Las cosa están peor de lo que pensé, Edward se están haciendo demasiado daño, enserio deberías de poner las cosas en claro y si no funciona déjala-dijo sincera

-Cállate Tanya, tus consejos solo causan problemas-le recrimino mi hermana.

-Nadie te enseño que escuchar conversaciones ajenas es de mala educación enana-

-Pues nadie pidió tus consejos-

-Pues nadie te hablo a ti-

-Claro no hables conmigo, estoy a otro nivel, no entenderías ni lo que te digo-

-Eres tan altiva que me das lastima Alice-

-Y tu tan estúpida-dijo Alice parándose al sonar el timbre.

-Ahh tu hermana es desesperante-dijo histérica.

-Dímelo a mi he vivido con ella toda mi vida-dije recogiendo mis cosas -Tanya gracia por el consejo-dije como despedida desapareciendo en el umbral del salón y saliendo al estacionamiento en busca de los demás.

En el estacionamiento ya estaban los demás recargados en el volvo, abrí el auto y Bella y Alice se fuero atrás mientras Jasper ungió de copiloto.

-¿Y bien a donde vamos?-pregunte a las cicas al mirarlas por el retrovisor.

-A mi casa, hoy llegaba Emmett-dijo Bella, dejando a Alice y a mi desubicados.

-Sí, Rose dijo que llegarían cerca de las diez, ya deben estar aquí-dijo Jasper.

-¿Qué? Jasper sabias que hoy llegaban y no me dijiste nada-reclamo Alice mientras se recargaba en la consola del auto para ver a Jasper de frente.

-Alice tranquilízate, no se acaba el mundo-dijo Jasper antes de darle un beso para terminar la discusión.

-Bueno acomódense-dije al encender el auto y echar andar.

-Ya esta aquí-dijo Bella emocionada bajándose del auto antes de dejarme apagar el motor.

Los demás bajamos tranquilos y al entrar a la sala encontramos a Bella colgada de Emmett mientras él la giraba en el aire. Cuando la bajo saludo a los demás.

-Bella llego esto para ti-dijo Rose entregándole un par de sobres, la saludo y con mucha emoción se dirigió a la mesa a abrir los sobres. Se le dibujo una sonrisa y dejo la hoja en la mesa.

-¿Puedo?-dije agarrando la hoja

-Si-dijo leyendo otra hoja yo tome la que se encontraba en la mesa y me puse a leer.

"Estimada señorita Swan nos alegra comunicarles que su interés por la escuela universitaria de medicina de Washington es muy bien agradecida y con ferocidad de su carta se le da la alegre noticia de que fue aceptada…"leí y no tuve la necesidad de seguir leyendo.

-Pensé que solo mandrias petición a la universidad de Washington y a la universidad del oeste de Washington-le dije

-Las cosas cambiaron y tengo que contemplar todas mis posibilidades-

-Eso quiere decir que no iras a la escuela conmigo, con los demás-

-No lo sé Edward, depende de cómo sigan alas cosas, si sigue así lo más probable es que me vaya a estudiar a la escuela de medicina-dijo y su decisión me entristecía y no sé que la había hecho cambiar de opinión. Estaba por preguntarse lo cundo sonó su celular.

-Bueno …si…si lose que emoción...Si…voy para allá-dijo colgando y levantando su cosa

-¿Quién era?-

-Jake, necesita de mi ayuda-dijo saliendo así de la cocina.

-¿Vas a regresar?-

-Sí, no tardo-dijo mientras chocaba con todos al salir, yo me quede frustrado en medio del salón.

-¿Y ahora como siguen las cosa?-dijo Emmett.

-Mal, Bella sigue igual de distante-dije sentándome a su lado en el sillón.

-Te lo dije, pero no me creíste-

-Rayos, a veces las cosas andan tan mal que no siquiera nos hablamos, prefiere pasar el tiempo con Jacob-

-Ellos eran inseparable que te sorprende-

-No me sorprende, solo que me molesta, ahora son peor que uña y mugre-

-¿Fue con el ahorita?-

-Si ¿tu sabias que mando petición a la escuela de medicina?-

-Me lo imagino, desde pequeños ella y Jacob decían que irían juntos a la escuela universitaria de medicina de Washington-lo dijo con fastidio.

-Prefiere estudiar con Black-exclame

-¿Qué te molesta?-

-Que prometimos estar juntos-dije parándome molesto.

-¿Edward a dónde vas?-pregunto preocupada Alice al verme salir de la casa.

-Bueno-conteste el celular.

-¿Edward en donde andas? Tu hermana me hablo preocupada y dice que saliste echa una fiera-dijo Esme

-Mama estoy bien voy para la casa-dije colgando.

Cuando entre a la casa mi madre estaba sentada viendo la tele.

-¿Edward?-

-Si-

-Ven tantito-dijo palmeando aun lado de ella en el sillón-Mi niño ¿Ahora qué paso?-dijo abrazándome cuando me senté.

-Ay mama-

-¿Qué cariño?-dije mientras jugaba con mi cabello.

-Nada me sale como planee, mi intensión era salí con buenas notas de la preparatoria, ir a la universidad con Bella y estudiar juntos para después casarme-dije

-Planeabas casarte desde ahorita-dijo asombrada.

-Sí, pero ya no-dije desilusionado

-¿Por qué?-

-Pues mis calificaciones parecen basura, la beca deportiva se la llevo Jasper, ni novia va irse a estudiar a Seattle con su mejor amigo y me va a dejar-

-Ay qué lindo puchero-dijo mientras me agarraba los cachetes.

-Esme hablo enserio-

-Cariño Bella tiene que hacer su vida, eres parte de ella, pero lo eres todo-

-Desearía que fuera mi así-dije

-Ay cariño no es el fin del mundo-

-Lo sé, pero es difícil-dije antes de darle un beso e irme a mi cuarto.

-Bueno-conteste de nuevo el celular.

-¿Edward en donde estas?-contesto Bella

-En mi casa-

-Oh, estamos viendo películas, no vas a venir-

-No, quiero estar solo-dije distante.

-Mmm, yo quería verte-

-Pues si quieres, ya sabes en donde estoy-dije antes de colgar.

Demonios el estrés me estaba matando, la graduación, el baile, la entrada de la universidad, todo se me venía encima y me estaba volviendo demente.

Como era de esperarse Bella nunca llego y me puse a tocar el piano.

-Tan mal está la cosa-cuestiono Carslie

-Algo-dije mientras me negaba a aceptar lo mal que me sentía.

-Pues tu música suena bastante deprimente-dijo recargándose en mi piano.

-Carslie enserio quiero estar solo-

-Solo recuerda que todo tiene solución, menos la muerte-dijo antes de salir.

El dolor se sentía en el aire y mi música entristecía el ambiente, toda la tarde estuve tocando, una canción más triste que la anterior.

Mis padres se asomaron varias veces preguntando si en verdad me sentía bien, a lo que yo respondía Hmp. Tarde bastante tiempo para pensar y llegue a la conclusión de que si no arreglaba las cosas con Bella lo mandaría todo al diablo y arreglaría las cosas como antes, como me gustaban.

**Bno aqui esta el otro capitulo prometido espero y lo disfruten.**

**que tal ven a edward...que lindo no asiento pucheros.**

**la verdad se pone mejor falta un capitulo y el epilgo o prologo ai no se como se llama,pero la cosa k va al final jiji...**

**el proximo cap estara demasiado interesante... les dejo un adelanto**

**-Te lo adverti-decia jacob mientras arinconba a Edward contal los casilleros.**

**-Jacob calmate-le exigia Edward.**

**-Que me caleme mis polahinas-dijo mientras estrellaba su puño contra el rostro de edward, el trataba de regresarle el golpe,pero...**

**que mala no jaja bno dejen comentario y nos estamos escribiendo besos**


	27. Resoluciones

**Capítulo XXVII "Resoluciones" **

**-Bella-**

**-Flash Back-**

Estábamos en casa de Jake festejando la llegada de las cartas de aceptación de la universidad de medicina cuando algo me hizo reaccionar.

-¿Bella que pasa?-

-Es que estoy confundida, siempre quise ir a esa universidad, pero ahora no lo sé. Si voy a la universidad contigo que pasara con Edward-

-Yo no sé porque te empeñas en tratarlo así, a nadie engañas aun lo amas. Y así solo causan daño-

-Es que Jake entiende, no puedo decirle como en realidad me siento porque es como darle todo en bandeja de plata y decirle Edward aun te amo puedes volverme a engañar-

-Creo que en realidad solo lo alejas-

-Se que tienes razón-

**-Fin de Flash Back-**

Hoy era el juego de campeonato y nuestro ultimo día de clases y como era de esperarse la mitad de las clases fueron interrumpidas para apoyar al equipo de la escuela.

Así que Alice y yo nos sentamos a gritar en donde se nos permitía estar mientras que los demás estaban del otro lado del campo animando también. Estuvimos gritando tanto que me quede afónica para el final del juego el cual, como era de esperarse gano la escuela.

Al terminar el juego los chicos fueron a los vestidores y algo impacientes los esperamos.

-Jasper ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-

-No podía salir así de mugroso-

-Que nena eres-dijo Alice jalándolo hacia los autos donde nos esperaba el resto de la familia.

Jake y Seth salieron y al verme en el pasillo se detuvieron.

-Bella-me abrazo Seth

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunto Jake

-A Edward, quiero decirle lo que hablamos ayer-le dije muy seria.

-Oh, bueno se nota que es algo importante, Jake muévete no seas indiscreto-dijo Seth empujando a Jacob fuera del edificio ya que planeaba quedarse.

Los chicos empezaron a salir y uno a uno se despedían de mí, yo me impaciente y comencé a dar vueltas como león enjaulado en el pasillo; cuando me desespere eche a andar a los vestidos y al entrar me pare en seco.

Ahí estaba Edward recargado en Tanya, ambos respirando agitado y estaban medio desnudos.

No pude evitar sollozar haciendo que ambos voltearan.

-Bella-dijo Edward, pero no espere ninguna falsa explicación, salí corriendo. Estaba saliendo cuando choque con alguien.

-Bella ¿Qué paso?-volteé y vi a Jake preocupado.

-E…dwa…rd…es…ta…ba…revol…can…dose…con Tanya-sollocé, el limpio las lagrimas y beso mi frente.

-Tranquila ahorita lo arreglo-dijo soltándome para echar andar hacia los vestidores con los puños cerrados.

Cuando escuche un grito reaccione, salí corriendo y al entrar al vestidor estaba Tanya toda asustada y en shock.

-¿Dónde están?-ella apunto hacia los casilleros y yo fui hacia él.

-Te lo advertí- decía Jake mientras arrinconaba a Edward contra los casilleros.

-Jacob cálmate-le exigía Edward

-Que me calme mis polainas-dijo mientras estrellaba su puño contra el rostro de Edward, el trato de regresarle el golpe, pero solo roso su mandíbula. Jacob lo agarro con fuerza y lo estampo contra el casillero con su siguiente golpe, Edward trataba de defenderse pero Jake era mucho más alto y fuerte que el.

Llego el momento en que el único propinando golpes era Jacob; el estrellaba sin piedad su puño en Edward. Aun temerosa me acerque a Jake y cuando le toque el hombro el reacciono y lo soltó.

-Jake vámonos, no manches mas tus manos, no vale la pena-dije tomándolo de la mano y sacándolo de ahí, en cuento pasamos junto a Tanya ella corrió hacia él. Después de todo el tenia alguien que viera por él.

-¿Bella, Jacob que paso?-dijo Alice haciendo que todos voltearan a vernos.

-Estoy bien-dije caminando hacia Charlie y Sue.

-¿Mi niña estas bien?-dijo abrazándome.

-Si-

-Caramba muchacho estas sangrando-dijo Charlie y yo voltee a ver a Jake que sangraba del pómulo.

-Estoy bien Charlie-

-Vámonos a casa-pidió Jake.

-Sí, solo deja voy a visarle a Esme y a Carslie-dije caminando hacia ellos.

-¿Bella hija estas bien?-dijo Esme cuando me vio.

-Sí, solo vengo avisar que me voy a ir con Charlie y los chicos y lamento lo siguiente-dije al ver a ambos preocupados-tienen que ir a recoger a Edward, está herido en el piso de los vestidores-dije, ellos inmediatamente salieron corriendo junto con los demás que alcanzaron a oírme.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Seth cuando me subí al auto.

-No quiero hablar de eso-dije y el al notarlo me abrazo. Mi padre echo a andar el auto y no tardamos en llegar a casa. En cuando entre me fui a mi cuarto y cerré con percillo la puerta.

Me tire en mi cama y abrace las almohadas, pero a los pocos segundos las vente lejos, al igual que la colcha.

-Porque todo huele a él-dije mientras estúpidas lágrimas corrían por mi rostro y me aferraba en mi cama.

-No voy a llorar, no por él, no después de lo que me ha hecho-me repetía mientras limpiaba furiosamente mis lagrimas.

Me recosté cómodamente y trate de aliviar mi dolor, pero en mi mente solo se repetía aquella imagen de Edward y Tanya.

Cansada de eso, trate de arreglar el asunto y me puse a pensar como haría eso posible.

En cuento se dieron cuenta que me encerré en mi cuarto comenzaron a tocar insistentemente mi puerta, yo los ignoraba a todos. Estaba pensando ahí tirada en mi cama cuando algo golpe mi ventana, me pare y fui a ver.

-Eit mensa abre la ventana antes de que me mate-dijo Jake colgado en el árbol colindante a mi cuarto, yo abrí deprisa la ventana, no quería ser la culpable de que mi mejor amigo se partiera la madre.

-Rayos Jacob en que estabas pensando, pudiste a verte matado-dije cuando el entro a mi cuarto.

-Pero no lo hice-dije el muy ladino

-¿Qué hubiera pasado si te hubieras caído?-

-Pero no sucedió, tranquila-dijo mientras me recostaba en la cama y el a mi lado.

-Pienso que estas muy tensa-

-No como crees. Que te hace pensar eso-

-No uses el sarcasmo conmigo señorita-me regaño

-Ja-musite antes de quedarnos en un pacifico silencio, estuvimos así varios minutos hasta que voltee y me miro atentamente. -¿Qué tengo?-

-Nada, solo estaba pensando en ¿Cómo estás?-

-Aaa…estoy bien, enserio-dije volteándome lo suficiente para apoyarme en mi brazo y así poder ver a Jacob.

-Pues no te creo mucho-

-Pues me vale-

-¿Y bien que vas hacer?-

-Pues voy a ir a la universidad-

-¿Y?-dijo alentándome a proseguir

-Pues voy a ir contigo a la universidad-

-Si-grito y salto sobre mí.

-Jacob bájate pesas-

-No yo no peso-decía haciéndome cosquillas.

-Ja ja… Jake ya… suéltame-le dije entre risas.

-Bien-dijo antes de separarse y sentarse a mi lado.

-¿Cuándo tienes que irte a registrar?-pregunte

-En un mes, pero supongo que no quieres estar aquí ¿cierto?-

-Cierto-

-Bueno vámonos lo antes posible, hoy hablo para apartar los boletos ¿Cuándo quieres que nos vayamos?-

-Cuanto antes mejor-dije volteándome de nuevo para verlo sentado mientras Jake me acariciaba el cabello.

-Ok, pero hay un problema-

-¿Cuál?-

-En donde nos vamos a quedar-

-Eso lo arreglo yo-

-Entonces yo pago los boletos-

-No como crees-

-Claro que si, asunto arreglado-

-Espera yo tengo un par de boletos que no he usado-dije parándome para buscar los boletos en mi closet.

-Genial-dijo

-Ten solo arregla lo faltante-le dije tendiéndole los boletos.

-Jake, Bella a comer o los saco a patadas del cuarto-amenazo Sue.

El resto de la tarde me distraje pasando el tiempo en familia.

A la mañana siguiente apareció Rose y Alice en mi cuarto más temprano que de costumbre.

-¿Qué les pasa? ¿Cual es la urgencia?-dije mientras me volvía tapar con las cobijas.

-Hoy es el baile, ya lo olvidaste-dijo mientras me destapaban.

-La verdad si, además no me interesa-volví a taparme y me acomode.

-Hazlo por nosotros-suplico Alice con ojos de borreguito degollado.

-Nunca lo va hacer por ustedes y menos ahora, pero lo hará por mi-dijo aquella voz que tanto conocía, yo me pare corriendo y fui abrazarlo.

-Te extrañe-dije apretándolo entre mis brazos.

-Yo también pequeña-

-¿Arreglaste todo?-

-Claro, partimos mañana a las seis de la mañana-dijo solo en un susurro para mí.

-Gracias Jake-le dije mientras me escondía entre su pecho.

-Disculpe nos perdimos de algo-indago Rose

-No-dije de lo más segura.

-Ok Jake vete, vamos a trabajar-dijeron

-Están locas, acaso estoy pintada, no voy-dije furiosa.

-Pero Bella y todos los gastos-

-Me vale-dije de brazos cruzados.

-Anda pequeña, hazlo por mí, ve conmigo al baile-susurro Jake al abrazarme a sus cuerpo desde atrás, yo me volteé para verlo a la cara al hablar.

-Solo por ti-

-Bueno pequeña, ahora a arreglarse-dijo antes de irse.

Toda la mañana estuve con las chicas, pero nunca tocaron el tema de Edward y en verdad se los agradecí; no quería saber de él o de lo que hubiera pasado después. De ahora en adelante pensaría en curarme y salir adelante y por mí que Edward Cullen se fuera al diablo.

Cuando llego la hora Jake me esperaba al pie de las escaleras con la flamante sonrisa de siempre, con un hermoso traje ceñido al cuerpo.

-Qué guapo-le dije sujetando su mano para bajar los últimos escalones, demorándome en ellos, sin importar que unas fabulosas e impacientes amigas estuvieran detrás de mí.

-Tú te ves radiante-dijo y se lo agradecí con un lindo carmesí en mi rostro.

-Bueno nosotras ya nos vamos, nos vemos allá chicos-se despidieron.

-Estas lista-dijo Jake

-Sí, pero faltan Charlie y Sue-

-No te preocupes, nuestros padres llegaran después, nosotros vámonos antes de que se nos haga tarde-dijo Seth, quien bajaba hecho todo un galán por las escaleras.

-Supongo que estarás mas tranquila-dijo Jake mientras los tres nos dirigíamos a la salida.

Llegar al salón nos tomo cerca de veinticinco minutos. Jake escogió una mesa junto a la pista, ansioso por bailar, yo solo me senté a mirar a la gente, observando cada insignificante movimiento que hacían. Tal vez si me ignoraba esto pasaría más rápido y el sufrimiento se iría.

El salón empezó a llenarse y la música a retumbar en las paredes. Sue, Charlie, Reneé y Phil no tardaron en aparecer y a los pocos segundos Esme y Carslie detrás de ellos, los cuales saludaron cortésmente y se sentaron con nosotros.

-Esme, Carslie, ella es mi madre Reneé y el Phil su esposo-los presente y ellos empezaron a charlar amenamente.

-Ey enana que bien te ves-dijo Emmy mientras me apretujaba.

-Emmy-lo salude a él y a los demás -¿Por qué demoraron tanto?-

-Ya sabes Emmett se tarda siglos en el baño-

-Ja que graciosa Alice, eso no es cierto-se defendía.

-Claro que lo es-pronuncio aquella voz que partía todo. Cuando voltee a verlo fue peor, venía abrazado de Tanya, quien con un vestido azul moldeaba su exuberante cuerpo ¿Cómo podía competir contra eso?... a ya se. No podía.

-Bella pequeña, vamos a bailar-me pidió Jake, accedí gustosa de así dejar el trago amargo atrás.

-Gracias-susurre entando ya en la pista.

-Hmp, que mala costumbre la tuya de siempre agradecerme-

-Ya cállate, no lo arruines-dije abrazándolo sin importarme la música.

-Tranquila, veras como todo va a salir bien-

-Ok-

Había pasado un par de horas desde que habíamos llegado al lugar y yo ya estaba cansada. Todo lo contrario de Jake, el siempre tan enérgico y alegre.

-Déjame adivinar ya te cansaste-comento.

-Sí, podríamos sentarnos un rato, mis pies me están matando-

-Los míos están bien y hemos bailado lo mismo-

-Sí, pero tú no traes tacones-

-0h cierto, vamos-cruzar la pista entre tanta gente no fue sencillo. Termine con un golpe y un par de dedos pisados, pero que mas da lo bailado nadie me lo quitaba.

-¿Qué paso hija?-pregunto Reneé

-Nada ya no aguanto las zapatillas-dije mientras tomaba un vaso y me serví soda.

-¿Qué ya se canso la que no quería venir?-

-Cállate Alice, que no deberías estar bailando-

-Jasper fue al baño-

-Hmp-murmure, como si a mí me importara que Jasper fuera al baño.

Estaba intentándome parar después de tomar un par de vasos de soda. Cuando al levantar la vista lo vi.

Ahi estaba el bailando junto a ella, restregándosele, manoseándola toda, lo que colmo mi vaso fue que la sujeto y le dio un beso de esos que te deja sin respiración. Yo solo pensé, por que nunca hizo lo mismo conmigo e instintivamente lleva mis manos a mi rostro por si alguna traicionera lagrima amenazaba por salir. Jake a mi lado se removió y note que era el único que se había percatado de mi estado, sin pensarlo me pare de mi asiento y fui al baño.

-¿Estás bien?-dijo Jacob asustándome cuando salí del baño.

-Sí, solo necesitaba respirar-

-A mi no me engañas ¿quieres que no vayamos?-comento cortésmente.

-Por favor-casi suplique.

-Ven vamos a visarle a tus padres-

-¿Cariño donde andabas? cuando volteamos ya no estabas-

-No me sentí bien Esme, pero no es nada ya paso-

-¿Jake puedes manejar tu auto? Ya sabes por eso de que es estándar-pregunto Charlie

-Sí, pero sería mejor si me prestaras tu auto-

-Claro chico-dijo. Ellos intercambiaron llaves y después de despedirnos salimos al estacionamiento.

Jake, en cuanto se aseguro que todo estaba bien tomo mi mano y echo andar el auto. En menos de cinco minutos llegamos a mi casa. Claro quién lo iba a parar si traía el auto del jefe de policía.

-¿Estás bien?-se aseguro Jake al cerrar la puerta de la casa.

-Si-

-Ve a dormir yo voy a estar aquí hasta que regresen los demás.

Con cada escalón que subía sentía como se presionaba mi pecho ¿Por qué?, solo quería saber. Entre a mi cuarto sin cerrar la puerta y me tire a la cama abrazándome de las almohadas. Simplemente no entendía ¿Qué tenía ella que yo no? Y con ese absurdo pensamiento se agolparon las lágrimas en mis ojos. Todo iba mal hasta que sentí el brazo de alguien. Asustada me di la vuelta en mi cama y suspire de alivio a ver a Jake ahí, siempre para mí.

-Lamento asustarte-dijo secándome las lagrimas.

-No es nada-su cálido aroma tranquilizaba mis sentidos y menguaba el dolor.

-Anda acomódate, vamos a dormir-yo no me queje, ni puse resistencia alguna .sencillamente me volteé e hice volita. El me abrazo aferrándome a él y acomodo su cabeza en mi cuello.

Mi pacifico sueño fue interrumpido cuanto Beethoven empezó a sonar, no era posible que ya fueran las cuatro. Perezosamente me estire y apague el despertador.

-Jake despierta, ya es hora-le dije mientras lo zangoloteaba.

-Ya voy-dijo, pero nunca me soltó.

-Anda dormilón arriba-le dije empujándolo

-Espero y no levantes a tu esposo así-se quejaba mientras entraba al baño a darse una ducha, yo hice lo mismo. No sin antes despertar a los demás, sobre a todo a Phil y Reneé que también tenían que tomar un vuelo.

Sin darme cuenta se nos hizo tarde y termine tomando café y galletas. Llegar al aeropuerto fue otra historia, ya que en quince minutos ya estábamos ahí. Documentarnos nos tomo veinte mas y salimos justo a tiempo para despedirnos de Sue y Charlie.

-Hija con cuidado-dijo Charlie al abrazarme -Y tu mamífero subdesarrollado cuídala si no te desoyó1 vivo-

-Ok Charlie no es para tanto, recuerda de quine estamos hablando-se quejo Jake por la falta de confianza.

-Está bien muchacho, pero cuida de ambos-dijo antes de darle un fuerte abrazo. Yo espere a que Sue se despidiera se Phil y mama para despedirme de ella.

-Bien Bella, llego la hora. Cuídate mucho y tu Jake cuídala mucho-

-¿Qué solo a ella? Que yo no debó cuidarme-bromeo mi amigo.

-Menso, sabes a que me refiero-dijo al abrazarlo.

-Sue te encargo a Charlie, ya lo conoces es posible que se deprima-

-Tranquila no le daré tiempo suficiente para ello-

-Ok, no lo quería saber-

Después de despedirnos nosotros nos dirigimos a la sala de espera y ahí nos despedimos de Phil y Reneé al separarnos, no sin antes prometer ir a visitarlos.

-Bella segura que tienes las llaves-

-Si Jake, es la quinta vez que te lo digo, por cierto ¿te despediste de Billy?-

-Sí, papa hace un semana que se fue a casa de la tía Susan-

-A ok-

A los diez minutos de a ver entrado a la sala, nos informaron que podíamos abordar. Sin mucha prisa espere a que los demás abordaran y yo pudiera hacerlo más tranquila.

-Jake te he mencionado que odio los aviones-dije mientras apretaba enérgicamente el cinturón a mi cuerpo.

-Hmp ¿Cómo puedes odiarlos? Hasta donde se tú nunca has volado en avión-

-No he viajado, pero es suficiente con saber que se estrellan a cada rato como para odiarlos-

-Bellas sabias que del 100% de los accidentes solo el 3% de ellos es por avión-comento

-Gran consuelo-

-Además bienes conmigo, no te va a pasar nada-

Cuando el avión empezó a moverse me agarre fuerte de las abrazaderas y bostece.

-Bella tienes sueño, mejor duérmete, yo te despierto cuando llegamos-hice caso, pero no pude evitar sentir la velocidad del avión a la hora de despegar.

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de viaje y turbulencia la mitad del tiempo no me quedaron ganas de volverme a subir a un avión. Luego de tomar nuestras maletas y contratar un taxi llegamos a casa.

Estaba en mi amada Seattle, pero no era lo mismo. Forks había arruinado mi vida como a toda mi familia. Esta vez me dejo zombie al quedarse mi corazón en cada recuerdo de aquellas campiranas calles.

"Ring"…"Ring"…"Ring" sonaba el teléfono, Jake lo contesto y se aprecio en mi cuarto.

-Es para ti-afirmo

-Ponlo en alta voz, estoy ocupada-dije mientras desempacaba.

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te irías?-

-Entiendo que este furioso, pero no eres mi padre-

-Soy tu hermano era mi derecho saberlo ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si fue por Edward te juro que le parto la cara-vocifera Emmett

-Vamos no lo hiciste cuando debías, no me salgas con eso ahora-

-No me hables así, sigo siendo mayor respétame-

-Y yo soy lo suficientemente grande para tomar mis decisiones, debiste a ver notado que estar ahí me hacía daño, pero no. Alguien más tuvo que hacerlo todo por ti de nuevo. Por dios Emmett hasta Charlie que es súper despistado lo noto-dije sollozando por que me dolía que a mi hermano le pasara desapercibida.

-Lo note, enserio que lo hice. Pero me conoces me negaba a aceptarlo-

-Te niegas-

-Bien me niego a aceptar que dos de las personas que más quiero se lastiman entre sí-dijo quebrándose un poco la voz.

-Emmett eso no te justifica y menos justifica que me vengas reclamar ahora, la decisión está tomada-

-Lo sé, siempre de decisiones firme. No me sorprende, pero debiste de avisarme que te mudarías-

-Era mi sueño estudiar aquí, debiste de a verlo esperado-

-Pensé que deseabas estudias junto con Edward-

-No menciones a ese bastardo-gruño Jake.

-¿Qué Jake está ahí?-

-Quien esperabas que estuviera Batman, sabes que es la persona en la que mas confió-

-Jacob Black si le pasa algo, estando a tu cargo te mato-

-No estás en posición de amenazar Emmett, no cuando no has estado a la altura de la situación-dije

-Tú me estas excluyendo-

-Discúlpame, pero tu solo te excluiste al dejar de hacer lo que debías de hacer-me queje.

-Emmett ya cállate y dame ese teléfono yo también quiero regañar a tu hermana-dijo Rose del otro lado de la línea, genial más estúpido sermones.

-No tengo ganas-

-Lo sé, yo lo arreglo-dijo Jake quitando el alta voz y caminado hacia el pasillo. -No Rose…que no lo entiendes…habla después…que no, que hables después...También te puedes pudrir-escuche discutiendo a Jake por teléfono- luego de colgar apareció de nuevo frente a mi -Lo siento tanto-

-Yo debería de decir eso-

-Pues qué esperas te estás tardando-

-Gracias por estar aquí cuando te necesito-dije abrazándolo

-Algún día me lo pagaras-

-Bueno esperare el momento en que tenga que socorrer a un Jake moquiento y deprimido-

-No de esa forma mensa, hay otras formas-

-Tengo que seguir desempacando-

-Que te parece si ordenamos pizza y nos sentamos a ver la tele-

-¿Qué pasa con las coas?-

-No creo que se vayan a ningún lado-

**bien este es el desenlase de esta parte de la historia pero aunque aun falta el epilogo vamos enteniendo que las cosas se pusieron feas...**

**spero y le guste y me dejen comentarios seria lindo jiji.**

**bn les dejo u adelanta del epilogo.**

**-9 años despues-**

**-Hola Edward-saludo**

**-Hola Alice-**

**-¿Estas seguro que es esto lo que quieres hacer?-**

**Si-**

**-Ahh bien entremos-**

**-¿Esta buscando algo en especial?-prento el vendeor**

**-Si, busco un anillo de compromiso-**


	28. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertencen son de Stephanie Meyer,por que si ella no estariamos aqui.**

**Bueno este el el ultimo capitulo de esta parte de la historia y queiro agracederle a todas la personas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esto y seguir su proceso.**

**Quiero agradecer los 9377 hit hasta ahora.**

**Quieo agradecer por todos los 29 alertas ,36 favoritos y 52 review que me dejaron, motivandome un pco a cada segundo.**

**Sobre todo a mis nnas JanethAle y YOlabertay ,ellas fueon las que me hicieron seguir cuando estaba por rendirme.**

**Sin mas los dejo disfrutar...gracias por todo.**

"**Epilogo" **

**-Edward-**

**-9 años después-**

Como todas las mañanas me levante muy temprano y después de desayunar me fui directo al hospital.

-Bueno días doctor-dijo aquella chica tocándome la solapa de la bata.

-Buenos días señorita, supongo que aun recuerda que tenemos una cita para hoy en la tarde-

-Ay doctor, usted sí que es atrevido, pero no se molestara su novia-

-No lo creo-dije mientras la ceñía a mi cuerpo y le daba un dulce beso de buenos días.

-Te extrañe-susurre al separarnos.

-Yo igual-

-Doctora Delani la esperan en la sala de urgencias-anuncio Katherine nuestra amable enfermera.

-Bueno creo que el deber llama-

-Te amo- me despedí

-Yo también cariño-

Mi mañana pasó rápido entre cirugías, revisiones en el piso de ginecología y las citas. Estaba terminado de firmar solicitudes cuando me llamo la atención el revuelo que se traían en el control de enfermeras.

-Escucharon las nuevas. Hay nuevos doctores en pediatría-

-Ya era hora que el doctor Steven se jubilara-murmuro una.

-Pues yo escuche que era una linda especialista-dijo el único enfermero del piso.

-Y eso es todo, viene también un pediatra-chismorreaban alegremente entre ellos.

-¿Así que esas son las buenas nuevas?-

-Si doctor-contesto Diana la nueva jefe de piso en enfermería.

-Y están chismeando, en vez de trabajar-

-Algo así-dijo Katherine

-Vaya, bueno Diana es todo por hoy-

-Está bien doctor, que tenga linda tarde-

-Igualmente-me despedí, había algo en ella que se me hacia familiar y nunca sabía que era.

Al salir del hospital a las afueras del estacionamiento se encontraba una llamativa moto deportiva BMW color cromo que me descoloco ¿Qué hace ese tipo de moto en el hospital? Bueno después de todo era un hospital y había cada paciente demente con gustos extravagantes. Porque seamos sinceros quien tendría una moto en su sano juicio, era un peligro andando.

Después de bañarme y comer algo de lo que dejo Esme en la estufa. Ya que estaba visitando a Rose mientras cuidaba a Odette su pequeña nieta.

Estaba saliendo cuando se paro en el pórtico una moto. Esperen conozco esa moto, es la del demente del hospital.

Y al bajar el individuo tuve que corregir, la demente del hospital. Aquella chaqueta de piel y vaqueros le quedaba bien, acentuando perfectamente cada curva de su cuerpo. En cuanto se quito el casco una cascada de cabello color caoba en ondas fue revelado, pero eso no fue lo único.

No podía creerlo…

-Hola Edward ¿está tu mama?-pregunto Bella con aquel nuevo toque seductor en su voz dejándome mudo -¿Qué Edward te comió la lengua el rato? o simplemente se te olvido como hablar-

-Ahh, perdón ¿Qué querías?-pregunte al salir de mi estado catatónico, ella rodo los ojos y murmuro algo inentendible.

-¿Qué si esta Esme?-

-A no, está en casa de Emmett- dije. Ella dio la vuelta contoneando su apetecible trasero con gracia…esperen dije trasero y gracia refiriéndome a Bella ¿Qué me había perdido? -Oye no sabes donde viven-dije al verla montar su moto.

-Claro que lo sé, del lado oeste de la casa cruzando el rio-dijo antes de ponerse el casco y echar andar la moto. Dio una alocada vuelta y desapareció a gran velocidad por el Bosque.

-Hola cariño-me recibió mi novia después de un cálido beso.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero una loca con moto se me atravesó en el camino-

-¿Así que ya te enteraste?-discutió mientras esperábamos la orden.

-¿De qué?-

-Isabella Swan regreso para trabajar aquí-

-¿Y de que va a trabajar? Repartiendo pizzas-me queje mientras recordaba mi encuentro con la señorita engreída.

-Por lo visto ya te topaste con ella, si no, no estuvieras comportándote así-

-Es que si la vieras, es insoportable-me queje

-¿Acaso te molesta la competencia? Tanto es tu miedo de enfrentarte a la única persona que te gana limpiamente-

-¿De qué hablas?-

-Cariño Bella es la nueva doctora jefe de pediatra-

-¿Qué?-grite provocando las miradas iracundas de más de un comensal en aquel distinguido lugar-

-Como lo oyes, Isabella Swan será la pediatra permanente del hospital de tu padre-

-Voy a matarlo-dije entre dientes.

-Por qué. Si para que tu padre le de ese puesto quiere decir que es bastante buena en lo que hace-dijo Tanya mientras se llevaba la comida a la boca.

-¿Por qué la defiendes?-

-No la defiendo. Le doy el merito justo. Después de todo es la única Competencia en este lugar-dijo y esa fue la última vez que menciones a Isabella ya que me dedique a disfrutar de la apetitosa cena y una agradable compañía.

A la mañana siguiente le desvelada me cobraba la factura y al bajar todo estaba en silencio. Gracias al cielo.

-¿Esme y las chicas?-pregunte.

-Alice en el negocio; en cuanto termine voy para allá. Y Odette está con Bella-

-Hmp-

-¿No te parece estupendo que haya vuelto?-

-Estupendo-dije con enfado.

-Edward te advierto compórtate-me reprendió antes de irse, dejándome desayunar solo la muy ingrata.

Estaba por ir a ver televisión cuando mi teléfono sonó.

-Bueno-

-Cariño buenos días-

-Hola amor ¿qué tal?-

-Estupendo. Te parece si vamos a dar una vuelta al parque-

-Claro, voy para allá-

-Te espero-

Al colgar me puse ropa cómoda y salí directo al parque. La encontré dando vueltas en su bicicleta, siempre tan linda y fresca.

-Hola cariño-

-Hola-

-Vamos a da una vuelta-

Después de andar en el parque viendo a todo felices con sus familias, con sus niños, me entro la añoranza.

-Sabes quiero mi propia familia-dije mientras corría.

-Eso queremos todos-dijo siguiendo su andar en la bici.

-Quiero una familia contigo, tener hijos-dije y tuve que detenerme porque Tanya termino en el suelo de la impresión -¿Estás bien?-pregunte preocupado.

-Sí, no es nada-dijo parándose sola, sin permitirme ayudarla -Edward creo que estas confundido-

-No, Tanya, no lo estoy-

-Pues yo no sé qué decir-dijo tomando su bicicleta y hecho andar algún lado.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-Tengo que relajarme-

-¿Y en donde vas a lograr eso?-dije siguiéndola.

-A la heladería-

Y ahí estaba yo parado enfrente de "Ice Cream", vaya nombre para una heladería, por lo visto no contaban con mucha imaginación.

-Anda pasa-me pidió mientras ella amaraba su bici. Al entrar todo ese ambiente familiar me inundo y la nostalgia y anhelo abrumo mis sentidos.

-Tío Edward-grito mi pequeña sobrina que corría hacia mí, yo la abrace y cargue.

-Hola princesa-

-¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Vine por un helado-

-Así ¿Y con quien viniste?-

-Con tía Bella-dijo y alzar la mirada ahí estaba ella.

-Hola pequeña, ya volví-dijo Tanya a mi lado.

-Hola-saludo no muy amable Odette.

-¿Qué te he dicho respecto a ser grosera?-

-Que está mal-

-¿Entonces?-

-Odette vamos por helado, no inoportunes-dijo Bella estirándole los brazos, ella muy contenta los acepto y se aferro a su cuerpo-Buenos días Tanya, Edward-saludo

-Hola Bella, ya me entere que eres la nueva doctora encargada de pediatría-

-Esa soy yo-dijo orgullosa y engreída solo siendo superado aquel gesto por Black hace años.

-Qué bueno que pases tiempo con la niña-

-Yo paso todo mi tiempo con niños, unos son lindos y otros no saben cuando rendirse-dijo tirando indirectas a diestra y siniestra.

-Bella, Derek y yo ya hemos escogido solo faltan ustedes-había estado tan ensimismado en aquella egocéntrica figura que no había reparado en la presencia de Jacob en aquel local -Hola Tanya, Cullen-saludo mientras cargaba a un pequeño de la edad de mi sobrina, un lindo niño de ojos achocolatados y risos color caoba, tan parecido a ella que no cabía duda de que fueran familiares.

-Ya vamos Jake, solo que esta pequeña traviesa-decía mientras tocaba delicadamente la nariz de la niña con su dedo-vi no a saludar-

-Bueno nosotros no queremos molestar, nos dio gusto verlos-dijo Jacob mientras agarraba de la cintura a Bella ciñéndola su cuerpo.

-Digo lo mismo Jacob, adiós chicos-dijo mí novia educadamente.

-Tanya que disfrutes tu día, Edward-dijo Bella al dar vuelta tomada de la mano de Jacob, dando la imagen de una familia feliz. Y a mí me dio coraje. Ella tenía lo que yo tanto anhelaba con todo el alma, tenía una familia con un lindo niño de por medio ¿Qué había hecho yo para no merecer lo mismo?

Ellos caminaron y después de comprar su helado se dispusieron a salir.

-Que pasen un lindo día-dijo el pequeño mientras tomaba fuertemente a Bella con una manita y con su otra manita sostenía fervientemente su helado.

-Igual-dije sonriente. Tanya y yo pasamos al mostrador y luego de comprar el helado salimos.

-Ahhh ¿Edward qué pasa?-indago Tanya mientras comía su helado y andaba sujetando su bici.

-No tengo nada-

-¿Entonces por qué tan callado? si algo te destaca es que eres igual de parlanchín que tú hermana-

-Gracias por el cumplido-exhale desesperado.

-No fue un cumplido-

-No me lo tomes a mal, únicamente quiero pensar-

-Ya sé que estas deprimido. Tus encuentros con Bella te entristecen de una extraña manera-

-No es ella-susurre

-Dirás no es solo ella-

-Tanya por favor no moleste-ella se detuvo y me abrazo -Cariño yo solo quiero arreglar las cosas, quiero saber que tienes para solucionarlo-yo me aferre aquel abrazo, conteniendo el mar de emociones que estaba hecho.

-Yo quiero, mí propia familia-

-A es eso-dijo fastidiada al separarse de mí.

-Sí, ella tiene todo lo que yo quiero-

-Son celos Edward, es eso-

-No son celos, estoy molesto porque ella consigue todo lo que yo quiero en vez de que yo lo haga-

-Son celos, entiende-dijo abriendo la reja de su casa, dejo la bicicleta y entramos a la sala.

-Ok tal vez estoy un poco celoso-

-Un poco, por dios si tan interesado estas en su vida ve y cásate con ella-

-Mi cielo yo no quiero nada con esa engreída, yo solo quiero una familia-dije tiernamente mientras la hacía mirarme.

-Edward estas pidiendo demasiado-me decía al sujetar mi cuello.

-No te pido más de lo que me puedas dar-

-Lo sé, pero tu estarías dispuesto a dejarlo todo atrás; tus logros, tus metas, tu tiempo libre por tener a un pequeño moustro andando aquí y allá por la casa-dijo mientras me daba delicados besos en los labios.

-Lo dejaría con los ojos cerrados-masculle mientras la acariciaba.

-Edward deja de distraerme-

-No lo hago-dije silenciándola con un beso.

-Edward te adoro, pero me falta vivir muchas cosas antes de tener un bebe-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Mira a mis hermanas ya tienen bebes y parece su tormento. Mi madre tuvo a Irina a los dieciséis y aunque nos ama siempre se quejo de que pudo hacer mas, no quiero eso para mí-

-Cariño yo no te pido que lo dejes todo, quiero las cosas poco a poco. Quiero mi casa, mi esposa, mi bebe-

-Edward creo que pasar demasiado tiempo con mujeres hormonales y emocionales ya te afecto el cerebro-

-Yo nací con el cerebro afectado-

-Que gracioso-dijo separándose de mi -Creo que lo mejor es que te vayas-

-Tanya creo que lo mejor es dejar las cosas claras-

-Por eso Edward, yo no quiero un bebe, quieres algo más claro-

-Ok me voy-dije entendiendo la situación

-Si anda vete-grito histérica.

-Te amo, no lo olvides-fue mi última frase antes de salir de su casa.

Mi trayecto hacia el auto fue lento, pausado.

Estaba más que claro que Tanya y yo diferíamos respecto a la formación de una formación de una familia; yo lo veo más como una meta a corto plazo que deseaba cumplir fervientemente y ella lo veía más como una obligación que algún día debía de cumplir.

Era más que obvio que desde la pérdida del bebe de Kate, Tanya se había encerrado en su capullo y así impedía que ese daño se reflejara en su vida o en nuestra vida como pareja, pero ciertamente su actitud había logrado cambiar y estaba empezando a afectar nuestra relación.

Con el ánimo por los suelos decidí que aparecerme en casa sería un error y más teniendo a Bella en casa, por lo que derrotado fui hacerme tonto al hospital.

-¿Esta vez que fue?-pregunto Jasper al verme distraído en la sala de espera de psicología.

-Lo de siempre-

-No crees que la estas presionando, generalmente el papel que ejerces lo hace una mujer-

-¿Por qué después de todo lo que han pasado juntos no te has casado con Alice? Tienen ocho años juntos y toda una historia-indague

-Edward te falta mucho por entender. Conoces a tu hermana ella es feliz, yo soy feliz y cuando ella crea necesario que nos casemos, lo hare con toda la alegría del mundo-dijo Jasper perdiendo la mirada en el jardín que presenciábamos desde aquella ventana.

-¿Pero que te hace feliz todos los días?-

-Edward cuando aprendas que los pequeños detalle son los que hacen la diferencia lo entenderás. Veras cuando termina el día y estoy cansado, tomo un baño y al salir Alice esta esperándome con una bella sonrisa, alegrándome por completo y haciéndome olvidar lo ocurrido. Al día siguiente, al despertar y abrir los ojos lo primero que veo es a Alice alegrando mi mañana, eso Edward lo es todo para mí-

-Es que con Tanya es diferente-

-Es que ella no es lo que necesitas-

-Se que todos ustedes no apoyaron mi decisión de seguir con ella-

-Yo no digo eso. Lo que digo es que tus expectativas jamás serán cumplidas junto a ella- dijo antes de desaparecer.

Permanecí en el hospital hasta que el crepúsculo inundo con sus cálidos colores la vista. Estaba tan perdido en mis emociones que no sabía que acción seria correcta.

-De nuevo apaleado hermanito-

-Si Alice-

-Insisto, ella no es para ti-dijo mientras se recargaba en Jasper y seguía viendo su pelí teléfono sonó y sonó y nunca hubo ninguna señal de Alice por contestar.

-Residencia Cullen-conteste

-Hola hijo, podría pasarme a Bella-yo suspire y camine hacia Alice.

-¿Alice donde esta Bella?-

-Bañando a Derek-

-Espera un segundo Carslie-dije mientras subía las escaleras y en un inesperado cambio entre al antiguo cuarto de Emmett y Rose. -Bella es para ti, es del hospital-dije tendiéndole el teléfono amablemente; aunque no nos dirigiéramos la palabra aun quedaba los modales entre nosotros.

-Gracias, podrías cuidar al niño por mí, mientras atiendo la llamada-me pidió.

-Claro-ella salió y yo me senté en la tasa a cuidar al pequeño, quien distraídamente jugaba con las burbujas de la tina; cuando noto mi presencia fijo su vista en mí y observo detenidamente.

-¿Eres el de la heladería cierto?-

-Cierto-

-Mi nombre es Derek-estiro su pequeña mano al presentarse. Tal pareciera que el pequeño viviera en un mundo de adultos.

-Mucho gusto Derek, mi nombre es Edward-

-El placer es mío-contesto con una alegre sonrisa antes de seguir jugando -podrías pasarme el shampoo-

-Claro-dije mientras se lo pasaba

-Me ayudarías al tallarme el cabello, no quiero que Bella vuelva y me regañe-yo gustoso me remangue mi camisa y me arrodille a tallarle el cabello al pequeño, esto era justo el detalla que salvaba mi día.

-Listo-dijo Bella al entrar de nuevo en el baño-Ay Edward no debiste a verte molestado-dijo mostrando el lado humano que yo conozco, no siendo la egoísta chica de la moto.

-No es nada-dije secándome y saliendo hacia la sala.

Perezosamente a eso de las nueve me moví y fui a cenar.

-¿Qué tienes?-cuestiono Esme.

-Nada en particular-

-¿Entonces déjame adivinar? Te peleaste de nuevo con Tanya-

-Sí, es que ella es muy necia-

-Y tú eres un terco-

-Ya no sé ni que pensar-

-Yo creo que esa relación ya no es muy sana que digamos-

-Lo sé ¿Dónde están los demás?-

-Alice y Jasper salieron a cenar, Odette esta dormida, Rose y Emmett tenían un compromiso y Bella y Derek ya cenaron-me dijo Esme

Cuando subí a dormir hice una parada al ver la puerta abierta; allí en la gran cama estaban dormidos Bella y en su brazos el pequeño Derek, los dos tan tranquilos y pacíficos, desinteresados por lo que acontece a su alrededor.

-Se ven muy lindos-dijo desde atrás mi madre asustándome por un momento.

-Si-dije en un susurro. Como deseaba que llegara el día en que terminara de trabajar y al regresar mi esposa y mi bebe estuvieran esperándome. Solo esperaba con ansia aquel momento en el que se completara aquel cuadro en mi mente.

Días después me encontraba paseando en el mall algo dudativo, cuando una idea cruzo por mi mente, le hable a Alice y ahora estaba esperando en el escaparate de la tienda.

-Hola Edward-saludo

-Hola Alice-

-¿Estás seguro que esto es lo que quieres?-

-Si-

-Ahh, bien entremos-suspiro pesadamente.

-¿Están buscando algo en especial?-pregunto el vendedor.

-Sí, buscaba un anillo de compromiso-

**Bno me adelante a subirlo por que como sabran es posible que me mude se cd y estamos empacando y no se si despues pueda subir el aviso que tardare cerca de un mes en comentazr a subir el primer capoitulo de la secuela,pero no lo dejare ahora tengo mas ideas que nunca espero y me sigan apoyando con sus alertas y favoritos,prometo en cuanto esto todo arreglado empesare a subir.**

**mientras tanto desenme suerte el jueves recivo resultados de la universida para ver si quedo o no y me tienen demasiado ansiosa,por eso es que subo capitulo hoy ya que ahorita terminando empaco la pc y no puedo subir capitulo con el psp ...**

**bn cuidense los quiero mucho bezoz bye que disfruten todo lo que hacen.**


End file.
